


L'ultimo tarassaco dell'estate

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Killing, Fawnlock, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Mystrade, Interspecies Sex, Italiano | Italian, John is a human, M/M, Magical Realism, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sherlock is a fawn, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: John è un reduce, il suo Regno ha perso la guerra e il suo villaggio natale è stato ceduto al Regno confinante. Dopo un lungo vagabondare arriva in un villaggio ai piedi di una foresta che tutti dicono essere maledetta e popolata da creature mostruose. John, credendo siano tutte superstizioni, decide di stabilirsi proprio nella foresta, ignaro che le creature esistano davvero. Tra di loro vi è Sherlock, che si dimostra fin da subito molto interessato all'umano.





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti e bentrovati ^_^  
> Prima di lasciarvi alla storia, ho un paio di indicazioni da darvi: l’ambientazione di questa long fic è particolare, simile a un “fantasy storico”, ma non esattamente, perché di avvenimenti storici reali non ce ne sono, i Regni e tutti i luoghi citati sono di mia invenzione. Tuttavia, se volessi accostarla a un periodo storico reale, direi che potrebbe collocarsi durante la seconda metà del ‘600 nel centro-nord Europa. Ho cercato di essere attenta e precisa nelle descrizioni, ma non essendo un’esperta di storia è assai probabile che siano presenti degli anacronismi.  
> Sherlock e altri personaggi non sono umani in questa storia, sono simili ai fauni, infatti mi sono ispirata all’head canon di “Fawnlock”, molto famoso sul fandom. [Qui](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/99/fc/6d/99fc6d6c839c466b57c910b978dbefd0.jpg) potete avere un’idea generale dell’aspetto che ha Sherlock nella mia testa, comunque se cercate “Fawnlock” su Google, troverete numerose immagini.  
> Detto questo, buona lettura.

L’ospedale da campo improvvisato sotto gli alberi brulicava di feriti e di uomini che si affannavano attorno a loro, spesso invano. Qua e là erano accesi dei piccoli fuochi e ovunque si udivano invocazioni di aiuto, imprecazioni e lamenti.

Era uno spettacolo desolante, ma dopo dieci anni trascorsi al fronte, John era talmente abituato al dolore, alla disperazione e alla morte da essere quasi anestetizzato; vedere giorno dopo giorno uomini uccisi o mutilati da sciabole, frecce o moschetti aveva come prosciugato il suo senso di pietà e la capacità di provare orrore davanti alla sofferenza. La scena davanti ai suoi occhi non era una novità e chissà quante altre volte si sarebbe ripetuta in futuro.

“Guarirà, Hazel?” chiese John alla vecchia che pestava una radice dall’odore pungente in un piccolo mortaio sino a farne fuoriuscire un olio denso e verdastro, mentre un altro soldato era steso a terra, incosciente e febbricitante.

“Forse sì, ma l’infezione è estesa. Ora tienilo fermo: se si sveglia adesso, inizierà ad agitarsi e finirà per farsi male da solo.”

John afferrò il soldato per le spalle e le premette al suolo, mentre Hazel spalmava l’unguento sulla ferita al braccio destro. “È una fortuna che sia svenuto: fosse sveglio urlerebbe che l’impacco brucia come l’inferno e forse mi accuserebbe di essere una strega che vuole ucciderlo per rubargli l’anima” borbottò la donna.

A molti soldati la vecchia Hazel non piaceva e ne avevano un superstizioso timore: la sua conoscenza di erbe e piante medicinali le aveva procurato una fama sinistra; ovviamente la donna non aveva mai studiato all’Università (non sapeva nemmeno leggere e scrivere), i suoi rimedi erano ben lontani dalla medicina ufficiale e i dottori la disprezzavano, ma siccome la loro divisione era troppo piccola per avere un vero medico al seguito, Hazel era tutto ciò che avevano, quando si trattava di rattoppare ferite o curare la febbre alta, così gli altri soldati per lo meno la tolleravano.

A John invece piaceva molto; inoltre stando vicino a lei, nel corso degli anni aveva imparato molto sulle proprietà curative di radici, erbe e funghi, quindi il soldato la trattava con rispetto e umanità, anche perché conosceva bene la sua storia: si trattava di una innocua vedova che aveva perso prima il marito e poi l’unico figlio durante quella guerra, e si era messa in mente che, se fosse morta anche lei su un campo di battaglia, avrebbe riabbracciato i suoi cari prima della fine dei Tempi. E poi, forse, rivedeva il volto dei suoi cari perduti in qualcuno di quei soldati.

Dopo tutti gli orrori di cui era stato testimone in quegli anni, John aveva anche smesso di credere in Dio e nell’aldilà, ma se quel pensiero portava un minimo di conforto alla vecchia Hazel, lui non l’avrebbe certo contraddetta.

“Ecco, ho finito - annunciò l’anziana - Se domani mattina si risveglierà, sarà salvo, altrimenti si compirà il volere di Dio. Parcey invece va seppellito al più presto.” Hazel indicò un cadavere coperto da un telo di iuta che aveva fatto spostare ai margini dell’accampamento.

“Come mai?” domandò John raddrizzandosi.

“Perché non è morto a causa dell’ultima battaglia, era malato e non sono riuscita a capire cosa avesse, perciò potrebbe anche essere contagioso.”

“Capisco.” Non era la prima volta che succedeva e probabilmente non c’era motivo di allarmarsi troppo, ma era meglio non rischiare: non potevano permettersi di subire anche una malattia contagiosa dopo l’ultima battaglia.

“Il prete ha già benedetto la salma, non c’è motivo di indugiare oltre, per il bene di chi è ancora vivo.”

“Chiederò che venga seppellito nel cimitero del villaggio qui vicino e mi farò dare della calce viva.” [1]

“Ecco, prendi anche questo per precauzione.”

Hazel bagnò uno straccio in acqua e alcool e lo porse a John, che lo mise su naso e bocca come lei gli aveva insegnato.

“E quando hai finito con la sepoltura, lavati bene col sapone.”

John chiese che gli fosse portato un carretto, avvolse strettamente il cadavere nella iuta con delle corde, lo caricò e lo portò fino al cimitero.

Un ragazzino di dieci o dodici anni, vestito di stracci, sedeva su una pietra vicino all’ingresso del camposanto e, quando lo vide arrivare, gli si avvicinò.

“Stai lontano - lo ammonì John - quest’uomo è morto di malattia e potrebbe essere contagioso.”

“Sì, sì, dicono tutti così perché sperano di spaventarci” rispose il moccioso, per nulla intimorito, mentre cercava di sbirciare all’interno del carretto.

“Perché ti interessa tanto vedere un cadavere? Non sta bene” lo rimproverò John.

“Potrebbe avere ancora qualcosa di valore addosso e se non lo prendo io, lo farà qualcun altro.”

“Depredare i cadaveri è un crimine gravi e se le guardie ti scoprono verrai punito. Insomma, sei senza vergogna!”

Il bambino si strinse nelle spalle, indifferente al rimprovero. “Le mie sorelle più piccole devono mangiare e a lui denti d’oro o monete non servono più… oh, ma è solo un soldato - disse, dopo essere riuscito a sbirciare sotto al telo e aver intravisto l’uniforme - niente allora, gli altri soldati l’avranno già spogliato. Però per cinque monete d’argento posso scavare io la fossa.”

“Non lo avete un becchino in questo villaggio?”

“È morto.”

“Va bene” si arrese John e lanciò le monete al ragazzino, che si mise subito a scavare con una vecchia pala arrugginita: era veloce e abile, come se non fosse la prima volta che faceva qualcosa del genere, e probabilmente era così.

Dio, in che razza di mondo schifoso vivevano! Quel bambino sarebbe dovuto essere a casa a quell’ora di notte, e andare alla scuola domenicale almeno per imparare a leggere e scrivere, invece di scavare fosse al cimitero per poche monete.

Scene come quelle purtroppo erano molto frequenti da quando era iniziata la guerra, ne aveva viste di simili in molti altri villaggi e, non per la prima volta, John si sentì piccolo e inutile: lui e i suoi uomini combattevano per arrivare alla pace e perché la gente potesse ricominciare a vivere una vita normale. Lui stesso aveva lasciato Mary, la sua promessa sposa, al suo villaggio natale, ma era passato talmente tanto tempo dall’inizio di quel conflitto, che la fine delle ostilità col Regno vicino sembrava sempre più un lontano miraggio. Anche con Mary non aveva potuto scambiarsi che sporadiche missive in quegli anni, poche righe per dirsi reciprocamente che erano ancora vivi, e John quasi non ricordava più che sensazione si provava a vivere una vita normale.

A volte aveva come l’impressione di essere in guerra da sempre.

Per lo meno l’inverno era alle porte e, come tutti gli anni, ci sarebbe stato l’armistizio temporaneo: durante la brutta stagione nevicava così tanto e faceva così freddo che i soldati di entrambe le fazioni rischiavano di morire assiderati durante la notte e non ce ne sarebbero stati più abbastanza per combattersi durante il giorno; questo avrebbe permesso loro di riposare almeno tre mesi, in attesa di tornare sul campo di battaglia in primavera.

“Signore, anche lei è un soldato?” domandò il ragazzino mentre spargeva la calce sul fondo della fossa.

“Sì.”

“Come sta andando la guerra? Chi sta vincendo?”

“Non saprei davvero, figliolo.”

La loro divisione era impegnata in alcune battaglie minori, il grosso della guerra si stava combattendo più a sud, lungo il confine tra il loro Regno, Northumberland, e il confinante Regno di Reichenbach, ed era difficile che giungessero fino a loro notizie sull’andamento del conflitto. Ogni tanto arrivavano gli araldi del Re dalla capitale o qualche Conte con i nuovi piani di battaglia, e loro eseguivano e basta: era quello il compito dei soldati.

“E perché è scoppiata la guerra?” volle sapere il ragazzo, il visetto sporco di terra che emergeva dalla fossa.

“Questione di confini violati, credo.”

Davanti all’innocenza rubata di quel bambino sembrava un motivo così futile che John si sentì stanco, stanco di tutto, stanco di vedere morti e feriti, stanco di quella guerra infinita, stanco di non poter realizzare i suoi progetti di vita a causa di due Re capricciosi che litigavano da dieci anni.

“Ecco fatto, ho finito.”

John gli lanciò un’altra moneta. “Bravo, hai fatto un bel lavoro, ora fila a casa.”

“Sissignore.”

John si sistemò per bene il fazzoletto bagnato sul viso, fece rotolare il cadavere nella buca, lo ricoprì di calce e terra, ed uscì.

Una lapide all’ingresso del piccolo cimitero, che non aveva notato in precedenza, recitava:  _ “Oggi a me, dimani a te” _ .

“Spero non così presto” borbottò John, tornando all’accampamento.

Durante il tragitto raccolse alcune foglie di tarassaco: nonostante fosse autunno inoltrato, quel piccolo e comunissimo fiore resisteva ancora, e dato che era commestibile, costituiva una piccola integrazione al loro misero rancio. Sempre meglio che niente.

 

Purtroppo per John, l’infausto presagio vergato sulla lapide del cimitero si avverò parzialmente pochi giorni più tardi: nel Regno di Reichenbach doveva essere arrivato un ottimo stratega, che invece di insistere sul fronte principale, apparentemente invalicabile, dirottò una buona fetta dell’esercito su una zona secondaria del confine, quella difesa dagli uomini di John, che furono colti di sorpresa e si trovarono immediatamente in svantaggio tattico e numerico.

Fu una carneficina.

John uccise, squartò, si difese con tutte le sue forze e fu uno dei pochi a non restare ucciso, ma venne ferito da un colpo di moschetto alla spalla e restò alcuni giorni tra la vita e la morte. Riprese conoscenza una mattina presto, mentre Hazel cercava di fargli bere acqua calda e miele.

“Cosa?” sussurrò.

“No - lo ammonì l’anziana, guardandosi intorno per accertarsi che nessuno l’avesse udito - Non parlare ora, fai finta di essere ancora incosciente, altrimenti, se vedranno che ti sei ripreso, ti manderanno via.”

“Chi…?” insisté ancora John, ma Hazel fu categorica.

“Quando starai meglio: se ti alzi ora, tutti i miei sforzi per guarirti saranno stati vani. Prestami ascolto John, non è una bella situazione quella in cui ci troviamo.”

E così John finse di essere incosciente ancora per qualche giorno, nella speranza di recuperare le forze: dalle voci che sentiva attorno a sé capì che l’esercito di Reichenbach li aveva sconfitti e aveva preso possesso di quel territorio. Sperò che dalla capitale di Northumberland mandassero subito rinforzi per riconquistare il terreno perduto, ma col passare dei giorni si rese conto che non sarebbe successo, e realizzò che la posizione del suo Regno in quella guerra era peggiore di ciò che gli araldi del Re avevano sempre fatto credere loro. Se i soldati avessero saputo che stavano perdendo, sarebbero stati demotivati, molti avrebbero disertato, e così i nobili avevano mentito, nella speranza di tenere unita il più possibile sul fronte quella che consideravano solo carne da macello.

“Abbiamo perso, vero?” chiese una notte ad Hazel e l’anziana annuì debolmente.

“E adesso?” sussurrò John sconsolato. Era lui il soldato, era lui che avrebbe dovuto consolare quella donna dai capelli grigi arruffati, ma in quel momento, davanti all’enormità della sconfitta, John era nulla, tutti loro erano il nulla più assoluto.

“Dicono che domani un Duca, un generale dell’esercito di Reichenbach, verrà qui per comunicarci le nostre sorti. Forse è giunto il momento in cui mi rincongiungerò ai miei cari.”

“No Hazel, se avessero voluto ucciderci, l’avrebbero già fatto.”

“Oh, allora dovrò aspettare ancora?” La voce della donna aveva una nota rassegnata, ma John non seppe cosa dire per rincuorarla: Hazel aveva già perso tutto e ora non aveva più nemmeno dei soldati feriti da curare. Per lui almeno, nonostante la sconfitta e l’incognita del domani, c’era sempre la certezza del ritorno al suo villaggio natale, dove l’attendeva la sua promessa sposa.

Da sotto la coperta logora e sporca, John allungò lentamente una mano e strinse quella rugosa e sottile di Hazel, poi spostò lo sguardo sul fuoco vicino, ormai morente: un refolo di vento fece alzare nell’aria alcuni tizzoni incandescenti che danzarono qualche istante vicino ad un muretto, illuminando una pianta di tarassaco pronta a spargere i suoi semi nell’aria. Sembrava impossibile che un fiore così piccolo e delicato fosse sopravvissuto alla cruenta battaglia che aveva insanguinato quella terra, eppure era lì, e John sperò che anche lui e Hazel fossero così fortunati e tenaci da sopravvivere ancora una volta.

Il giorno dopo, davanti a un soldato dell’esercito nemico che stava passando in rassegna i malati del campo, John fece finta di essersi appena risvegliato; era stato ferito ad una spalla, ma quando provò ad alzarsi in piedi, la gamba destra non lo resse e cadde a terra.

“Smettila con questa inutile farsa e alzati in piedi, soldato!” gridò l’uomo.

“È ancora molto debole, pietà!” intervenne Hazel, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita, ma l’altro soldato fece una risata di scherno: “Non mi riguarda, vecchia! Trovagli una stampella o fallo trascinare via: questo campo verrà sgomberato oggi al tramonto per ordine del Duca Sebastian Moran.”

“Chi è?”

“Colui che ha condotto il nostro esercito alla vittoria ed il nuovo Signore e padrone di queste terre.”

Verso mezzogiorno Moran giunse al villaggio seguito da un drappello di soldati, in sella a un maestoso destriero nero riccamente bardato, simbolo del suo trionfo. L’uomo stesso, con la sua stazza imponente e l’attitudine al comando, dava l’impressione di dominare con la sola forza dello sguardo e l’autorità della voce la piccola folla intimorita radunata nella piazza principale.

“Per volontà di Dio e del nostro Signore, Lord Moriarty, re di Reichenbach, io sono il vostro nuovo Duca. Il Conte di queste terre è stato destituito, così come tutti gli altri dignitari; i soldati ancora atti a combattere da questo momento entrano a far parte dell’esercito di Reichenbach, a coloro che hanno riportato invalidità permanenti ma che ancora sono atti a lavorare, verrà assegnata una nuova mansione. Tutti gli altri, mutilati, storpi o inabili al lavoro - il suo sguardo vagò sulla folla e si soffermò un istante su John, col braccio appeso al collo e appoggiato a una stampella di fortuna - hanno tempo fino a domani sera per lasciare queste terre o saranno giustiziati: non voglio pesi morti sui miei possedimenti. Un editto con le nuove leggi sarà affisso alla porta della chiesa nei prossimi giorni: rispettatele e vivrete in pace, e nulla cambierà per voi; infrangetele e avrete bisogno di un cimitero più grande.” [2]

Con un leggero colpo di sprone e tirando delicatamente le briglie verso destra, il Duca Moran voltò il cavallo e abbandonò la piccola folla sbigottita e impaurita.

“Cosa farai, John?” chiese Hazel, mentre lo aiutava a recuperare qualche straccio con cui mettere insieme un fagotto.

“Tornerò al mio villaggio natale, sperando che non sia stato coinvolto anch’esso nelle battaglie.”

“Ma è lontano! Dovrai valicare il passo di Ecur, e lassù avrà già iniziato a nevicare in questa stagione. Non puoi aspettare la prossima primavera?”

“No, hai sentito anche tu cosa ha detto il Duca Moran: niente invalidi sulle sue terre.”

Hazel gli controllò di nuovo la spalla che stava guarendo bene e non presentava segni di infezione. “Non capisco perché zoppichi - sospirò poi, mentre lo aiutava a rivestirsi - non sei stato ferito alla gamba… sembra quasi una maledizione e non una malattia, forse l’uomo che ti ha ferito aveva poteri magici.”

“Ormai non ha importanza” rispose John e raccolse due cambi di vestiti all’interno del fagotto: tutti i suoi averi, dal momento che i soldati di Reichenbach avevano rubato i loro stipendi e sequestrato tutte le loro armi. “Tu invece cosa farai, Hazel?”

“Resterò qui: la gente può disprezzarmi o temermi, ma ha sempre bisogno di me quando si ammala o viene ferita e non c’è un medico. Non preoccuparti, starò bene.”

“Ti devo la vita, Hazel, e non so come ringraziarti.”

“Non serve: in questi anni la tua amicizia sincera mi ha scaldato il cuore.”

John legò il fagotto al ramo di un albero, recuperò la stampella e si apprestò a partire. “Grazie ancora per tutto quello che hai fatto per noi.”

“Aspetta - la vecchia si guardò intorno e, quando fu certa che nessuno li guardasse, porse a John una scatola di legno - Prima che i soldati di Reichenbach raziassero l’accampamento, sono riuscita a nascondere queste cose: l’uomo che ha ispezionato la scatola era molto superstizioso, per nostra fortuna, e non ha voluto toccarla.”

La scatola conteneva ossicini di animali, conchiglie e pietre legati insieme in quelli che sembravano amuleti magici dall’aspetto sinistro, ma il suo vero segreto era un doppio fondo, dove erano occultati un pugnale affilato e alcune monete d’argento: l’ultima paga di John.

“Hazel…”

“È un lungo viaggio fino a casa tua, ti serviranno entrambi, e avrai bisogno di tutta la fortuna disponibile” disse, mettendogli al collo uno degli amuleti.

“Grazie vecchia amica, non ti dimenticherò mai.”

 

Anche l’uomo del carro che diede un passaggio a John appena fuori dal villaggio, disse che era una follia tentare di valicare il passo in inverno e lui non lo avrebbe certo portato sin là. John fu così costretto a procedere a tappe, sostando nei villaggi lungo la strada che conduceva alle montagne, già incappucciate di neve, e aspettando un nuovo passaggio per il villaggio successivo. Non aveva altro pensiero in testa che arrivare a casa e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle: gli orrori della guerra, gli stenti e i compagni morti e gettati dal Duca Moran in una fossa comune senza alcuna pietà umana. 

Le poche notizie che giungevano fin lì erano incoraggianti, fortunatamente: il suo villaggio e gli altri della regione ad ovest erano stati risparmiati dalla violenza delle battaglie più sanguinose, quindi una volta tornato a casa avrebbe trovato qualche lavoro da fare e sarebbe vissuto in pace. Magari poteva diventare uno speziale come Hazel: negli anni, stando vicino a lei, aveva imparato molto sulle proprietà di radici ed erbe medicinali, e chissà, forse col tempo la sua misteriosa zoppia sarebbe guarita. [3]

Purtroppo l’alto passo di Ecur che scavalcava la catena montuosa gli impedì di scoprire in fretta quale futuro lo attendeva: ostruito da una poderosa valanga di neve e sassi ed impraticabile, lo costrinse ad attendere quasi due mesi in un manipolo di case ai piedi delle montagne, dove si adattò a fare qualche lavoretto in cambio di un tetto sulla testa e un po’ di cibo.

Alla fine di febbraio la morsa dell’inverno si allentò e John poté riprendere il cammino verso casa; il pugnale di Hazel gli tornò utile contro i banditi che infestavano quei monti: una notte due manigoldi pensarono di sorprenderlo nel sonno, sgozzarlo e rubargli i pochi averi, ma John, grazie all’esperienza accumulata in anni di guerra, aveva già notato da tempo la loro presenza ed era all’erta: quando venne aggredito ci fu una colluttazione concitata e violenta, ma rapida, al termine della quale i due banditi giacevano morti al suolo. Dai corpi John prese un pesante tabarro scuro, delle monete e un moschetto quasi nuovo, che sicuramente i due avevano rubato a qualcun altro, poi ripartì. [4]

Un tempo l’umana pietà l’avrebbe spinto a non lasciare i corpi di due esseri umani in balia delle fiere, invece ora voltò loro le spalle e proseguì, ignorando una fastidiosa voce dentro di sé che gli chiedeva cosa fosse diventato. Era certo che, una volta tornato a casa e ripreso il filo della sua vita, avrebbe dimenticato tutto quello che aveva passato, tutto quello che era stato costretto a fare o che aveva fatto di sua volontà, anche quello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La calce, conosciuta fin dai tempi dei romani, veniva usata per ricoprire le fosse dove si gettavano i cadaveri infetti o le carcasse degli animali, per impedire che si diffondessero malattie.
> 
> [2] Pur essendo due monarchie, i Regni di Northumberland e Reichenbach hanno due sistemi amministrativi differenti: nel primo il re è affiancato da conti, nel secondo dai duchi. Ovviamente, il passaggio di terre da un Regno all’altro comporta un cambio nel sistema di governo.
> 
> [3] Speziale: antico nome dei farmacisti, con il quale si designavano le persone che, pur non essendo medici, si occupavano della preparazione di medicine e rimedi a base di erbe e radici.
> 
> [4] Tabarro: è un mantello a ruota, tipicamente maschile, solitamente di colore scuro e in lana pesante, molto usato nei secoli scorsi.


	2. Capitolo 2

Scavalcato l’impervio passo tra le montagne, la strada si spianò ed il cammino divenne più agevole anche per il suo passo zoppicante; giunto in pianura, John chiese un passaggio ad uno dei tanti barconi che solcava le acque del fiume Cheo, uno dei più importanti di Northumberland, e che trasportava merci e masserizie.

John ricordava che un tempo quei barconi erano straripanti di ogni ben di dio, mentre ora i carichi erano fortemente ridotti a causa degli strascichi della guerra, strascichi con i quali avrebbe dovuto convivere ancora a lungo, anche lì: sembrava proprio che da lassù Qualcuno si stesse impegnando con tutto se stesso per non far dimenticare a John gli orrori della guerra e fargli gravare quel peso sulle spalle.

Scegliendo la via d’acqua, John sarebbe transitato a nord del suo villaggio e poi avrebbe dovuto tagliare attraverso i campi, ma avrebbe comunque risparmiato tempo rispetto all’altro percorso via terra. Aveva speso tutte le monete d’argento che aveva con sé, ma non era preoccupato: John era sempre stato un uomo previdente da quel punto di vista e aveva dei risparmi da parte.

Man mano che la meta si avvicinava, John diventava sempre più impaziente: la familiare pianura della sua regione natale apparve all’orizzonte, presto il fiume avrebbe preso a scorrere in mezzo ai frutteti e ai campi coltivati, dove i contadini stavano per procedere alla semina.

Solo che, con sua grande sorpresa, notò che nei campi non c’era nessuno e molti erano incolti ed invasi dalle erbacce. Vero era che molti uomini erano stati chiamati alle armi e mandati in guerra, come lui, ma nel frattempo donne e ragazzini avevano portato avanti le colture e il lavoro nei campi per tutti quegli anni, quindi non capiva perché, proprio ora che la guerra era finalmente conclusa e si poteva ricominciare a vivere e lavorare in pace e tranquillità, la campagna fosse così desolata.

“Lei sa cos’è successo qua?” chiese John al barcaiolo, accennando ai campi deserti, ma quello scosse la testa.

“Non lo so e non mi interessa, vivo sul fiume, conduco la mia chiatta e mi faccio gli affari miei.”

Arrivati all’attracco delle barche più vicino al suo villaggio, John recuperò il suo fagotto e la stampella e si affrettò verso casa, per quanto glielo permettesse la sua andatura claudicante.

Dopo ore di cammino giunse alla porta nord del villaggio, dove rivide, dopo tanti anni, due visi familiari: Bill Murray, suo caro amico d’infanzia, che stava presidiando l’ingresso e parlava animatamente con il signor Bromelian, il vecchio Podestà.

“Amici!” gridò loro da lontano, sollevando un braccio in segno di saluto.

“John? John Watson, sei proprio tu? - Bill gli si fece incontro e lo fissò con occhi spiritati, come se avesse visto un fantasma - Pensavamo tutti fossi morto durante l’ultima battaglia! Nessuno ha più avuto tue notizie.”

“È stata dura, sono stato ferito ma sono sopravvissuto, sono a casa. Dimmi Bill, cosa sta succedendo qua? Perché i contadini non sono al lavoro nei campi? Ormai è tempo di semina.”

“Il nostro nuovo Signore ha deciso di cambiare le coltivazioni e stiamo aspettando le sementi di riso e granturco.”

“Quale nuovo Signore?” domandò John confuso: c’era forse stato un riassetto delle contee di Northumberland?

“Non ha saputo nulla, signor Watson? Ma dove è vissuto finora?” domandò il signor Bromelian, brusco ed ostile.

“Quest’inverno ho sostato ai piedi della catena montuosa dell’Ecur, poi ho valicato il passo qualche settimana fa, e a malapena ho incontrato anima viva durante il cammino, perciò non so nulla di nulla.”

“Devi sapere che dopo l’ultima battaglia che ha sancito la nostra sconfitta, sono iniziati dei lunghi negoziati di pace - spiegò Bill - e in base al trattato firmato dai due Re, tutta questa regione a sud del fiume Cheo è passata al Regno di Reichenbach ed il Duca David Lindey è il nuovo Signore di queste terre: abita già nella Rocca fuori il villaggio da qualche tempo e la cerimonia ufficiale di insediamento avverrà a giorni.”

“Il Regno di Reichenbach si estenderà fin qua? Non posso crederci…” mormorò John in preda allo sconforto, appoggiandosi alla stampella. Gli sembrava di essere vittima dello scherzo crudele di una divinità capricciosa: aveva camminato per mesi, sopportando fame, freddo e fatica, pensando di essere finalmente a casa, solo per scoprire che dei maledetti burocrati avevano ridisegnato i confini dei due Regni comodamente seduti sui loro scranni.

“E cosa è accaduto al nostro Conte, Sir Sholto?”

“È tornato da tempo nella Capitale, questa non è più una Contea, ma un Ducato.”

“Se la linea difensiva avesse retto, ora non ci troveremmo in questa terribile situazione” proclamò il signor Bromelian, accusando implicitamente John e i suoi uomini di non aver fatto il loro dovere.

 _“Come osa?_ \- pensò John con rabbia - _Lui non c’era, è rimasto qui, protetto e al sicuro! Non ha vissuto quella battaglia cruenta, non sa niente del nostro dolore e del nostro sacrificio, eppure si permette di pontificare.”_

Ma il Podestà non gli lasciò il tempo di replicare e si allontanò borbottando, mentre Bill sollevò una mano per placare l’ira di John, così evidente nel suo sguardo.

“Cerca di capirlo: con il passaggio sotto al nuovo Duca ha perduto la sua carica e domani dovrà lasciare il Regno, perché tutti gli uomini di potere sono stati sostituiti e Lord Moriarty vuole solo persone di sua fiducia.”

“Io dovrei capirlo? Bill, tu non hai idea di cosa siano stati questi dieci anni per me. Dieci anni di guerra, sacrifici e sofferenze, ti rendi conto? E poi torno a casa e devo fronteggiare queste accuse assurde, quando… - allargò le braccia, sconsolato, poi fece un respiro per calmarsi - Va bene, non importa, voglio solo andare a casa mia.”

“Ecco…” iniziò Bill, esitante, guardando la sua gamba zoppa.

“Oh, fammi indovinare: la mia disabilità è un problema.”

“In base alle leggi di Reichenbach, alle quali ora rispondiamo, tutti gli uomini in età da lavoro devono averne uno o essere atti a svolgerlo, altrimenti…”

“Devono abbandonare il Regno - concluse John - È una cantilena che ho già avuto il dispiacere di ascoltare.”

Maledizione! Non era così che aveva immaginato il suo ritorno a casa, lì avrebbe dovuto trovare pace e ricominciare a vivere una vita tranquilla! Si passò una mano sugli occhi e sospirò: “E va bene! Sai cosa? Non importa, non avevo comunque intenzione di essere un suddito di Lord Moriarty, quindi andrò a casa da Mary, prenderemo le nostre cose, varcheremo il confine e poi… vedremo... ci ricostruiremo un futuro altrove.”

Un’ombra di esitazione passò sul viso di Bill e il suo amico sembrò sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, invece si limitò ad alzare una mano: “Non puoi entrare nel villaggio armato, lascia qui moschetto e pugnale, li custodirò per te e te li ridarò quando torni.”

“Grazie Bill, faremo in fretta.”

John attraversò la strada principale del villaggio: notò persone conosciute, riunite in piccoli capannelli a discutere della nuova situazione politica, e anche volti nuovi e accenti sconosciuti, segno che gli abitanti di Reichenbach avevano già iniziato a prendere possesso del territorio; nessuno badò a lui e John raggiunse la sua vecchia casa natia, dove la sua promessa sposa lo aspettava, senza essere fermato da nessuno.

Si ripulì i vestiti sporchi di polvere alla meno peggio, si passò una mano tra i capelli per rendersi più presentabile e sorrise, emozionato all’idea della faccia che avrebbe fatto Mary rivedendolo dopo tanti anni.

Bussò, ma non fu la sua promessa sposa ad aprirgli, bensì una donna più giovane, molto bella, dal seno prosperoso e dai lunghi capelli neri raccolti in una acconciatura elaborata, che non era tipica della donne di quella terra; la dama lo squadrò con aria di compassione, ma il suo tono di voce era distaccato, quando parlò. “Mi dispiace buon uomo, noi non facciamo la carità, si rivolga alla chiesa.”

“Ve-veramente questa è casa mia! Dov’è Mary?”

“Oh - gli occhi della donna si spalancarono per lo stupore - Voi dovete essere John Watson, il soldato.”

“In persona, e lei chi sarebbe?”

“Madama Janine Hawkins, la nuova proprietaria di questa casa.”

“In base a quale titolo?” domandò John, piantandosi le mani sui fianchi.

“Non l’ho confiscata, se questo che intende, anche se in base alle leggi di Lord Moriarty avrei potuto. L’ho regolarmente acquistata e ho qui copia del rogito notarile che lo prova.”

“Acquistata da chi?”

“Da Madama Mary Morstan, ovviamente: la credeva morto in battaglia, e dal momento che lei ora non abita più qui e non aveva bisogno di questa casa, l’ha venduta a me.”

John restò spiazzato nell’apprendere che Mary aveva venduto così in fretta la casa dove era nato e cresciuto; vero era che, non avendo altri parenti prossimi (sua sorella Harriet si era da tempo trasferita nel Nuovo Mondo e non aveva sue notizie da tempo immemore) John l’aveva designata come sua unica erede nel testamento, ma sembrava davvero che Mary non avesse perso tempo. Probabilmente aveva avuto bisogno di soldi con urgenza… e visto l’esito della guerra non c’era da stupirsene, in fondo. Non poteva proprio arrabbiarsi con lei per quello, era stata una decisione logica e razionale da parte della sua promessa sposa.

“Lei sa dove si è trasferita Madama Morstan?”

“Alla Rocca.”

La Rocca era il castelletto fortificato, arroccato su una collinetta che dominava la valle, e dove risiedevano le autorità della contea… o del ducato, come bisognava chiamarlo ora. Ma perché mai ora Mary viveva lì? Forse aveva dovuto adattarsi a fare la domestica per i nuovi funzionari di corte? Povera donna! Ma presto John l’avrebbe liberata da quell’incubo: aveva ancora una risorsa segreta, e con quella l’avrebbe portata via da lì e insieme avrebbero ricominciato una nuova vita.

“La ringrazio, Madama Hawkins, e perdoni i miei modi villani” disse John con un piccolo inchino rispettoso.

“Sono più che comprensibili - lo scusò lei - Andrà da Mary, ora?”

“Certamente. Perché me lo domanda?” John restò perplesso davanti al viso serio, quasi preoccupato di Madama Hawkins: perché mai non avrebbe dovuto correre dalla sua promessa sposa?

La donna si limitò a scuotere la testa. “Sarà Madama Morstan in persona a spiegarlo. Le chiedo solo di… cercare di comprendere le circostanze.”

Sempre più confuso, John si congedò da lei e si incamminò verso la Rocca: stava per raggiungere il ponte levatoio del castelletto, quando, nel prato che lo circondava, notò una donna bionda seduta a terra, che intrecciava ghirlande di fiori, attorniata da tre dame di compagnia.

Era la sua promessa sposa.

“Mary… MARY!” gridò col cuore che batteva a mille e zoppicò verso di lei.

All’udire il suono della sua voce, Mary lasciò cadere a terra la ghirlanda e sbiancò, coprendosi la bocca con una mano; superato lo shock iniziale, disse qualcosa alle tre donne in tono concitato e le fece allontanare, poi gli andò incontro, sollevando l’ampia gonna di seta azzurra per camminare più velocemente.

Quel ricco vestito di seta damascata non era affatto quello di una domestica, ma in quel momento John era troppo felice per notarlo.

“John…” bisbigliò Mary, giunta vicino a lui.

“Sì, sono proprio io: le voci erano false, non sono morto in guerra.”

“Non… non ho più avuto tue notizie per mesi, sapevo che la tua intera divisione era stata sterminata e…”

“Lo so, lo so, mi dispiace averti fatto soffrire così tanto, ma purtroppo non c’è stato modo di farti pervenire un messaggio, la situazione laggiù era troppo caotica. Se solo tu avessi visto la distruzione, Mary…”

“Ho venduto la casa” lo interruppe frettolosamente la donna, che appariva sempre più agitata e nervosa, e non era ancora apparso un sorriso sul suo volto, ma John pensò che fosse solo per lo shock.

“È naturale, pensavi di essere rimasta sola al mondo e ti servivano i soldi, non sono arrabbiato, promesso - si affrettò a tranquillizzarla - Ora vieni qui e abbracciami.”

La donna, tuttavia, non si mosse e alzò le mani, quasi a voler placare un animale selvatico irascibile e ombroso. “Cerca di capirmi, John, io credevo fossi morto” insisté.

L’uomo aggrottò la fronte, confuso dalla reazione timorosa di Mary.

“Sì, ho capito, ma come vedi non è così: sono vivo e sono qui. Va tutto bene, mia cara: raccogli le tue cose, dì al tuo padrone che il tuo promesso sposo è tornato, e lasceremo il villaggio prima del tramonto.”

“Partire? - a quelle parole Mary fece un passo indietro e impallidì ulteriormente - Per andare dove?”

“Con le nuove leggi in vigore qui non posso restare, ce ne andremo a nord del fiume Cheo, tornando nel Regno di Northumberland.”

“E poi?”

“E poi ci stabiliremo da qualche parte” le rispose John, un’ombra di esasperazione che iniziava a trapelare dalla sua voce: aveva davvero tanta importanza ora? Si erano ritrovati, andava tutto bene, ai dettagli avrebbero pensato in un altro momento. Non così secondo Mary, tuttavia, che lo incalzò ulteriormente, le labbra piegate in una smorfia di disappunto: “E cosa? Dimmi che futuro ci attende in un Regno che ha perso la guerra, dimmi che cosa potrai fare tu, ora che…” mormorò, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla stampella alla quale John era appoggiato.

“In qualche modo faremo, e poi io ho-”

“In qualche modo? - ribatté lei incredula, interrompendolo - Tu vivi nel mondo dei sogni John: non puoi svolgere lavori pesanti, è evidente, e altro non sai fare. Dovrei farlo io, forse? Dovrei passare il resto della mia vita in miseria spalando letame nelle stalle?”

“Sai che non lo permetterei mai.”

“E cosa farai, allora?”

“Ancora non lo so, ma-”

“No John: ho già vissuto dieci anni di stenti e mi sono bastati. E poi adesso le cose sono cambiate.”

“Questo cosa significa?” domandò John con rabbia. Mary volse lo sguardo verso la Rocca, ansiosa, come se d’improvviso l’idea di stare a parlare con lui le fosse insopportabile e la sua apparizione avesse scombussolato qualche suo piano personale.

John fece un passo indietro e osservò con aria più obiettiva la sua promessa sposa, che ora gli appariva come un’estranea: il vestito sfarzoso, i capelli puliti, profumati ed elegantemente acconciati alla foggia di Reichenbach, le mani lisce e curate, le tre damigelle che l’attendevano in prossimità del ponte levatoio...

“Tu non lavori alla Rocca, tu ci vivi.”

“Il Duca Lindey era celibe e senza moglie: l’unione con una donna del luogo avrebbe contribuito a rasserenare i rapporti tra i nostri due popoli” disse lei con calma, come se questo giustificasse ogni cosa.

“Io sono il tuo promesso sposo” sibilò John con rabbia.

“Io credevo fossi morto, ero in perfetta buona fede - ribadì Mary, che non intendeva arretrare dalle sue posizioni - E, come ti ho detto, ora le cose sono cambiate.” La donna portò le mani a coppa al ventre, in un gesto protettivo e abbassò lo sguardo un istante, ma quando lo riportò su John, non c’era amore nei suoi occhi.

Oh.

Per lo shock, John fece cadere a terra la stampella: aveva combattuto, aveva sacrificato i suoi anni migliori, aveva lottato per restare in vita nonostante la fame, la miseria, le ferite, aveva sfidato l’inverno e attraversato mezzo Regno per poter tornare a casa e realizzare quella vita immaginata che lo aveva fatto resistere nelle ore più cupe e disperate, solo per scoprire che non c’era più nulla ad attenderlo.

Nulla, non una casa, non una sposa; tutti i suoi sacrifici non erano valsi a nulla e quel sogno che l’aveva fatto andare avanti era svanito come la bruma notturna al sorgere del sole.

Per un attimo fu tentato di vendicarsi e di sfogare su Mary la rabbia e l’acuta delusione che stava provando.

“Ci siamo scambiati delle promesse e io sono vivo, perciò il tuo attuale matrimonio non è valido.”

U lampo di paura attraversò gli occhi di Mary, poi il suo viso assunse un’espressione di furia pura che John non le aveva mai visto e che per un istante lo fece vacillare sulla gamba zoppa: se avesse avuto un pugnale nascosto sotto la gonna, Mary non avrebbe esitato a sgozzarlo come un maiale. Chi era quella donna? L’aveva mai conosciuta sul serio? Quel viso rabbioso gli raccontava che se avesse insistito su quella strada, allora lei avrebbe trasformato la sua vita in un inferno di rancore, disprezzo e ripicche.

Oh no, grazie tante, di inferno John ne aveva già visto a sufficienza.

“So che sei arrabbiato con me e vuoi vendicarti, posso capirlo - proseguì Mary, più calma - ma lui, o lei, è innocente.”

La donna si accarezzò il ventre rotondo e tutto il rancore di John svanì all’istante, lasciando il nulla dietro di sé: niente aveva più importanza, nemmeno il fatto che Mary stesse usando il nascituro per intenerirlo e manipolarlo.

“Non puoi condannare un innocente a una vita in povertà, quando può avere questo” concluse la donna.

Già, una Rocca, una vita agiata e terre su cui regnare una volta adulto, mentre John non aveva altro che se stesso e un fagotto di stracci.

Piccolo e inutile come una formica davanti a un gigante.

“Ti ha visto qualcuno entrare in città?” volle sapere Mary.

“Bill, il signor Bromelion e Madama Hawkins, ma dirò a Bill di far finta di nulla, il signor Bromelion lascerà queste terre domattina e di Madama Hawkins non penso tu debba preoccuparti, visto che avete già concluso affari insieme.”

John si voltò senza nemmeno dirle addio e dopo un istante udì il fruscio della gonna di Mary che tornava dalle sue dame di compagnia, probabilmente già con una storia da raccontare loro per giustificare la sua presenza senza suscitare scandali.

Non aveva nemmeno la forza di chiedersi cosa avrebbe fatto d’ora in poi, e camminava mettendo meccanicamente un piede davanti all’altro, con l’ausilio della stampella.

Lì comunque non poteva restare, le guardie di Reichenbach non avrebbero tollerato la presenza di un vagabondo storpio e inutile: sarebbe tornato a Northumberland, da solo, e poi… davanti a sé vedeva solo una nebbia grigia e densa ed incognite senza risposta. Sua sorella abitava all’altro capo del mondo, e di certo non poteva presentarsi all’improvviso a casa sua, senza contare che non avevano mai avuto rapporti così buoni, non avrebbero retto un mese di convivenza.

Le sue gambe lo portarono al vecchio castagneto poco lontano dalla sua casa natia, dove da bambino lui e i suoi amici passavano i pomeriggi a giocare. C’era un vecchissimo castagno dal tronco cavo e con molti rami morti, ma che proprio non ne voleva sapere di seccare del tutto nonostante gli anni, e continuava a produrre nuove generazioni di rametti tutto attorno alla base. Dentro al suo tronco cavo vi era una pietra piatta, e sotto di essa un buco nel quale John aveva nascosto un sacchetto di cuoio con ventisette monete d’oro, in parte risparmi, in parte lascito dei suoi genitori; dovevano servire per regalare a Mary un bellissimo abito da sposa e nuovi utensili per la casa, ma Mary aveva già provveduto egregiamente a se stessa.

Nascose le monete nel fodero interno della giacca e tornò alla porta nord del villaggio presidiata da Bill.

“Allora, hai visto Mary?”

“Sì: lei si è rifatta una vita adesso, ma tu lo sapevi, vero?” Non vi era ombra di accusa nella sua voce, solo tanta stanchezza.

“Ecco, io… pensavo fosse giusto che tu lo scoprissi di persona. E poi lei, magari, rivedendoti…”

John sbottò in una risatina fredda e vuota: “Ah! E cosa? Pensavi che abbandonasse gli agi di una vita da duchessa per fare la profuga assieme a me?”

“Mi dispiace davvero, John… Non meritavi questo.”

“Lascia perdere, Bill. io me ne andrò e non mi rivedrete più, sarà come se non fossi mai tornato.”

John raccolse il pugnale e fissò la canna del moschetto: l’idea di farla finita lì e ora lo attraversò un istante, ma sarebbe stato un inutile trauma per il suo vecchio amico, l’unico che sembrava ancora tenere a lui.

Bill estese la mano: “Buona fortuna, John.”

“Anche a te, Bill.”

E così, svanita ogni speranza nel futuro, John si incamminò lungo la strada sterrata da cui era venuto, con solo i primi fiori di tarassaco lungo il percorso a fargli compagnia.


	3. Capitolo 3

John attraversò il ponte su fiume Cheo, che ora segnava il confine tra i due Regni, e si avviò zoppicando verso il prossimo villaggio.

Non era solo: lungo il cammino a lui si unirono altri uomini, donne, orfani o famiglie intere, gente rimasta senza casa o lavoro, gente che si era vista espropriare le terre dai nuovi padroni, gente che restava fedele al Regno di Northumberland, e tanti, tantissimi reduci di guerra come lui, feriti, stanchi, malati e soli, senza più futuro.

Al loro passaggio nei villaggi venivano accolti da sguardi ostili e frasi di fastidio sussurrate nemmeno troppo sottovoce: “Guardali, abbiamo perso la guerra per colpa loro, e adesso dovremmo ospitarli?”

“Sono troppi! Non c’è pane per noi, figuriamoci per loro.”

“Sono zoppi, storpi, mutilati, che lavori potranno mai fare?”

“Finiranno per mendicare agli angoli delle strade o a rubare il cibo a noi.”

Profughi nella loro stessa terra natia, dopo aver dato anni della loro vita per proteggerne i confini.

Qualcuno dei compagni di viaggio di John, quando udiva quelle parole sprezzanti, si arrabbiava, rispondeva, bestemmiava, e spesso nascevano alterchi e risse. John era solo incredibilmente schifato e stanco, così stanco che non aveva nemmeno più la forza di indignarsi; i suoi sogni erano stati distrutti, non aveva alcun piano in mente per il futuro, né una meta precisa: avrebbe camminato finché le gambe lo avessero retto e poi… non aveva importanza, un luogo valeva l’altro, per vivere.

O per morire.

 

Fu alla fine del mese di marzo che il suo vagabondare senza meta ebbe termine.

Il carro su cui viaggiava giunse nel villaggio di Saint Bartholomew, o Forte Barts, come lo chiamava la gente del luogo, un avamposto di discrete dimensioni che si estendeva ai piedi di un’altra catena montuosa, così alta e maestosa da far sembrare quella dell’Ecur una collinetta. Cima Baker, la vetta più alta di Northumberland, si ergeva solenne come un re sopra le altre montagne della catena e dominava il paesaggio. A sinistra della vetta, altre montagne dalle cime frastagliate come guglie di una cattedrale naturale aumentavano il fascino selvaggio di quei luoghi, mentre a destra si estendeva il più grande ghiacciaio delle terre emerse, fonte perenne d’acqua pura, che dava origine a due torrenti distinti, l’uno che correva verso sud e l’altro che scendeva a serpentina verso est e si allontanava verso le praterie e le pianure.

Ma non erano solo le vette innevate a catturare l’occhio: davanti a John si estendeva una foresta di conifere, la più fitta e densa che avesse mai osservato. A confronto, tutte le altre montagne che aveva visto nella sua vita, apparivano brulle e striminzite, invece questa foresta rigogliosa era un inno alla vita e alla fecondità, specie ora, all’inizio della primavera. Lungo i pendii ora dolci ora scoscesi, si potevano distinguere le differenti tonalità di verde delle diverse specie di piante: più in basso dominavano gli alberi dalle foglie caduche, faggi, querce, noci e castagni, che iniziavano ora a ricoprirsi di gemme, salendo era l’abete rosso, con il suo perenne verde scuro e serioso ad essere il padrone del bosco, mentre verso la cima dei monti solo i larici dal verde brillante osavano crescere, sfidando l’altitudine, il vento e le temperature più rigide con i fusti ritti verso il cielo.

Forte Barts era ai piedi di questa meraviglia della natura e all’apparenza sembrava un buon posto dove fermarsi.

“Amico, il viaggio finisce qui” disse il conducente del carro, arrestando i cavalli.

Per ringraziarlo del passaggio John gli fece scivolare in mano una moneta d’argento e cercò di aiutarlo a scaricare i sacchi di grano ma, impacciato dalla stampella, finì solo per rallentarlo.

“Grazie lo stesso, ma faccio prima da solo” disse l’uomo con un sorriso tirato, quindi John raccolse il suo fagotto e si avviò verso il centro del paese, che era abbastanza grande da avere, oltre alla chiesa ed al palazzo del Podestà, anche una stazione di posta, magazzini per le derrate alimentari, un mulino e un granaio, una falegnameria, un maniscalco, diverse botteghe e ben due locande: dopotutto sorgeva al crocevia di tre strade, quella a ovest che portava verso il capoluogo della contea, quella a est che comunicava con la capitale e quella a sud da cui proveniva lui. John si diresse verso la locanda più piccola, perché gli fece un’impressione migliore: era pulita e ben curata, come una casa privata, con vasi di fiori colorati alle finestre. L’anziana proprietaria, Madonna Martha Hudson, gli si fece incontro, facendolo accomodare al bancone, gli porse pane nero, formaggio e vino rosso e rispose alle domande di John sul Forte.

“Pensa di stabilirsi qui, signor Watson?” chiese. Nella voce della donna non c’era diffidenza né astio, solo curiosità, ed era un cambiamento così positivo rispetto al trattamento che aveva finora subito, che John si aprì in un sorriso.

“Più a nord di così non posso andare, quindi spero di trovare un lavoro qui per mantenermi.”

“Oh, allora dovrebbe parlare con il nostro Podestà. Signor Anderson!” disse la donna ad alta voce, in direzione di un uomo barbuto che stava svergognosamente civettando con una cameriera.

“Madonna Hudson, cosa posso fare per lei?”

“Questo brav’uomo è in cerca di un lavoro.”

Il funzionario pubblico lo squadrò con aria dubbiosa. “Dica, cosa sa fare?”

“Sono abbastanza esperto di erbe e piante medicinali, se vi occorre uno speziale.”

Anderson tirò su con il naso, sdegnato. “Affatto: nel nostro villaggio abbiamo già un vero medico, il Dottor Stamford, che ha studiato nell’Università della capitale, non ci servono quelle…  _ stregonerie _ . Forse potrei trovarle posto nella mia falegnameria.. oh! - l’uomo si bloccò non appena vide la gruccia di John appoggiata allo sgabello - Ma è un lavoro che richiede una robusta costituzione e una piena abilità. Francamente non so se in paese c’è un lavoro adatto a lei.”

A quanto pareva la signora Hudson era l’unica eccezione gentilezza e solidarietà umana, tutti gli altri erano come gli uomini che aveva già incontrato: razzisti, diffidenti, seccati per la presenza di inutili reduci di guerra. Ma se loro non lo volevano lì, anche John aveva la nausea della altre persone.

“Potrei stabilirmi nella foresta sopra al villaggio” azzardò: quel luogo lo aveva colpito al primo sguardo per la sua bellezza.

La cameriera, udito ciò, subito si fece avanti, agitando le mani: “Stia lontano da quel luogo, è maledetto.”

“Sally - la rimproverò Madonna Hudson - non spaventare il nostro ospite.”

“Maledetta? Una foresta così bella?”

“Lei viene dal sud e non sa niente di questo territorio, ma Madonna Donovan ha ragione: non esiste al mondo luogo più maledetto di quello” incalzò il Podestà.

Incuriosito, John gli offrì un bicchiere di vino perché gli raccontasse di più.

“Noi la chiamiamo semplicemente la Foresta maledetta, non le abbiamo mai dato nemmeno un nome perché gli spiriti che la abitano potrebbero pensare che vogliamo impadronircene e la loro ira si scatenerebbe contro di noi.”

John masticò un boccone di pane e formaggio senza replicare, ma era molto scettico: spiriti, gnomi, folletti e strane creature erano una invenzione delle menti superstiziose degli uomini, risposte sciocche a cose che non capivano, ma lui non ne aveva mai incontrati e non pensava che esistessero davvero.

“Non mi crede? - chiese il Podestà davanti alla sua espressione dubbiosa - Ebbene, deve sapere che nel corso dei secoli, a più riprese gli uomini hanno cercato di conquistare quella Foresta e ogni volta si sono abbattute su loro inenarrabili sciagure. Le Cronache Antiche parlano di una guerra cruenta tra gli uomini e le creature fatate della Foresta che si svolse molti secoli fa, e ha presente la Grande Pestilenza? Ebbe origine proprio da questa Foresta.”

Oh sì, John ricordava molto bene quella epidemia devastante, perché quando lui e sua sorella erano piccoli, sua madre era solita raccontare loro qualche storia relativa a quel terribile periodo storico e a quella contagiosissima malattia che quasi sterminò la popolazione di Northumberland e dei Regni limitrofi, duecento anni prima.

“E poi circa cento anni fa un nobile locale provò a impossessarsi di nuovo della Foresta, occupandola con un piccolo esercito, e questo provocò un’altra tragedia che si abbatté sulla regione: piovve, piovve, piovve per settimane senza sosta, i terreni erano talmente zuppi d’acqua da essersi trasformati in acquitrini, e un mattino presto dalla valle a nord irruppe una colata d’acqua e fango che fece straripare entrambi i torrenti e spazzò via ogni cosa, distruggendo Forte Barts ed i villaggi vicini. Ha notato quando il Forte sia lontano dal corso d’acqua adesso? I nostri antenati furono costretti a ricostruirlo qui.”

Madonna Hudson si fece pensierosa. “Chissà, forse la Foresta reagisce alle intenzioni degli uomini, signor Podestà: ricorda la storia dell’eremita che, circa cinquant’anni fa, decise di stabilirsi nella Foresta e vivere di meditazione e preghiera? Lui non provocò alcuna disgrazia.”

“Ma quello era solo un folle! E comunque è scomparso senza lasciare traccia, sarà stato ucciso anche lui dagli spiriti maligni.”

“Oh, ma non è tutto - aggiunse Sally - a guardarla da fuori la Foresta sembra ricca e fertile, ma è solo un inganno: la terra presa da lì e portata a valle si rivela sterile e non fa germogliare alcuna pianta, i funghi e le bacche selvatiche raccolti nei suoi boschi marciscono a vista d’occhio e diventano immangiabili nel giro di poche ore, perciò è impossibile rivenderli al mercato, la carne della selvaggina è dura e stopposa, il legname ricavato dai suoi alberi non è buono per nessuno scopo: i larici usati per i pennoni delle navi si spezzano e gli abeti segati per fare mobili e scandole si tarlano e si spaccano.” [1] [2]

“Ogni sasso, ogni pianta, ogni granello di polvere di quella Foresta è maledetto per gli uomini - concluse Anderson - volersi stabilire lì è una pazzia.”

“Però lei ha detto che difficilmente troverei lavoro qua nel villaggio” ribatté John, il quale non era rimasto per nulla impressionato dal racconto apocalittico dei due: in dieci anni di guerra aveva visto di quali nefandezze era capace l’animo umano, era stato testimone di tali orrori che una foresta, maledetta o meno, non lo spaventava affatto. Inoltre pensava sinceramente che le leggende che giravano attorno a quei boschi fossero solo frutto di superstizione, un po’ come gli innocui amuleti di ossa e conchiglie di Hazel.

“Sì, questo è vero, però potrebbe provare in qualche altra città.”

“No, sono stanco di viaggiare.”

“La foresta la ucciderà - ribadì Sally - Di questo non le importa?”

“Se sarà così, vuol dire che doveva andare così” concluse John stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Ma cosa farà lassù? Di cosa vivrà? Nella migliore delle ipotesi morirà di stenti.”

“Acquisterò l’occorrente qui al Forte e vivrò di ciò che offre la terra” rispose l’ex soldato con un sorriso pacato, ed aggiunse dentro di sé:  _ “Per il tempo che vivrò.” _

Gli altri due si arresero davanti alla sua irremovibilità, scambiandosi una rapida occhiata che raccontava che lo consideravano folle quanto quel vecchio eremita, e lo lasciarono al suo pranzo frugale.

Quando ebbe finito, la locandiera prese una vecchia pergamena ingiallita da sotto al bancone e la porse a John. “Anche se le cose che hanno raccontato Sally e il Podestà sono tutte vere, quando ero bambina, ogni tanto andavo a giocare al limitare della Foresta e a me non ha mai fatto alcun male, quindi magari sarà benevola anche con lei. Questo è il sentiero più agevole per addentrarsi al suo interno, anche se è comunque molto impervio, ma la mappa si ferma alla fine della prima salita, purtroppo: non conosco nessuno che si sia spinto oltre.”

“È meglio di niente, grazie.”

John mise in tasca la mappa e poi raggiunse il mercato all’aperto, con l’intenzione di acquistare sementi e scorte di cibo, ma per prima cosa gli occorreva una bestia da soma per trasportare tutte quelle cose. Aveva ancora quasi tutte le monete d’oro, ma un cavallo era decisamente troppo costoso, sia da comprare che da mantenere, un asino o un mulo facevano più al caso suo. 

Si aggirò attorno al recinto del bestiame, valutando i vari capi, quando vide un uomo che provava a trascinare dentro un grosso mulo, ma l’animale aveva puntato saldamente gli zoccoli al suolo e non ne voleva sapere di muoversi, forse perché all’interno del recinto c’erano alcuni giovani cavalli molto esuberanti, che mordevano e scalciavano in continuazione ed il mulo pareva volersi tenere in disparte, lontano dalla baruffa: un po’ gli assomigliava, pensò John.

“Muoviti, bestia cretina! - urlò il padrone - O giuro che invece di venderti vivo, ti trasformo in bistecche.”

“È in vendita?” si informò John.

“Se riesce a farlo muovere, è suo per tre monete d’oro.”

“Eccole.”

John prese le briglie del mulo, lo accarezzò sul muso per farlo calmare e tirò in direzione dell’uscita dal recinto: l’animale, una volta capito che si andava in un posto più tranquillo, si lasciò guidare docilmente.

Il venditore, adocchiate le monete che John aveva con sé all’interno della giacca, passò una corda al collo di una capra e lo inseguì. “Buon uomo, le interessa anche una bella capra di montagna? Si chiama Betta, fa un ottimo latte e la sua lana la terrà al caldo nei mesi invernali, è sua per dieci monete d’argento.”

La capra, a dire il vero, era piuttosto spelacchiata, ma l’idea di un bicchiere di latte fresco al mattino non gli dispiaceva, così la comprò.

Il venditore tornò soddisfatto dal figlio, che invece sembrava piuttosto agitato: “Padre, Betta non ha mai dato latte in vita sua, per questo avevamo deciso di macellarla.”

“Problemi suoi: se torna a lamentarsi gli diremo semplicemente che è lui che non sa curare gli animali.”

John lasciò il mercato anche con alcuni pulcini chiusi dentro una stia, pelli d’orso e di montone, farina e sementi, ma non in quantità eccessiva, perché non voleva affaticare troppo il mulo: una volta deciso dove stabilirsi all’interno della Foresta, sarebbe tornato giù al villaggio a comprare ciò che gli mancava.

Siccome era troppo tardi per mettersi in cammino, tornò a dormire alla locanda della signora Hudson e partì l’indomani mattina all’alba, facendosi guidare dalla mappa dell’anziana: poiché quasi mai nessuno metteva piede nella Foresta, non c’era un sentiero comodo da seguire, si doveva procedere a tentoni tra arbusti e radici sporgenti, e il primo tratto di salita era davvero duro, la donna non aveva mentito.

Betta e il mulo (che John aveva ribattezzato Rodrigo) si arrampicavano senza troppi sforzi, ma per lui era un’altra faccenda, nonostante da soldato fosse abituato a marce estenuanti; la temperatura al mattino presto era ancora rigida, ma ben presto John si ritrovò ricoperto di sudore e si fermò diverse volte per riprendere fiato.

I due animali avevano un atteggiamento curioso nei suoi confronti: si allontanavano di una ventina di metri, poi sembravano ricordarsi di lui e si fermavano ad aspettarlo, guardandolo con aria quasi divertita per la sua lentezza.

“Vorrei vedere voi con solo due zampe, di cui una nemmeno tanto buona” bofonchiò John.

In cima alla salita il sentiero si spianava leggermente ma allo stesso tempo si restringeva costeggiando un orrido stretto e umido, in fondo al quale rombava feroce il torrente che scendeva verso sud e John fu molto sollevato quando tutti e tre ebbero superato quel punto così esposto agli elementi: se voleva tornare spesso a Forte Barts era una buona idea attrezzarlo con una corda fissata alla parete di roccia. [3]

Poco dopo il bosco riprese a farsi ripido, ma dopo un po’ di tempo che camminava, John iniziò a notare qualcosa di particolare: a terra vi erano massi disposti troppo ad arte per essere semplicemente frutto del caso, addirittura alcune pietre erano squadrate e levigate, e ricordavano dei gradini, mentre tra gli alberi fitti si apriva una serpentina di vuoto anomala che non sembrava proprio casuale: erano le tracce di un antichissimo sentiero risalente forse a molti secoli prima, ormai in rovina e quasi del tutto inghiottito dalla vegetazione, ma ancora visibile a un occhio attento.

L’uomo si inginocchiò, accarezzando assorto una pietra levigata dal tempo: chi si era preso la briga di costruire un sentiero in quella Foresta che, maledetta o meno, restava un luogo remoto e quasi inaccessibile? E dove conduceva, se lì non abitava nessuno? Non gli venne in mente nessuna risposta plausibile, ma poiché seguire una strada era sempre meglio che procedere a tentoni, John restò su quel sentiero fantasma.

Quando il sole fu a picco sul bosco, si fermò a mangiare e bere nei pressi di un ruscelletto dall’acqua chiara e fresca, e si riposò finché i muscoli delle gambe smisero di dolere, mentre Betta e Rodrigo brucavano tranquillamente l’erba e i pulcini nella stia sonnecchiavano pigramente.

Un grosso corvo si posò sul ramo di una giovane quercia, che oscillò sotto il suo peso, e restò a fissare John con i suoi vispi occhi neri, per nulla intimorito dalla sua presenza: da quelle parti esseri umani dovevano vedersene molto pochi, tranne qualche bracconiere avventuroso, e per l’uccello lui costituiva uno spettacolo più interessante che spaventoso. Divertito, John staccò un pezzettino di pane nero e lo gettò a terra: subito il corvo planò per raccoglierlo, ma non lo consumò lì, lo raccolse nel becco e volò via.

“Su, rimettiamoci in marcia e speriamo di trovare una radura dove piantare le tende, prima o poi.” Si alzò, recuperò la sua stampella e si incamminò con al seguito i suoi animali.

Poco più in là fu uno scoiattolo ad attirare la sua attenzione: la bestiola era a terra, intenta a rosicchiare una pigna, ma non appena lo vide si arrampicò su un ramo, da dove gli indirizzò squittii minacciosi gonfiando la coda come un gatto.

“Calma, calma, non voglio farti del male, sono solo di passaggio. Ecco, vedi? Me ne sto andando.”

Lo scoiattolo si arrampicò su un ramo più alto e restò a guardarlo ancora un po’, poi, balzando di ramo in ramo, scomparve nel bosco.

In quel tratto gli alberi erano più fitti che mai e a malapena i raggi del sole arrivavano a terra: gli abeti avevano così protetto dalle intemperie le tracce dell’antico sentiero, ora più evidenti: un tempo era frequentato, non c’erano dubbi, in quanto alcuni scalini di pietra erano concavi al centro, dove più spesso si posavano scarponi e zoccoli, in un’epoca forse risalente alle Cronache Antiche, e a quel punto John era terribilmente curioso di sapere dove l’avrebbe portato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nei secoli passati il larice era considerato uno degli alberi più adatto per i pennoni dei velieri, in quanto ha un fusto molto dritto, con pochi nodi ed è molto resistente alle intemperie. La Serenissima Repubblica di Venezia utilizzava quelli delle valli del Trentino per le navi della sua flotta.
> 
> [2] Scandole: sono quadrotti di legno, tipici delle zone alpine, usati per ricoprire i tetti delle baite.
> 
> [3] Orrido: così è detta una gola di montagna molto stretta.


	4. Capitolo 4

Il sentiero si avvicinava di nuovo al torrente, che in quel punto precipitava dall’alto creando una imponente cascata alta più di cento metri.

“Spero che il percorso si tenga abbastanza lontano dall’acqua” borbottò John, preoccupato per le rocce bagnate e per l’erba alta e scivolosa, ma per sua fortuna il sentiero si inerpicava sulla destra, ben lontano dal salto d’acqua ed era sufficientemente esposto al sole da essere asciutto nonostante l’umidità circostante: chi lo aveva costruito sapeva cosa stava facendo.

Quel tratto di strada era particolarmente erto e malagevole, ma al termine della salita John fu ricompensato con una vista mozzafiato: la valle si spalancava letteralmente e gli alberi lasciavano il posto a un’ampia radura pianeggiante e soleggiata, protetta dai venti, sullo sfondo della quale il monte Baker si ergeva maestoso. I prati verdissimi racchiusi in quell’anfiteatro naturale erano punteggiati di fiori dai colori sgargianti, tra cui spiccava il giallo brillante del tarassaco e l’azzurro della cicoria selvatica e numerose api e farfalle multicolore si spostavano di piantina in piantina alla ricerca di nettare.

John avanzò lentamente, sopraffatto dalla bellezza quasi violenta di quel luogo, e non notò subito una singolare anomalia del paesaggio, ma dopo un po’ finalmente qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione: oltre la gobba di una collinetta gli sembrò di vedere il tetto di una casetta, anche se stando ai racconti degli abitanti di Forte Barts era impossibile, perché nessun uomo aveva mai abitato in quei luoghi.

_ “Però non conoscevano nemmeno questo antico sentiero” _ ricordò John a se stesso. Alla fine sembrava davvero che quella Foresta custodisse dei segreti, ma le sorprese per lui non finirono lì: avanzando lungo il torrente, che nella radura scorreva placido e innocuo, John si imbatté in cumuli di pietra ordinate, i resti delle abitazioni di un antico insediamento che a un certo punto dovevano essere crollate sotto il peso delle nevicate invernali o magari spazzate via da uno straripamento del torrente.

Più in là, lontana dal corso d’acqua, quasi al centro esatto della radura c’era effettivamente una baita ancora intatta, che doveva avere per forza di cose la stessa età di quelle crollate, ma che presentava delle contraddizioni inspiegabili.

Per la prima volta da quando si era addentrato nella Foresta, John provò un brivido di timore e si accostò alla casetta con una certa circospezione.

“C’è nessuno?” urlò a gran voce, portando istintivamente mano al moschetto; attese qualche minuto, poi vi si avvicinò adagio, studiandola attentamente: le pareti della baita erano di pietre impilate a secco, il che collocava la costruzione dell’edificio a più di duecento anni prima, perché, in seguito alla Grande Pestilenza che aveva decimato la popolazione del Regno, si era persa l’arte dei muri a secco e nessuno era stato più in grado di costruirli come prima: gli artigiani e muratori che li costruivano non sapevano né leggere né scrivere e purtroppo, una volta morti, portarono il loro sapere sulle tecniche di costruzione nella tomba.

Nonostante la baita fosse dunque molto vecchia, il tetto era ancora in piedi. Certo, qualche scandola di legno era caduta, altre si erano spaccate per via delle intemperie, ma nel complesso lo stato del tetto era straordinariamente buono e sembrava davvero impossibile che avesse retto per chissà quanti inverni privo di manutenzione senza crollare, soprattutto se si stavano a sentire i racconti dei valligiani su quanto fosse scadente il legno di quei boschi. Gli infissi delle finestre erano sprangati, la porta era chiusa, ma non a chiave, e a John bastò una vigorosa spallata per farla aprire: polvere e ragnatele coprivano ogni cosa, arbusti ed erbacce erano cresciuti nelle fessure del pavimento, ma, tutto considerato, il mobilio della baita non era poi così malridotto: era come se il proprietario di quella casetta fosse partito per un lungo viaggio e dovesse tornare, prima o poi.

John si guardò intorno, annuendo tra sé: quel posto sembrava fatto apposta per lui. Era una manna dal cielo, a dire il vero, che gli avrebbe risparmiato l’enorme fatica di doversi costruire una casa dal nulla.

L’ambiente si componeva di un unico grande locale, con un camino in pietra appoggiato alla parete a est; l’arredamento era molto spartano: un tavolo, una panca appoggiata al muro e un paio di sedie, una credenza, un armadio e un baule; sopra la panca una scaletta in legno portava ad un cassone, dove c’erano i resti di alcune tele di iuta, ora completamente divorate dalle tarme, ma che un tempo avevano fatto parte di un materasso. Una porta sul lato ovest della della baita conduceva a un altro locale più piccolo col pavimento in terra battuta e un fienile soppalcato: una piccola stalla. Il tetto qui era in condizioni peggiori, pieno di buchi, ma nulla che non si potesse riparare con qualche giorno di lavoro.

John aprì la porta della stalla e fece entrare gli animali.

“Che dite, vi piace la vostra nuova casa?” 

Betta e Rodrigo si accostarono ai piccoli cespugli cresciuti all’interno del locale, mangiandoli con gusto, evidentemente soddisfatti della loro sistemazione; dopo la lunga marcia John era troppo stanco per verificare se il camino funzionasse o se fosse ostruito da nidi di uccello o rami, così restò a dormire nella piccola stalla, avvolto nelle pelli di montone e cullato dal calore dei suoi animali.

 

Lontano, oltre quella radura e un’altra montagna, dai fianchi così ripidi che a nessun uomo sano di mente sarebbe venuto in mente di scalare, si apriva un’altra piccola valle, ancora più reclusa ma bella come un giardino delle fiabe, punteggiata da alberi dagli strani frutti, come mai ne avreste trovati in nessun altro luogo del mondo, cespugli e arbusti ricoperti di fiori dai colori incredibili, circondata da grotte di stalattiti le cui pareti erano punteggiate di gemme preziose. Al centro della valletta si ergeva Yggdrasil, il sempreverde Grande Albero della vita, che sembrava estendere i suoi rami verso il cielo e la terra in grande abbraccio protettivo, mentre ai suoi piedi si trovava un piccolo stagno perfettamente rotondo, dall’acqua così scura da far dubitare che avesse un fondo, circondato da un anello di pietre rotonde sulle quali erano scolpite rune misteriose. [1]

Al crepuscolo un mormorio di più voci che cantilenavano in una antica lingua ormai sconosciuta agli uomini, ruppe il silenzio della valle.

“Avete saputo? Un corvo ha raccontato: un uomo è entrato nella Foresta.”

“Sì, abbiamo saputo, la notizia è corsa veloce tra gli animali.”

“Non sembra il solito tristo cacciatore, si è addentrato molto nel bosco.”

“Dove si trova?”

“Egli ha raggiunto la baita nella grande radura.”

“Cosa vorrà?”

“È un essere umano, nulla di buono.”

“Uccidiamolo.”

“Sì, uccidiamolo subito, prima che sparga il suo fiele e contamini questo luogo sacro.”

“Apriamo il Portale e lasciamo che la Foresta lo uccida come meglio crede.”

Una risata di scherno si levò nella melodia delle voci spezzandone l’armonia, come una nota stridente e stonata. “Siete patetici! Fosse per voi aprireste il Portale anche per decidere cosa mangiare.”

“Come osi parlare in questo modo?”

“Come osate voi! Vi sentite? Disprezzate gli umani perché uccidono immotivatamente, ma poi pretendete di comportarvi allo stesso modo e di avere la ragione dalla vostra.”

Tutte le voci tacquero, mortificate da quelle parole, finché non ne risuonò una più ferma e autoritaria delle altre: “Sarà la Foresta a decidere delle sorti dell’umano, com’è sempre stato. Quanto a te, fratello, la tua lingua sarà la tua rovina, un giorno.”

“È vero, tuo fratello andrebbe punito per la sua impudenza.”

“Impudenza? Ora si chiama così il dire semplicemente la verità?”

“Fratello!”

“Me ne vado, siete noiosi e io non vi sopporto più.”

“Non ho finito di parlare con te.”

“Ma ho finito io.”

Un rumore di zoccoli riecheggiò sul terreno, allontanandosi, poi le voci ripresero a parlare, più infastidite che mai: “Tuo fratello è un ribelle e questo non gli porterà nulla di buono.”

“Come un cerbiatto che ignora i richiami della madre, finirà per ruzzolare in qualche crepaccio.”

“Se sarà così, vuol dire che doveva andare così” rispose la voce autorevole, ignara di aver pronunciato le stesse parole dell’umano John Watson.

“Non ti importa delle sue sorti?”

“Il mio dovere è unicamente verso la Foresta, non posso lasciarmi distrarre dai sentimenti fraterni. La riunione è sciolta.” Altri passi si allontanarono, e infine un sussurro corse nella piccola valle.

“Il Sommo Custode è davvero una creatura di ghiaccio.”

 

John si svegliò intirizzito nonostante la pelle con cui si era coperto: a quell’altitudine faceva ancora molto freddo la notte rispetto al villaggio, quindi, se proprio voleva stabilirsi lì, era fondamentale sistemare al più presto la baita perché fosse abitabile.

Fece uscire gli animali dalla stalla perché pascolassero e razzolassero liberamente nei dintorni, ma li controllava di tanto in tanto: non aveva motivo di dubitare che quella Foresta fosse la casa di orsi, volpi e branchi di lupi. 

Esplorò la radura, tornando fin quasi vicino alla cascata, dove già il giorno prima aveva notato un grande masso solitario ricoperto di muschio, che si ergeva dritto dal terreno, come se qualcuno ve lo avesse infilzato. Assomigliava a quegli antichissimi monoliti pagani che John aveva visto in giro per il Regno quando era in guerra. Prese un legnetto piatto da terra e grattò via parte del muschio che lo ricopriva, scoprendo che la pietra aveva su di sé alcune incisioni, linee dritte e curve e strani simboli, indubbiamente scolpite da mano umana in un antico linguaggio che assolutamente comprendeva: un altro dei molti misteri di quei boschi.

Arrivò al torrente, che a un certo punto curvava in una comoda ansa poco profonda, da cui avrebbe potuto attingere acqua con facilità tutte le volte che gli serviva, per bere e lavarsi, poi ispezionò i dintorni della baita, individuò una zona dove avrebbe potuto creare un orto e, poco distante, notò tre grandi rocce di granito che formavano una specie di piramide naturale, alle quali erano appoggiate alcune assi di legno, ormai marcite a causa delle intemperie. John si avvicinò, le scostò e, con sua grande sorpresa, vide che qualcuno aveva usato quella cavità naturale come un capanno per gli attrezzi: c’erano un’ascia, un paio di seghe, strumenti da falegname e anche una mola per affilare il metallo. John si sarebbe aspettato di trovare solo un cumulo inutilizzabile di legno tarlato, ruggine e polvere, ma gli attrezzi erano davvero poco rovinati, così come la baita, e sarebbe bastata una molatura per eliminare i depositi di ruggine sulle parti metalliche. In un angolo del capanno c’erano altri oggetti curiosi: alcuni rami di legno segati, piallati o intagliati parzialmente e poi lasciati lì, come se qualcuno avesse voluto scoprire a cosa servivano i vari attrezzi.

“Strano, davvero strano” borbottò John, poi usò la mola per affilare l’ascia e le seghe e si mise al lavoro sulla baita di buona lena, perché il tetto non si sarebbe riparato da solo, ma per tutto il tempo continuò a pensare a che fine potevano aver fatto gli abitanti di quella baita e di quelle crollate: emigrati perché stanchi di vivere in un luogo tanto remoto? Morti a causa della Grande Pestilenza o di un’altra disgrazia? La stessa sorte sarebbe toccata a lui?

Le sue mani si fermarono un istante mentre rivoltavano le scandole sul tetto: non aveva paura della morte, in fondo che fosse vissuto o spirato non sarebbe cambiato nulla, la sua scomparsa non avrebbe toccato nessuno, né fatto alcuna differenza per il mondo. E in fondo, pensò alzando gli occhi verso Cima Baker, c’erano luoghi assai più miserevoli su questa terra: lui li aveva visti.

Lì era incantevole, era tranquillo, era un buon posto dove morire.

O vivere, addirittura.

Un soffio di vento sollevò una nuvola di semi di tarassaco, che volteggiarono pigri nell’aria, prima di intraprendere il loro viaggio, e John decide di vivere così quei primi giorni nella Foresta, facendosi guidare dal Destino e dagli eventi.

Bevve un sorso d’acqua dall’otre che portava appeso alla cintura e spostò la sua attenzione sul camino della baita.

Assorbito dal suo lavoro, non si avvide di due occhi cerulei che lo guardavano pieni di interesse dal limitare del bosco.

 

Le creature fantastiche che tanto temevano gli abitanti di Forte Barts esistevano realmente. Questi ultimi se le immaginavano grottesche e spaventose, ma in realtà erano aggraziate e piacevoli alla vista, simili a fauni: camminavano su due gambe e il tratto superiore del loro corpo era come quello degli uomini, mentre quello inferiore ricordava quello di un cervo, avevano una piccola coda a batuffolo e grandi orecchie cervine, il naso terminava con un tartufo nero e gli adulti esibivano palchi di corna, il loro corpo era ricoperto da un pelo corto e sottile, il cui colore spaziava dal marrone bruciato, al nocciola al grigio e che lasciava glabri il viso, il collo e le mani. Avevano il dono della parola e comunicavano tra loro in un antichissimo linguaggio che risaliva alla notte dei tempi e mai era mutato, si nutrivano di erba, bacche e dei frutti di Yggdrasil, alcuni dei quali conferivano loro poteri sovrannaturali, ed erano conosciuti da tutti gli animali della Foresta come I Custodi.

Tuttavia non erano loro a causare le maledizioni che si abbattevano sugli uomini di quando in quando, non direttamente almeno: esse erano provocate dalla Foresta medesima, che mal sopportava di venir depredata a causa della ingordigia degli esseri umani, perciò faceva in modo che le sue grandi ricchezze si guastassero immediatamente fuori dai suoi confini, e che sciagure e incidenti si abbattessero su chi vi si addentrava con animo ostile o avido.

Il compito dei Custodi, fin dalle origini del mondo, era quello di custodire e proteggere quel luogo unico e Yggdrasil, fonte eterna di vita e di speranza, dirimere le controversie tra le diverse specie animali e difendere i confini della Foresta dagli uomini, visti dai Custodi con diffidenza e disprezzo, e considerati alla stregua di parassiti di questa terra. 

Per attuare la volontà dello spirito della Foresta i Custodi si avvalevano del Portale, il piccolo stagno scuro ai piedi di Yggdrasil, che solo all’apparenza era un innocuo specchio d’acqua: quando i Custodi si radunavano attorno ad esso recitando antiche formule magiche note solo a loro, le rune incise sulle pietre attorno al Portale si illuminavano, le acque dello stagno vorticavano in un gorgo scuro, e dalle profondità della terra fuoriuscivano potenti correnti di magia che colpivano gli uomini. Poteva trattarsi di un vento mefitico portatore di malattie, come nel caso della Grande Pestilenza, o di una colonna di luce che si innalzava sino al cielo e radunava nubi nere cariche di tempeste, come nel caso delle alluvioni che si erano abbattute sulla regione, o di sciami di cavallette che distruggevano i raccolti.

Non era sempre stato così: in tempi antichi Custodi e Umani avevano vissuto in pace ed armonia in quella Foresta meravigliosa, ma nei secoli le cose erano cambiate, l’animo degli uomini si era guastato e corrotto e c’era stata quella guerra, di cui le Cronache Antiche degli uomini riportavano vaghi e imprecisi frammenti, e ora il Consiglio dei Custodi, guidato dal Sommo Custode Mycroft guardava con estrema ostilità all’umano John Watson che si era stabilito nella casetta nella grande radura.

Quella baita era l’unica abitazione umana rimasta in piedi dopo la fine della guerra tra Custodi ed Umani, per volontà della Foresta stessa, che l’aveva preservata dalle alluvioni e aveva impedito che si deteriorasse nel tempo, grazie ai suoi poteri magici. Il perché di tale preservazione era oscuro anche ai Custodi, in quanto non sempre lo Spirito della Foresta condivideva con loro le sue motivazioni, ma la maggior parte di essi, Mycroft incluso, credeva fosse un memento per loro, per ricordargli di non fidarsi mai degli umani.

Non la pensava così suo fratello più giovane, Sherlock, che pur condividendo la differenza della sua specie verso gli uomini, aveva sempre provato uno strano fascino per i loro strumenti ed utensili, i vestiti e le diverse lingue, e una forte curiosità per il mondo sterminato che si estendeva oltre i confini della Foresta, che spesso sentiva stretti per lui.

Era stato Sherlock, nel corso degli anni, ad occuparsi della manutenzione di quella baita e degli strumenti di lavoro della grotta degli attrezzi, in quanto, fin da bambino, non andava molto d’accordo con i suoi simili (li considerava dei noiosi idioti) e preferiva trascorrere lì le sue giornate, anziché alle grotte del giardino di Yggdrasil dove vivevano tutti gli altri Custodi, fantasticando su come dovesse essere la vita di un umano in quella strana casa di pietre e legno.

Inizialmente Sherlock aveva creduto che l’uomo giunto da qualche giorno nella grande radura fosse solo uno dei rari cacciatori di frodo che ogni tanto si inoltravano nella Foresta per uccidere gli animali con quelle terrificanti armi da fuoco, ma col passare dei giorni dovette ricredersi: l’umano (che era diventato l’Uomo nella sua testa) aveva con sé alcuni animali domestici, aveva riparato e ripulito da cima a fondo la baita, vangato una grossa zona di terreno vicino alla baita dove aveva piantato dei semi, e da come si comportava sembrava proprio intenzionato a vivere lì, per quanto strana gli apparisse la cosa: era risaputo che gli umani erano terrorizzati dalla Foresta e dalle sue leggende, quindi cosa lo spingeva a restare? Era solo un uomo incosciente e spavaldo o c’era di più?

Per la prima volta Sherlock si trovò a desiderare di poter parlare con lui, di capire quell’umano e cosa lo aveva spinto a vivere lì.

Certo, era un po’ seccante che l’Uomo si fosse stabilito nella baita che Sherlock considerava ‘sua’ in qualche misura, perché questo significava che non avrebbe più potuto andarci, ma osservarlo da lontano, intento nelle sue attività quotidiane, era estremamente interessante.

 

I primi giorni John scese un paio di volte a Forte Barts per acquistare altre provviste per l’inverno e cose di cui aveva bisogno, ma poiché il villaggio distava parecchie ore di cammino col suo passo lento e claudicante e il sentiero non diventava più agevole anche percorrendolo più volte, si ripromise di farlo sono in caso di assoluta necessità.

La guerra gli aveva insegnato ad avere abitudini frugali e non aveva bisogno di molte cose per vivere; inoltre, non appena arrivati in quella valle, Betta si era messa a produrre dell’ottimo latte, una volta cresciute le galline facevano almeno due uova a testa al giorno e John preparava formaggi, essiccava funghi e bacche, faceva il sapone con argilla, cenere, grasso animale ed essenze di fiori, come Hazel gli aveva insegnato, e con l’aiuto prezioso di Rodrigo aveva arato una porzione di prato trasformandolo in orto.

Secondo il Podestà Anderson non sarebbe dovuto crescere nulla, ma nella terra nera e grassa spuntarono in fretta numerosi germogli, e per proteggerli dagli uccelli, John appese tutto attorno al campo seminato gli amuleti di Hazel, che oscillavano al vento facendo rumore e li spaventavano.

Esplorando i boschi attorno alla radura John scoprì la presenza di numerosi alveari selvatici, e non dovette nemmeno distruggere i favi per raccogliere il miele, poiché esso era talmente abbondante che colava giù dall’alveare e bastava porre un contenitore a terra per raccogliere in poco tempo una quantità sufficiente ai suoi bisogni. Nel bosco aveva anche scoperto una grotta dall’apertura stretta e angusta, che qualcuno, sempre in tempi remoti, aveva ampliato a martellate, che custodiva un prezioso deposito di salgemma dai riflessi rosati, e che gli tornò indispensabile per essiccare e conservare la carne e il pesce degli animali che uccideva: ora si andava verso la bella stagione ed il cibo che offriva la Natura era abbondante, ma John sapeva per esperienza quanto fosse breve l’estate sui monti. Quei mesi sarebbero volati e l’autunno sarebbe giunto rapido, seguito a ruota dall’inverno nevoso e implacabile e, se voleva sopravvivere, doveva fare scorta di cibo per sé e i suoi animali.

Voleva sopravvivere?

Ancora non ne era del tutto sicuro, ma in caso era meglio prepararsi prima, che disperarsi poi.

John parlava spesso ad alta voce da solo: non sentiva molta nostalgia dei suoi simili, dopo essere stato usato e buttato via da tutti, ma la compagnia di Rodrigo, Betta e delle galline non era davvero il massimo, e gli sarebbe piaciuto condividere i suoi pensieri con qualcuno, però avrebbe dovuto essere qualcuno davvero speciale, non come il Podestà Anderson, Madonna Donovan o la sua ex promessa sposa.

John non credeva che questo qualcuno esistesse davvero, era solo un ideale dentro la sua testa, tuttavia a volte, mentre camminava nei boschi alla ricerca di funghi e piccoli frutti, o rientrava dalla pesca sul torrente, gli sembrava di essere osservato: anni e anni sul campo di battaglia avevano acuito i suoi sensi e ogni tanto era attraversato da un brivido lungo la schiena, come se lo sguardo di qualcuno si fosse posato su di lui, ma non percepiva alcuna ostilità nell’aria e non era spaventato, e comunque nulla di male gli era accaduto, da quando si trovava lì.

Però probabilmente era tutto nella sua mente, perché anche se scrutava attentamente tra i rami degli alberi e dei cespugli, non vedeva mai nessuno: no, lì non viveva nessun altro.

E così i giorni passavano e John continuava a vivere, nonostante le fosche previsioni degli abitanti di forte Barts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Yggdrasil fa parte della mitologia norrena, ed è il grande albero cosmico che sorregge i mondi e l’universo intero. Qui il suo ruolo è stato reinterpretato e ridimensionato, ma è comunque una pianta particolare.


	5. Capitolo 5

Sherlock sedeva su uno sperone di roccia, le sottili gambe da cervo a penzoloni nel vuoto, e annusava il vento che veniva da sud: pur se quasi impercettibile, l’aria portava con sé l’odore della legna che bruciava nel camino della baita giù nella radura, e forse anche tracce dell’odore dell’Uomo?

L’Uomo aveva un suo odore molto particolare, pur se non intenso come quello dei Custodi, anche se si ostinava a nasconderlo lavandosi con un piccolo oggetto squadrato che produceva una strana schiuma che odorava di fiori. Era uno dei suoi gesti che più gli era incomprensibile e avrebbe voluto potersi avvicinare a lui e chiedergli spiegazioni.

Mycroft arrivò alle sue spalle e voltò la testa nella direzione da cui proveniva il vento.

“È girato da sud, questa notte pioverà.”

“È per queste tue perle di saggezza che ti hanno nominato Sommo Custode?”

“Una carica alla quale tu non potrai mai aspirare, finché manterrai questo deplorevole atteggiamento.”

“Ti ho già detto che la cosa non mi interessa. E poi sarebbe sconveniente se la carica venisse ereditata da me, non credi? Assomiglierebbe a ciò che succede nei Regni degli umani e di sicuro il Consiglio dei Custodi non accetterebbe qualcosa di così degradante, perché noi siamo diversi, vero?” domandò con un sorrisetto sarcastico, ma il fratello non raccolse la provocazione.

“Parlando di umani, Gregory mi ha riferito che passi le tue giornate ad osservare quello che si è stabilito giù nella radura.”

“Sì, e allora?”

“È solo un umano - sibilò Mycroft con disprezzo - un essere inferiore che è capace solo di uccidere e distruggere, non è degno della nostra attenzione e del nostro tempo.”

“E cosa lo è? Contare i ciottoli del fiume come fai tu?”

“La contemplazione è un tratto distintivo di noi Custodi.”

“Parla per te.”

I due fratelli non avrebbero potuto essere più diversi: Sherlock vibrava di energia, era in perenne movimento, si appassionava ad ogni stranezza e mistero che accadeva nella Foresta, faceva esperimenti con la magia dei Custodi e non ne seguiva mai le regole, mentre Mycroft era calmo e riflessivo al limite dell’indolenza e occorreva un incendio o qualche altra disgrazia per vederlo agitato.

“Lascia perdere quell’umano, Sherlock, non porterà nulla di buono né a te, né alla nostra gente.”

“Se fosse un tale pericolo come affermi, la Foresta lo avrebbe già ucciso.”

“Forse è meno pericoloso di altri suoi simili, te lo concedo, ma fermarsi a guardare ciò che fa è solo una inutile perdita di tempo.”

“Come fai ad affermarlo?”

“La sua esistenza non durerà ancora per molto: gli umani vivono in gruppo, è risaputo, mentre lui è solo. È come un camoscio anziano e claudicante, allontanato dal suo branco perché inutile e malato, che attende la morte in solitudine” concluse Mycroft con tono definitivo, ma Sherlock strinse i pugni con rabbia e gli rispose ancora, la bocca storta in un sorriso di scherno: “Per essere una creatura così poco degna di attenzione, l’hai osservato fin troppo bene.”

Mycroft non seppe ribattere immediatamente e soffiò irritato dalle narici: “In qualità di Sommo Custode devo controllare tutto quello che succede nella Foresta.”

“Ah! Raccontane una migliore.”

“Lascia perdere quell’umano, Sherlock.”

“È un ordine?”

“Lo diventerà, se lo riterrò necessario.”

“È la mia vita, decido io cosa farne!” replicò Sherlock arrabbiato e saltellò agilmente giù per il dirupo.

“Ma io sono tuo fratello e mi preoccupo per te - mormorò Mycroft al vento - Gregory.”

Il Sommo Custode chiamò il fauno che attendeva accucciato poco lontano, dietro ad alcune rocce.

“Sì?”

“Ti sarebbe di tanto disturbo continuare a tenere d’occhio quello scapestrato?”

Gregory sorrise e sfregò leggermente le sue corna contro quelle di Mycroft. “Affatto. E poi non è difficile seguirlo: c’è un solo posto dove va.”

“Lo so, purtroppo lo so.”

La curiosità di Sherlock verso quell’umano non faceva presagire nulla di buono.

Sherlock saettò veloce nel bosco in direzione della radura, ancora turbato dalla conversazione avuta col fratello: Mycroft si sbagliava, l’Uomo non era come tutti gli altri umani e non meritava il disprezzo dei Custodi.

Si accucciò dietro a un cespuglio, il suo punto d’osservazione preferito, e guardò l’Uomo intento a rafforzare la recinzione intorno al suo orto e a raddrizzare i paletti su cui si arrampicavano le piante di fagioli: due notti prima dei cinghiali avevano tentato di entrare e l’Uomo li aveva abbattuti a fucilate.

Ogni tanto si fermava, controllava che gli animali non si allontanassero troppo dalla baita, o carezzava il mulo sul muso, rivolgendogli qualche parola che da quella distanza Sherlock non poteva captare.

Sì, a volte nei gesti e nella voce dell’Uomo si leggeva una pacata rassegnazione, ma quando poi contemplava il lavoro da lui fatto quel giorno, si rianimava, e Sherlock non lo vedeva come un camoscio prossimo alla fine, ma piuttosto come un orso o un lupo che aveva scelto di vivere in solitudine. Era vero: sparava e uccideva alcuni animali, ma solo perché doveva nutrirsi per sopravvivere o difendersi, esattamente come tutti gli animali carnivori. Inoltre Sherlock non lo aveva mai visto compiere inutili stragi, come facevano i bracconieri che a volte si avventuravano alle pendici della Foresta: l’Uomo uccideva solo nella misura in cui ne aveva bisogno per nutrirsi e non esibiva le carcasse degli animali morti come un trofeo.

Vi era solo necessità nei suoi gesti e non divertimento, e la Foresta lo aveva accettato.

Lui lo aveva accettato, e null’altro contava.

 

Il giorno dopo Sherlock osservò con trepidazione l’Uomo radunare i suoi animali e lasciare la valle: era già accaduto qualche volta e il Custode dedusse che scendeva al villaggio, dove restava una notte prima di tornare, portando con sé tanti odori sconosciuti e strani e anche qualche nuovo utensile. L’Uomo non lasciava mai le bestie da sole nella stalla della baita perché avrebbero potuto essere divorate dalle fiere: teneva a loro e non voleva fossero uccise, quindi come potevano Mycroft e gli altri Custodi non vedere questo? Come potevano continuare a pensare che l’Uomo fosse cattivo?

Sherlock si convinse sempre di più che disprezzare l’Uomo solo perché era un essere umano era sbagliato.

La sua momentanea assenza, comunque, gli diede la possibilità di fare qualcosa che voleva fare da tempo: aspettò che l’Uomo si fosse allontanato a sufficienza ed entrò nella baita rimessa a nuovo. Fu investito da una miriade di odori, alcuni gradevoli e familiari, come la frutta sul tavolo o il fieno usato per imbottire il giaciglio, altri decisamente meno come la polvere da sparo, che filtrava attraverso il vecchio baule dove teneva il fucile, altri semplicemente molto strani, come l’alcool o il sapone.

Curiosò in giro, aprì la credenza e il baule, studiando con interesse la biancheria, le stoviglie e le posate, e un oggetto in particolare attirò la sua attenzione: un lungo cilindro metallico che poteva essere esteso e ritratto, con due vetri convessi alle due estremità. Guardando da un lato gli oggetti apparivano più vicini, dall’altro lato lontanissimi, e Sherlock ne fu così ammaliato da restare a guardarlo per ore; solo quando la luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra gli colpì la schiena, il Custode comprese di essersi incantato per troppo tempo e ripose via l’oggetto, rimproverandosi: c’erano ancora tante cose da osservare, non poteva focalizzarsi solo su una, per quanto interessante.

Sul tavolo c’erano alcuni cubetti di legno con incisi numeri e parole: Sherlock li guardò con diffidenza, sporgendo il viso per annusarli e sfiorandoli con la punta delle dita: e se fossero state come le rune magiche del Portale? Non gli risultava che gli esseri umani sapessero usare la magia, ma non si era mai abbastanza prudenti. I dadi erano puliti, segno che l’Uomo li toccava spesso, probabilmente ogni giorno, specie quelli con i numeri. “Aprile” borbottò a mezza voce, leggendo uno dei cubi con le parole, poi sospirò, gettando la spugna: no, non capiva cosa potesse essere e a cosa potesse servire, però erano senza dubbio un enigma interessante su cui avrebbe riflettuto a lungo una volta tornato a casa. [1]

Una volta soddisfatto della sua esplorazione, si arrampicò sul soppalco dove c’era il giaciglio dell’Uomo: lì il suo odore era più intenso e Sherlock sprofondò il viso tra le coltri. Era un odore forte e dominante, non lo intimoriva, ma di sicuro lo faceva sentire strano e confuso: protetto e al sicuro, ma anche stranamente emozionato, col cuore che batteva più velocemente del solito, la stessa bizzarra sensazione che provava quando guardava da lontano l’Uomo  lavorare a torso nudo sotto al sole.

Sherlock sospirò, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino: il desiderio di avvicinarsi all’Uomo e parlare con lui era ormai innegabile. Ma nonostante la sua sfrontatezza e il disprezzo che aveva per le leggi dei Custodi, non voleva mettere in pericolo la sua gente e la Foresta: non poteva sapere come avrebbe reagito l’Uomo alla sua vista; avrebbe potuto spaventarsi e fuggire per non ritornare mai più, avrebbe potuto tornare con un esercito di uomini per combatterli e catturarli e quello avrebbe scatenato di nuovo l’ira della Foresta, come era già accaduto in passato.

No, non conosceva l’Uomo abbastanza da potersi palesare a lui, ma nel profondo del cuore Sherlock sperava di poterlo fare un giorno. Chiuse gli occhi e si concesse di dormire su quel giaciglio, circondato da quell’odore così buono.

L’indomani all’alba a malincuore dovette abbandonare la baita, perché l’Uomo non stava mai via più di una notte e sarebbe tornato presto: anche lui sembrava non amare la compagnia degli altri, preferendo la solitudine del bosco, e in questo erano molto simili.

In primavera l’insofferenza di Sherlock per gli altri Custodi raggiungeva il suo picco massimo, perciò cercava di starne lontano il più possibile, ma ogni tanto doveva nutrirsi per forza e far ritorno al giardino di Yggdrasil.

Prima di tornare alle grotte attraversò il torrente, immergendosi completamente nell’acqua e poi si rotolò nell’erba, sperando che l’odore dell’Uomo sul suo corpo non fosse troppo evidente per i nasi sopraffini ed impiccioni degli altri fauni.

Scavalcata agilmente la ripida parete del monte che proteggeva il giardino di Yggdrasil, Sherlock staccò un frutto dall’albero e stava per raggiungere la sua grotta, quando una voce familiare lo fermò. “Ciao Sherlock!”

Molly, una giovane Custode, sedeva al centro di un grosso giaciglio fatto di rami di abete e larice intrecciati e fiori coloratissimi di tutte le sfumature del rosa, e lo guardava speranzosa. “Vieni a sederti qui con me” lo invitò, ma Sherlock scrollò la testa e saltellò via, decisamente innervosito.

Ecco perché odiava tanto la primavera: era il periodo degli accoppiamenti, anche per la sua specie, e tutti diventavano scimuniti, i maschi in particolar modo, si davano un gran da fare a costruire nidi grandi e dai colori chiassosi, arrivavano a litigare tra loro prendendosi a cornate, solo per attirare l’attenzione delle femmine e trovarsi una compagna, cosa che lui aveva sempre trovato un inutile spreco di tempo e di energia.

Per quanto lo riguardava non aveva alcuna intenzione né di scegliere una compagna tra di loro, né di farci dei figli, e di certo non avrebbe sprecato il suo tempo prezioso e devastato gli alberi del bosco solo per costruire un nido con dei fiori che sarebbero avvizziti nel giro di pochi giorni. Che stupidaggine!

“La povera Molly avrà il cuore spezzato - proclamò Mycroft, appostato vicino alla sua grotta - ha impiegato due giorni a costruire quel nido.”

“Nessuno le ha chiesto di farlo.”

Mycroft sospirò con evidente fastidio. “Ne deduco che ignorerai i doveri verso la tua specie anche questa primavera.”

“Ma che bravo.”

“Sei l’unico maschio in età adulta a non avere una compagna.”

“Cos’è Mycroft, non sai più contare?”

Il fratello maggiore incrociò le braccia al petto, sulla difensiva. “Sai bene che per me è diverso: la carica di Sommo Custode mi richiede di concentrare tutto me stesso sulla preservazione della Foresta, esonerandomi da altri doveri.”

“Che scusa conveniente. Vale anche per Gregory?”

“Non cambiare argomento, stavamo parlando di te.”

“Lasciami in pace, Mycroft, sopravvivo benissimo anche senza una compagna, anzi, vivo meglio.”

“È già abbastanza umiliante che siano le femmine a costruire il nido sperando di attirare la tua attenzione, quando dovresti essere tu a farlo: per lo meno potresti apprezzare il loro sforzo.”

“L’unica cosa umiliante è vedere come si rincretiniscono tutti quanti in primavera.”

“Sherlock! - Mycroft si avvicinò a lui e annusò l’aria - Sei stato di nuovo ad osservare l’umano.”

“E allora?”

“Ti avevo detto di lasciarlo perdere.”

Sherlock lo guardò con aria di sfida, facendogli capire che delle sue richieste non gli importava nulla e che non gli avrebbe obbedito, così l’altro si strinse nelle spalle, scrollandosi di dosso quell’atteggiamento che reputava infantile.

“E sia, goditi pure il tuo divertimento, finché durerà.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Questa Foresta non è fatta per gli uomini.”

“Dimentichi che un tempo lo era, e umani e Custodi vivevano qui in perfetta armonia.”

“Ma poi gli uomini cambiarono e il loro animo venne corrotto: diventarono assetati di potere e di ricchezze, avidi d’oro e pietre preziose, tanto da arrivare a uccidersi tra loro per averne di più, ad uccidere la nostra gente, Sherlock, lo sai. Per questo la Foresta li scacciò.”

“Ma non ha cacciato lui, né l’eremita che venne qua molte lune or sono: tu continui a parlare della Foresta come se conoscessi ogni suo pensiero, ma forse questa volta ti sbagli.”

“No Sherlock: se la Foresta non l’ha ancora ucciso, è perché ha ritenuto fosse del tutto superfluo farlo, perché sa che il tuo uomo non supererà l’inverno.”

“Sta facendo scorte di cibo e di legna, si sta preparando per affrontarlo.”

“Io non parlo dei suoi gesti, ma del suo spirito: egli ha la morte nel cuore, nessuna speranza, nulla di importante a cui aggrapparsi. Quando la natura andrà a dormire, il freddo e la neve lo ghermiranno.”

“Tu non lo conosci, non puoi saperlo!” gridò Sherlock con rabbia.

“Nemmeno tu se è per questo: smettila di gironzolare attorno a quella patetica creatura e trovati una compagna, Sherlock. Se non lo farai, finirai per essere isolato dalla tua stessa gente e morirai in solitudine come quell’uomo. È questo che vuoi?”

“Sempre meglio che vivere una vita che non voglio.”

“Io so cosa è meglio per te.”

“No fratello, non lo hai mai saputo.” Sherlock si allontanò verso la sua grotta col cuore in tumulto: non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti al fratello, ma l’idea che l’Uomo potesse lasciarsi morire con rassegnazione gli provocava uno spiacevole dolore all’altezza del cuore e una inspiegabile agitazione: non poteva essere vero.  
Non _voleva_ che fosse vero, e lui aveva una certa abilità nel correggere le cose che non gli andavano a genio.

Due femmine gli lanciarono occhiate lusinghiere dall’ingresso delle loro grotte, che lui ignorò con ostentazione: perché mai non poteva andarsene in letargo come un orso e svegliarsi al termine del periodo dell’accoppiamento? Non avrebbe dedicato alle femmine della sua specie un minuto in più del suo tempo, era molto più urgente pensare a cosa fare quell’inverno, se effettivamente l’Uomo si fosse trovato in difficoltà a causa del freddo e troppo depresso per resistere: se fosse servito a salvargli la vita, Sherlock era disposto addirittura a prendere in considerazione l’idea di mostrarsi a lui.

Entrò nella sua grotta, ben deciso a non parlare con nessuno della sua gente il più a lungo possibile, ma vi trovò un’ospite inattesa: Irene, la femmina più intraprendente e ambita della comunità, nonché una delle poche creature di cui Sherlock ammirava l’intelligenza e con la quale non gli dispiaceva parlare ogni tanto. Peccato solo per la sua prepotenza da femmina dominante, un tratto della sua personalità al quale invece era del tutto insofferente.

Una sola occhiata bastò a Sherlock per capire che Irene voleva accoppiarsi con lui e questo fece precipitare ancora di più il suo umore.

Irene sedeva sfacciatamente sul suo giaciglio, masticando adagio alcune bacche e sorrise con fare invitante.

“Mangiamo insieme?”

“Non ho fame.”

“Siediti ugualmente qui con me - batté uno zoccolo sulle foglie - non mordo.”

“No.”

“Vedo che ancora non hai cambiato idea.”

“E non sarai tu a farmela cambiare.”

“Dici?”

“Per lo meno Molly si è sforzata di costruire qualcosa, tu ti sei solo seduta sul mio giaciglio.”

“Prima di tutto dovresti essere tu a costruirlo, inoltre il lavoro manuale non fa per me, io ho altre armi per convincerti.” La Custode inclinò la testa da un lato e i folti capelli neri le ricaddero su una spalla, mentre dalle sue grandi corna alcuni petali di fiori scivolarono a terra - Non vedo l’ora di veder spuntare delle belle corna su quella tua testolina riccioluta.”

“Che armi possederesti tu?”

“Ad esempio so dei libri, mio caro Sherlock.”

Il fauno sussultò: molti anni prima un vecchio eremita si era stabilito nella Foresta, molto più in basso rispetto a dove viveva ora l’Uomo, e visse per alcuni mesi all’interno di una grotta naturale, borbottando litanie insensate tra sé tutto il giorno. Ma siccome alla fine era arrivato a non nutrirsi più, affermando che un certo ‘dio’ avrebbe provveduto a lui, ovviamente morì di stenti nel giro di poche settimane.

Dopo il suo decesso, Sherlock era entrato a curiosare nella grotta, scoprendo così che l’uomo aveva con sé tre libri scritti nella lingua degli uomini: un abbecedario per bambini con dei disegni stilizzati per imparare alfabeto e parole, un quaderno di esercizi di scrittura e un terzo libro, inizialmente troppo complicato per lui. Ma Sherlock continuò a tornare in quella caverna ogni giorno per studiare l’alfabeto, e aiutandosi anche con le parole captate dagli uomini che a volte si avventuravano nella zona più bassa della Foresta, imparò a leggere e scrivere la loro lingua. Volendo, gli sarebbe bastato mangiare un Frutto della Conoscenza che cresceva su Yggdrasil per imparare all’istante ogni cosa desiderasse apprendere, ma a Sherlock non piacevano le cose semplici, né le scorciatoie.

Per i Custodi la sua azione era vile e disdicevole, c’era addirittura chi l’avrebbe paragonata a un crimine contro natura, perché per loro l’unica lingua degna di essere parlata era quella dei Custodi, nobile, antica e non contaminata dal contatto con quegli esseri inferiori, ma la curiosità di Sherlock fu più forte dei pregiudizi, e contando solo sulle sue forze, continuò a migliorare, fino a poter leggere anche l’ultimo libro che l’eremita aveva con sé, una sorta di diario in cui l’uomo raccontava dei luoghi che aveva visitato e le persone che aveva incontrato nella vita.  
Il comportamento dell’asceta, morto di fame e sete, gli rimase incomprensibile, ma fu in quel momento che il giovane Custode iniziò a sviluppare un suo pensiero critico e a pensare che non tutti gli uomini erano così terrificanti come gli altri li descrivevano.

“Già non sei ben visto nella nostra comunità - proseguì Irene con voce soave, strappandolo ai suoi ricordi - cosa succederebbe se scoprissero il tuo piccolo segreto? Su, vieni a sederti nel nido.” Sorrise, certa di averlo in pugno, ma Sherlock non si mosse, guardandola con espressione ostile.

“Non mi fai paura, mio caro: per quanto tu sia ribelle non rischieresti mai l’esilio dalla tua gente.”

“Non esserne così sicura, Irene: in questo particolare momento non mi sento per nulla affezionato ai miei simili.” Sherlock soffiò dalle narici con disprezzo, ma Irene mantenne immutato il suo sorriso. “Se non vieni qui, io parlerò Sherlock, non dubitarne, e tu ti pentirai di non aver accettato la mia offerta.”

L’altro allora raspò con forza il terreno con gli zoccoli, sollevando una piccola nuvoletta di polvere che finalmente ruppe la sicurezza dell’altra Custode, che si acquattò in posizione difensiva con le corna protese in avanti.

“Parla pure Irene, non mi importa minimamente di ciò che pensano gli altri di me, ma sappi che in quel caso parlerò anch’io.”

“E di cosa?”

“Di come i tuoi precedenti compagni siano spirati all’improvviso, guarda caso quando ti eri stufata di loro e la tua attenzione veniva attratta da uno più in vista tra i Custodi.”

“Mogy e Nagil erano anziani.”

“Però scommetto che la belladonna che mischiavi alle bacche che portavi loro da mangiare ha aiutato la loro dipartita.”

“Non hai alcuna prova di ciò che affermi. Io invece sì: ci sono i libri e i tuoi stessi esercizi di scrittura.”

“Ma una volta insinuato il dubbio nel Consiglio, non mi verrà negato l’uso di un Frutto della Verità di Yggdrasil, da farti mangiare per acclarare una volta per tutte le circostanze della morte dei tuoi precedenti compagni.”

Irene bramì il suo disappunto, ma Sherlock raspò di nuovo il terreno con gli zoccoli.

“Esci dalla mia grotta.”

L’altra si alzò e scalciò il giaciglio, disfacendolo.

“Peggio per te. Io volevo solo darti una spinta nella giusta direzione, per il tuo bene e quello della nostra comunità, sai bene che anche tuo fratello la vede così.”

“Motivo in più per restare lontano da entrambi.”

“Un giorno rimpiangerai questo tuo atteggiamento, Sherlock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Gli oggetti di John che tanto affascinando Sherlock sono un cannocchiale e un calendario fatto con cubi di legno.


	6. Capitolo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dove la storia inizia a guadagnarsi il rating rosso :)

Ogni volta che John tornava al villaggio ci restava sempre meno tempo e meno volentieri: salvo che per Madonna Hudson, sempre dolce e gentile con lui, tutti gli altri sgranavano gli occhi e si scambiavano bisbiglii increduli quando lo vedevano entrare nella locanda, quasi avessero visto un fantasma, e lo assillavano con domande stupide: non aveva paura? Non stava morendo di stenti in quella Foresta ostile? Aveva combattuto orsi e altre terribili fiere? Si era imbattuto negli Spiriti o nel Diavolo in persona che sicuramente abitavano quei luoghi?

E questo non era niente rispetto a ciò che John era certo dicessero alle sue spalle: che era un povero pazzo, un misantropo, e che se non era ancora morto allora la Foresta doveva aver fatto un incantesimo su di lui e adesso era maledetto.

Perciò era stato un sollievo lasciare la locanda il mattino successivo per tornare verso la sua baita nella radura nascosta nel cuore della Foresta. A causa della zoppia, il cammino era sempre arduo per lui, ma adesso il suo corpo era più allenato e la frescura del vento tra gli alberi, l’odore balsamico della resina degli abeti, il terreno morbido sotto gli stivali rinfrancavano il suo spirito e gli facevano pesare meno la fatica, tanto che, per la prima volta in dieci anni, John sentiva che adesso stava facendo ritorno a un luogo che assomigliava a casa, e una volta raggiunto il monolito posto ai margini della radura, vi batté sopra una mano in un gesto quasi affettuoso. 

Giunto nella radura si sciacquò viso e collo nel torrente per lavare via il sudore, lasciò liberi gli animali nel prato, entrò in casa e mise in ordine le provviste prese a Forte Barts. 

Poi, visto che l’orto non necessitava di particolari cure quel giorno e lui era piuttosto stanco, decise di concedersi un sonnellino pomeridiano; si arrampicò sulla scaletta a pioli che portava al piccolo soppalco e si rese conto che qualche animale si era introdotto nella baita in sua assenza, infatti il letto era in disordine e, in una spaccatura del legno del cassone, John trovò incastrato un ciuffetto di peli beige chiarissimo: troppo corti per appartenere a un lupo e troppo morbidi e setosi per essere quelli di un cinghiale.

L’uomo aggrottò la fronte, accarezzando assorto quei peli chiari: come aveva fatto un quadrupede ad arrampicarsi sulla scaletta? Gli sembrava impossibile, perché nemmeno Betta ci riusciva, e lei saliva con agilità anche sui dirupi più scoscesi; inoltre aveva lasciato della frutta sul tavolo e della carne essiccata appesa sopra al camino, ma l’animale non aveva toccato né l’una né l’altra. Eppure non era solo una sua paranoia, lì c’era stato senza dubbio qualcuno, perché l’odore di selvatico era molto intenso nel piccolo soppalco dove c’era il letto.

John non aveva mai prestato orecchio ai discorsi intrisi di superstizione del Podestà Anderson o di Madonna Donovan, eppure in quel momento si domandò se non vi fosse un fondo di verità nelle leggende sulle strane creature che abitavano quella Foresta misteriosa, in fondo non era la prima volta che aveva la sensazione di non essere solo in quella vallata, di essere osservato da qualcuno quando camminava nei boschi o vangava l’orto.

Comunque, se queste creature esistevano davvero, sembravano assai meno minacciose e terrificanti di come i villici le avevano dipinte, visto quanto erano timide: probabilmente era la sua presenza lì ad intimorire loro.

Uscì dalla porta e si guardò attorno: c’erano solo alberi, alberi e alberi e l’erba alta della radura che i suoi animali brucavano placidamente, sollevando ogni tanto il muso per scacciare via le mosche fastidiose.

“Non dovete avere paura di me, non voglio farvi alcun male” disse a voce alta al vento, e non si sentì nemmeno troppo stupido a farlo, non più stupido di quando parlava con Betta o Rodrigo. Restò fermo qualche minuto: dalla radura non giunse alcuna risposta, però udì un fruscio lontano da qualche parte nel bosco alla sua destra, si voltò di scatto in quella direzione e intravide una macchia chiara sparire in lontananza tra gli abeti: forse era un cervo, anche se la curvatura della schiena gli sembrava piuttosto strana, ma era troppo lontano per poterlo affermare con certezza.

Sherlock scappò via nel bosco col cuore in tumulto: ora l’Uomo sapeva della sua esistenza.

Era stato incerto fino all’ultimo se sistemare il letto come lo aveva trovato o lasciare una traccia del suo passaggio, perché in fondo lui lo spiava da quando era giunto lì, mentre l’Uomo ignorava del tutto la sua esistenza, e in qualche modo questo non gli sembrava giusto. Quando fu abbastanza lontano, si appoggiò al tronco di un secolare abete e scivolò a terra per riprendere fiato: aveva corso un grosso rischio e ancora non era sicuro di aver fatto la cosa giusta, ma sperò che l’idea di non essere tutto solo nella Foresta potesse alleviare la malinconia di cui ogni tanto l’Uomo era preda.

 

Da quando era lì, John non aveva alcun progetto a lungo termine, né si era posto domande su quali fossero le sue prospettive future (l’ultima volta che l’aveva fatto era rimasto deluso e ferito, quindi perché perdere tempo di nuovo?) tuttavia era la nuova vita che conduceva a pressarlo e costringerlo a pensare al domani: dopo un maggio piovoso e umido, l’estate era esplosa con il suo calore e i suoi frutti, ma giugno aveva lasciato il posto a luglio con una rapidità sorprendente, e John sapeva bene che a quelle latitudini con agosto l’estate sarebbe già finita; se fosse stato fortunato settembre avrebbe regalato ancora giorni di bel tempo, ma il freddo sarebbe diventato pungente, le giornate drammaticamente corte, la terra avrebbe smesso di produrre i suoi frutti e quando anche il resistente tarassaco sarebbe sfiorito, l’inverno sarebbe arrivato.

Quindi era costretto a pensare a cosa fare per i mesi a venire: usare la cera di un alveare abbandonato per fabbricarsi delle candele, raccogliere i rami per farne fascine e spaccare legna ogni giorno, controllare che le scandole del tetto fossero in ordine e tappare le fessure nei muri di casa con la resina per isolarla dal freddo. E poi doveva pensare alle provviste di cibo per i suoi animali: non solo fieno, ma anche semi, granaglie, noci e castagne quando fosse giunta la stagione, e per se stesso conserve di frutta e miele, legumi essiccati, verdure, carne e pesce sotto sale (la piccola vena di salgemma trovata nel bosco era stata una benedizione in tal senso).

Dopo qualche incontro ravvicinato con il suo fucile, i cinghiali lasciarono in pace l’orto e anche i lupi si limitavano ad ululare da lontano perché i rumori secchi degli spari in aria li tenevano a distanza. Un giorno un giovane orso aveva cercato di attaccare Rodrigo, ma il mulo si era difeso egregiamente assestandogli due calcioni sul muso che avevano lasciato il predatore abbastanza stordito da permette a John di abbatterlo a fucilate. [1]

La carne d’orso non era molto buona, ma i ranci militari gli avevano insegnato che se una cosa era commestibile andava mangiata senza tante fisime, ché forse l’indomani non ci sarebbe stata nemmeno quella; e la pelle dell’animale, così come quelle dei cinghiali, gli avrebbero impedito di morire assiderato durante l’inverno.

Un mattino presto John uscì per una battuta di caccia e dopo qualche ora di cammino, col suo cannocchiale adocchiò una femmina di capriolo dall’altra parte del torrente. Era magra, aveva il pelo opaco e le piccole corna erano consunte: probabilmente si trattava di un esemplare anziano, ma era meglio di niente. Inoltre la situazione era ideale, perché lo scrosciare dell’acqua copriva i rumori dei suoi passi e John era sottovento, non avrebbe mancato un bersaglio così facile. Controllò l’acciarino del fucile, prese la mira e appoggiò il dito sul grilletto, ma all’improvviso un movimento sulla destra dell’animale attirò la sua attenzione e si fermò: dall’erba alta un cucciolo di capriolo saltellò su un masso ed inseguì il volo di una farfalla, prima di farsi distrarre da un calabrone; quando si allontanò troppo, la madre lo richiamò con un bramito ed il piccolo tornò di corsa da lei, strofinando il musetto contro il suo con una tenerezza che John aveva visto rare volte, anche tra gli esseri umani.

Se avesse ucciso la madre, il cucciolo non avrebbe avuto alcuna speranza di sopravvivere: era troppo piccolo, non sarebbe arrivato a sera. Lo stomaco di John protestò mentre gattonava via in silenzio per non disturbare i due animali, ma il suo cuore si sentì più leggero, e in fondo aveva ancora uno o due bocconi di stufato di lepre, poteva tirare avanti ancora.

Dall’alto di un picco Sherlock osservò con sguardo ammirato l’Uomo far ritorno alla sua baita: quanto avrebbe voluto mostrare quella scena agli altri Custodi, specie a suo fratello!

Aveva ragione lui: l’Uomo era addirittura migliore di un orso o di un lupo, perché non solo uccideva per necessità e non per diletto, ma conosceva anche la compassione e la pietà, e in lui crebbe ancora il desiderio di poterlo avvicinare.

Il giorno dopo l’infruttuosa battuta di caccia, John era nella sua baita a riparare una sedia, quando udì un colpo sulla porta: si affacciò e vide una enorme trota stesa davanti all’uscio; la raccolse per la coda e restò a bocca aperta: quello era il pesce di fiume più grande che avesse mai visto e gli avrebbe assicurato un sostanzioso nutrimento per un paio di giorni, ma come diavolo era giunta fin lì dal torrente?

Forse un lupo si era avvicinato alla baita con il pesce tra i denti e si era spaventato sentendo il rumore di chiodi e martello? Ma in quel caso i suoi animali si sarebbero spaventati scappando in tutte le direzioni, invece erano nella radura assolutamente tranquilli, a pascolare come tutti i giorni, inoltre il pesce non presentava segni di morsi, ma la bocca era slabbrata e rovinata, come se fosse stata agganciata da un attrezzo rudimentale simile a un amo.

Qualcuno (una creatura della Foresta?) aveva pescato quella trota per lui e l’aveva lasciata davanti alla sua porta come un dono? Non comprendeva il motivo per cui qualcuno avrebbe dovuto fargli un regalo simile, eppure fu quella l’idea che si fece strada nella sua testa.

“Ehm… grazie!” gridò John. Restò qualche istante immobile, sperando di ottenere un cenno, una risposta qualunque, ma solo i grilli tacquero qualche istante, infastiditi dal suo urlo, poi ripresero a frinire come se nulla fosse. “Grazie” ripeté di nuovo, e poi rientrò in casa.

Sherlock non comprese il significato di quella parola, ma l’Uomo sembrava contento e, stranamente, la cosa faceva felice anche lui. Nascosto all’ombra del monolito ai margini della radura, Sherlock si massaggiò il petto dove adesso sentiva una strana sensazione di calore ogni volta che si avvicinava alla baita dell’Uomo, e ancora una volta si domandò cosa gli stesse succedendo: più lo osservava, più si sentiva confuso, e tutto ciò ogni tanto gli faceva paura, ma altre volte lo faceva star bene, come in quel caso.

Un caldissimo pomeriggio verso la fine di agosto, dopo aver passato la mattinata a raccogliere patate, John si spogliò completamente e si concesse un lungo bagno ristoratore nella piccola ansa tranquilla del torrente, quasi una piccola piscina naturale. Quando i polpastrelli delle mani si raggrinzirono, John capì che era il momento di uscire dall’acqua, ma l’idea di asciugarsi nel ruvido telo di cotone grezzo non gli sorrideva; poco più in là c’era un enorme masso completamente esposto al sole e John vi si stese sopra allargando gambe e braccia come una stella marina e sospirò di contentezza: quel giorno non tirava un alito di vento, il sole brillava alto e forte in cielo, riscaldando piacevolmente la sua pelle umida, e una volta tanto la mente di John era sgombra da pensieri e preoccupazioni. Ascoltava il frinire di grilli e cavallette, il cinguettio delle cince e degli scriccioli, lo scorrere del torrente, sentiva il sole che gli asciugava la pelle e semplicemente esisteva, libero da pesi e vincoli.

Fece scivolare la mano sinistra sul torace, prima quasi inconsapevolmente, poi con maggior convinzione, accarezzandosi fino all’ombelico e poi di nuovo indietro verso i capezzoli, che si indurirono immediatamente sotto le sue attenzioni, mentre un mugolio di piacere gli sfuggiva dalle labbra.

Quando era in guerra, aveva sempre dovuto soddisfare le urgenze del suo corpo in silenzio e sotto le coperte, di notte, una mano furtiva che si infilava tra le gambe e le labbra strette per non gridare, e anche le rare volte che era andato in un postribolo, lo aveva fatto di nascosto e talmente tanto in fretta da non essere mai pienamente soddisfatto, perché gli avevano sempre inculcato fin da piccolo che ogni atto sessuale al di fuori del matrimonio era un orribile peccato e una offesa a Dio.

Invece adesso, mentre era steso al sole ed esplorava il suo corpo, eccitandosi e dandosi piacere, non riusciva a pensare a nulla di più sano e naturale di quei gesti; non aveva alcuna fretta, né timore di essere scorto da nessuno, quindi continuò ad accarezzare pigramente il suo corpo per diversi minuti prima di stringere la sua erezione, che pulsò tra le sue mani.

“Oh! Oh sì!” ansimò a voce alta, leccandosi le labbra. Fece scorrere la mano su e giù lungo l’asta senza fretta, perché non voleva che finisse troppo presto, voleva viziarsi e godere di quel piacere il più a lungo possibile; giocò col prepuzio coprendo e scoprendo la punta rossa e sensibile, stuzzicò con la punta dell’indice la fessura da cui fuoriusciva il liquido chiaro e scivoloso, che rendeva quelle carezze ancora più sensuali, e indugiò a lungo con il pollice sul frenulo, provocando un brivido di piacere che attraversò tutto il suo corpo.

“Ah… aaahh! AH!” John gettò la testa all’indietro e gridò ancora più forte, senza alcuna inibizione. Piantò i piedi sul sasso, sollevando le ginocchia, e si accarezzò l’interno delle cosce prima di toccarsi nuovamente, allungando una mano per giocare con i suoi testicoli, mentre l’altra pompava l’asta con movimenti sempre più forti e ruvidi, e quando sfiorò con un dito il perineo, l’orgasmo lo travolse: John inarcò la schiena e continuò a pompare, finché tre schizzi consecutivi di sperma gli imbrattarono il torace e l’addome.

“Ah… meraviglioso…” John si distese nuovamente sul masso ridacchiando, leggero e soddisfatto. Aspettò qualche minuto che il suo respiro si calmasse, si sciacquò nuovamente nel torrente, raccolse i vestiti, si stiracchiò voluttuosamente e tornò verso la baita, accennando una vecchia canzone popolare a labbra chiuse.

Non poteva sapere di aver appena dato spettacolo per uno spettatore molto interessato: anche quel giorno Sherlock era sceso nella radura per osservare l’Uomo. Amava particolarmente guardarlo quando si spogliava: capiva bene che gli esseri umani, essendo glabri, avevano bisogno di vestiti per proteggersi dal freddo e dagli insetti, ma a lui piaceva osservarlo così, nudo, quando era completamente se stesso, senza veli né schermi, con l’acqua cristallina che scivolava sulla pelle abbronzata. L’uomo aveva una vistosa cicatrice sulla spalla sinistra, dietro la quale c’era una storia che avrebbe voluto conoscere e ascoltare dalle sue parole. 

Dopo il bagno di solito l’Uomo si rivestiva e tornava al lavoro, oppure riposava nella baita, invece questa volta si stese al sole e poi iniziò a toccarsi in mezzo alle gambe.

Ovviamente Sherlock sapeva benissimo cosa stava facendo, non era del tutto ignorante sull’argomento e sapeva anche che avrebbe dovuto andarsene via, che quello era diverso da guardarlo mentre lavorava, era un momento intimo e privato e davvero non avrebbe dovuto spiarlo. Invece si ritrovò ad avanzare carponi nell’erba, fino ad arrivargli vicino, pericolosamente vicino, tanto da poter spiare i movimenti della sua mano, i brividi che lo attraversavano e il suo viso sorridente e deliziato, quasi che l’Uomo avesse operato su di lui un potente sortilegio che lo teneva inchiodato lì.

Il suo respiro accelerò, il cuore gli batteva così forte nel petto che Sherlock temette che l’Uomo lo potesse sentire, e il desiderio sessuale, di solito inesistente in lui, si fece sentire forte e prepotente, tanto che allungò una mano verso il folto cespuglio di peli che gli copriva l’inguine e si toccò a sua volta. Gli bastò sfiorarsi un paio di volte, immaginando le mani dell’Uomo su di sé, e il mondo divenne bianco dietro i suoi occhi chiusi, e Sherlock si accartocciò a terra, sconvolto dal piacere e dalla reazione del suo stesso corpo.

Dopo un po’ l’Uomo si rialzò e rientrò in casa, del tutto ignaro della presenza del fauno raggomitolato nell’erba alta a pochi metri da lui, stordito e quasi febbricitante. 

D’improvviso l’accoppiamento non gli sembrava così disgustoso.

Non con la persona giusta.

 

Passò settembre, i prati verdeggianti seccarono, gli alberi a foglie caduche ricoprirono il bosco di un manto rosso e marrone e in alto sui monti i larici si tinsero di un giallo intenso prima di perdere gli aghi; venne la stagione delle noci e dei funghi tardivi e poi quella delle castagne, che costrinse John a ricordare i gesti compiuti da sua mamma quando lui e Harriet erano bambini e lei riduceva i frutti in farina: ora si pentiva di aver liquidato la cucina come “una cosa da femmine” e di non aver mai prestato attenzione, perché il suo primo tentativo di farinaccio fu così terribile che anche le galline ebbero difficoltà a mangiarlo.

La prima neve non si fece attendere: cadde silenziosa una notte di metà novembre sulle cime delle montagne, fermandosi qualche centinaio di metri sopra la sua baita, e John si risolse a tornare un’ultima volta al villaggio prima dell’inverno, perché aveva la sensazione che presto non avrebbe più potuto farlo.

Questa volta anche Madonna Hudson, che di solito non aveva nulla da dire sul fatto che John vivesse nella Foresta, cercò di convincerlo a svernare a Forte Barts: magari poteva trovare un lavoro poco gravoso per non affaticare la sua gamba.

“Al diavolo la mia gamba!” ringhiò l’ex soldato in malo modo: quando era al villaggio tutti facevano del loro meglio per ricordargli la sua disabilità, mentre quando era lassù da solo riusciva quasi a dimenticarsene. “Mi perdoni - aggiunse, quando si rese conto di essere stato scontroso con l’anziana locandiera - ma le assicuro che starò benissimo.”

“John, l’inverno lassù è troppo duro: si fidi di me che vivo qui da tutta la vita” insisté la donna, ma John non volle sentire ragioni: avrebbe dovuto passare mesi a subire la pietà, la curiosità morbosa e i mormorii alle spalle su quanto un reduce zoppo fosse un peso per la comunità? No grazie, meglio i rigori della Foresta innevata.

Quando partì quella mattina, molti lo guardarono come se fosse l’ultima volta che lo vedevano vivo. John pensò che forse non avevano torto, ma in fondo non gli importava molto.

Ad ogni modo aveva fatto bene ad anticipare la sua ultima discesa a valle, perché una settimana più tardi nevicò ancor più intensamente, fino a valle, e una spaventosa valanga si abbatté sul sentiero di fianco alla cascata, bloccando così il suo unico contatto con il mondo esterno, immergendolo così in una realtà fatta di rumori attutiti dalla coltre bianca e accecante, rotto soltanto dai pochi uccelli che non erano migrati a sud e dall’ululato malinconico dei lupi.

Non era facile, avrebbe mentito affermando il contrario: le ore di luce si erano ridotte drasticamente, nei rari giorni sereni il sole spuntava dalle cime ad est verso le dieci di mattina, mantenendosi pallido e basso sull’orizzonte, e verso le tre di pomeriggio tramontava dietro le montagne ad ovest.

Al mattino era così buio che a volte John era tentato di non alzarsi affatto, ed era costretto a lasciare il letto solo per i forti colpi che Rodrigo assestava alla porta della stalla reclamando il fieno o per i versi striduli di Betta che chiedeva di essere munta, ma comunque era spesso assalito dal dubbio che non avrebbe superato l’inverno: troppo freddo, troppo impietoso, troppo immenso per un uomo solo. Eppure in qualche modo tirava avanti giorno dopo giorno: tirava giù la neve dal tetto della baita perché non collassasse sotto il peso eccessivo, scavava un sentierino che conduceva fino alla legnaia sul retro della baita e al capanno degli attrezzi, raccoglieva la legna nonostante i geloni e le mani spaccate dal freddo, cucinava la carne sottosale, mangiava le conserve, si lavava e aveva cura di sé, anche se a volte il suo vivere gli appariva inutile e senza senso.

Però era ancora lì, vivo nonostante tutto, come una piantina di tarassaco che attendeva paziente la primavera sotto la neve. [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Un mulo ha una stazza imponente, superiore a quella di un cavallo, e contro un orso bruno europeo, specie se giovane, può agevolmente avere la meglio.
> 
> [2] Il tarassaco è una pianta estremamente resistente e ha una lunghissima fioritura che può andare da marzo a novembre.


	7. Capitolo 7

Verso la fine di dicembre, una fortissima bufera di neve lo costrinse in casa per tre giorni, e John credette quasi di impazzire senza nulla da fare se non camminare in tondo come una fiera in gabbia, ma alla fine il sole tornò a splendere in un cielo talmente terso e limpido che faceva quasi lacrimare gli occhi.

L’uomo accese il fuoco per riscaldare la baita e si vestì per uscire, perché ne aveva abbastanza di cibo conservato, doveva assolutamente sgranchirsi le gambe e voleva provare a pescare qualche trota nel torrente, ora che il corso d’acqua era quasi completamente ghiacciato: praticando un foro nel ghiaccio e attirando i pesci con una mosca finta (che aveva fabbricato in quei lunghi giorni chiuso in casa) non avrebbe dovuto essere troppo difficile procurarsi il pranzo, perché anche i pesci erano affamati e avrebbero abboccato con più facilità.

Prese la canna da pesca ed anche il fucile, perché quella notte aveva sentito ululare i lupi non troppo lontano dalla baita: la fame li aveva resi molto audaci. Pertanto si assicurò che la porta della stalla fosse ben sprangata, si allacciò le rudimentali racchette da neve ai piedi e partì.

Giunto quasi in vista del torrente, in un punto che sapeva essere pescoso, una scena terribile gli si parò davanti: la vecchia femmina di capriolo che aveva risparmiato qualche mese prima era caduta sotto l’assalto di cinque lupi, che ora puntavano al suo cucciolo, che gridava atterrito su un masso al centro del torrente.

Tale era la vita, tali erano le leggi della Natura per quanto spietate e terribili, e John non avrebbe dovuto intervenire, ma qualcosa scattò dentro di lui, e decise che non avrebbe lasciato morire quel cucciolo indifeso e tremante di paura. Per una volta, una volta soltanto nella vita, anche solo per una piccola cosa come quella, voleva fare qualcosa di buono e significativo per qualcuno.

Sollevò il fucile, accese la miccia e sparò un colpo di avvertimento che richiamò l’attenzione delle fiere; tre di loro fuggirono subito, ma due restarono vicini alla carcassa dell’animale appena abbattuto, ringhianti e restie ad abbandonare la loro preda. Senza mai staccare loro gli occhi di dosso, John ricaricò l’arma e sparò un secondo colpo, questa volta più in basso; sentendo la pallina di piombo fischiare vicina alle loro orecchie, accompagnata dall’odore della polvere da sparo, anche gli altri due lupi scapparono via.

John si inginocchiò vicino alla femmina: era ancora calda, ma per lei non c’era più nulla da fare. Il lamento del suo cucciolo era quasi straziante.

“Mi dispiace - disse John, desiderando che l’animale potesse capirlo - vorrei aver fatto di più.”

Il cucciolo era troppo spaventato per scappare, ma anche troppo diffidente per avvicinarsi a lui: saltellò su un masso più lontano, pur senza allontanarsi troppo dalla madre, alla quale continuava a lanciare deboli bramiti.

John doveva riuscire ad acchiapparlo in qualche modo e portarlo nella stalla, altrimenti i lupi sarebbero tornati a finire il lavoro, oppure sarebbe morto di fame.

“Buono, buono…” mormorò in tono rassicurante e mosse un passo sul ghiaccio; il cucciolo non si mosse, ma soffiò dalle narici e diede segni di nervosismo.

“Non ti faccio niente.” 

John avanzò di un altro passo e il piccolo capriolo gridò più forte.

“No, no, stai-”

Il ghiaccio scricchiolò sotto i suoi piedi e si ruppe di schianto, e in un istante John cadde nell’acqua gelida di una buca del torrente, talmente profonda che venne sommerso fino ai capelli. Lo shock termico fu tremendo, fu come essere avvolti dall’abbraccio della morte in persona, che gelida paralizzava i suoi arti. John annaspò, riemerse e cercò di prendere un respiro, ma la sua gabbia toracica era come immobilizzata dal freddo, e il peso dei vestiti inzuppati lo trascinò sotto di nuovo.

Le sue mani si tesero verso l’alto, alla ricerca del bordo della buca, la afferrarono, ma il ghiaccio era troppo sottile e si frantumò ancora, impedendogli di issarsi all’asciutto. In pochi secondi il suo corpo era già completamente intorpidito e presto non sarebbe stato più in grado di opporsi alla fine.

_ “No! Non voglio! Voglio vivere!” _ pensò.

Con uno sforzo sovrumano si diede una forte spinta con le gambe e si sollevò contro il bordo della buca, in quel punto il ghiaccio era più spesso, lo artigliò con le mani, ansimò e ringhiò fino ad emergere completamente dall’acqua gelida, ma non era ancora in salvo. La raffica di vento che lo investì fu addirittura peggio dell’acqua ghiacciata, gli sembrava che le sue membra si fossero tramutate in piombo e anche solo prendere un respiro gli costava una fatica indicibile.

Strisciò, allontanandosi dal torrente infido, ma arrivare fino alla sua baita sembrava impresa titanica, con gli occhi che si chiudevano, le gambe che non collaboravarano e il torpore dell’ipotermia che lo stava assalendo, eppure se voleva vivere, doveva riuscirci ad ogni costo: ancora qualche minuto esposto all’aria e sarebbe morto congelato.

“No, non voglio, non voglio morire…” biascicò ancora, prima che le palpebra calassero pesanti sugli occhi, e John pensò che per lui fosse giunta la fine.

Eppure, in qualche modo ce la fece a rialzarsi e ad avanzare nella neve, almeno così gli parve, perché quando riaprì gli occhi gli alberi sfilavano lentamente accanto a lui e la baita si stava avvicinando, quindi significava che stava camminando, anche se tutto gli appariva strano e distorto, come in un sogno: non gli sembrava nemmeno di poggiare i piedi a terra e muovere le gambe, ma piuttosto di fluttuare a mezz’aria, e il suo petto, anche attraverso i vestiti bagnati, era appoggiato a qualcosa di ampio, caldo e confortante.

Ebbe un altro momento di blackout, durante il quale gli occhi si chiusero di nuovo per il sonno, poi si ritrovò all’interno della baita e la strana sensazione onirica proseguì: un attimo prima era imprigionato nei vestiti zuppi d’acqua gelida, un attimo dopo era nudo e avvolto in un lenzuolo di lino asciutto, anche se non ricordava di essersi spogliato e di aver preso qualcosa dalla cassapanca. Chiuse ancora gli occhi e la testa gli cadde pesante in avanti, ma quando li riaprì il fuoco nel camino ardeva molto più forte di quando era uscito: quando era andato a recuperare altri ceppi da bruciare dalla legnaia?

La realtà attorno a lui si fece ancora più strana, confusa e frammentata, mentre la febbre salì veloce e violenta: si ritrovò sdraiato nel letto sotto tutte le pelli e le coperte che possedeva, ma il freddo gli era penetrato fin nelle ossa, né fuoco né coperte sembravano in grado di calmare i suoi brividi, e il rumore dei denti che battevano tra loro era quasi assordante.

Poi d’improvviso avvertì un piacevole calore, simile a quello provato contro il petto poco prima, ma più intenso ancora, che lo avvolse completamente in una benefica carezza e finalmente il suo corpo smise di essere attraversato da tremiti incontrollabili. Quel caldo abbraccio era accompagnato da un odore forte e selvatico, di natura, che John aveva già avvertito mesi prima, proprio lì in quel letto, ma in quel momento era troppo spossato per ragionare lucidamente e domandarsi cosa fosse.

La febbre però non accennava a calare e il suo corpo venne scosso da tremendi colpi di tosse, mentre la stanza vorticava attorno a lui per via della febbre e delle vertigini, tuttavia nel delirio una voce profonda dall’accento strano ripeteva di continuo  _ “resisti, resisti _ ” nel suo orecchio, incoraggiandolo a non arrendersi.

Una allucinazione, chiaramente, perché lui era solo.

O forse no?

A un certo punto doveva addirittura essersi alzato e aver preparato un decotto di erbe medicinali contro la febbre, perché stava inghiottendo un infuso caldissimo e corroborante, e poi qualcosa di balsamico che odorava di pino mugo e resina gli venne spalmato sul petto, calmando la tosse.

L’abbraccio caldo lo avviluppò di nuovo e John chiuse gli occhi, dormendo come un sasso fino al mattino successivo.

A risvegliarlo fu qualcosa di fresco e umido appoggiato sulla fronte, una sensazione che gli provocò solletico e gli fece aprire gli occhi: ebbe così la visione fugace di una strana e bellissima creatura, dalle fattezze quasi umane, se non fosse stato per due lunghe orecchie da cervo, sollevate in una posizione allarmata, due occhi grigi di bellezza ultraterrena e un piccolo naso scuro.

John sorrise e sollevò una mano per toccare quel viso, ma poi concluse che sicuramente stava ancora sognando, che al mondo non poteva esistere qualcosa di tanto meraviglioso e puro, quindi chiuse gli occhi e tornò a dormire.

Sherlock uscì dalla baita il più silenziosamente possibile e si accasciò un istante contro la porta chiusa, agitatissimo: pur nel delirio della febbre, l’Uomo lo aveva visto e gli aveva sorriso, il suo viso era stanco e segnato dalla brutta esperienza vissuta, ma i suoi occhi erano la cosa più bella che Sherlock avesse mai visto, di un blu più profondo di quello dei laghi alpini.

Era la prima volta che si prendeva cura di qualcuno, ma quando, da lontano, aveva visto l’Uomo cadere nel ghiaccio, aveva preso una decisione immediata senza esitare nemmeno un istante ed era corso verso di lui, pronto a rivelare la sua esistenza pur di aiutarlo. Quando l’Uomo era svenuto, se l’era caricato sulla schiena e l’aveva portato dentro casa, liberandolo dai vestiti bagnati e riscaldandolo col suo corpo perché non congelasse. Per fortuna l’umano ne sapeva parecchio di erbe medicinali, perché nei diversi barattoli sulla credenza, Sherlock trovò tutto l’occorrente per preparargli un decotto che lo avrebbe sfebbrato e un unguento balsamico per calmare la tosse. Era rimasto sveglio tutta la notte abbracciato a lui, controllandogli la temperatura e il respiro: per fortuna il fisico dell’Uomo era forte e con un po’ di riposo si sarebbe ripreso senza conseguenze, e per lui era il momento di andarsene, perché più l’Uomo riacquistava lucidità, più c’era il rischio di venire scoperto.

Sherlock si riscosse sentendo dei rumori provenire dalla stalle e vi entrò: la capra dell’Uomo aveva accettato volentieri di occuparsi del cucciolo di capriolo orfano, ma adesso Sherlock le spiegò nella antica lingua dei Custodi, che tutti gli animali comprendevano, che l’avrebbe riportato tra i suoi simili; dal fienile lanciò giù un po’ di paglia e granaglie per gli animali.

Il cucciolo appoggiò il muso alla porta che divideva la stalla dalla baita e bramì pianissimo: era triste perché l’umano era caduto nel torrente nel tentativo di salvarlo.

“Sono sicuro che l’Uomo non ce l’ha con te, lui è buono.” Aprì la porta che dava sull’aia e lo fece uscire.

Da un picco lontano un lupo ululò minaccioso.

“Stammi dietro - disse Sherlock al cucciolo - dobbiamo fare in fretta.”

In un branco di caprioli che stavano svernando più a valle, una femmina aveva perso da poco il suo cucciolo a causa della scarsità di cibo, e quando il piccolo orfano le si avvicinò, non lo respinse.

Sherlock tirò un sospiro di sollievo e sorrise: l’Uomo aveva rischiato la vita per salvarlo e non voleva che i suoi sforzi fossero stati vani.

“I lupi scenderanno a sera dal sentiero a nord, vi conviene spostarvi ancora più a valle” disse Sherlock al capobranco prima di saltellare via.

Mentre tornava verso la valle di Yggdrasil, Sherlock si fermò un ultima volta a guardare la baita dell’Uomo, poi sollevò con fierezza gli occhi chiari verso il cielo, rivolgendosi allo Spirito della Foresta.

“È stata una prova, vero? Per lui o per me o forse per entrambi… ad ogni modo io sono certo di aver preso la decisione giusta.”

Il suo ritorno nella comunità dei Custodi suscitò grande scandalo e indignazione: con quel freddo non aveva potuto bagnarsi nel torrente e rotolarsi nella polvere per nascondere l’odore dell’umano, che in quel momento era più forte che mai su di lui. Persino Molly, che non la smetteva mai di gironzolargli attorno, si ritrasse sgomenta al suo passaggio, e il mormorio di disapprovazione degli altri fauni lo seguì fino alla sua grotta.

“Puzza di umano.”

“È disgustoso.”

“Contamina questo luogo sacro.”

“E guardatelo! Non gli importa, non se ne vergogna nemmeno.”

“E di cosa dovrei vergognarmi, esattamente? - li sfidò Sherlock, voltandosi - Di aver salvato una vita?”

Le voci tacquero, ma gli sguardi di disapprovazione restarono immutati, tuttavia Sherlock li sostenne senza mai vacillare finché tutti non si furono allontanati. Ovviamente la calma durò poco, perché suo fratello lo raggiunse immediatamente nella sua grotta.

“Questa volta hai passato il segno.”

“Sì, mi sono comportato davvero come un barbaro” disse Sherlock con sarcasmo, incrociando le braccia al petto, pronto a difendere la sua decisione.

“Noi Custodi non ci immischiamo nelle vicende degli uomini, dovevi lasciarlo al suo destino.”

“Voi potete fare quello che volete, e io altrettanto.”

“Non ti è passato per la testa che forse quello era il volere della Foresta? Che avesse deciso di ucciderlo finalmente?”

“No - affermò Sherlock con una risolutezza che sorprese Mycroft - Io penso che la Foresta abbia voluto metterlo alla prova, e lui l’ha superata.”

“Solo con il tuo aiuto.”

“Un tempo era così tra Custodi e umani.”

“Quelli sono tempi passati che non ritorneranno mai più.”

“Già, specie se qualcuno fa di tutto perché non tornino.”

“Tu sei giovane e impulsivo e sono tante le cose che credi di sapere, ma ti sbagli.”

“So che le parole incise sul monolito nella radura sono ancora valide, so che la Foresta ha avuto innumerevoli occasioni di uccidere quell’umano eppure non l’ha fatto, so che la Foresta ha mantenuto intatta la baita nella radura.”

“Per ricordarci chi sono i nostri nemici.”

“O forse per esortarci a riconciliarci con loro.”

“Sarà la realtà a farti cambiare idea, fratello.”

“Lo vedremo.”

Mycroft scosse la testa, quasi sconsolato: nel corso degli anni tanti erano stati i motivi di scontro fra lui e Sherlock, o fra Sherlock e qualche altro membro della comunità, ma mai il fratello si era impuntato fino a tal punto, e il Sommo Custode purtroppo temeva di sapere il perché.

 

La febbre calò e i pensieri di John si fecero più lucidi, anche se ancora non ricordava con esattezza come avesse fatto a tornare alla baita da solo: i suoi vestiti erano stesi ad asciugare vicino al camino ancora acceso, in un pentolino di stagno c’era l’avanzo del decotto e nel mortaio l’unguento al pino mugo contro la tosse, gli animali aveva ricevuto la loro dose di fieno e anche il giorno sul calendario era stato voltato.

Possibile che avesse fatto tutte quelle cose e se ne fosse dimenticato per via delle febbre? Gli sembrava davvero improbabile, era stato troppo debole e febbricitante per muoversi!

E poi c’era la visione nebulosa di quella creatura che non si cancellava dalla sua mente: il giorno prima, a causa dello shock da ipotermia, tutto gli era sembrato irreale e confuso, ma ragionandoci a mente fredda, la presenza di quella creatura era l’unica spiegazione logica sul come avesse fatto a tornare alla baita.

Non appena si sentì più in forze, decise di tornare al torrente dove aveva rischiato di annegare per recuperare la canna da pesca ed il fucile che aveva abbandonato lì: si allacciò le racchette da neve ai piedi e la sua mano destra si allungò automaticamente verso la sedia dove di solito teneva appoggiata la sua stampella.

Che non era lì.

Solo in quel momento si rese conto di essersi mosso per casa senza averne bisogno. Incredulo si alzò e camminò fino al camino, poi di nuovo fino alla panca, dove si lasciò cadere con un sorriso sbigottito: non zoppicava più, era guarito.

Camminò nella neve godendosi la libertà di camminare senza più bisogno di affidarsi alla stampella e, giunto in prossimità del torrente, raccolse le sue cose. 

La buca dove era caduto si stava già ricoprendo di un nuovo strato di ghiaccio e nel giro di qualche giorno sarebbe stato come se nulla fosse mai accaduto.    
Ma era accaduto e John non poteva ignorarlo: in quel punto, un piccolo buco rotondo su questa grande terra, John aveva rischiato di morire, aveva percepito la lusinga del sonno eterno che lo chiamava a sé, aveva avuto la possibilità di andarsene in silenzio, come a volte aveva pensato di fare dopo essere stato ferito in guerra, però non l’aveva fatto. Qualcosa, nel profondo dentro di lui, era rimasto terrorizzato davanti alla prospettiva della morte, aveva urlato e si era ribellato, così aveva lottato per riemergere dall’acqua ghiacciata e si era aggrappato alla vita con tutte le sue forze. Aveva scoperto che nel profondo dell’anima lui non voleva morire: non era giunto in quel luogo tanto remoto per andare incontro ad una fine solitaria, ma per ritrovare la voglia di vivere, la stessa che gli aveva fatto coltivare la terra, allevare gli animali, accumulare provviste e tagliare la legna.

E la Foresta lo aveva ripagato lasciandolo vivere e guarendolo da quella zoppia misteriosa, e John gli era grato per questo, tanto da levare dentro di sé una silenziosa ma sentita preghiera per ringraziarla, come non ne pronunciava da anni.

Parlando di vita, chissà cos’era accaduto al cucciolo di capriolo? John non nutriva grandi speranze che fosse ancora vivo: i resti della carcassa della madre, divorata dai lupi, giacevano ancora nella neve, tuttavia non vide ossa più piccole che facessero pensare ad un cucciolo.

Poi, vicino al punto in cui si era trascinato fuori dall’acqua, vide due serie di impronte di zoccoli, le prime molto piccole (sicuramente quelle del cucciolo) e le seconde più grandi che puntavano in direzione della sua casetta, ma mentre le piccole erano quelle di un quadrupede, la seconda serie serie apparteneva a un bipede, pur se con le zampe da ungulato: le tracce non mentivano e lui sapeva leggerle bene. 

Solo che non esisteva al mondo un animale del genere, che lui sapesse.

E, cosa ancora più sorprendente, non c’era alcun segno delle sue racchette sulla neve.

Quindi non aveva sognato: qualcuno lo aveva davvero raccolta da terra, portato a casa e salvato dall’assideramento, e poteva solo trattarsi di quella bellissima creatura che aveva intravisto.

“Grazie! - gridò l’ex soldato, guardandosi intorno - Chiunque tu sia, grazie per avermi salvato la vita! È da tempo che mi osservi, non è vero? Io… vorrei vederti, vorrei parlare con te. Ti prometto che non mi spaventerò, e ti prometto anche che non devi avere paura di me, anche se sicuramente ti appaio strano e spaventoso. Io… davvero, vorrei solo vederti e ringraziarti di persona.”

Poi, siccome era ancora debole per la febbre e iniziava a sentire freddo, tornò alla sua baita.

Accucciato dietro alcune rocce oltre il torrente, Sherlock dovette fare ricorso a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non alzarsi in piedi e mostrarsi a lui: l’Uomo condivideva il suo stesso desiderio di incontrarlo e conoscerlo, e gli aveva rivolto ancora quella parola misteriosa, grazie, di cui il Custode ignorava il significato, ma che suonava calda e dolce alle sue orecchie.

L’animo di quell’umano era l’opposto di tutto ciò che i Custodi avevano sempre raccontato su di loro, ma poteva fidarsi di lui a tal punto da rivelare l’esistenza del suo popolo? E se invece stava solo fingendo, usando quelle abilità menzognere per cui gli umani erano tanto odiati e temuti?

Ancora incerto e pieno di dubbi, non si mosse finché l’Uomo non rientrò nella baita, poi alzò il viso verso il cielo ed annusò l’aria: purtroppo doveva far ritorno al giardino di Yggdrasil, perché un’altra tempesta di neve era in arrivo e non sarebbe stata clemente, e lui non poteva restare bloccato nel bosco durante la tormenta, ma si allontanò dalla radura davvero a malincuore.


	8. Capitolo 8

Sherlock masticava svogliatamente un frutto di Yggdrasil dentro la sua grotta, mentre fuori il vento ululava e trasportava folate di neve.

Irene era lì con lui: col tempo Sherlock si era riappacificato con lei, specie perché la Custode sembrava essersi messa il cuore in pace nei suoi confronti; la femmina era appoggiata con la schiena contro uno dei cristalli magici che si trovavano all’interno delle loro grotte e che emanavano un piacevole calore, e ora stava parlando di qualcosa, ma la mente di Sherlock era altrove.

Erano due giorni che non scendeva nella radura a causa della tempesta che infuriava da nord e l’odore dell’Uomo non giungeva fino a lì: stava bene? Quando se ne era andato era ancora debole… e se si fosse sentito male e avesse avuto una ricaduta?

“Dato che ha suscitato il tuo interesse, qualche volta sono andata a osservarlo anch’io - disse Irene cambiando discorso all’improvviso - e davvero non riesco a capire cosa ci trovi tanto di speciale in lui. Come dice Mycroft, è solo un umano.”

Ancora una volta Sherlock non l’aveva udita, il viso appoggiato alle braccia incrociate e lo sguardo fisso sull’ingresso della grotta. Si accorse di Irene solo quando la Custode si alzò per uscire, e aggrottò la fronte.

“Dove vai?”

“Torno nella mia grotta, non c’è gusto a parlare con i muri. Certo che voi due siete proprio una bella coppia.”

“Non dire sciocchezze, non ci siamo mai nemmeno parlati” mormorò Sherlock con voce piena di rammarico.

“Ma vi incantate a fissare il vuoto allo stesso identico modo, uno potrebbe pensare che siete fatti l’uno per l’altro - ribatté Irene - Dovrei essere gelosa di lui, ma sarebbe uno spreco di tempo da parte mia, vero? Tu hai già deciso.”

“E anche se fosse?” sussurrò Sherlock, dando voce a quel pensiero per la prima volta.

“Un vero spreco - tentò di scherzare la Custode, poi tornò seria - Ma in fondo è la tua vita, Sherlock, hai sempre fatto di testa tua, non saranno certo le mie parole o quelle di qualcun altro a farti cambiare idea” concluse, quasi una mezza benedizione da parte sua.

Una volta rimasto solo, l’inquietudine di Sherlock crebbe ancora: si raccontò che doveva accertarsi che l’Uomo stesse bene e che non si sforzasse troppo, dopotutto era ancora convalescente, ma in realtà ormai non poteva più restare troppo tempo senza vederlo.

Sgusciò fuori dalla sua grotta, approfittando della fitta nevicata che aveva fatto rintanare tutti i Custodi nelle loro grotte per allontanarsi indisturbato, ma giunto ai confini del giardino, una voce lo fermò.

“Fossi in te non lo farei” lo avvertì Gregory, che era rimasto di guardia proprio in previsione di una eventualità del genere.

“Ma tu non sei me, sei solo la spia di mio fratello… tra le altre cose.”

Il Custode più anziano ignorò l’insinuazione e sospirò: “Se tu smettessi per un attimo di avere un atteggiamento così ostile, ti accorgeresti che lo facciamo solo per il tuo bene.”

“È un argomento che ho già affrontato con Mycroft fino alla nausea e sai bene quanto odio ripetermi. Tranquillizzati, non è la prima volta che esco durante una nevicata.”

“Non è per quello che dovresti restare qua.”

“Oh - Sherlock assottigliò gli occhi - i lupi.”

“Già, i lupi non hanno gradito affatto che l’umano gli abbia sottratto il piccolo di capriolo, era la loro preda.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Stanno facendo un dramma per nulla, quel cucciolo è più zoccoli e pelo che carne, non avrebbe sfamato nessuno.”

“Ma più di tutto - proseguì Gregory - non hanno gradito la tua intrusione: portando quel piccolo in un altro branco hai contravvenuto alle leggi della Foresta, secondo le quali gli esemplari più deboli sono destinati a soccombere.

“I lupi invocano le leggi sono quando fa comodo a loro e non si contano le volte in cui le hanno infrante. L’Uomo ha avuto pietà nei confronti di quel cucciolo e io non avrei mai permesso che il suo gesto andasse sprecato.”

“Sherlock, noi siamo i Custodi, il nostro compito è di proteggere la Foresta e di rispettarne la volontà, questo è ciò che ha permesso a questo luogo di sopravvivere intatto nel tempo; se adesso ti metti ad assecondare i gesti di quell’estraneo umano e pretendi di dettare tu le regole, gli animali perderanno fiducia nel nostro operato, e sarà il caos.”

“Hai finito?”

“Tu resti qui fino a quando non si saranno calmate le acque e i lupi avranno sbollito la rabbia, altrimenti dovrò prendere provvedimenti.”

Lo sguardo di Gregory corse al Portale, più per intimidire l’altro Custode che per reale volontà di usarlo.

“Va bene.” Sherlock sospirò rassegnato e tornò indietro, ma quando Gregory andò a controllare la sua grotta, la trovò vuota: in qualche modo era riuscito a sgusciare via inosservato.

“Era troppo bello per essere vero - sospirò il fauno grigio, irritato - Mycroft ucciderà prima me e poi lui.”

 

Sherlock avanzava a fatica nella neve alta e soffice, che ancora non aveva avuto il tempo di indurire: nonostante fosse sottile e agile si ritrovava sprofondato fino alla vita ogni due o tre passi, con suo sommo disappunto. Notò i primi lupi non appena sceso dal dirupo che conduceva alla valletta dei Custodi: due esemplari giovani, che si limitarono a guardarlo da lontano e a ringhiare la loro rabbia.

Sherlock li ignorò: era insolito che fossero usciti durante una nevicata in corso e si fossero esposti al freddo solo per mostrare i muscoli, ma alcuni di loro sapevano essere davvero stolti. Non si curò di loro, ma man mano che scendeva verso la radura, la situazione per lui peggiorò: ai due iniziali si aggiunsero altri tre esemplari, che levavano al cielo ululati minacciosi e si avvicinavano sempre più. Inizialmente Sherlock era convinto che non lo avrebbero attaccato, in quando i lupi anziani del branco non avrebbero mai permesso che un Custode restasse ferito per mano loro, ma a quelle cinque teste calde sembrava non importare. Forse erano stati addirittura allontanati dal branco per quel loro atteggiamento aggressivo e adesso non rispondevano ad alcuna autorità, e questa non era affatto una buona notizia per lui.

I lupi avevano preso coraggio e lo stavano accerchiando con una manovra da manuale: due alle spalle a chiudergli la via di fuga verso il giardino di Yggdrasil, dove non avrebbero mai osato avventurarsi, due ai lati per spingerlo in avanti, dove il quinto attendeva per attaccarlo frontalmente.

 _“Bene_ \- pensò Sherlock - _vediamo di scombinare i loro piani.”_

Il lupo che lo stava accerchiando da destra era meno agile e veloce dei compagni: a giudicare dalla sua andatura aveva una vecchia ferita alla zampa posteriore sinistra guarita male. Si sarebbe buttato in quella direzione, che poi era la strada più corta verso la radura, anche se la più impervia, ma lui aveva l’agilità dalla sua. Scattò all’improvviso, saltellando il più rapidamente possibile per non restare sprofondato nella neve e si buttò nel folto degli alberi proteggendosi il viso dai rami bassi con un braccio davanti agli occhi. Doveva decidere istantaneamente la traiettoria migliore e allo stesso tempo costringerli a fare più strada possibile, perché lui era solo, mentre i lupi avevano dalla loro la forza del numero, ma se si fossero stancati, avrebbero abbandonato l’inseguimento per non sprecare inutilmente le forze.

Stava andando tutto bene, era quasi alla fine del pendio che sbucava sulla radura, quando mise una zampa in fallo su un cespuglio di pino mugo completamente coperto di neve: affondò e si dimenò, mentre i suoi inseguitori guadagnavano terreno, e d’improvviso sentì una fitta di dolore alla coscia destra, dove un ramo secco del cespuglio lo aveva trafitto. Non aveva il tempo di valutare quanto fosse grave la ferita, ma quando riuscì a saltare via dal cespuglio, il dolore fu così forte da farlo cadere di nuovo nella neve.

Ormai i lupi gli erano addosso e il suo passo era troppo lento per poter sfuggire loro; il capo del piccolo branco gli si parò davanti, ringhiando di trionfo, fletté le zampe posteriori e spiccò un balzo verso di lui con le fauci spalancate, ma d’improvviso si udì un colpo secco, la sua  parabola si interruppe a mezz’aria e l’animale atterrò di lato, restando immobile a terra, morto, mentre nell’aria si diffuse l’odore acre della polvere da sparo.

Sherlock ruotò lentamente la testa a sinistra e si trovò davanti l’Uomo, col fucile ancora sollevato, il fiato che si condensava davanti alla sua bocca in piccole nuvolette di vapore e un’espressione implacabile sul volto.

“Ne volte ancora? - urlò in direzione di un lupo che aveva mosso un passo verso Sherlock, mentre ricaricava l’arma - Io sono pronto.”

I lupi certamente non compresero le sue parole, ma il tono feroce dell’Uomo e la vista del compagno morto li indussero a battere in ritirata e in un attimo sparirono nel bosco.

John rivolse la sua attenzione al fauno e la sua espressione mutò rapidamente dalla rabbia allo stupore più assoluto, mentre crollava in ginocchio nella neve. “Mio dio - mormorò - tu esisti… esisti davvero.”

Sherlock era completamente nel panico: era accaduto tutto all’improvviso, non era pronto a incontrarlo, non così, non sapeva cosa dire, cosa fare, non riusciva a pensare, e provò a scappare via, ma di nuovo la gamba non lo rese.

“No, no, non scappare, sei ferito.”

L’Uomo rimise il fucile a tracolla e gli si avvicinò lentamente con le mani sollevate.

“Voglio solo aiutarti. Capisci quello che dico?”

Sherlock annuì adagio e John sospirò di sollievo.

“Stai perdendo molto sangue e vorrei portarti a casa mia, alla baita, per curarti, se tu me lo permetti” spiegò con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra e la voce calma e rassicurante, così diversa da quella che aveva usato contro i lupi. Sherlock provò di nuovo ad alzarsi in piedi, ma John lo fermò, appoggiandogli una mano guantata sulla spalla.

“No, non devi sforzare la gamba ferita.”

“Ma…”

“Lascia che ti aiuti, ti prego.”

Il Custode si sentiva indifeso davanti a lui, ma tra le tante emozioni che provava in quel momento non c’era la paura, quindi annuì di nuovo e John lo sollevò tra le braccia, barcollando vistosamente.

“Scusa - ridacchiò imbarazzato - Però… sei più pesante di quel che sembri.”

John mosse qualche passo incerto nella neve, sprofondando a causa del peso di entrambi. Nonostante le racchette e continuava a ondeggiare per via del baricentro sbilanciato: la creatura si era raggomitolata strettamente su se stessa, con la testa nascosta sotto le braccia, e stava rendendo difficile a John il compito di trasportarlo.

Il Custode aveva sognato tante volte il momento del loro primo incontro, aveva fantasticato giorni interi su cosa si sarebbero detti, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe avvenuto così. Stare tra le braccia dell’Uomo, circondato dal suo odore forte, amplificava terribilmente tutte le sensazioni che Sherlock provava quando pensava a lui: si sentiva protetto e al sicuro e allo stesso tempo vulnerabile ed esposto, felice e ansioso in egual misura, desideroso di guardare di nuovo i suoi occhi blu come laghi alpini ma troppo in imbarazzo per sollevare la testa.

Non aveva mai provato nulla del genere in vita sua.

“Potresti mettere le braccia attorno al mio collo? chiese John, chiaramente in affanno - Mi sarebbe più facile trasportarti.”

Senza mai guardarlo in faccia, Sherlock sollevò le braccia e si aggrappò alle spalle dell’Uomo, sprofondando il viso nella pelliccia d’orso che indossava, e sussultò quando sentì il mento dell’altro appoggiarsi tra i suoi ricci scuri.

“Molto meglio. Resisti, siamo quasi arrivati.”

Una volta nella baita, John fece sdraiare il fauno sul tavolo e ravvivò il fuoco, poi si concesse qualche istante per guardare quella fantastica creatura: non era umana, ma aveva il viso più bello ed espressivo che avesse mai visto.

Era diverso, eppure così simile a lui.

Sherlock si imbarazzò non poco sotto lo sguardo dell’Uomo, perché lo stava guardando come se fosse una divinità, ma lui non lo era, e soprattutto non voleva essere guardato così dall’Uomo, voleva che loro due fossero sullo stesso piano, alla pari.

Uguali, nonostante le differenze tra loro.

“Hai un nome?”

“Sherlock” disse una voce sorprendentemente profonda.

“Piacere Sherlock, io mi chiamo John.”

“Joo-John…” ripeté Sherlock, provando quel nome alieno sulla lingua. Gli piaceva.

“Esatto.”

“John, non hai paura di me” osservò Sherlock con voce incerta: gli uomini del villaggio ed i rari cacciatori che si avventuravano nella parte più bassa della Foresta erano terrorizzati da loro, pur non avendoli mai visti, mentre John non aveva mostrato la benché minima paura.

“Né tu di me” rispose John, avvicinando una sedia al tavolo.

“No.”

“Bene.”

“Bene” ripeté Sherlock, mentre l’altro gli esaminava la ferita.

“È un brutto taglio, piuttosto profondo: devo disinfettarlo e curarlo, altrimenti peggiorerà, mi capisci?”

Se si fosse trovato nel giardino, a Sherlock sarebbe bastato mangiare un Frutto della Guarigione di Yggdrasil per stare subito meglio, ma lì poteva affidarsi solo all’Uomo… a John. Si chiamava John, ricordò a se stesso.

E Sherlock scoprì di avere fiducia in lui quanta ne aveva in Yggdrasil, quindi annuì deciso.

“Non muoverti.” John si alzò e recuperò delle piccole ampolle dalla credenza, assieme ad un astuccio di cuoio.

“Questo brucerà molto - gli disse, sollevando una delle ampolle che conteneva un liquido trasparente - ma impedirà che la ferita si infetti.” Era deciso a spiegargli passo per passo ogni cosa che avrebbe fatto, per dimostrare a Sherlock che poteva fidarsi.

“Cos’è?”

“Alcool mescolato a menta, rosmarino e lavanda.”

John aprì l’ampolla e l’odore intenso fece fare un salto indietro a Sherlock: era quasi intossicante e lo lasciò stordito.

“Mi dispiace, immagino che per il tuo olfatto sia davvero molto forte, ma ti prometto che ti farà stare meglio. Posso procedere?”

“Sì.”

“Ora devi restare fermo più che puoi, Sherlock.”

John bagnò l’angolo di una pezza di lino con l’alcool e lo passò più volte sulla ferita, soffiando con delicatezza per attenuare il bruciore, controllò alla luce di una candela che nella ferita non fossero rimaste delle schegge di legno, poi prese un po’ di unguento dalla seconda ampolla e lo spalmò lungo i bordi del taglio. “Questo è un estratto di stramonio, ti renderà insensibile la zona per un po’. Una mia vecchia amica lo usava prima di ricucire i soldati perché sentissero meno dolore.” [1]

“Cos’è un sol-soldato?” domandò Sherlock, che non aveva mai sentito quella parola: il suo vocabolario della lingua umana era ancora limitato, purtroppo.

“È una persona che combatte la guerra ed uccide altri soldati perché qualcuno gli dice di farlo.” Non trovò spiegazione migliore da dargli, e poi, alla luce della nuova vita che conduceva nella Foresta, quella vecchia era davvero assurda come l’aveva appena descritta.

“Oh.” Le orecchie di Sherlock si piegarono verso il basso, come se fosse deluso.

Chissà cosa si era immaginato nella sua testa, pensò John. “Lo so, noi umani siamo oltremodo stupidi.”

“Ol…”

“Oltremodo. Significa molto.”

“Oltremodo” ripeté Sherlock con decisione, memorizzando la parola, e John sorrise, divertito dalla sua curiosità.

John tastò la ferita, e poiché Sherlock non mostrava segni di fastidio, l’anestetico doveva aver fatto effetto.

Prese ago e filo e li sollevò davanti al viso del fauno. “Devo ricucire la ferita - mimò il gesto che avrebbe compiuto su di lui - altrimenti continuerà a sanguinare. L’ho già fatto molte altre volte e puoi fidarti di me, ma se ti fa paura, non sei obbligato a guardare.”

Sherlock gli diede il suo assenso con un cenno del capo, ma non si voltò, al contrario seguì tutto l’operazione con molto interesse: dunque era così che gli umani curavano le ferite. Decisamente poco pratico rispetto ai frutti di Yggdrasil, ma a suo modo ingegnoso.

John lavorò in silenzio con mano ferma e veloce, e alla fine fasciò la gamba del Custode con il resto del panno di lino.

“È già tardi - osservò John guardando il cielo scuro al di là dei vetri - e non devi sforzare la gamba, per stasera dovresti restare qui e riposare.”

“Sì, va bene.”

Sherlock scese giù dal tavolo e zoppicò davanti al focolare, dove si accucciò: non era caldo come i cristalli magici della sua grotta, ma andava bene lo stesso.

Lui e John restarono a guardarsi in silenzio e, dentro di loro, si sentirono entrambi molto stupidi: finalmente si erano incontrati dopo mesi in cui Sherlock lo aveva osservato da lontano e John si era immaginato che lì ci fosse qualcuno, avevano tante cose da dirsi e da domandare, ma non sapevano da dove iniziare.

Fu John a rompere il silenzio. “Hai fame? - aggrottò la fronte - Però non so se ho qualcosa che ti piace, non ho idea di cosa mangi.”

“Erba, frutta e funghi. Di solito mi basta un frutto di Yggdrasil. Non mangio molto.”

La sua voce aveva un accento strano ed esotico e le sue frasi erano corte e spezzate, come se pronunciarle gli costasse un grande sforzo mentale.

“Parli bene la mia lingua.”

“No, non è vero. Perché menti?”

“Non ti sto mentendo, lo penso davvero: la parli molto bene per non essere un umano.”

“La mia pronuncia è piena di difetti e non conosco moltissime parole, perché non ho mai potuto allenarmi e parlare con nessuno di voi umani.”

“E allora dove hai imparato?”

“Sui libri e ascoltando i cacciatori che ogni tanto si inoltrano nella Foresta. Giù in basso, vicino al villaggio.”

“Oh, hai dei libri?”

Sherlock si grattò dietro l’orecchio con la zampa posteriore sana. “Non sono miei. Erano dell’eremita. Ma lui non li usa più.”

“Perché?”

“È morto.”

John ricordava di aver sentito Madonna Hudson parlare di un asceta che anni addietro si era stabilito per vivere in solitudine una vita contemplativa: doveva essere la stessa persona.

“Il suo corpo è ancora qui nella Foresta - proseguì Sherlock - Anche i libri. Quando la neve si scioglierà posso portarti a vedere dove sono.”

“Va bene. Quindi ti ha insegnato lui a parlare, l’eremita?”

“No. Quando ho preso i libri lui era già morto.”

“Vuoi dire che hai imparato tutto da solo?”

“Sì.”

“Sherlock, è straordinario!” esclamò John, ammirato.

“Lo-lo pensi davvero?” chiese il Custode. A dire il vero la lingua degli uomini era molto elementare, se paragonata a quella dei Custodi e impararla non gli aveva richiesto sforzi enormi, ma questo decise di tenerlo per sé, nella speranza che John gli facesse un altro complimento.

“Ma certo: io non saprei da dove iniziare a studiare una lingua straniera senza l’aiuto di nessuno, solo ascoltando le persone parlare e leggendo sui libri. Sei stato incredibile.”

Sherlock voltò la testa verso le fiamme, terribilmente lusingato dalle parole di John.

“Non è quello che dicono gli altri Custodi.”

“Custodi?”

“La mia gente.”

“E cosa dicono?”

“Che tutto ciò che riguarda gli esseri umani è un male e una perdita di tempo inutile.”

“Lo pensi anche tu?”

Sherlock scosse la testa e tornò a guardare John.

“Mi fa piacere.”

L’ex soldato si alzò dalla sedia, ripose via gli strumenti con cui aveva curato la ferita di Sherlock, poi prese due piatti, coltelli, una padella e si sedette a terra davanti al camino di fronte a Sherlock. “Vuoi provare? È uno sformato di castagne con frutta candita e miele. Mia madre lo faceva meglio, ma dopo vari tentativi posso dire che anche il mio non è male.”

Il Custode annuì, quindi John ne tagliò una fetta, la appoggiò sul piatto e la porse a Sherlock, poi prese un coltello con cui il Custode avrebbe potuto tagliarla a tocchetti, infilzarla e mangiarla, ma Sherlock l’aveva già presa con le mani e stava mangiando di gusto. [2]

“Cos’è?” chiese il fauno indicando la posata.

“Un coltello: serve per tagliare il cibo e mangiarlo.”

“Perché? Le tue mani hanno dei problemi?”

John rise e staccò con le dita un pezzo di sformato. “No, immagino di no.”

Finirono di mangiare in silenzio, poi John parlò di nuovo. “Mi osservi da tempo, vero? A volte ho percepito che c’era qualcuno qui, oltre a me.”

Il viso di Sherlock assunse un’espressione allarmata: tra i Custodi non stava bene spiare e probabilmente era così anche per gli esseri umani, ma John si affrettò a rassicurarlo: “Non sono arrabbiato, anzi: a volte il pensiero di non essere completamente solo è stato confortante.”

A quelle parole Sherlock sorrise: era contento di averlo aiutato a combattere la solitudine, anche se in forma del tutto anonima.

“Questa baita - proseguì John - io me ne sono impossessato senza troppi problemi, ma non è che appartiene a qualcuno?”

“Non più. Un tempo qui vivevano uomini, come te.”

“Un tempo?”

“Moltissime lune fa.”

“Tanti uomini, vero?”

“Sì.”

“Infatti ho visto le rovine di altre case nella radura e ho immaginato che qui ci fosse un villaggio.”

“Erano troppo vicine al torrente e una piena le distrusse. Ma questa è rimasta intatta, perché così ha voluto la Foresta.”

“Dove sono finiti gli uomini?”

“Morti o scacciati dalla Foresta e dalla mia gente.”

“Perché?”

“Ci fu una guerra tra i nostri due popoli, perché…” Sherlock esitò e chiuse la bocca di scatto: quel luogo, specie il giardino di Yggdrasil, custodiva oro e altri metalli preziosi, gemme e pietre dai poteri magici, tutte cose che avevano reso avidi gli uomini e li avevano fatti rivoltare contro la Foresta e i Custodi per impadronirsene. Poteva fidarsi di dirlo a John?

“Be’ - sospirò l’umano - immagino che abbiate avuto delle ragioni valide per farlo, e poi a un certo punto si paga sempre il prezzo delle proprie azioni, e noi uomini finiamo sempre per fare cose estremamente stupide.”

“Come la guerra?”

“Come la guerra.”

“John non è stupido.”

“Lo sono stato, Sherlock.”

“Ma ora non più - ribatté il Custode con veemenza - Hai cura dei tuoi animali, non uccidi se non serve, hai salvato il capriolo. Hai salvato me.”

“E tu hai salvato me: sei stato tu a portarmi a casa e a curarmi dopo che sono caduto nel torrente, vero?”

“Sì.”

“Grazie.”

“Grazie - ripeté Sherlock inclinando la testa da un lato - Dici spesso questa parola: cosa vuol dire?”

“Significa - John annaspò alla ricerca delle parole giuste - che ti sono grato per quello che hai fatto per me.”

“Grato?” La testa riccioluta si inclinò ancor di più.

“Felice, ma non è esattamente così. Mi sono spiegato?”

“Uhm…”

“Ah! I concetti astratti sono difficili da spiegare. Aspetta - John ebbe un’idea: si avvicinò al Custode e lo abbracciò, accarezzandogli la schiena - Ecco: grazie.”

Era come quando John lo aveva preso in braccio per portarlo nella baita, ma ancor più dolce, e ciò provocò la solita allarmante eruzione di sentimenti contrastanti dentro di lui. Qualcosa dovette trapelare sul suo viso, perché anche John si fece serio, forse temendo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato o inopportuno.

“Hai capito ora?”

“Penso di sì.”

“E come esprimete un grazie fra la tua gente?” chiese, cercando di metterlo a suo agio.

“Così.” Sherlock si sporse in avanti e gli leccò la guancia e l’orecchio, e fu il turno di John di imbarazzarsi e arrossire davanti a tanta audacia, quasi da amante, ma subito si rimproverò con durezza: il gesto di Sherlock era stato perfettamente innocente, era sbagliato leggerci dell’altro.

Tuttavia anche il Custode interpretò male il suo turbamento e si ritrasse titubante. “Non va bene?”

“No, no - lo rassicurò John - sono solo rimasto sorpreso, tutto qua: queste sono cose che noi non facciamo con persone che abbiamo appena conosciuto.”

“Il mondo degli umani e quello dei Custodi sono diversi” mormorò Sherlock con una punta di tristezza nella voce.

“I gesti possono essere diversi - lo rassicurò John prendendogli la mano - ma i sentimenti sono gli stessi, e quindi grazie per avermi salvato la vita.”

Sherlock scosse la testa con vigore e i suoi ricci scuri rimbalzarono in maniera quasi comica. “Non è così John: ti sei salvato da solo, perché tu l’hai voluto. Mio fratello Mycroft dice che sei venuto qui per morire, ma io so che non è così.”

“No, non più.”

“Menomale.” Il viso di Sherlock si illuminò con un sorriso così bello che John quasi si commosse: sapere che qualcuno era felice solo perché lui era vivo, che qualcuno teneva a lui a tal punto, gli scaldò il cuore, quel cuore indurito da anni di guerre, orrori e delusioni.

“Grazie - ripeté ancora, schiarendosi la gola e abbracciandolo - grazie.”

Sherlock non comprese perché John lo stesse ringraziando di nuovo e in genere non gli piacevano le persone ripetitive, ma per John fece un’eccezione: appoggiò il mento alla sua spalla, chiuse gli occhi sospirando di contentezza e si lasciò cullare da quel gesto di affetto.

“Ah! - esclamò John - Posso chiederti cos’è successo al capriolo che ho salvato dai lupi?”

“Sta bene: l’ho portato in un altro branco dove è stato adottato da un’altra femmina.”

“Sono contento, è un sollievo.”

“Ma non posso garantirti che supererà l’inverno” mormorò Sherlock.

“Lo so, però gli abbiamo dato una possibilità di farlo.”

“Gli?”

“Io l’ho salvato, certo, ma tu l’hai portato al sicuro: entrambi abbiamo fatto qualcosa per lui.”

Sherlock portò le ginocchia al petto e vi appoggiò sopra la testa, sorridendo: era bello pensare che lui e John avessero fatto qualcosa insieme, era come se adesso avessero un legame.

“Vieni - disse John dopo un po’ - andiamo a dormire: è stata una giornata impegnativa e tu hai bisogno di riposare.”

John si arrampicò sul giaciglio e si sdraiò su un lato con la schiena contro il muro, cercando di fare più spazio possibile per Sherlock.

“È stretto, ma dovrebbe esserci spazio a sufficienza per entrambi.”

“Certo che c’è - rispose Sherlock con innocenza e si avviluppò a lui come aveva fatto quando stava male, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto - Così stiamo caldi e comodi.”

“Ehm…” mormorò John, visibilmente in imbarazzo.

“Voi non lo fate per tenervi al caldo?” domandò Sherlock, genuinamente curioso.

“Anche queste cose le facciamo solo con persone che conosciamo bene, come i parenti.”

Evitò di parlare di ‘sposi’ perché immaginava che per Sherlock il concetto di matrimonio fosse troppo alieno da comprendere.

“Pa… parenti?”

“Hai detto di avere un fratello, ecco: un fratello è un tuo parente.”

“Però non capisco - Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, confuso - il rapporto che gli umani hanno con altri umani cambia la loro percezione del freddo?”

La domanda, così dolce e ingenua, spiazzò ed intenerì John. “No.”

“E allora perché non dormite tutti vicini, specie d’inverno?”

“L’ho detto, Sherlock: noi umani siamo stupidi.”

Sherlock rifletté sulle nuove informazioni che aveva appreso e John lo lasciò fare senza disturbarlo; appoggiò un braccio sulla schiena del Custode, accarezzandola adagio, e chiuse gli occhi. E aveva ragione lui: stretti l’uno all’altro si dormiva molto meglio.

Il mattino dopo John controllò la ferita, che non si era infettata, fece una nuova medicazione e cambiò la fasciatura.

“Ecco fatto - disse, pulendosi le mani in uno straccio - Sei a posto.”

Sherlock scese dal tavolo e camminò per la stanza: la gamba faceva ancora un po’ male, ma riusciva a muoversi senza problemi, quindi non aveva più motivi per restare lì; guardò John e vide gli stessi pensieri riflessi nel suo viso mesto.

“Immagino tu debba tornare dalla tua gente: saranno in pensiero.”

“Sì, ma non per i motivi che credi.”

“Uh?”

“Mio fratello vuole controllare ogni mia mossa e dirmi come vivere la mia vita, tutti gli altri vorrebbero solo che io non venissi mai più qui.”

Questi Custodi, da come Sherlock li aveva descritti, erano molto diffidenti nei confronti degli umani, e Sherlock stesso sembrava restio a raccontagli qualcosa del suo popolo.

Come dar loro torto, in fondo?

In tanti anni John aveva visto il peggio della natura umana e non aveva dubbi che in un passato remoto gli umani avessero fatto cose terribili per essere scacciati dalla Foresta. E se l’esistenza di quelle meravigliose creature fosse stata resa nota al mondo esterno, sicuramente schiere di eserciti si sarebbero riversati lì, per depredare ciò che potevano depredare, distruggere il resto e uccidere tutto ciò che non comprendevano e andava contro le loro convinzioni.

L’aveva già visto accadere innumerevoli volte.

Sherlock sarebbe stato molto più al sicuro con la sua gente che con lui, e sarebbe stato più saggio se non si fossero frequentati. John non voleva corromperlo o metterlo nei guai con gli altri Custodi, ma la sua compagnia era stata così piacevole che, per la prima volta da quando viveva lì, la solitudine ed il silenzio di quel luogo gli fecero paura, e quando il Custode era già sulla porta, lo richiamò.

“Sei sicuro di farcela, Sherlock? I lupi potrebbero tornare.”

“No, il tuo fucile li ha spaventati a sufficienza.”

“Sherlock?”

“Sì?”

John si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Senti, io non voglio crearti problemi, né desidero che tu venga rimproverato o dileggiato per causa mia, ma se puoi, e soprattutto se lo vuoi, mi farebbe piacere se tu tornassi a trovarmi domani, così ti controllerò di nuovo la ferita e poi potremmo parlare, oppure potrei farti vedere come funzionano alcuni attrezzi che uso. Sei curioso, vero?”

Ora molte stranezze che aveva notato i primi giorni che era arrivato nella radura trovavano una spiegazione: sicuramente era stato Sherlock a provare gli attrezzi che aveva trovato nella grotta poco distante e a mantenerli in buono stato nel corso del tempo.

Sherlock gli fu addosso in un balzo, le orecchie e la coda che fremevano di eccitazione e gli occhi spalancati.

“Lo faresti davvero?”

“Sì, certo” rise John.

Sherlock gli leccò il viso con entusiasmo, poi esclamò “grazie!” a gran voce e saltellò via, agitando una mano nella sua direzione.

John lo osservò finché non fu solo un puntolino indistinto nella neve e poi richiuse la porta, toccandosi il viso dove Sherlock lo aveva leccato: che creatura straordinaria.

 _“Straordinaria e innocente, non devi dimenticartene”_ ricordò a se stesso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Lo stramonio è una pianta della famiglia delle Solanacee ed è tossica, ma in piccole quantità era utilizzata in passato come anestetico locale, perché inibiva gli spasmi e attenuava la sensazione di dolore.  
> [2] Non ho nominato la forchetta come posata perché il suo uso a tavola è piuttosto recente, risale alla fine del ‘700, in precedenza era considerato uno strumento stravagante quando non demoniaco (per la sua forma che ricorda il forcone del diavolo), usato solo dai nobili in particolari occasioni.


	9. Capitolo 9

Una volta partito il Custode, la baita gli sembrò molto più grande e vuota, e anche desolatamente fredda; John sospirò, cercando di gettarsi alle spalle la malinconia e si dedicò alle faccende di tutti i giorni: diede da mangiare agli animali, pulì la stalla, munse Betta e raccolse le uova. Rodrigo ragliò impaziente quando lo vide e tirò calci alla porta del suo piccolo box.

“No, non ti faccio uscire oggi: la neve è ancora troppo alta.”

Normalmente cercava di tenere sgombera una piccola aia davanti alla stalla dove gli animali potessero sgranchirsi le zampe, ma dopo l’ultima nevicata era impensabile farlo in un giorno solo, gli serviva più tempo.

Finito di occuparsi degli animali, girò attorno alla baita per recuperare una fascina di legna e, nel voltarsi, si trovò faccia a faccia con un altro fauno, più grande di Sherlock, dal pelo argentato e con un grande palco di corna sopra la testa.

Per lo spavento John lasciò cadere la legna, incespicò nei suoi stessi piedi e finì col sedere per terra, mentre la creatura lo fissava con un’aria di stupore mista a un certo compatimento.

“Non è la prima volta che i tuoi occhi si posano su un Custode, quindi qual è la ragione del tuo spavento, umano?”

“Mi hai colto di sorpresa, non ti ho sentito arrivare.”

“Oh? In tal caso ti chiedo perdono, pensavo di aver fatto abbastanza rumore.”

“Non per me.”

Lo stupore del Custode crebbe ancora. “Tutti gli uomini hanno un udito così debole?”

“Credo di sì.”

“Curioso.”

“Sì, immagino che dobbiamo sembrarvi buffi.”

“Non è la parola che avrei usato io per descrivervi” disse Gregory in tono serio, lasciando intendere che quella non era una visita di cortesia.

“Immagino anche questo: Sherlock mi ha spiegato che siete molto diffidenti verso la mia razza.”

“Puoi biasimarci?”

“No davvero.”

“Curioso anche questo, in un certo senso.” Gregory si era aspettato una strenua ed arrabbiata arringa di difesa degli esseri umani da parte di quell’uomo, invece egli sembrava quasi ragionevole.

“Uh… tu parli la mia lingua molto meglio di Sherlock” osservò John, cambiando argomento. Se non fosse stato per l’aspetto peculiare della creatura che aveva davanti, John avrebbe avuto l’impressione di parlare con un suo simile, data la sua dizione perfetta e priva di accento.

“Merito del Frutto della Conoscenza di Yggdrasil, il Grande Albero della Vita. Lo mangi e ti permette di imparare istantaneamente tutto ciò che ti occorre apprendere.”

“Accidenti! - esclamò John stupefatto - Ma Sherlock non l’ha fatto: mi ha detto di aver imparato la mia lingua in un altro modo.” 

L’uomo si mantenne sul vago, perché non sapeva se i Custodi sapevano dei libri che aveva letto Sherlock: siccome i libri appartenevano al mondo umano, magari per le leggi di quel popolo erano qualcosa di proibito o sconveniente, o qualcosa del genere. Comunque, dentro di sé, provò ancor più ammirazione per Sherlock, all’idea che il giovane fauno avesse avuto l’opportunità di usare una comoda scorciatoia per imparare ciò che voleva, ma avesse deciso di non farlo.

“No, lui preferisce fare sempre di testa sua” sospirò il Custode, come se l’argomento  _ ‘Sherlock’ _ fosse per lui fonte perenne di mal di testa e bruciori di stomaco. “Sherlock possiede una intelligenza sconfinata, anche per un Custode, ma è un ribelle.”

“Questo l’ho capito anch’io - disse John con un sorriso, poi si rialzò, scrollandosi la neve dai pantaloni - Io sono John.”

“Gregory” rispose l’altro.

“Dimmi Gregory, posso fare qualcosa per te?”

“Cosa ti ha raccontato Sherlock su di noi?”

Ma certo: Sherlock poteva essere un anarchico, una specie di paria tra la sua gente, ma gli altri Custodi, come Gregory, probabilmente erano molto preoccupati dalla presenza di un umano in quel luogo e del fatto che Sherlock si fosse mostrato a lui, sicuramente volevano indagare e conoscere le sue intenzioni. Sperando di non mettere Sherlock nei guai, decise di essere schietto con Gregory, sia per fargli una buona impressione, sia perché sospettava che il popolo dei Custodi non amasse per nulla le menzogne degli esseri umani.

“Mi ha detto che siete i Custodi di questa Foresta, che un tempo la vostra gente e la mia vivevano in pace, ma poi ci fu una guerra, presumo causata da noi, perché uccidere e distruggere sono le cose che sappiamo fare meglio.”

Gregory inarcò un sopracciglio davanti all’autocritica di John, sinceramente colpito.

“Non dovete preoccuparvi - proseguì l’ex soldato - non parlerò ad anima viva della vostra esistenza, lo giuro su quanto ho di più caro.”

“Purtroppo le esperienze passate ci hanno insegnato che le parole degli uomini sono menzognere e inconsistenti come nebbia.”

“Non posso darti torto se non mi credi - sospirò John, ricordando le false promesse d’amore di Mary - Ma non farei mai del male a Sherlock, piuttosto mi toglierei la vita con le mie stesse mani.”

Gregory lo guardò a lungo ed infine si strinse nelle spalle. “La Foresta non ti ha respinto, qualcosa dovrà pur significare.”

“Uh - John si mosse sul posto, intirizzito dal freddo e desideroso di tornare in casa - posso fare altro per te?”

“Dovrei seguire il buon senso e dirti di troncare ogni rapporto con Sherlock, perché noi pensiamo che l’amicizia tra un Custode e un umano non può portare a nulla di buono, tuttavia c’è qualcosa in te che mi trattiene dal formularti questa richiesta, e spero che il mio istinto non sbagli. Senza contare che Sherlock non acconsentirebbe mai a non avere rapporti con te solo perché noi vogliamo così, e troverebbe il modo di venire da te comunque.”

“Davvero?”

“Già. Come ti ho detto, Sherlock è intelligente e perspicace, più di molti di noi, ma non è un buon Custode. Però un giorno, se saremo molto fortunati, forse potrà diventarlo.”

“Speri che la mia amicizia gli porti saggezza? - John scosse la testa con un sorriso amaro - Se è il senno che cerchi in me, sbagli in partenza.”

“No, non è quello che mi auguro.”

“E allora cosa speri che porti il nostro rapporto?”

Gregory non rispose, si voltò e si allontanò dalla radura, poi, quando fu troppo lontano perché John potesse udirlo, mormorò: “felicità, per entrambi.”

Sherlock, con la sua lingua tagliente ed il suo assiduo contestare regole e tradizioni della comunità dei Custodi, era sempre stato un emarginato, ma non era quello che preoccupava Gregory: altri Custodi prima di Sherlock avevano avuto uno spirito ribelle e altri ne sarebbero nati nelle generazioni future, quelle erano le normali dinamiche di una comunità come la loro. 

No, quello che preoccupava Gregory, e che forse nessuno aveva mai notato, nemmeno suo fratello, era che non aveva mai visto Sherlock felice o entusiasta per qualcosa, finché non era arrivato quell’umano: per la prima volta Sherlock sorrideva, era seriamente interessato a qualcuno, si preoccupava per lui e la sua salute. Era folle incoraggiare il loro rapporto, era pericoloso e probabilmente era uno sbaglio, tuttavia quell’uomo non gli aveva fatto una cattiva impressione, e negare a Sherlock (a entrambi) una possibilità di essere felici sembrava altrettanto sbagliato.

“Mycroft mi ucciderà davvero questa volta” sospirò, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo grigio.

Fece ritorno al giardino di Yggdrasil per fare un resoconto a Mycroft della sua conversazione con John e notò che l’atmosfera era ancora parecchio tesa: Sherlock era rientrato nella piccola valle poco prima di lui, portando di nuovo con sé e su di sé l’odore dell’umano e i mormorii di disapprovazione che correvano di bocca in bocca non si erano ancora acquietati. Però, notò Gregory mentre camminava di fianco alle grotte, nessuno chiedeva apertamente di indire una riunione formale per decidere se Sherlock doveva essere bandito dalla comunità. Non necessariamente un buon segno o l’inizio di una tregua: probabilmente molti di loro aspettavano solo di veder crollare il rapporto tra il Custode e l’umano sotto il peso delle reciproche differenze, per poi poter affermare a voce alta ed esultante che avevano avuto ragione loro sin dall’inizio.

Il fratello minore di Mycroft sedeva in cima a un picco e scavava sotto la neve alla ricerca di muschi e licheni per uno dei suoi oscuri esperimenti, ostentatamente indifferente al tumulto provocato. Gregory scosse leggermente la testa: come sapeva urtare i nervi lui, nessuno mai.

“Ormai ha scelto la sua strada” sospirò Mycroft, seduto su una delle pietre che circondavano lo stagno ai piedi di Yggdrasil.

“L’ha già fatto da tempo, Mycroft.”

Il Sommo Custode squadrò Gregory con attenzione. “Ne deduco che l’umano non ha il tuo disprezzo.”

“È una creatura… particolare” concesse Gregory, senza sbilanciarsi troppo.

“Racconta.”

  
  


“John? John, John, John, svegliati.”

Qualcuno lo stava scuotendo con insistenza, ma quando John aprì gli occhi, la baita era ancora immersa nel buio più totale, si intravedevano solo le braci del fuoco ormai spento nel camino e due occhi chiari che brillavano di eccitazione.

“S-Sherlock?” bofonchiò, riconoscendo la sua voce profonda. 

“Sì, sono io. Alzati!”

“Ma che ore sono?” farfugliò lui, ancora terribilmente assonnato.

“Ore? Cosa sono le ore?” Le orecchie di Sherlock si drizzarono, e il Custode sembrava ansioso di assimilare un nuovo concetto del mondo umano.

“Servono per misurare le varie parti del giorno e della notte.”

“Oh. La luna è da poco calata oltre le montagne.”

Quindi erano a malapena le quattro di mattina.

“È successo qualcosa?” domandò John scostando le coperte, ormai rassegnato ad alzarsi. La lampada ad olio illuminò un Custode dall’aria molto confusa.

“Mi hai detto di tornare domani, e ora è domani.”

John si stropicciò la faccia e sospirò. “Forse avrei dovuto specificare ‘dopo il sorgere del sole’.”

“Sei in collera?”

“No - lo tranquillizzò l’umano - vorrà dire che dormirò un po’ nel pomeriggio.”

“Dormire, ugh - Sherlock arricciò il piccolo naso nero con disgusto - Dormire è noioso, non si fanno cose quando si dorme.”

“E scommetto che tu stanotte non hai chiuso occhio per l’eccitazione.”

“Cos’è ‘scommetto’?” domandò Sherlock, la cui curiosità sembrava davvero insaziabile.

John si stropicciò la faccia, nell’infruttuoso tentativo di scacciare il sonno. “Come posso spiegare… è quando non sai come andrà a finire una determinata cosa, ma cerchi di indovinarlo lo stesso.” Ovviamente John evitò di parlare dei soldi impiegati nelle scommesse, perché l’economia monetaria era qualcosa di completamente estraneo a quel mondo bucolico. Ed era meglio così.

Sherlock assimilò il concetto con molta concentrazione, poi fu distratto da John che prendeva della rafia e l’acciarino per accendere nuovamente il fuoco nel camino e si posizionò alle sue spalle per osservarne i gesti.

“Vuoi provare tu?” chiese John porgendogli l’attrezzo e Sherlock sorrise come un bambino la mattina di Natale. L’umano gli spiegò come fare, ma non era facile e parecchi tentativi andarono a vuoto; nel frattempo John andò ad occuparsi degli animali nella stalla, quando il grido di trionfo di Sherlock lo raggiunse fin lì. “John! John, ho acceso il fuoco!”

Il gallo arruffò le penne indignato da tanto baccano: era lui il solo autorizzato a strillare la mattina presto, ma John sorrise con indulgenza.

“Ottimo. Adesso facciamo colazione e poi prendiamo qualche attrezzo, così ti faccio vedere a cosa servono.”

Venne fuori che, come John aveva sospettato, era stato proprio Sherlock ad aver inciso e segato, a mo’ di esperimento, i pezzi di legno che l’uomo aveva trovato nel piccolo deposito sotto le rocce appena era giunto lì, e che prima del suo arrivo trascorreva quasi tutto il suo tempo libero in quella baita.

Gregory aveva ragione: Sherlock era molto intelligente, aveva capito quasi tutto da sé, senza alcuna spiegazione né aiuto, e la sua sete di imparare cose nuove sembrava sconfinata.

Quel giorno John gli mostrò come piantare un chiodo senza rimetterci le dita e come usare la resina d’abete come una colla. Nei giorni seguenti Sherlock tornò molto spesso alla baita: i due andavano a pesca sul torrente ghiacciato, spalavano la neve e conducevano gli animali all’aperto se non era troppo freddo (e John scoprì che tutti gli animali comprendevano la lingua madre di Sherlock), altrimenti restavano in casa e parlavano, o meglio, John rispondeva alle mille domande del Custode e cercava di descrivergli come fosse il mondo fuori da quella Foresta, mentre Sherlock pendeva letteralmente dalle sue labbra.

 

Una mattina, subito dopo aver fatto colazione, John ruotò uno dei cubi del calendario che teneva sul tavolo e guardò Sherlock con un sorriso.

“Quando ho avuto la febbre alta l’hai fatto tu per me, vero?”

“Sembrava importante per te: quando ti allontanavi dalla baita in cerca di funghi e frutti nel bosco, venivo a guardare dalla finestra e vedevo che giravi i cubi con i numeri con regolarità.”

“Sai come si chiama?”

“No: ne ho compreso il meccanismo e che le facce dei cubi vanno voltate a ogni sorgere del sole, ma ancora non capisco a cosa ti serve.”

“È un calendario, serve a scandire e numerare i giorni dell’anno che passano, come la meridiana che ho appeso fuori dalla baita, solo che quella misura le ore di un singolo giorno.”

“John, perché gli esseri umani sono così preoccupati di misurare il tempo?” chiese Sherlock, appoggiando la testa riccia sulle braccia conserte.

“Voi non lo siete?”

Il Custode si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza, segno che no, quell’argomento non rivestiva per lui alcun interesse. “Quando il sole cala la giornata è finita, quando le nevi si sciolgono la primavera non è lontana e quando le foglie degli alberi cadono, l’inverno sta per tornare: giunge l’ora e il tempo per ogni cosa, la Natura conosce i suoi ritmi e non ha mai avuto bisogno di misurarsi. Perché gli umani devono farlo?”

Il ragionamento di Sherlock era così semplice eppure così giusto che John ne restò spiazzato, e d’improvviso tutto l’affannarsi degli uomini per creare complicati orologi e almanacchi gli apparve vacuo e inutile, e il loro preoccuparsi per il trascorrere dei giorni sembrava un patetico isterismo, se confrontato con il respiro lento e lieve della Terra che si poteva assaporare in quel luogo e con la saggezza di quelle creature che sapevano quando fare le cose senza bisogno di segnarlo su un calendario.

“Allora?” incalzò Sherlock, che ancora aspettava una risposta.

John gli posò una mano sul capo e accarezzò i folti riccioli neri. “Forse è il nostro modo di studiare qualcosa che non siamo in grado di comprendere sino in fondo, e così facendo ci illudiamo anche di poterlo controllare” provò a spiegare.

“Il tempo non si controlla - obiettò Sherlock - il tempo scorre e basta.”

“Lo so. Mi dispiace Sherlock, ma temo che più ti parlo del mondo degli umani, più finirai per considerarci delle bestie inferiori, come fanno gli altri Custodi.”

“Sherlock non penserà mai questo di John” affermò con fierezza, e John fece scivolare una mano sul suo viso, accarezzandogli la guancia col pollice, mentre Sherlock strofinava il naso contro il suo polso.

“Grazie Sherlock.”

“Grazie e basta? Senza abbraccio?” chiese speranzoso. John sorrise con indulgenza e allargò le braccia. “Vieni qua.”

In poco tempo quei gesti affettuosi erano diventati la quotidianità per loro, e che una tale meravigliosa creatura anelasse a un qualche tipo di contatto fisico con lui, lo stupiva profondamente ogni volta, lo faceva sentire speciale, perché a qualcuno importava di lui, reduce di guerra dimenticato dal mondo intero.

Le giornate invernali erano sempre lunghe e difficili, spalare la neve richiedeva ancora un considerevole sforzo fisico e a volte faceva così freddo che anche dormire raggomitolato davanti al fuoco non bastava a scaldarlo, ma da quando Sherlock era entrato nella sua vita, i giorni sembravano scorrere più veloci e leggeri, e il buio e la neve non apparivano più così opprimenti.

 

Delle poche cose che John possedeva, due affascinavano il Custode in modo particolare: il cannocchiale e il vetro. Riguardo al primo, John lo convinse a non aprirlo per vedere come funzionava (non era del tutto sicuro di riuscire a rimetterlo insieme, una volta smontato), e in cambio glielo prestò per un giorno interno.

Sherlock sparì sui monti, puntando lo strumento in ogni direzione, studiando e mettendo a confronto la visione attraverso le lenti con quella degli uccelli rapaci. Restò così tanto all’aperto che quando tornò nella baita, il suo corpo era ricoperto di piccoli cristalli di ghiaccio, e John si affrettò ad avvolgerlo in una coperta, stando attento a non toccargli le orecchie, perché aveva scoperto che Sherlock soffriva un terribile solletico lì, e se solo John le sfiorava per sbaglio mentre gli accarezzava i capelli, il fauno le faceva sbattere come le ali di un uccellino impazzito e strizzava gli occhi infastidito. 

“Non hai freddo?”

Non si capacitava di come i Custodi potessero andarsene in giro nudi con quelle temperature glaciali e non morirne.

“No, d’inverno il nostro pelo diventa più folto.”

“Oh.”

L’idea che in primavera il vello di Sherlock sarebbe stato più sottile e ne avrebbe messo in risalto la muscolatura, gli provocò un turbamento che John decise ostinatamente di ignorare.

 

L’altra cosa che piaceva moltissimo a Sherlock, si diceva, era il vetro.

“Tu sai di cosa è fatto? - chiese un giorno il Custode, col naso schiacciato contro la finestra - Non ha odore e quindi non capisco.”

I Custodi, così come gli altri animali del bosco, avevano un olfatto estremamente sviluppato e vivevano immersi in un mondo di odori e profumi che agli umani era precluso.

“È fatto di sabbia riscaldata finché non assume quella consistenza.”

“Come quella sulle rive del torrente?”

“Esatto: quella è polvere di quarzo e granito ed è la più adatta.”

“Più? Esiste altra sabbia?”

“Sì, la si può trovare in riva al mare, ma non è molto buona per fabbricare il vetro.”

“Cos’è il mare?”

A volte John dimenticava che i confini del mondo di Sherlock erano molto ridotti: la Foresta, per quanto vasta e imponente, non era nulla se paragonata alla vastità del mondo. E quei confini andavano stretti al Custode, John lo capiva dalla sua curiosità, dalle sue continue domande e dal modo rapito con cui ascoltava i racconti di John sui luoghi lontani che aveva visto quando era un soldato.

“Il mare è come un enorme lago, tanto esteso che dalla riva non puoi vederne la fine, la sua acqua è salata, i suoi fondali profondissimi, e il fondale e la terra che lo circondano sono fatti di sabbia, che può avere diversi colori: rosata, nera, scura come la corteccia degli abeti, oppure chiara come il tuo vello.”

“Mi piacerebbe vedere il mare” sospirò Sherlock, mentre scivolava a terra e allungava le zampe davanti a sé, ma parlava senza convinzione, come un uomo che diceva di voler raggiungere la luna, perché era consapevole che era impossibile, che tutta la sua vita era racchiusa all’interno dei confini della Foresta e non avrebbe mai potuto girare liberamente per il mondo.

Vedendolo così malinconico, a John venne un’idea per tirarlo su di morale. “Aspetta. Non posso portarti a vedere il mare, ma posso mostrarti come si fa il vetro.”

“Davvero?”

John andò alla finestra, sotto il quale c’era un salsicciotto di tela contro gli spifferi che aveva riempito di sabbia del torrente, lo aprì e ne trasse una piccola quantità mettendola in uno stampo che pose sul fuoco. Alzò la temperatura delle fiamme con il mantice ed aggiunse alla sabbia della polvere di lapislazzuli, che aveva trovato tempo prima nella grotta di salgemma. Lavorò con l’attizzatoio e le molle del camino, il tutto sotto lo sguardo affascinato e attento di Sherlock, e alla fine gli chiese di portargli un po’ di neve in un secchio, in cui immerse il vetro fuso che si solidificò all’istante in una goccia dalla punta ricurva ad anello, irregolare e bitorzoluta, ma di un blu intenso.

“Ecco - disse John posando il pendente tra le mani di Sherlock - il vetro si fa così e questo è il colore del mare. Ti piace?”

“Moltissimo, perché è dello stesso colore degli occhi di John.”

L’uomo arrossì vistosamente: erano anni che nessuno gli faceva più un complimento spontaneo come quello, e la cosa lo fece sentire emozionato come un ragazzino.

“Sei rosso - esclamò Sherlock avvicinandosi a lui - Hai di nuovo la febbre?”

“N-no - John si schiarì la gola - sto bene.”

Quando Sherlock gli era così vicino, con i suoi occhi chiarissimi, le sue labbra piene e morbide e la sua sincera ammirazione per lui, era molto, molto difficile non avere pensieri sconvenienti.

Per sua fortuna, Sherlock si distrasse in fretta, tutto preso da pendente: alzò la goccia di vetro in direzione delle fiamme e ne osservò i riflessi cangianti.

“Puoi tenerla se vuoi.”

“Ma non ho vestiti né tasche, ho paura di romperla.”

“Aspetta.”

John prese una stringa di cuoio dal baule e vi legò il ciondolo, che poi passò attorno al collo di Sherlock. “Va bene?”

“Sì, così porterò qualcosa di John con me anche quando non sarò qui.”

A volte Sherlock doveva tornare tra la sua gente e vi restava per giorni. “Doveri di Custode”, diceva vago e John non lo spingeva mai a farsi dire di più, per non creare altri motivi di tensione fra lui e il suo popolo.

A dire il vero l’umano non restava mai solo troppo a lungo ora, perché quando Sherlock non c’era, ogni tanto l’altro Custode, Gregory, andava a trovarlo, anche se quest’ultimo si avvicinava a lui ancora con diffidenza e distacco. 

L’unico problema delle visite di Gregory è che, al suo ritorno, Sherlock ne captava immediatamente l’odore e poi restava nervoso e inavvicinabile per giorni, quasi che la presenza del suo simile in casa di John fosse una grave offesa alla sua persona.

John era sicuro che il fauno grigio lo stesse controllando per conto di Mycroft, il misterioso fratello di Sherlock, che mai si era mostrato a lui: i rapporti tra i due fratelli dovevano essere molto tesi, ma John non aveva motivo di dubitare che Mycroft si preoccupasse genuinamente per Sherlock: anche lui in gioventù era stato molto protettivo verso sua sorella Harriet, anche se in seguito le loro strade si erano divise e si erano completamente persi di vista.

 

“Vuoi un tè?” domandò un giorno John a Gregory.

“Un… cosa?”

“Un tè: sono foglie essiccata di una pianta, che in infusione in l’acqua calda rilasciano il loro sapore. Con Sherlock lo beviamo spesso, non te l’ha mai detto?”

“Sherlock non parla molto con me. Con nessuno di noi, a dire il vero.”

“Capisco.”

“Con te invece parla” osservò il fauno grigio. Non era una domanda.

“Ininterrottamente” rispose l’uomo con un sorriso.

Gregory bevve lentamente il tè di John, trovandolo di suo gradimento. “Non avrei mai creduto di dirlo, ma forse lui sta meglio qui con te che con noi.”

John scosse la testa, scettico. “Non lo so Gregory: a volte quando lui mi parla, tutte le cose del mio mondo mi sembrano stupide e senza senso, e mi domando cosa ci trovi in me.”

“Come ti dissi una volta, Sherlock è molto intelligente, e se vede qualcosa in te, qualcosa deve esserci.”

Era la cosa più vicina a un complimento che Gregory gli avesse mai detto e John la accettò con un cenno del capo.


	10. Capitolo 10

Quando la neve iniziò a sciogliersi e per John divenne più facile muoversi nel bosco (per Sherlock invece non era mai stato un problema), il Custode lo condusse lungo un altro antico sentiero che portava a sud della Foresta, dove lungo una parete verticale si aprivano alcune grotte carsiche poco profonde.

In una di queste c’erano i resti dell’asceta che aveva vissuto lì circa mezzo secolo prima. Di lui restavano solo le ossa tenute insieme dal saio, ma Sherlock, che era continuato a tornare in quel posto per imparare a leggere e scrivere sui suoi libri, aveva agghindato lo scheletro con una serie di oggetti: un bastone di legno appoggiato alla spalla sinistra, la penna di un’aquila nella mano destra, numerose corone di fiori attorno al collo e sulla testa, e delle gemme colorate nelle orbite degli occhi.

“Prima che arrivassi tu, lui era il mio amico” disse il Custode, quasi con orgoglio.

A un qualsiasi essere umano sarebbe venuto un colpo davanti a quello spettacolo, avrebbe urlato alla blasfemia e al vilipendio di cadavere, ma John capiva che il gesto di Sherlock era innocente e non voleva certo mancare di rispetto al defunto.

“Venivo qui a leggere e scrivere per non essere scoperto dagli altri Custodi.”

Sherlock sollevò due assi di legno che coprivano una buca nel terreno dove era nascosta una vecchia sacca di cuoio che conteneva l’abbecedario, l’eserciziario e il diario di viaggio.

“L’ultimo libro è il mio preferito.”

“Lo immaginavo.”

“Non ho mai avvicinato quell’eremita mentre era vivo, continuava a borbottare tra sé delle litanie che chiamava preghiere… era proprio strano!”

Sì, probabilmente agli occhi di una creatura come Sherlock, le invocazioni a un dio invisibile dovevano apparire prive di senso.

“Verso la fine non faceva altro tutto il giorno - proseguì Sherlock - Chiedeva a qualcuno che non era qui di intercedere e fare cose per lui, però non si muoveva mai per farle lui stesso, nemmeno per procurarsi da mangiare o scendere a bere al ruscello, e infatti alla fine è morto di fame. Questo proprio non lo capisco - sospirò scuotendo il capo - Anche la Foresta ci aiuta e ci protegge, ma noi facciamo la nostra parte, nessun aiuto piove dall’alto senza merito.”

“C’è chi crede di poter vivere di sola contemplazione.”

“Anche mio fratello riflette molto, però mangia quanto tre Custodi.”

“Perché è molto più saggio.”

John sfogliò con delicatezza il quaderno con gli esercizi di scrittura, dove Sherlock aveva vergato le parole con una penna d’uccello e un inchiostro ricavato dal succo di mirtillo. Inizialmente la calligrafia era sghemba e incerta, ma col tempo era diventate sempre più sicura.

“Devi essere molto orgoglioso di te” mormorò John, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Sono orgoglioso che John sia orgoglioso di me” rispose Sherlock con un sorriso, appoggiando la fronte alla sua, e John trattenne il fiato. Era un gesto che facevano spesso, ma per qualche ragione quella volta era diverso: Sherlock si fece serio, John lasciò scivolare lo sguardo sulle sue labbra e pensò che erano così così belle e rosate che-

D’un tratto il Custode drizzò le orecchie e spalancò gli occhi, allarmato.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Uomini. Due, con un cane, si stanno avvicinando.”

“Io non sento nulla.”

“Io sì: arrivano da sud.” Maledizione, era stato uno stupido! Si era distratto e ora era in pericolo, bloccato in quella grotta senza uscita: la vegetazione era ancora scarsa e sparuta e se fosse scappato via, i due umani lo avrebbero visto senza dubbio.

“Vengono da Forte Barts, dunque - John posò una mano sulla spalla di Sherlock e lo spinse verso il fondo della grotta, nascondendone l’ingresso con dei rampicanti secchi - Non preoccuparti, ci penso io. Tu resta qua e non muoverti, qualunque cosa succeda.”

“Ma…”

“Fidati di me, Sherlock.”

John uscì dalla grotta, scrutando il bosco, e dopo un po’, molto più in basso rispetto a dove si trovava lui, arrivarono due uomini armati di fucile, accompagnati da un pointer color cenere che lo individuò subito e gli corse incontro abbaiando.

Era probabile che, più che il suo odore, il cane avesse sentito quello di Sherlock, quindi John fu lesto ad afferrarlo per il collare e trattenerlo lì, prima che entrasse nella grotta e scoprisse il Custode.

“Chi è là?” domandò uno dei due uomini con fare nervoso.

Cacciatori, probabilmente di frodo, visto che quella non era assolutamente stagione di caccia e non sembravano affatto contenti di aver trovato compagnia, o forse erano solo spaventati perché si trovavano nella Foresta maledetta. In ogni caso, la cosa migliore era cercare di tranquillizzarli e apparire il più innocuo possibile.

“Calma, calma amici - proclamò John sollevando il braccio che non era impegnato a tenere fermo il pointer - stavo solo raccogliendo bacche e radici.”

Si inginocchiò e strappò un ciuffo di menta selvatica germogliato da poco, sbriciolandolo tra le dita davanti al tartufo del cane: l’odore forte sprigionato dalle foglie coprì tutti gli altri e confuse l’animale che, persa la traccia di Sherlock, uggiolò senza sapere cosa fare.

Il secondo cacciatore lo richiamò a sé a suon di bestemmie e il cane lo raggiunse con la coda tra le gambe, ma il pericolo non era ancora passato e John continuava a dipingersi nella mente gli scenari più foschi: cosa sarebbe accaduto se i due uomini avessero visto Sherlock? Doveva proteggerlo ad ogni costo.

“Dì un po’ - disse il primo cacciatore - Ma tu sei il mezzo matto che vive nella Foresta maledetta?”

Un tempo John non avrebbe reagito bene all’insulto, ma si ricordò di Sherlock e se lo fece scivolare addosso. Tuttavia, prima che avesse tempo di dire qualcosa, si udì un forte boato su nel bosco e una folata di vento gelido li investì. I due cacciatori si scambiarono un’occhiata allarmata e tornarono frettolosamente verso valle senza attendere risposta da parte di John, e uno dei due si lamentò ad alta voce che lui l’aveva detto che era stata una pessima idea andare lì e adesso gli spiriti della Foresta si erano adirati con loro.

In realtà si era solo staccata una piccola valanga più a monte e lo spostamento d’aria li aveva investiti, ma John non li avrebbe certo inseguiti per dire loro che si sbagliavano; restò a controllare finché non fu certo che i due fossero scomparsi, poi tornò da Sherlock e sospirò di sollievo, perché era rimasto tesissimo tutto il tempo.

“Via libera. Devo dire che la storia degli spiriti è efficace per tenere lontani gli intrusi: si spaventano per un nonnulla.”

“John - Sherlock lo guardò con aria estremamente seria - la Foresta è viva, ha un suo spirito, di questo non devi mai dubitare: non sono solo leggende quelle che gli uomini raccontano.”

“È stata la Foresta a far precipitare la valanga?”

“No, questo no: non reagisce per qualcosa di così insignificante come due bracconieri.”

“Ma per cose più gravi lo farebbe?”

“Se fosse necessario, sì.”

“Capisco. Dimmi, fu davvero la Foresta a scatenare la Grande Pestilenza?” domandò, per soddisfare una sua curiosità che aveva da tempo. L’altro abbassò lo sguardo e non rispose.

“Duecento anni fa degli uomini cercarono di impossessarsi di questi luoghi - proseguì John - e la Foresta scatenò la pestilenza, non è così?”

Di nuovo il Custode tacque e John sospirò, pentito di aver tirato fuori un argomento che aveva messo Sherlock così a disagio.

“Era una cosa grave e seria dal punto di vista della Foresta - concluse l’ex soldato - Su, torniamo indietro e portiamo con noi anche i libri: a furia di restare in un posto così umido finiranno per ricoprirsi di muffa e si disintegreranno.”

“Non... non sei arrabbiato con me?” domandò Sherlock stupito, alzando gli occhi su di lui.

“Certo che no: perché dovrei esserlo?”

“Noi Custodi siamo gli esecutori della volontà della Foresta e quella pestilenza è come se fosse stata provocata da noi.”

Non poteva spiegare esattamente a John il funzionamento del Portale e i riti dei Custodi, ma in sostanza quella era la verità.

“Siete stati attaccati e vi siete difesi, è così che succede.”

“Ma…”

“E poi non siete dei barbari: vivete secondo le leggi della Natura, che sono rigorose ma imparziali e chiare: qui non vi è posto per malizia, inganni e sotterfugi, e sapete anche mostrare compassione e tolleranza. Quindi no - John gli prese le mani e le strinse tra le sue - non sono arrabbiato con te e non hai motivo di vergognarti di ciò che è stato. Dai, andiamo.”

Si avviarono su per il sentiero e John non lasciò andare la mano di Sherlock per tutto il tempo, cosa che dissipò la malinconia di Sherlock in un lampo. Giunti in vista della radura, gli occhi di John si posarono sul monolito solitario e ne approfittò per chiedere a Sherlock se conosceva il significato degli strani simboli consumati dalle intemperie scolpiti sulla pietra.

“Certo, è nella lingua dei Custodi.”

“E me lo puoi tradurre?”

Sherlock fece scorrere una mano sulla pietra e recitò le parole, prima nella sua arcana lingua natale, poi in quella di John.

“Perdersi in me non è smarrirsi, è superare se stessi per ritrovarsi.”

“Oh, è un pensiero molto profondo, da filosofi, ma... - John ridacchiò imbarazzato e si grattò la nuca - io non ho studiato molto in vita mia, non capisco bene cosa significhi.”

Guardò il Custode negli occhi, sperando che potesse illuminarlo anche su questo, ma Sherlock gli rispose in modo ancor più enigmatico: “Ti sbagli, lo sai benissimo, solo che non lo sai ancora.”

John provò a rifletterci qualche istante, ma alla fine scrollò la testa. “So solo che se ci penso troppo mi verrà il mal di testa, preferisco vangare l’orto e spalare la neve.”

 

Man mano che la primavera si avvicinava, Sherlock diventata sempre più attivo e vivace, in perfetta sintonia con il bosco che si preparava a risvegliarsi dopo il lungo sonno invernale.

Una mattina John si fermò a guardare il cielo, mentre stava stendendo il bucato al sole. Posò le mani sui fianchi, inspirò profondamente, poi chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa con fare incredulo, mentre una risata leggera lasciava le sue labbra.

“Cosa c’è John?” chiese Sherlock, guardandolo con curiosità.

“Niente, stavo solo pensando che…” si interruppe e rise di nuovo, più forte, mentre il fauno inclinava la testa,perplesso e confuso.

“John?”

“Sono sopravvissuto, Sherlock! - esclamò passandogli una mano tra i capelli - Sono sopravvissuto all’inverno.”

“Ne sei così sorpreso?”

“Be’, sì - osservò John grattandosi un sopracciglio - voglio dire, tutto questo è così grande - allargò un braccio a indicare la radura e le montagne circostanti - e io sono così insignificante…”

“John non è insignificante!” protestò Sherlock con veemenza.

“Davanti al mondo, lo sono eccome.”

 _“John non è insignificante per me, John è tutto”_ pensò il Custode, ma per qualche strana ragione, queste parole non riuscirono a lasciare le sue labbra, bloccate da una insolita timidezza, simile a quella che l’aveva colto la prima volta che lui e John si erano incontrati.

 

La prima volta che un ciuffo del pelo di Sherlock gli rimase tra le dita mentre gli accarezzava la schiena, John si allarmò, credendo che fosse rogna, ma Sherlock lo rassicurò dicendogli che era solo la muta e che accadeva tutti gli anni. [1]

“Presto la neve si ritirerà dalla radura e i fiori torneranno a sbocciare.”

“Non vedo l’ora” gli disse John, mentre lo pettinava con un pettine a denti stretti per facilitare il ricambio del pelo, operazione che il Custode gradiva particolarmente, tanto che finì per addormentarsi sulle sue ginocchia, e vedendolo così rilassato, John non ebbe cuore di svegliarlo e spostarlo. Si scostò con delicatezza, prese una pelle d’orso e lo coprì fino al mento, soffermandosi a guardarlo, incantato. Sherlock dormiva con le sue labbra socchiuse e le lunghe orecchie ripiegate sulle guance; cedendo a un impulso, John avvicinò il viso al suo, indugiò a pochi millimetri dalla sua bocca e si trattenne solo all’ultimo, baciandolo invece sulla fronte: non sarebbe stato giusto approfittarsi di lui mentre dormiva, anche se stava diventando dannatamente difficile.

 

E dunque, contrariamente alle previsioni di tutti (e anche delle sue) John aveva superato il micidiale inverno alpino, ma ora era ben felice di veder sparire quel bianco monotono e gelido, mentre il mondo si riempiva nuovamente di colori e profumi e i bucaneve coraggiosi spuntavano nei prati, attirando i primi insetti della stagione, mentre gli uccelli tornavano a lanciare i loro richiami d’amore: una sottile energia attraversava il cielo e la terra, incoraggiando la vita a rinascere e John ne fu contagiato. Per troppi anni per lui la primavera era stata un momento odiato e temuto, perché segnava la fine della tregua invernale della guerra e la ripresa delle ostilità: non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno per lui la primavera avrebbe significato di nuovo “vita”.

Ormai Sherlock si era trasferito lì nella baita in pianta stabile: si allontavana pochissime volte per tornare dalla sua gente, spesso il tempo strettamente necessario per nutrirsi, aiutava John nei suoi lavori quotidiani e nella pesca e dormiva accanto a lui (spesso su di lui, a dire il vero) nel piccolo soppalco.

John era felice di non essere più solo nella baita, raggiante che Sherlock vivesse lì con lui, ma la sistemazione per la notte iniziava a creargli dei seri problemi nel tenere disciplinati i propri pensieri e nel comportarsi da gentiluomo.

Sherlock era bellissimo, questa era la prima cosa che aveva pensato di lui quando lo aveva visto ferito nella neve, e adesso, con il sottile pelo primaverile, sembrava quasi nudo, e la fantasia dell’ex soldato galoppava; si dava sollievo ogni volta che Sherlock si allontanava dalla radura e restava da solo, ma temeva che presto nemmeno quello sarebbe stato sufficiente a calmarlo e che, prima o poi, una mattina lui e Sherlock si sarebbero svegliati con un ingombrante _argomento_ tra di loro da affrontare, e davvero John non avrebbe saputo da dove iniziare.

Non poteva sapere che i pensieri di Sherlock non erano dissimili dai suoi: il Custode aveva capito di essere attratto dall’umano da molto tempo, forse fin da quella volta in cui l’aveva spiato mentre si masturbava sulla riva del torrente, e una notte restò sveglio fino all’alba a osservare il viso di John addormentato, a respirare il suo odore e a riflettere su ciò che John era diventato per lui in quei mesi e su cosa poteva ancora diventare.

Il mattino seguente gli annunciò che doveva allontanarsi per qualche giorno, e di non preoccuparsi per lui.

“Doveri di Custode?” scherzò John.

“Devo andare” rispose Sherlock in modo evasivo, e saltellò via veloce, ma non tornò al giardino di Yggdrasil. Aveva bisogno di riflettere, e la presenza degli altri Custodi l’avrebbe distratto; per fortuna Sherlock conosceva molti posti nel bosco dove nascondersi e stare in pace da solo.

Raggiunse un picco isolato, sul quale crescevano solo alcuni coraggiosi pini cimbri, all’ombra dei quali si sdraiò, raggomitolandosi su se stesso, chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro: la stagione degli amori era di nuovo alle porte, come tutti gli anni, ma questa volta era diverso. Sherlock aveva sempre detestato quel periodo dell’anno, normalmente si aggirava per il giardino di Yggdrasil con l’aria di un condannato a morte e soffiava irritato dalle narici ogni volta che una femmina gli indirizzava un richiamo. Aveva sempre pensato che non avrebbe mai avuto un compagno e sarebbe rimasto da solo per tutta la vita, e gli andava bene così, perché non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno degno di diventarlo, nessuno che gli facesse provare qualcosa.

Poi era arrivato John e tutto era cambiato.

John, con il suo sorriso solare, la sua genuina ammirazione per lui, la voce calda e tranquilla, la sua pelle dorata e il suo odore intenso, John che gli faceva provare sensazioni sconosciute.

Non era una decisione facile da prendere: Sherlock era consapevole che quello avrebbe cambiato la sua vita e il suo stesso essere per sempre, ma era la decisione giusta, perché una vita senza John oramai non riusciva più a immaginarla e averlo come compagno sarebbe stato un inestimabile privilegio.

Sherlock decise che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per comunicargli le sue intenzioni.

 

Quando Sherlock tornò alla radura, un paio di giorni più tardi, John notò immediatamente che c’era qualcosa di diverso in lui, tanto da spingerlo a chiedergli se avesse litigato con suo fratello o con Gregory, cosa che il Custode negò con forza e stupore.

Ma qualcosa doveva esserci per forza, perché l’entusiasmo di cui era stato preda Sherlock fino a qualche giorno prima era sparito, si era fatto più taciturno e passava molto tempo a fissarlo insistentemente da una certa distanza, sino a farlo sentire decisamente in imbarazzo.

“Tra noi umani non sta molto bene fissare così a lungo gli altri” disse infine, perché quello scrutinio lo stava mettendo davvero a disagio.

“Perché?” chiese Sherlock, quasi affrontato dalle sue parole.

“Ci sembra di essere giudicati. Ho detto o fatto qualcosa che ti ha turbato?”

Sherlock non gli rispose e si allontanò, lasciando il povero John interdetto; l’uomo guardò Rodrigo, in cerca di un improbabile aiuto, ma il mulo si limitò a scrollare il muso e riprese a brucare, come a dire che non erano fatti suoi.

“Ma che gli è preso?” borbottò John, mentre tornava a spaccare la legna.

Sherlock tornò da lui verso sera, quando ormai John credeva che per quel giorno non l’avrebbe più rivisto, e gli portò una ghirlanda di fiori che gli mise al collo.

“Dove li hai trovati?”

Nella radura era spuntato solo qualche sparuto bucaneve, era ancora troppo presto perché ci fossero già altre piante.

“Molto a sud, lungo il fiume che scorre verso est, vicino al villaggio.”

“Sei impazzito? Perché mai hai corso un rischio simile?” John era incredulo e anche arrabbiato: pensava che dopo l’episodio dei due bracconieri Sherlock sarebbe diventato più prudente, non il contrario.

“Non… non ti piacciono?” bisbigliò il Custode con aria delusa.

“Sì, mi piacciono, ma non è questo il punto: non devi correre pericoli simili solo per cogliere dei fiori. E se ti avesse visto qualcuno? Hai fatto una cosa davvero stupida!”

“Vivo qui da molto più tempo di te e non è mai accaduto! Non sono un bambino, John, so cavarmela benissimo da solo!”

Sherlock balzò in piedi e se ne andò di nuovo, lasciando John sempre più confuso.

“Vorrei davvero capire che accidenti sta succedendo” sbuffò mentre si infilava sotto le coperte e si preparava a dormire da solo. Fece fatica a prendere sonno quella notte, sia perché ormai si era abituato al peso e al calore del corpo di Sherlock vicino al suo, sia perché non voleva litigare con il suo migliore amico, con… con colui che a tutti gli effetti in quel momento era la persona più importante della sua vita.

Perché era così, vero?

Certo che era così: al momento non c’era nessuno importante come Sherlock nella sua vita.

Forse non c’era mai stato, per questo quello strano clima che si era creato fra loro lo turbava tanto.

 

La volta dopo i fiori comparvero in grande quantità sopra il letto: colori caldi alternati a quelli freddi, intrecciati a serpentina in una disposizione che era una vera opera d’arte. Questa volta John non si arrabbiò, perché Sherlock gli disse che non si era avvicinato al villaggio per coglierli, ma gli rivolse comunque uno sguardo incerto: cosa stava cercando di dirgli Sherlock, che il suo letto puzzava? Eppure cambiava spesso la paglia, lavava il lenzuolo con il sapone e Sherlock non si era mai lamentato, anzi: molte volte diceva che John non avrebbe dovuto coprire il suo odore naturale lavandosi così spesso.

E poi lo stava guardando con occhi troppo speranzosi per essere una critica velata alla sua igiene.

Forse aspettava dei complimenti per la sua creazione artistica (che in effetti era davvero bella)?

“Ehm… mi piacciono un sacco - azzardò - ma perché sono sul mio letto? Io stasera dove dormo?”

“Li porto via, allora” mormorò Sherlock con le orecchie basse, mentre raccoglieva tutti i fiori.

“Se vuoi puoi sistemarli in un angolo della baita dove non si rovinino, ad esempio sopra il baule, oppure in un vaso” suggerì John, pensando di fargli un piacere, invece Sherlock li portò nella stalla ai suoi animali perché li mangiassero, e John ebbe la spiacevole sensazione di aver detto qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato che aveva ferito Sherlock.

Ma cosa?

Quella situazione stava diventando sempre più strana.

 

Infine iniziarono le testate.

A volte erano semplici colpetti che Sherlock gli dava con la fronte sulla testa o sulla spalla, ai quali John rispondeva con sorrisi incerti e confusi, a volte erano colpi più forti e piuttosto dolorosi, che l’umano non gradiva affatto e ai quali rispondeva stizzito di smetterla.

Una mattina, mentre John era intento a vangare l’orto e prepararlo per la semina, d’improvviso ricevette una poderosa testata tra le scapole che lo fece cadere in avanti a faccia in giù nella terra scura.

“Ora basta! - esclamò esasperato - Spiegami che accidenti ti è preso!”

“Ma io…”

“Sto lavorando Sherlock, ho da fare e non ho tempo per i tuoi giochetti.”

Il fauno scappò via di nuovo e John scrollò la testa: davvero non capiva, stava impazzendo per quella situazione!

Andò al catino per sciacquarsi e ripulirsi il viso e quando si voltò per prendere l’asciugamano, Gregory era seduto sulla catasta di legna e lo osservava; per la sorpresa John urtò la bacinella, rovesciandola, e finì di nuovo lungo disteso a terra.

“Di nuovo? - chiese il Custode, sbigottito dalla sua goffaggine - Quante volte ancora si ripeterà questa scena, John?”

“Puoi evitare di comparirmi sempre alle spalle all’improvviso? Sono già abbastanza nervoso per i fatti miei.”

“Scusa, tendo a dimenticare che voi umani non sentite praticamente nulla… senza offesa.”

“Non c’è problema - John prese un profondo respiro nel tentativo di calmarsi - A dire il vero speravo proprio di poter parlare con te: si tratta di Sherlock.”

“Lo immaginavo - lo interruppe Gregory - ma per affrontare questo argomento avrò bisogno di uno dei tuoi tè.”

John lo guardò sempre più perplesso, ma lo invitò in casa senza indugi e preparò l’infuso; nell’aprire il barattolo si accorse che le foglie erano quasi finite: prima o poi sarebbe dovuto scendere a Forte Barts a fare provviste, ma ora aveva altro per la testa e accantonò quel pensiero.

Gregory aveva l’aria sofferente di chi avrebbe preferito inciampare su un nido di vespe piuttosto che affrontare quella conversazione, il che mise John molto sulle spine.

“Che tu sappia, ho detto o fatto qualcosa che può averlo offeso? - domandò l’umano - Ultimamente si comporta in modo strano, fa delle cose bizzarre che non capisco, io mi arrabbio, litighiamo e finisco sempre per farlo scappare via.”

“No, non hai fatto nulla di male, voi due siete semplicemente incappati in una delle tante differenze culturali tra i nostri due popoli.”

“Dunque Sherlock sta facendo qualcosa di culturale portandomi fiori e prendendomi a testate?” A questo John non aveva minimamente pensato.

Gregory bevve una lunga sorsata di tè e sospirò, grattandosi dietro la testa con una delle zampe posteriori. John ancora non si capacitava di quanto fossero snodate quelle creature.

“In un certo senso.” Gregory lo guardò, sperando che l’umano capisse, ma John scrollò la testa, confuso quanto prima.

“È un rituale” puntualizzò il Custode, sempre più restio a parlare.

“Ah, quindi ha a che fare con la magia?” azzardò John, ma capì di aver sbagliato di nuovo quando vide il fauno grigio alzare gli occhi al cielo, invocando forza e pazienza da Yggdrasil.

“No, sei proprio fuori strada.”

“E allora cosa? Parla chiaro, ti prego.”

“Siete due adulti, e questa è davvero una faccenda che dovreste sbrigare tra di voi, credimi.”

“Ma come faccio, se non capisco cosa sta succedendo?” si lamentò l’umano.

“Sherlock sta portando avanti un rituale di corteggiamento - buttò fuori l’altro, e poi si volse a guardare il camino - Ora capisci perché ero così restio a parlarne?”

“Un… un…” balbettò John, arrossendo vistosamente, poi restò a fissare il nulla, cercando di porre un freno alle immagini che si andavano formando nella sua mente contro la sua volontà.

Era scombussolato dalla rivelazione, ma allo stesso tempo sollevato, perché era convinto che l’attrazione che provava per il Custode fosse a senso unico e non corrisposta, che Sherlock non avesse alcun interesse nel sesso e nell’amore.

Ma se lo stava corteggiando, non era così.

Dio, quello cambiava tutto.

John finì il tè in silenzio, si calmò e abbassò gli occhi sulla sua tazza vuota: Sherlock lo voleva come compagno e aveva fatto del suo meglio per farglielo capire, ma lui aveva frainteso tutto, finendo per respingere i suoi gesti d’affetto in modo inconsapevolmente crudele. Povero Sherlock, doveva avere il cuore a pezzi.

“Non ne avevo idea” sussurrò.

“Immagino che tra voi umani non si usi costruire un nido o cose del genere.”

“No, e nemmeno prenderci a testate.”

“E ad essere sincero, i tentativi di Sherlock sarebbero risultati maldestri anche agli occhi di un Custode, figuriamoci ai tuoi.”

“Lui… non è solito… uh… corteggiare qualcuno, vero?”

Questo almeno John lo aveva capito: stando alle sue stesse parole, Sherlock non aveva amici tra la sua gente e i Custodi che gli andavano a genio erano molto pochi.

“In ottant’anni di vita è la prima volta che corteggia qualcuno. È stato oggetto di attenzioni più volte da parte delle femmine della nostra comunità, ma non si è mai mostrato interessato ad accoppiarsi e creare una famiglia.”

“OTTANTA? - urlò John - Sherlock ha ottant’anni?”

La rivelazione fu un tale shock che gli fece accantonare per un attimo il pensiero che Sherlock lo volesse per compagno. Be’... per lo meno poteva smetterla di sentirsi un vecchio pervertito quando si masturbava pensando a lui.

“Secondo il vostro calcolo del tempo, sì.”

“Ma sembra così giovane…”

“È circa un terzo della vita media di noi custodi.”

“Da-davvero?” balbettò John: la vita media di un essere umano arrivava a malapena a cinquant’anni in tempo di pace, ma con guerre, carestie ed epidemie poteva essere ancora di meno.

“Ora capisco perché ci trovate così insignificanti. Sherlock sa quanto poco viviamo noi umani, a confronto?”

“Può sembrarti ingenuo, ma è pur sempre un Custode, lui è perfettamente consapevole della situazione, e ora lo sei anche tu. Se posso darti un consiglio, John, la cosa migliore che puoi fare è parlare chiaro con lui e dirgli che non sei interessato. Sicuramente la prenderà male, ma col tempo gli passerà e si rassegnerà.”

“Smettere di vederci… sarebbe la cosa più saggia, non è vero? - mormorò John, guardando le sue mani rovinate dal lavoro - Dopotutto la mia vita è breve rispetto alla sua, non potrei stargli accanto che per pochi anni, senza contare che la vostra comunità ci disapprova già abbastanza. Dimmi Gregory, Sherlock rischierebbe l’esilio se diventasse il mio compagno? Davvero gli fareste questo, anche se proclamate di non essere selvaggi come gli umani?”

Il Custode restò molto sorpreso dalle parole dell’umano, che non erano quelle che si aspettava, e per lunghi istanti non replicò, poi si riscosse, vedendo che l’altro aspettava ancora una sua risposta.

“È questa la tua preoccupazione principale? Non il fatto che voi due appartenete a due razze diverse?”

John liquidò la preoccupazione di Gregory con una alzata di spalle. “Di questo non mi è mai importato, ma Sherlock ha già fatto tanto per me, non voglio che la nostra relazione lo danneggi e che per colpa mia finisca per inimicarsi definitivamente la sua gente.”

“Non capisco John, è compassione la tua?”

“Certo che no!” ribatté l’umano, quasi offeso dall’insinuazione.

“Dici di essergli amico, e allora non pensi che Sherlock meriti sincerità e chiarezza da parte tua? A meno che… - Gregory appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e si sporse verso di lui, decisamente sorpreso - Io ho dato per scontato che tu l’avresti respinto per le differenze che ci sono tra di voi e perché non ti interessa, ma non è così: i sentimenti che Sherlock ha per te non ti sono indifferenti, vero?”

John arrossì, ma sostenne lo sguardo del Custode: non aveva nulla di cui vergognarsi.

“John, credo che tu debba fare chiarezza nel tuo cuore, prima di tutto.”

“Il mio cuore è più chiaro delle acque del torrente, Gregory.”

“Questo non può essere un gioco, né un capriccio momentaneo, per noi è una cosa molto seria.”

“Lo capisco bene: so che voi Custodi considerate gli umani bugiardi e inaffidabili, ma non scherzerei mai su questo.”

Il Custode assottigliò gli occhi. “Me lo auguro per te, perché per quanto Sherlock non sia ben visto nella nostra comunità, nessuno di noi ti perdonerebbe, se osassi fargli del male.”

“Non lo farei mai!” esclamò John accalorato.

Il Custode sospirò, come se Sherlock e John fossero due cause perse, e poi si alzò. “Ti chiedo solo di rifletterci molto, molto bene prima di prendere una decisione.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La rogna è una malattia che colpisce molti animali, specie gli ungulati, è causata da un parassita simile a un acaro che si infila sotto pelle e provoca la perdita del pelo a chiazze.


	11. Capitolo 11

Quando Gregory se ne fu andato, John seguì il suo consiglio: in cuor suo era certo dei suoi sentimenti, ma pensarci ancora un po’ male non avrebbe fatto.

L’umano chiuse gli occhi e rifletté su quanto fosse cambiata la sua vita negli ultimi mesi da quando aveva conosciuto Sherlock: era stato così solo, silenziosamente disperato e amareggiato nei confronti del mondo prima di incontrarlo, mentre ora aveva ritrovato un entusiasmo e una volontà di vivere che credeva perduti per sempre.

John non si chiedeva più che scopo aveva lavorare l’orto, spaccare la legna e preparare conserve per l’inverno, non era più tentato di abbandonare ogni cosa e lasciarsi morire, e tutto grazie a Sherlock che era entrato nella sua vita, dapprima in punta di piedi, di nascosto, poi con forza dirompente, con la sua curiosità e le sue mille domande sul mondo, ora ingenue, ora divertenti, ora estremamente serie. Sherlock… Sherlock che aveva scacciato la solitudine fuori dalla porta, aiutandolo a superare un inverno infinito, Sherlock che lo aveva fatto sentire nuovamente amato e felice, Sherlock che aveva infranto i divieti ancestrali della sua comunità e sfidato lo spirito della Foresta per stargli accanto. Per stare accanto a lui, piccolo e insignificante umano con un passato pieno di sangue alle spalle, un futuro pieno di incertezze e con poco o niente da offrirgli.

E c’erano state, fin dai primi momenti insieme, occasioni in cui aveva fissato il Custode, ammirato dalla sua intelligenza, sì, ma indubbiamente anche incantato dalla sua bellezza, e col tempo quei vaghi sentimenti erano diventati sempre più forti, concreti e reali, senza che John potesse opporsi a essi: Sherlock gli piaceva, di quello era certo, e sapere che i suoi sentimenti non erano a senso unico era meraviglioso.

Il Custode era un maschio e non era nemmeno umano, al di fuori della Foresta la loro unione sarebbe stata vista da tutti come un peccato abominevole, una bestemmia agli occhi di Dio, e sarebbero stati entrambi arsi vivi sul rogo, con la folla inferocita attorno a loro che urlava e scagliava pietre. 

Ma John scoprì che non gli importava nulla del giudizio degli uomini, specie di quelli che si arrogavano il diritto di interpretare la volontà di Dio, perché nessuno di loro aveva fatto qualcosa di buono per lui, a differenza di Sherlock. Era stato usato dall’esercito del suo Regno finché aveva potuto combattere e poi messo da parte, additato con fastidio per la sua disabilità, umiliato quando aveva cercato di rifarsi una vita. L’umanità intera considerava sbagliato uno come Sherlock? Al diavolo, era giusto per lui e solo quello contava.

E poi la Foresta poteva proteggere quell’idillio: nessuno sapeva di loro, nessuno avrebbe fatto loro del male, lì.

Quando John riaprì gli occhi, si rese conto di aver già preso una decisione tanto tempo fa, ed era la decisione giusta.

Si alzò e uscì nella radura, perché aveva una cosa importante da fare.

Tuttavia, man mano che le ore passavano, iniziò a sentirsi inquieto, perché Sherlock non tornava: John sperava di non aver ferito troppo i suoi sentimenti e di non averlo allontanato da sé per sempre.

La sola idea lo faceva star male.

Spiluccò qualcosa per cena, senza troppo appetito nonostante la giornata faticosa, continuando a guardare in direzione della porta e sperando di vederla aprirsi.

Quando il cielo si tinse di viola e le prime stelle presero a brillare, John lasciò una piccola lampada ad olio accesa davanti all’uscio di casa: lo avrebbe aspettato alzato, era importante.

Sherlock in realtà non si era allontanato molto, ma era davvero demoralizzato: John aveva respinto tutti i suoi tentativi di corteggiamento, e non si capacitava del perché. Loro due andavano d’accordo, amavano la reciproca compagnia, John era buono e affettuoso con lui, era stato lui il primo a dirgli di tornare alla baita e a volerlo lì, quindi perché si comportava così? Forse gli interessava solo come amico ma non come compagno? L’idea lo demoralizzò ancora di più, ed era sul punto di tornare al giardino di Yggdrasil almeno per quella notte, quando vide la luce della lampada ad olio brillare nella notte come una piccola offerta di pace, quindi cambiò idea e si avviò lentamente verso la baita.

John stava ormai per perdere le speranze di vedere Sherlock quella sera, quando udì un leggero rumore di zoccoli davanti alla porta.

“Entra, Sherlock.”

Il Custode arricciò il naso, sentendo l’odore di Gregory, e restò sulla soglia, decisamente non di buon umore.

“Ti prego - insisté John - così fai entrare il freddo.”

“Non so - borbottò l’altro, imbronciato - magari preferisci la sua compagnia alla mia.”

“Ma cosa stai dicendo? Avrò visto Gregory una decina di volte in tutto da quando sono qui.”

Il disappunto del Custode non accennava a scemare, ma adesso John ne conosceva il motivo.

“Sei geloso?” azzardò.

“Non conosco il significato di questa parola” disse Sherlock, nascondendo il viso dietro la porta, ma John era propenso a pensare che mentisse; tuttavia decise di tenerselo per sé, e di mostrargli semplicemente che non aveva alcuna ragione di esserlo.

“Vieni - gli porse la mano destra - voglio farti vedere una cosa.”

La curiosità ebbe la meglio sul Custode, che finalmente si staccò dalla porta ed entrò.

“Sono stato molto scortese con te negli ultimi tempi e mi dispiace - disse John avvicinandosi al letto ed invitando Sherlock ad arrampicarsi sulla scaletta - ma semplicemente non avevo capito.”

Sherlock distolse lo sguardo. “Credevo che non fossi interessato a me.”

“No.” L’umano scostò il lenzuolo dal letto, rivelando tre piccole ghirlande di fiori che aveva fatto quel giorno, e Sherlock sussultò.

“Le tue erano molto più belle, purtroppo io non sono un granché con i lavori delicati - disse con una punta di imbarazzo - Ma spero vadano bene ugualmente.”

“Hai fatto un nido per me?” sussurrò il Custode, pieno di meraviglia.

“Ci ho provato.”

“E tu sai cosa significa?”

“Gregory me l’ha spiegato.”

“Gli umani non fanno il nido?”

“No.”

“Non si guardano intensamente per far capire di essere interessati?”

“Nemmeno. E se mai prendessi qualche umano a testate, mi inseguirebbe col forcone.”

“Oh - ora gli era chiaro il motivo delle loro incomprensioni - E allora cosa fate quando…?”

“Quando ci piace qualcuno?”

Sherlock annuì in silenzio e John si fece coraggio: gli appoggiò due dita sotto al suo mento, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con delicatezza sulle labbra; solo un tocco lieve e casto, ma Sherlock non rispose, restando immobile, allora John riaprì gli occhi per accertarsi che stesse bene.

“Cosa… cosa hai fatto? C-cos’era?” domandò Sherlock, sfiorandosi le labbra con un dito: tremava leggermente e il nero delle pupille aveva oscurato il grigio dei suoi occhi.

“Un bacio.”

“Ba-cio” sillabò Sherlock, continuando a passarsi il dito sulle labbra.

“Voi Custodi non vi baciate?”

“No.”

Ecco, aveva compiuto l’ennesimo passo falso e probabilmente Sherlock era rimasto inorridito dal suo gesto. “Non c’è problema, Sherlock: se non ti piace, non dobbi… mph!”

John non poté finire la frase, perché Sherlock gli si lanciò addosso, mandandolo a sbattere contro il bordo del tavolo, e premette forte le labbra sulle sue più e più volte con un entusiasmo che dissipò tutti i dubbi di John: baciarsi andava bene, andava più che bene.

Lo lasciò fare per fargli prendere confidenza con quel gesto, ma dopo un po’ cercò di prendere il controllo di quei baci così irruenti, che stavano velocemente risvegliando in lui desideri sopiti da anni. Gli prese il viso tra le mani, accarezzandogli gli zigomi con i pollici e leccò adagio le sue labbra, invitandole a schiuderle; Sherlock obbedì con una punta di esitazione davanti a quel nuovo gesto, esitazione che si dissipò all’istante nel momento in cui la lingua di John toccò la sua. Era strano, era come una carezza, ma fatta senza usare le mani, e il Custode non impiegò molto a decidere che gli piaceva.

“Anche questo è un bacio?”

“Sì.”

“Mi piacciono molto queste abitudini umane.”

Sherlock imitò il gesto di John, leccandogli brevemente le labbra e poi insinuando la lingua nella sua bocca, e John approvò con un mugolio sommesso.

Talmente preso dalla metodica esplorazione della bocca del compagno, non si avvide che John si era leggermente piegato per passargli un braccio dietro le ginocchia, finché non si ritrovò tra le sue braccia, come il primo giorno in cui si erano incontrati.

John lo adagiò sul tappeto davanti al camino, si sfilò la camicia e i pantaloni, gettandoli lontano, ma esitò prima di togliersi le mutande, ricordandosi di quando fosse nervoso lui la prima volta, quando una ragazza del suo villaggio natale lo prese per mano e lo condusse nel castagneto. Gregory gli aveva detto che Sherlock non aveva mai avuto un compagno, ma non sapeva come affrontare l’argomento senza urtarlo.

Nel frattempo Sherlock sembrava estremamente affascinato dal suo corpo e tracciava con la punta delle dita il contorno dei suoi muscoli (la dura vita tra i monti aveva i suoi risvolti positivi), finché le lasciò scivolare lungo il suo torace fino all’orlo delle mutande, dove si fermarono.

“Posso?”

John annuì, le agili dita del fauno slacciarono il nodo che le teneva legate, e poi Sherlock si accucciò a terra, guardando i suoi genitali con molto interesse. 

“Non siamo tanto diversi, vero?” domandò l’umano con una risatina, per dissipare l’imbarazzo.

“Mmh, ma lo sapevo già… una volta ti ho visto - confessò Sherlock in un bisbiglio - Eri sulla riva del torrente e ti stavi...”

“Davvero? - un sorriso divertito si fece largo sul viso di John, mentre la sua mano scivolò lungo il braccio di Sherlock in una carezza rassicurante - Cosa hai provato?”

Le mani di Sherlock risalirono dalle sue caviglie fino all’interno delle cosce e John abbandonò la testa sul pavimento con un sospiro roco: era estremamente sensibile in quella zona e Sherlock sembrava saperlo.

“È stato - Sherlock corrugò la fronte alla ricerca di un termine adatto - contagioso.”

“C-contagioso?” Sicuramente non quello che John si aspettava di sentire.

“Ecco... tu ti stavi toccando e un attimo dopo ho sentito il bisogno di toccarmi anch’io. È stato strano, perché non mi era mai successo di sentirmi così” biascicò Sherlock abbassando lo sguardo.

“Oh - John si tirò a sedere e lo spinse di nuovo a terra con un sorriso deliziato - ho capito: ti ho fatto eccitare.”

“Non-non va bene?”

“Al contrario, Sherlock, va bene, va molto, molto bene.”

“Mh” la voce di Sherlock si ridusse a una nota incerta e tremante nel momento in cui le mani di John si posarono sul suo corpo e lo percorsero in una lunga e sensuale carezza; non era la prima volta che John lo toccava, ma questa volta era diverso: gli faceva battere velocemente il cuore e sentiva la testa leggera e ovattata, come se tutto il suo sangue fosse defluito altrove, e capì dove quando una mano di John scivolò audace in mezzo alle sue gambe e lo strinse forte. La sensazione gli mozzò il fiato: era la prima volta che veniva toccato da una mano che non era la sua e si morse le labbra per non gridare, ma subito un dito di John vi si posò sopra per farle schiudere di nuovo.

“Lasciati andare.”

“Ma…” Sherlock si sentiva esposto, vulnerabile sotto lo sguardo di un’altra persona in un momento così intimo.

“Qui ci siamo solo io e te, non trattenerti davanti a me, non farlo mai” mormorò John mentre lo masturbava nella sua mano callosa, e un’ondata di piacere travolse il Custode, che venne con un grido liberatorio.

John non si era aspettato che finisse tutto così in fretta, ma forse la prima volta era prevedibile che andasse in questo modo, data la sua inesperienza. Il suo pene pulsò in mezzo alle gambe e John stava per chiedere a Sherlock se voleva guardarlo o magari toccarlo a sua volta, quando il Custode si tirò a sedere strusciandosi contro di lui.

“Perché ti sei fermato? Ancora, John…”

L’umano strabuzzò gli occhi. “Di-di già? Non hai bisogno di riposare un po’?”

“No, noi lo facciamo tre o quattro volte di seguito, voi no?”

“Q-quattro? Oh… - balbettò l’umano, schiarendosi la gola - Noi una volta… due se siamo più giovani, e comunque ci serve più tempo per riprenderci, dopo che… hai capito, no?” 

Alle differenze fisiologiche tra loro John non aveva pensato e Gregory non gliene avrebbe parlato nemmeno sotto tortura. 

“È un problema?” domandò Sherlock, che nel frattempo gli si era praticamente incollato addosso.

“No, affatto - rispose John, baciandolo lungo il collo - Anzi, così posso approfittarne per viziarti.”

“Non conosco questa parola.”

“Non temere, sono sicuro che ti piacerà.”

John riportò le labbra su quelle di Sherlock e lo baciò con abbandono, spingendolo a terra di nuovo. Lo lasciò sdraiato davanti al fuoco un solo istante per prendere un po’ di olio di noci, indispensabile per quello che voleva fare, si unse due dita e sollevò leggermente il bacino di Sherlock, portandogli una mano sotto la schiena, e iniziò a prepararlo, accarezzando la sua apertura con lenti movimenti circolari.

Sherlock capì immediatamente cosa John voleva fare, ma prima c’era una cosa fondamentale che doveva sapere: non sarebbe stato giusto tenerglielo nascosto.

“Aspetta” ansimò, posandogli le mani sul petto e subito John si scostò.

“Certo - lo rassicurò - Se non te la senti, non siamo obbligati a fare nulla, possiamo aspettare.”

“No, non è come pensi, io voglio tutto questo con te, ma c’è una cosa che devi sapere riguardo a noi Custodi.”

“Dimmi tutto” lo incoraggiò John, baciandolo su una tempia.

“Quando… quando noi scegliamo un compagno, è per sempre, e non so se questo vale anche per gli umani: forse tu non lo vuoi un impegno così… mmmh...”

John interruppe Sherlock con un altro bacio. “Io ho già deciso: sarò tuo, per tutto il tempo che avremo assieme - promise - e mi spiace soltanto che sarà poco, rispetto alla tua vita.”

Sherlock scosse la testa e catturò una mano di John tra le proprie, baciandone le nocche.

“Non è un problema.”

“A lungo termine lo sarà - mormorò John intrecciando le dita con le sue - Vorrei davvero restarti accanto sino alla fine. Perdonami se non accadrà.”

“Non pensarci, non pensarci ora. Ti prego, continua.” Un giorno avrebbe raccontato a John la verità, ma in quel momento voleva solo essere suo.

John riprese a prepararlo lentamente, mentre il respiro di Sherlock si faceva sempre più veloce e affannato: era estremamente sensibile e il minimo tocco bastava per farlo sussultare di piacere e portarlo vicino al limite, ma John si fermò per tempo e usò il resto dell’olio per lubrificare se stesso, poi si sdraiò sulla schiena e tese una mano a Sherlock, invitandolo a sedersi su di lui. Era la sua prima volta e voleva che Sherlock avesse il pieno controllo di tutto, che scoprisse e assaporasse quel momento come più gli piaceva.

Sherlock si posizionò e poi scese su di lui lentamente, trattenuto dalle mani di John sui fianchi a frenare la sua naturale irruenza: fosse stato per il Custode l’avrebbe preso troppo in fretta, finendo per farsi male, dato che John non era piccolo, mentre così ebbe modo di abituarsi a quella intrusione. Tuttavia, non appena John fece scivolare via le mani dal suo corpo, Sherlock si sollevò sulle ginocchia e si lasciò andare su di lui, mentre un’ondata di piacere si irradiò lungo tutto il suo corpo. Il Custode spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa, ma senza che ne uscisse alcun suono, e subito ripeté quel movimento con ancora più forza.

“Uh… John…”

“Piano, Sherlock” ansimò l’umano.

Ma il fauno era totalmente perso nella scoperta di quelle sensazioni mai provate e lo cavalcò con un ritmo febbrile, mentre balbettava qualcosa in un linguaggio che John non comprese, e lui restò sdraiato a farsi usare per il suo piacere e a godersi lo spettacolo dei suoi gemiti di piacere e del suo viso in estasi, e questa volta non dovette nemmeno toccarlo per farlo venire.

Sherlock restò seduto su di lui per lunghi istanti, la testa china in avanti, il fiato corto, le spalle che si alzavano ed abbassavano e le braccia tremanti. “Stai bene?” domandò John, accarezzandogli i ricci scarmigliati.

Sherlock annuì e poi tornò a sdraiarsi su di lui, una coperta vivente calda, morbida e setosa, e gli ricoprì il viso di baci.

“John…” mugolò, con voce ancora piena di desiderio, e l’umano inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso.

“Di nuovo? Sul serio.”

“Mmh - annuì il Custode - Te l’ho detto, e poi tu non hai ancora…” Sherlock lo accarezzò lungo una coscia e finalmente lo strinse tra le sue lunghe dita sottili, muovendo adagio la mano, finché John non lo fermò bloccandogli il polso: fino a quel momento si era trattenuto e aveva lasciato che fosse Sherlock a condurre il gioco, ma ora era il suo turno.

Lo rovesciò sotto di sé e si portò entrambe le gambe sottili sulle spalle, quasi piegandolo in due mentre lo penetrava di nuovo e lo inchiodava a terra con il suo peso, finché non furono occhi negli occhi, i respiri che si mischiavano, le bocche che si cercavano ancora, mentre John affondava in lui più e più volte e Sherlock si aggrappava forte alle sue spalle. Fu ancora lui a venire per primo, il corpo che si strinse spasmodico attorno a John e lo trascinò nell’estasi.

Dopo aver ripreso fiato, John sciolse il loro abbraccio e le gambe di Sherlock ricaddero pesanti al suolo; il fauno aveva un’espressione così stordita che sembrava ubriaco.

“Stai bene?”

Sherlock sollevò a fatica la testa per guardarlo. “John… è la seconda volta che me lo chiedi… l’accoppiamento provoca perdita di memoria negli umani?” domandò con aria ingenua, e John scoppiò a ridere di cuore.

“No, no - lo tranquillizzò passandogli una mano tra i capelli - voglio solo essere sicuro che ti sia piaciuto.”

“È la cosa che più mi è piaciuta al mondo, nulla mi piacerà mai più di questo.”

“Sono estremamente lusingato, sappilo.”

Sherlock sospirò soddisfatto, strofinando il naso contro quello di John, poi un pensiero gli attraversò la mente e si bloccò.

“E a te è piaciuto? Anche se non sono umano?”

“Ti confesso un segreto - gli sussurrò John all’orecchio - È stata la notte più incredibile della mia vita.”

 

Più tardi, nel cuore della notte, i due si erano spostati sul letto: John era sdraiato sulla schiena e Sherlock teneva la testa appoggiata al suo petto. L’umano stava passando il pettine tra i riccioli folti e disordinati di Sherlock: aveva scoperto che adorava prendersi cura di lui in quel modo e Sherlock, che era sempre stato restio al contatto fisico, e che dai suoi simili non sopportava nemmeno di farsi strofinare la schiena durante il periodo della muta del pelo, lo lasciava fare docilmente. John era diverso: i suoi gesti erano sempre ben accetti e mai una volta aveva pensato di sottrarsi o ribellarsi a essi.

Era questo che significava avere un compagno? Imparare ad amare ciò che normalmente detestava?

“Ero solito detestare la stagione degli amori” disse Sherlock, e il pettine tra i suoi capelli si fermò un istante.

“Ma ora non più?”

“No.”

“Bene.”

Il pettine tornò a scorrere con delicatezza, salvo fermarsi di nuovo poco dopo.

“Hai detto stagione? - non era difficile cogliere una certa preoccupazione nella voce di John - Uhm… cioè… voi vi accoppiate solo in primavera?”

“Sì. Gli umani no?”

“No, noi siamo soliti farlo... be’, insomma, quando ne abbiamo voglia.”

Sherlock si voltò verso di lui con gli occhi sgranate e le orecchie che vibravano di eccitazione. “Sempre?”

“Sì.”

“Oh, come i roditori.”

John rise nel sentirsi paragonato a un topo o un coniglio e baciò Sherlock sulla fronte, che era assorto nel contemplare l’idea di accoppiarsi anche dopo la primavera.

“Non devi preoccuparti - disse infine, strusciandosi su John per marcarlo con il suo odore - puoi farlo con me ogni volta che ne hai voglia.”

“No Sherlock - rispose John sollevandogli il viso per baciarlo di nuovo - lo faremo ogni volta che lo vorremo entrambi.”

Sherlock strofinò il naso sul suo viso. “Anche adesso?”

“Qualcuno sta diventando molto esigente” John ridacchiò e fece scivolare le mani lungo la sua schiena.

“È un problema?”

“No, al contrario: così ho la possibilità di insegnarti la gioia di prendere le cose con calma” mormorò l’umano, rovesciando il compagno sotto di sé.

 

La mattina successiva John si svegliò parecchio più tardi del solito, ma comunque prima di Sherlock: non era mai accaduto prima e la cosa lo fece sorridere.

_ “Povero amore _ \- pensò, baciandolo su una guancia -  _ era davvero sfinito.” _

Lui si stiracchiò con soddisfazione, si vestì, aprì la porta della baita, e restò paralizzato dalla sorpresa: la radura era immersa in una nebbia fitta e densa, che gli impediva di vedere persino l’orto che era lì a fianco. Era un fenomeno insolito e curioso, perché quella non era stagione di nebbia in generale e comunque in un anno lì nella radura non ne aveva mai vista; i suoi sensi di soldato si ridestarono all’istante: non era normale, quello non era un fenomeno naturale, probabilmente era frutto di qualche magia dei Custodi o dello stesso spirito della Foresta.

Forse era per ciò che avevano fatto lui e Sherlock? 

Cercando di non farsi condizionare dall’inquietudine e tenendo una mano sul muro della baita, andò sul retro a recuperare alcuni ciocchi di legna, ma quando li raccolse la coltre bianca si infittì ulteriormente, tanto che non riusciva più a vedersi i piedi, lasciandolo disorientato.

La voce di Sherlock si fece sentire all’improvviso, alta e allarmata: “John? John, dove sei?”

“Sono qui - risposte - sicuramente vicino alla baita, ma non capisco bene dove. Questa nebbia è strana, credo sia opera di qualcuno.”

“Certo che lo è! È stato mio fratello. Mycroft, vattene via!” gridò Sherlock con rabbia, da qualche parte oltre il muro di fredda umidità.

“Se è stato tuo fratello non c’è motivo di essere così allarmati, Sherlock” disse John, ma questa volta non ottenne risposta, né udì alcun suono tipico della Foresta, quali il cinguettio delle cince, il monotono richiamo del cuculo, il torrente che scorreva poco distante, il vento leggero tra le fronde degli abeti, come se d’improvviso ogni cosa fosse scomparsa, inghiottita dalla nebbia.

Poi una figura alta e imponente e dalle corna maestose emerse dalle volute di fumo proprio davanti a lui, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

“Sei proprio sicuro di quello che dici, umano?”

“Il mio nome è John, Mycroft, credo che tu lo sappia - rispose lui senza scomporsi - E se avessi bussato alla mia porta, ti avrei invitato a bere un tè.”

“Non sembri spaventato” osservò il Sommo Custode.

“Perché tu non sembri spaventoso” ribatté John, mantenendo la calma. Era consapevole che un confronto tra loro due prima o poi sarebbe avvenuto e voleva dimostrare al fratello di Sherlock che tutta quella ostilità nei suoi confronti era immotivata.

“E se ti dicessi che ho usato solo una frazione del mio potere? Che esso, usato al massimo, potrebbe distruggere tutto in un istante? Se ti mostrassi di cosa siamo veramente capaci noi Custodi e questa Foresta?”

“Ti risponderei che non ho comunque paura, perché un Custode non farebbe mai una cosa del genere senza una ragione.”

Se le sue parole colpirono il fauno dalle grandi corna, nulla trapelò sul viso di Mycroft.

“È vero, non siamo come voi, ma non illuderti di averci compreso, umano.”

“John - insisté lui - io capisco le tue preoccupazioni, credimi, sono un fratello anch’io, ma hai la mia parola che-”

“La mia non è solo protettività fraterna - lo interruppe Mycroft con voce piena di fastidio - Nemmeno nei tempi antichi, quando umani e Custodi vivevano in pace, queste unioni miste erano ben viste, tant’è che non ce ne sono mai state, per tacito accordo tra le nostre razze: comprendi da solo che le differenze tra noi sono molte in ogni caso, pertanto il vostro rapporto non gode nella nostra simpatia.”

John lo aveva immaginato: anche se Sherlock non gli raccontava mai di quali fossero i suoi rapporti con la comunità dei Custodi, non era difficile leggere tra le righe un’aperta ostilità. Tuttavia, sentirselo dire così apertamente non fu piacevole, non tanto pensando a lui, che coi Custodi non aveva contatti, ma pensando a Sherlock, che subiva la loro ostilità ogni volta che tornava al giardino di Yggdrasil.

“Hai la mia parola - proseguì John imperterrito - che non rivelerò ad anima viva della vostra esistenza, e non farò mai nulla di male a Sherlock: io lo amo.”

“Parole nobili le tue, umano, ma non bastano. La volontà degli umani è più volatile di questa nebbia ed essi cadono troppo facilmente preda di lusinghe e tentazioni.”

“Bastano a noi - replicò John cocciuto, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi - e dovranno bastare anche a voi, perché non ho alcuna intenzione di cambiarle. E il mio nome continua ad essere John.”

L’umano comprendeva perfettamente i timori del Sommo Custode, ma rimase comunque sorpreso dalla sua estrema rigidità e dal suo sottile disprezzo: credeva di meritare almeno il rispetto di essere chiamato per nome, dopotutto era il compagno di suo fratello a tutti gli effetti, ormai. 

Mycroft mostrò una lieve sorpresa e poi sospirò pesantemente. “Ora capisco perché Sherlock ti ha scelto: siete più simili di quel che credevo. Due muli.”

In quel momento anche Sherlock emerse dalla nebbia e si parò davanti a John in un gesto protettivo, raspando il terreno con gli zoccoli, la schiena ritta e la coda e le orecchie che tremavano di indignazione.

“Sei riuscito a trovare l’uscita dal mio labirinto di nebbia - osservò Mycroft - Sono ammirato, fratellino.”

“Vattene” soffiò Sherlock.

“Perché tutta questa ostilità? Sono solo venuto a parlare con il tuo umano, e a porgervi le mie congratulazioni, che dopo questa notte sono d’obbligo.”

“No, tu sei venuto a confonderlo con le tue parole per farci dividere.”

“Se la vostra unione traballa per così poco, forse non è solida come credi, Sherlock.”

Per un attimo John temette che avrebbe assistito a uno scontro fisico tra i due, e si portò al fianco di Sherlock per calmarlo, nello stesso momento in cui quest’ultimo arretrò di un passo, stringendogli la mano: si erano mossi all’unisono e in perfetta sincronia, cercando conforto l’uno nell’altro.

“Non cadremo nella tua trappola, Mycroft” annunciò John, mentre un sorrisetto si faceva largo sul volto di Sherlock.

“Non posso credere che tu abbia aperto il Portale per questo” sbottò Sherlock.

Mycroft lo ammonì con lo sguardo, come a dire che di queste cose non doveva parlare davanti all’umano, ma Sherlock lo ignorò, così il Sommo Custode lanciò loro un’ultima occhiata e poi si allontanò senza ulteriori parole di commiato, e un istante dopo la nebbia si dissolse completamente.

“Accidenti! Siete davvero in grado di fare cose del genere?” domandò John meravigliato: era la prima volta in vita sua che assisteva a una autentica magia, ed era strabiliato. Poi però si accorse che Sherlock, ancora rigido e tremante di rabbia al suo fianco, non gli stava rispondendo.

“Sherlock - lo rassicurò abbracciandolo - va tutto bene, non mi sono spaventato e non saranno le parole di tuo fratello ad allontanarmi.”

“Però ora hai visto i nostri poteri.”

“Notevoli, ma nemmeno quelli di faranno scappare.”

“E allora cosa lo farà?” bisbigliò Sherlock quasi con disperazione.

“Nulla - esclamò John stringendolo forte - Nulla mi farà mai allontanare da te. Per sempre, ricordi? Ho promesso.”

“Hai promesso” ripeté Sherlock appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla, ma John sentì che il suo corpo era ancora teso come una corda di violino, e si disse che era meglio per entrambi dedicarsi a qualcosa di piacevole per dimenticare l’episodio.

“Vieni - disse prendendolo per mano - torniamo in casa.”

Non appena la porta si fu richiusa alle loro spalle, John tirò Sherlock a sé, gli passò una mano tra i capelli e lo baciò con foga, accarezzandogli la lingua con la propria e facendogli immediatamente capire le sue intenzioni. Indietreggiò finché le cosce di Sherlock non urtarono il tavolo, John lo sollevò con facilità e ve lo adagiò sopra, piegandogli le gambe. Dal modo in cui le orecchie di Sherlock vibrarono e le sue pupille si dilatarono a dismisura, era molto interessato ai suoi gesti.

“Cosa vuoi fare, John?”

“Vedrai.”

John aveva capito che per i Custodi il sesso era solo una questione di accoppiamento, mentre lui voleva mostrargli che ci si poteva divertire in molti altri modi, ed era sicuro che quello che stava per fargli, Sherlock non lo aveva mai nemmeno immaginato. Gli strinse il pene già eretto con la mano sinistra e si chinò di scatto su di lui, avvolgendogli il glande con le labbra. La reazione di Sherlock non si fece attendere: gridò e sobbalzò così violentemente che la sua schiena si sollevò dal tavolo e solo la pressione delle dita di John alla base dell’asta gli impedirono di venire istantaneamente.

“John… cosa… AAAHH!”

John lo tenne fermo con l’altra mano e continuò a succhiarlo senza sosta, pra delicatamente, ora in modo più rude, alternando la morbidezza delle labbra, la ruvidità della lingua e anche un leggero accenno di denti. Le mani del fauno saettarono in ogni direzione, prima di trovare ancoraggio sulle spalle di John, che strinsero in una presa quasi dolorosa. Quando l’umano sentì il ventre del suo compagno tremare spasmodicamente, lo lasciò andare con un’ultima veloce leccata sulla punta.

“No John, non smettere” lo implorò Sherlock avvinghiandosi a lui.

“Non ho alcuna intenzione di smettere - replicò John con voce roca, mentre si slacciava i pantaloni - Voltati e torna a sdraiarti.”

Sherlock obbedì istantaneamente, lanciandogli un’occhiata impaziente da sopra la spalla, ma John non si affrettò affatto: lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo penetrò con lentezza quasi esasperante.

“John” sospirò il Custode, impaziente.

“Te l’ho detto - ansimò lui - mi piace prendermi il mio tempo.”

Impose un ritmo lento alle sue spinte, godendosi il calore avvolgente del corpo di Sherlock e fermandosi ogni volta che era sull’orlo dell’orgasmo e poi riprendendo ancora più lentamente, insinuando una mano tra le sue gambe per una fugace carezza, fino a che il fauno appoggiò la fronte sul tavolo e quasi singhiozzò di frustrazione, allora John si piegò si lui gli afferrò le mani, intrecciando le dita con le sue, e spinse dentro di lui con un ritmo sempre più frenetico, e per la prima volta vennero insieme.

Esausti, tornarono a letto, dove John si addormentò quasi immediatamente, mentre Sherlock restò a guardarlo raggomitolato su un fianco, e in breve si accorse che aveva regolato naturalmente la frequenza del suo respiro su quella di John: quando egli inspirava, lo faceva anche lui. Anche i battiti del loro cuore si stavano sincronizzando, notò appoggiandogli due dita sul polso. 

Era già iniziato, dunque.

Sapeva che sarebbe successo, e andava bene così.

Per il suo compagno avrebbe accettato questo e altro.

Qualche ora dopo John si svegliò, lo lasciò addormentato nel letto e tornò ad occuparsi dell’orto, poi raccolse alcune primizie nella radura: cime di asparagi, spinaci selvatici e alcuni funghi, con cui avrebbe preparato una frittata per pranzo. Nel pomeriggio decise di fare una passeggiata nel bosco e chiese a Sherlock di accompagnarlo, ma il Custode gli rispose che preferiva restare a casa: probabilmente era ancora di cattivo umore per la visita del fratello, nonostante tutto.

E anche lui era ancora leggermente turbato, motivo per cui voleva sgranchirsi le gambe e dimenticare l’accaduto: forse quella di Mycroft era stata solo una specie di dimostrazione di forza, forse era stata una prova e non sapeva dire se l’avesse superata o meno; John era consapevole che, se costretto a scegliere tra lui e la sua gente, Sherlock avrebbe scelto lui senza esitazione, ma potendo, John avrebbe preferito evitargli una assurda emarginazione, nonché un conflitto tra razze.

Non riusciva a capacitarsi che creature così antiche, sagge e potenti, potessero essere anche tanto altezzose e razziste. Era vero, probabilmente nel corso dei secoli gli umani avevano dato loro molti motivi per essere disprezzati e guardati con diffidenza, ma ogni uomo era diverso e aveva una sua storia.

E le sue parole erano state sincere: lui amava Sherlock sopra ogni cosa e mai gli avrebbe fatto del male.

Forse Gregory avrebbe potuto aiutarlo ad appianare i rapporti: sapeva che il fauno grigio aveva uno stretto legame con Mycroft, ma era decisamente meno ostile. Sì, gliene avrebbe parlato, la prossima volta che si fossero incontrati.

Fece ritorno alla baita qualche ora più tardi e Sherlock gli andò incontro saltellando: doveva aver smaltito la rabbia, ed anche John si sentiva più leggero dopo la lunga camminata nella Foresta.

“Ho una cosa per te” gli annunciò Sherlock posandogli un oggetto tra le mani: era una collana con una piccola perla di vetro, del tutto simile a quella che John aveva fatto per lui mesi prima e che Sherlock non si toglieva mai. “Le parole degli altri possono confonderci, e questo è un simbolo per ricordarci di non ascoltarle, per ricordarci di cosa ci unisce, cosa è veramente importante: per me sei tu, John, solo tu.”

Erano parole bellissime, che non sarebbe stonate in una cerimonia nuziale; John si mise la collana attorno al collo con le mani che tremavano leggermente e la vista offuscata da qualche lacrima di commozione, poi abbracciò il suo compagno.

“E per me sei solo tu, Sherlock, solo tu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anni e anni passati a guardare documentari di SuperQuark e Discovery Channel sono serviti per riflettere su quelle che potrebbero essere le abitudine sessuali di un fauno. #SoTraguardi


	12. Capitolo 12

Una mattina di aprile John fece un inventario delle cose che aveva in casa.

Era stato molto bravo a centellinare le poche risorse e a mettere da parte alcune sementi dell’orto per la nuova annata, ma aveva lo stesso bisogno di alcuni rifornimenti: pallottole per il fucile, olio di noci, tè, farina, un paio di nuovi attrezzi per lavorare il legno, e anche una nuova coperta di lana.

Il suo piccolo tesoretto di ventisette monete d’oro si era un un po’ assottigliato; certo, vivendo lì e ricavando il necessario per il suo sostentamento dalla natura non aveva molte spese e gli sarebbero bastate ancora per diversi anni, ma quando fossero finite? Avrebbe sempre avuto bisogno di qualcosa giù al villaggio e presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con quella realtà: forse durante la primavera avrebbe potuto lavorare nei campi? O vendere qualche formaggio prodotto col latte di Betta? Ora, scomparsa la zoppia, non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a farsi assumere come uomo di fatica.

Però questo significava abbandonare per lunghi periodi quella che ormai considerava a tutti gli effetti casa sua, e soprattutto Sherlock.

L’idea non gli sorrideva per niente, soprattutto ora che erano diventati compagni e il fauno era diventato così importante nella sua vita.

“Inutile preoccuparsene ora” mormorò a mezza voce, e Sherlock sollevò il viso dalla scacchiera di legno (John ne aveva costruita una e stava insegnando al compagno i rudimenti di quel gioco, anche se immaginava che in pochi giorni il Custode sarebbe diventato infinitamente più bravo di lui).

“Cosa ti preoccupa?”

“Nulla, nulla… stavo solo pensando che tra qualche anno queste monete finiranno e me ne serviranno delle altre.”

“Magari per allora gli umani saranno rinsaviti e non le useranno più.”

“Speranza vana, Sherlock.” John gli passò una mano tra i capelli: l’economia degli uomini era il concetto che risultava più alieno e assurdo agli occhi del Custode. Lì non era mai esistita alcuna moneta e Sherlock non si capacitava del perché gli uomini dovessero pagare con oro o argento ciò che la terra offriva loro gratuitamente, non potessero accontentarsi di ricavare dai boschi e dai campi ciò di cui avevano bisogno e dividerlo fra tutti, o non si aiutassero a vicenda per costruire ciò che qualcuno non era in grado di fare, senza dover ricorrere a quella “moneta”.

“Non puoi saperlo John.”

“No, non accadrà mai che gli uomini rinuncino al denaro, fidati delle mie parole.”

“Ma perché?”

“Perché non è nella nostra natura, Sherlock.”

Il Custode era sinceramente affascinato dal mondo degli umani, ma forse, avendo lui come unico esempio, lo aveva idealizzato e proprio per questo era necessario che ogni tanto gli si ricordassero i tanti difetti e le brutture dei suoi simili.

“Quindi capiterà in futuro che io abbia bisogno di altra moneta e debba tornare al villaggio per un po’ per procurarmela. In quel caso ne parleremo.”

“Non serve - proclamò Sherlock balzando in piedi - posso aiutarti io.”

Saettò fuori dalla baita e in un istante sparì nel bosco, inseguito dai richiami di John, del tutto vani. “Chissà cosa gli è venuto in mente questa volta” sospirò l’uomo, rivolgendosi alle galline che razzolavano nel prato.

Sherlock tornò in meno di un’ora e gli mostrò una pietra traslucida grossa poco meno del suo pugno.

“Tra gli uomini va bene anche questo come moneta, no?”

John non era certo un esperto di gemme preziose, ma non faticò a riconoscere un diamante nella pietra che Sherlock gli aveva portato. Grezzo e non lavorato, certo, ma comunque enorme e talmente prezioso che avrebbe potuto comprarsi l’intera regione, se avesse voluto.

Per un attimo fu tentato di approfittare dell’offerta di Sherlock, non lo negò.

Vendere quel diamante gli avrebbe consentito di vivere come un re per il resto dei suoi giorni: niente più levatacce all’alba, basta spaccare legna e raccogliere fieno e letame, mai più centellinare le provviste; avrebbe potuto vivere in un castello nell’agio e nel lusso, con schiere di servitori pronti a eseguire ogni suo ordine.

Ma a quale prezzo?

Alzò gli occhi e incontrò quelli grigi e limpidi del suo compagno, la creatura che amava e che gli stava sorridendo con fiducia: quella vita immaginaria non sarebbe stata giusta per Sherlock, una creatura mitologica come lui non sarebbe mai stata compresa o accettata dagli umani.

Inoltre, una volta che qualcuno avesse capito da dove proveniva il diamante, per quella Foresta e tutti i suoi abitanti sarebbe stata la fine: eserciti di uomini sarebbero giunti fin lì da ogni parte del mondo per saccheggiare e depredare, più bramosi e forti di qualunque maledizione, e alla fine non sarebbe rimasto nulla, se non polvere, desolazione e rovina; lui aveva già visto con i suoi occhi accadere queste cose e sapeva di cosa fossero capaci gli uomini. No, non avrebbe mai messo a rischio ciò che aveva trovato in quel luogo nemmeno per tutti gli agi del mondo, perché per lui era infinitamente più prezioso.

Restituì il diamante a Sherlock e scosse la testa. “Non posso accettarlo, lo sai anche tu che è una pessima idea, non fare finta di non capire perché.”

“Ma…”

“Non devi preoccuparti: le monete che ho mi basteranno ancora per diversi anni, e al resto penseremo quando arriverà il momento. Magari per allora sarò io che avrò imparato a vivere solo di quello che offre la terra.”

Sherlock si rigirò il diamante tra le mani. “L’ho fatto per te.”

John lo baciò dolcemente su una guancia. “Lo so. E io ci rinuncio per te.”

E così la pietra preziosa finì per fare da soprammobile sopra la mensola del camino, mentre i due scivolavano a terra a fare l’amore.

 

Qualche giorno più tardi John preparò Rodrigo, prese alcune monete d’oro e si apprestò a scendere al villaggio sotto lo sguardo ansioso e per nulla contento di Sherlock. Lui stesso non era entusiasta di dover fare quel viaggio: era la prima volta che faceva ritorno a Forte Barts dopo l’inverno e già si immaginava gli sguardi di meraviglia della gente, i mormorii e le parole sussurrate alle sue spalle. Una prospettiva deliziosa, non c’era che dire.

“Dovrei essere di ritorno al massimo per dopodomani sera, non mi fermerò più del dovuto” promise John, stringendo Sherlock a sé un’ultima volta. Il Custode strofinò il viso contro il suo collo e respirò adagio, quasi a voler memorizzare il suo odore.

“Ti aspetto” bisbigliò.

Quando John fu scomparso tra gli alberi al limitare della radura, il fauno richiamò un corvo e sollevò il braccio destro perché vi si posasse.

“Seguilo - disse nell’antica lingua dei Custodi - e fammi sapere se è in pericolo.”

John era già andato diverse volte al villaggio ed era sempre tornato incolume.

Era sempre tornato, si disse serrando le labbra, preoccuparsi senza una ragione fondata era sciocco.

Ma questa volta un oscuro presagio si agitava in fondo al suo cuore: era solo perché adesso lui e John erano compagni e sentiva più forte il legame con lui e di conseguenza il distacco gli era insopportabile, o c’era dell’altro?

Tornò nella baita, si accucciò sul letto che dividevano, appoggiò la testa sulle braccia incrociate e attese.

 

Giunto a pochi chilometri dal villaggio, John iniziò a percepire che qualcosa non andava: normalmente i suoni del villaggio e la voce degli uomini al lavoro nei campi alle pendici dei monti giungeva fino a lui, ma adesso c’era solo silenzio; inoltre sentì un forte odore di bruciato nell’aria, come se tutti i camini del villaggio fossero accesi nonostante l’appropinquarsi della bella stagione e le temperature miti. Su nella radura l’odore di fumo non arrivava, perché il vento spirava quasi sempre da nord, scendendo da Cima Baker verso valle, mentre lì era davvero intenso.

Che fosse scoppiata un’altra guerra? Pensò col cuore in gola.

Per sicurezza controllò che il fucile fosse carico e si tenne ben al centro della strada sterrata che conduceva alla porta nord del villaggio, lanciando continue occhiate nei prati circostanti, temendo attacchi di briganti, ma nessuno si fece vedere.

Una guardia armata lo fermò alla porta, intimandogli di non avvicinarsi e guardandolo con occhi spiritati.

“Cosa succede? Sono venuto solo a prendere alcune cose al mercato.”

“Il mercato è sospeso fino a nuovo ordine! Non ha letto le grida del Podestà?”

“No, io vivo nella Foresta ed è la prima volta che torno qui dopo l’inverno.”

“Oh, lei è…”

“Sì - sbottò John - sono il mezzo matto che vive nei boschi. Ora posso passare?”

“Mi faccia vedere che non è malato.”

“Malato?” ripeté John senza capire.

“Le macchie! Mi faccia vedere che non ha le macchie, ma non si avvicini, o le sparo!”

John alzò le braccia in un gesto arrendevole, si tolse la giacca e la camicia e fece un giro su se stesso per mostrare alla guardia che non aveva alcuna macchia sul corpo.

“Se fossi in lei tornerei nella Foresta, visto che non è stato contagiato. Per quanto maledetta, è meglio di ciò che stiamo affrontando qua.”

“Santo cielo buon uomo, parli chiaro e mi dica cos’è accaduto!”

“Non sappiamo cosa sia, ma da più di un mese in paese sono quasi tutti malati e l’epidemia si sta diffondendo anche nei villaggi vicini.”

“Voglio comunque entrare a Forte Barts - disse John rivestendosi - forse posso essere d’aiuto.”

“Lei è un medico?”

“No, sono una specie di speziale, ma quando ero soldato ho visto moltissime malattie diverse.”

“Oh be’, più aiuto c’è, meglio è, e poi la salute è la sua.” La guardia si strinse nelle spalle, indifferente, perché comunque uno che viveva nella Foresta maledetta tutte le rotelle a posto non doveva averle, e lo lasciò passare.

Memore degli insegnamenti della vecchia Hazel, John per precauzione bagnò il fazzoletto che portava al collo con dell’acqua e lo legò attorno a naso e bocca per evitare di restare contaminato da ciò che sembrava aver colpito Forte Barts.

Come prima cosa si recò alla locanda di Madonna Hudson, lasciò Rodrigo nella stalla come faceva di solito, e provò ad aprire la porta, trovandola sbarrata. Bussò forte allora, e poco dopo l’anziana locandiera si affacciò dal piano superiore.

“John! - esclamò, sollevata  - Che bello vederla; aspetti, le apro subito.”

La donna si sincerò che per strada non ci fosse nessuno, poi scese, aprì e lo fece entrare.

“Il Podestà Anderson mi ha fatto chiudere la locanda per paura del contagio, ma lei non era qui al villaggio quando è scoppiata, quindi non è malato.”

“La situazione è molto grave?”

“Purtroppo sì: ci sono ammalati in tutte le famiglie, specie tra gli uomini in età da lavoro ed i ragazzini più grandi, e da qualche giorno arrivano pessime notizie anche dai paesi vicini. Anche Sally si è ammalata ed è confinata in una stanza al piano di sopra, stavo giusto per prepararle qualcosa da mangiare.”

“Vorrei visitarla, se è possibile.”

John seguì la donna in cucina.

“John, non zoppica più!”

“Già.”

“È splendido. Vorrei che la situazione fosse migliore per restare a chiacchierare con lei della sua vita nella Foresta.”

John si strinse nelle spalle. “Non c’è poi molto da dire: è stato un inverno lungo e monotono, questo è tutto.”

Voleva molto bene alla anziana locandiera, però non poteva raccontarle di Sherlock e dei Custodi.

La donna versò un’abbondante dose di zuppa di verdure in una scodella, accompagnata da una generosa fetta di pane bianco e bussò alla porta della stanza di Sally. “Riesci a venire a prendere il vassoio?”

“No - la voce della donna era molto debole - mi dispiace.”

“Le sto dando il cibo migliore e più nutriente che ho, rinunciandovi io stessa, ma non migliora” mormorò affranta l’anziana.

“Dia a me” disse John.

“Ma…”

L’uomo si mise il fazzoletto sulla bocca e prese il vassoio dalle sue mani. “Non si preoccupi.”

John non credeva che quella misteriosa malattia fosse contagiosa: se così fosse stato, una donna anziana e magra che viveva sotto lo stesso tetto con una persona malata, sarebbe stata la prima ad esserne colpita, invece Madonna Hudson era in piena salute, a differenza della sua aiutante.

Sally Donovan si mostrò molto sorpresa nel vederlo ancora vivo, ma non gli fu ostile come le volte precedenti quando John si offrì di visitarla: il medico del villaggio non era stato in grado di aiutarla e ora era più che disposta a tentare altre strade. L’ex soldato scoprì che gli ammalati venivano colti da attacchi di febbre improvvisa che poteva durare giorni e li lasciava spossati (ma scartò immediatamente la malaria, perché nella regione non esistevano zanzare), poi sanguinavano e il loro corpo di copriva di ecchimosi e queste dovevano essere le famose ‘macchie’ di cui aveva parlato la guardia.

John sperava che la sua esperienza gli venisse in soccorso, perché in dieci anni di guerra aveva visto numerose malattie e pestilenze, ma purtroppo non si era mai imbattuto in nulla del genere.

Consigliò a Madonna Hudson un decotto di erbe medicinali per alleviare la febbre di Sally e poi andò a cercare il medico del villaggio, il Dottor Stamford.

Anche lo studioso era in difficoltà e per il momento non aveva riconosciuto la malattia: per precauzione aveva suggerito che i cadaveri venissero bruciati e lenzuola e vestiti bolliti in acqua per evitare il contagio, ma questo si era diffuso ugualmente.

I due uomini deciso di unire le rispettive conoscenze nel tentativo di trovare una cura e iniziarono a sperimentare varie miscele di erbe, sciroppi e unguenti su pazienti volontari.

Inizialmente John aveva calcolato di fermarsi solo una notte, ma capì immediatamente che avrebbe dovuto restare di più, perché gli infermi erano davvero tanti e, con quasi tutti gli uomini ammalati, c’era bisogno di tanto aiuto. Nonostante la crudeltà con cui era stato trattato dai suoi simili in passato, non poteva andarsene e fare finta di nulla. Una volta forse lo avrebbe fatto, se fosse stato ancora il reduce deluso e amareggiato che aveva lasciato dietro di sé i cadaveri al passo di Ecur, ma adesso era un uomo diverso.

Sperava solo che Sherlock non si preoccupasse troppo per la sua assenza.

 

Il Custode era effettivamente molto in ansia: fin dal pomeriggio del secondo giorno si mostrò inquieto, camminava in cerchio attorno alla baita e si arrampicava sulla quercia più alta della radura per controllare il sentiero che saliva dal bosco. Si disse che forse, dopo tutto quel tempo, John aveva voglia di trascorrere un po’ di tempo con i suoi simili, o forse non aveva trovato quello che cercava e aspettava che glielo procurassero, quindi la sua partenza era stata ritardata, ma la verità era che si sentiva sempre più inquieto.

Verso sera Betta lo raggiunse e gli tirò una testata sulla coscia, chiedendo di essere munta, poi belò adagio.

“So bene che John è un uomo degno di fiducia” sbottò Sherlock nella lingua dei Custodi.

Betta belò di nuovo.

“E so anche che sa badare a se stesso. Smettila, sembri mia madre.”

Il Custode trascorse una notte insonne a rigirarsi nel loro letto e l’indomani tornò ad aspettarlo sul sentiero fin dalle prime luci dell’alba.

E una pessima, pessima idea cominciò a maturare dentro di lui, idea che si rafforzò quando il corvo mandato a sorvegliare John tornò da lui: l’umano era effettivamente al villaggio, stava bene, non era in pericolo di vita, anzi parlava con molte persone e girava di casa in casa, non aveva ancora comprato alcuna provvista e non sembrava intenzionato a tornare a breve.

L’inquietudine si trasformò in angoscia e paura dentro Sherlock: perché? John si era forse stancato di quella vita, stancato di lui? Erano bastati pochi giorni lontano da lì e qualche comodità per fargli cambiare idea?

Eppure aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato da lui: si erano uniti, erano diventati compagni e John non poteva averlo tradito e dimenticato così in fretta, non voleva crederci.

D’un tratto gli tornarono in mente le parole degli altri Custodi riguardo agli umani, fredde e taglienti: _“Le promesse non hanno valore per gli umani, essere bugiardi è intrinseco nella loro natura.”_

_“Non ci possiamo fidare di quella razza inferiore.”_

_“È solo un umano.”_

_“Loro non sono come noi.”_

_“È un essere corrotto.”_ _  
_ _“Lascialo perdere, Sherlock.”_

_“È pericoloso.”_

_“Finirà per farti del male.”_

_“Se la vostra unione traballa per così poco, non è così solida come credi, fratello.”_

Sherlock scrollò la testa e si tappò le orecchie per scacciare via quei pensieri: no, non John, John era diverso e c’era un motivo se non era tornato subito, ne era certo, aveva una incrollabile fiducia nel suo compagno.

Solo che adesso voleva sapere qual era il motivo per cui tardava tanto a tornare e la pessima idea riprese vigore più di prima: doveva scendere al villaggio e chiedergli di persona il perché.

Tuttavia esitò ancora, appollaiato tra i rami della quercia: da tempo immemorabile nessun Custode si era mai avventurato al di fuori dei confini della Foresta e dalla protezione del suo spirito, in un territorio abitato da uomini. Lui stesso, che prendeva le leggi del suo popolo più come suggerimenti che come regole vere e proprie, era sceso solo nella parte più bassa del bosco, ma senza mai valicarne i confini, perché era consapevole che il mondo esterno non era luogo per creature come loro.

Se qualcuno l’avesse visto, tutta la sua gente sarebbe stata in pericolo, era una follia solo pensare di farlo, ma più le ore passavano, più la nostalgia di John si faceva acuta e il pensiero che potesse decidere di non tornare mai più lo gettò nel panico: non poteva accettare l’idea di non rivederlo.

Scese dall’albero e guardò alternativamente verso il monte che nascondeva la valletta dei Custodi e poi verso valle.

“Mi dispiace” mormorò stringendo i pugni, e poi saltellò giù in direzione del villaggio.

Un falco restò a guardarlo mentre spariva nel bosco, poi si alzò in volo, diretto verso il giardino di Yggdrasil.

 

John stava accompagnando al mulino una donna, il cui marito e i figli erano stati colpiti dalla misteriosa malattia.

“Non abbiamo molti soldi da parte, ma forse un po’ di pane bianco li aiuterà a rimettersi in salute. Lei cosa dice, dottore?”

“Non sono un dottore, conosco solo qualche erba medicinale.”

John sospirò frustrato: finora tutti i tentativi di debellare il male si erano rivelati infruttuosi.

Al mulino la donna chiese un sacco di farina e il mugnaio prese la giusta quantità di grano e azionò la macina.

Un gatto striminzito e spelacchiato gli si strusciò sulle caviglie.

“Poverino, com’è magro!”

“Eh, che vuole farci - il mugnaio si strinse nelle spalle - questo campa catturando i topi e ultimamente gli va molto male.”

“Perché?”

“Perché non ce ne sono più.”

“Niente topi?”

“Nemmeno uno, è la sola buona notizia in un mare di disgrazie.”

A John la cosa sembrava impossibile: vicino al grano ratti ne giravano sempre in abbondanza, per quello i mugnai tolleravano la presenza dei gatti nei mulini.

Ricordò vagamente che una volta la vecchia Hazel gli disse qualcosa a proposito dell’assenza dei topi, ma ora come ora non ricordava esattamente le sue parole, anche se d’un tratto gli sembrarono importanti.

Il gatto lo guardò, miagolando speranzoso, e John lo sollevò da terra, mettendolo in una tasca del suo ampio giaccone.

“Le spiace se lo porto con me e gli do da mangiare? Mi fa una pena!”

“Il gatto non è mio, faccia un po’ come le pare.”

Il mugnaio consegnò loro il sacco di farina e John se lo caricò sulla spalla, riaccompagnando la donna a casa. Si congedò da lei e venne richiamato da un bottegaio dall’altra parte della strada.

“Mio padre aveva acquistato alcuni libri nella capitale e tra di questi ce n’è uno che parla di malattie: magari al dottor Stamford tornerà utile.”

“Molte grazie, glielo porterò immediatamente - l’occhio di John cadde poi su un altro volume - E questo?”

“Oh, è il resoconto dei viaggi di un esploratore che è stato nel Nuovo Mondo.”

Era un volume molto bello, pieno di descrizioni di luoghi lontani ed esotici e con addirittura alcune illustrazioni a colori. Il suo pensiero corse subito a Sherlock: una cosa del genere gli sarebbe piaciuta moltissimo.

“Quanto vuole per questo?”

“È un libro molto raro e prezioso: costa due monete d’oro.”

Era una spesa non indifferente e lui doveva risparmiare il più possibile, ma gli bastò immaginare il sorriso e gli occhi scintillanti del Custode per mettere mano alla borsa delle monete: in questo modo si sarebbe anche fatto perdonare per l’assenza prolungata.

Concluso l’affare, andò a casa del dottor Stamford per portargli il libro del bottegaio, e il gatto che aveva nel tascone miagolò vivacemente.

“Oh, mi ero quasi dimenticato di te.”

“Anch’io ho un debole per i gatti - confessò il dottor Stamford - in cucina ci sono degli avanzi, glieli dia pure.”

“Pane e latte?”

“No, ho della carne essiccata, il mio pane lo sto dando a una famiglia di poveretti che vive in fondo alla strada: sono tutti ammalati e mi fanno una gran pena.”

Dopo aver rifocillato la bestiola, i due si rimisero al lavoro al lavoro su una cura, ma John era distratto e la sua mente continuava a tornare ai topi che non erano nel granaio, come se quella circostanza potesse aiutarli in qualche modo.


	13. Capitolo 13

Sherlock giunse in vista del villaggio verso il tramonto: avanzò lentamente acquattato nell’erba alta dei prati, le orecchie tese per cogliere ogni rumore sospetto e tutti i sensi all’erta; riuscì ad avvicinarsi alla guardia armata senza farsi notare ed attese nascosto dietro a un gruppo di cespugli che il buio gli offrisse una copertura migliore per entrare in paese. Sollevò il viso e annusò l’aria, sperando di cogliere la familiare essenza di John, ma invano: su tutti gli odori dominava quello acre della legna bruciata che copriva ogni cosa e, in sottofondo, l’odore mescolato di molti umani diversi.

Non sarebbe stato facile ritrovarlo.

La guardia si abbioccò, ciondolando sul posto, e Sherlock ne approfittò per strisciargli alle spalle e varcare la porta. Si guardò attorno con circospezione e scelse un vicolo stretto e poco illuminato sulla sua sinistra, spostandosi dal retro di una casa all’altro, sperando di vedere o sentire John, ma ben presto fu sopraffatto dai rumori e dagli odori che lo assediavano: un maniscalco stava forgiando un ferro di cavallo e picchiava incessantemente il martello sull’incudine, alcune persone urlavano ad alta voce dalla finestra sotto la quale si era nascosto, lungo la strada principale passavano carri e cavalli, un grosso cane, addestrato a difendere il suo territorio, cercò di saltargli addosso, trattenuto solo dalla lunga catena cui era legato, e prese ad abbaiare con ferocia, sordo ai richiami di Sherlock che lo implorava nella lingua dei Custodi di tacere. Nulla, la bestia non intendeva ragioni.

Sherlock scappò via e si appiattì dietro alcune casse di legno e barili, un attimo prima che il padrone del cane uscisse per vedere cosa stesse succedendo, armato di fucile.

“Qualcuno vuole provare a venire a rubare in casa mia? - urlò in direzione del vicolo - Venite, io vi aspetto.” E, a dimostrazione dell’accoglienza che avrebbe riservato ad un eventuale ladro, sparò in aria tre colpi di fucile.

“E piantala, vecchio pazzo! - un uomo si affacciò dalla casa di fronte e prese a strepitare anch’egli - Finirai per ammazzare qualcuno.”

“Meglio così: un ladro in meno in circolazione.”

I due si misero a litigare, lanciandosi addosso terribili minacce di morte e Sherlock sgattaiolò via da lì assolutamente terrorizzato e pentito della sua scelta. Cosa gli era venuto in mente? Non poteva restare, era troppo pericoloso, i rumori forti lo frastornavano e il villaggio era così grande che trovare John era impossibile, oltretutto c’era un forte odore di un fungo che ristagnava nell’aria e lo faceva sentire nauseato.

Stava quasi per darsi per vinto e tornare sui suoi passi verso la Foresta quando un gatto gli passò accanto, e portava su di sé l’odore di John.

Lo avvicinò sussurrando nella sua lingua, il gatto comprese e si dimostrò molto più amichevole del cane da guardia: sì, aveva incontrato un umano che corrispondeva alla sua descrizione, che era stato molto buono con lui e gli aveva dato da mangiare: l’umano si era fermato per un po’ in una casa in compagnia di un altro umano del villaggio, ma poi se ne era andato e il gatto non sapeva dire dove fosse. Tuttavia, con la luce del sole, il gatto era disposto ad andare a cercare l’umano per lui. Sherlock gli domandò se ci fosse un luogo riparato e tranquillo dove trascorrere la notte e il felino lo guidò attraverso dedali di stradine buie fino a una vecchia stalla abbandonata ai margini dell’abitato; nel raggiungerla passarono vicino a un edificio pieno di grano, dove l’odore di funghi era così forte che il Custode dovette trattenere il respiro.

Nella stalla il Custode si arrampicò sul fienile, si sdraiò nell’angolo più buio con il gatto accanto a sé e chiuse gli occhi, sperando che l’alba giungesse presto.

Fu svegliato di soprassalto dal rumore di un tuono e da quello della pioggia che batteva sul malandato tetto di legno; il gatto era seduto sul davanzale di una finestrella, restio ad abbandonare la stalla sotto quella pioggia battente, ma d’improvviso rizzò la coda e lo chiamò miagolando: non aveva dovuto uscire per cercare l’umano biondo, perché stava passando lì davanti proprio in quel momento.

Sherlock si precipitò alla finestra: sì, era proprio John e per fortuna era solo.

“JOHN!” gridò forte per farsi udire sopra al frastuono del temporale.

L’ex soldato rallentò il passo: gli era parso di udire la familiare voce di Sherlock che lo chiamava, ma era assolutamente impossibile, doveva essere solo un’allucinazione provocata dalla nostalgia e dalla preoccupazione, quindi riprese a camminare, ma la voce si fece sentire di nuovo, alta e spaventata.

“John, sono io! Sono qui.”

L’uomo si voltò in direzione della stalla abbandonata, lo vide affacciato alla finestrella e gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene per la paura.

“Mio dio…” mormorò con gli occhi spiritati e raggiunse l’edificio in due passi, aprendo la porta.

Non appena dentro, Sherlock gli gettò le braccia al collo, stringendolo forte.

“John! John! John!”

“Dannazione Sherlock! Cosa ti è saltato in mente di venire qui? Sei impazzito?” Lo rimproverò aspramente, scuotendolo per le spalle, ma solo perché era spaventato a morte: se qualcuno l’avesse visto avrebbe potuto ucciderlo con una fucilata o catturarlo.

Poi però sentì che il Custode tremava forte sotto le sue mani e probabilmente era mille volte più spaventato di lui: urlargli addosso non serviva a nulla, quindi lo strinse a sé per calmarlo.

“Insomma, mi spieghi perché l’hai fatto?” domandò di nuovo, più calmo.

“Tu non tornavi, ho pensato che ti fossi stancato di me e volevo… volevo… non lasciarmi, John!” Si aggrappò alla sua giacca, nascondendo il viso sul suo collo e John si sciolse.

“Dio, mi dispiace averti fatto preoccupare così tanto, Sherlock - lo abbracciò ancora più forte e lo baciò su una spalla - Non voglio lasciarti, non ti lascerò mai! Perdonami, è stata colpa mia.”

Una mossa del genere da parte del Custode era più che prevedibile e John si diede dello stupido per non averci pensato: lo aveva lasciato nella radura senza dargli notizie di sé, era ovvio che Sherlock avrebbe avuto brutti pensieri al riguardo.

“Ma allora perché non torni, non ti piace più vivere nella Foresta?”

“No, no, ti giuro che non è così: volevo farlo, ma quando sono arrivato qua, ho scoperto che molta gente si era ammalata e sono rimasto per cercare di scoprire il perché e per aiutarli.”

“Oh, è solo il grano.”

“Come, il grano?”

“Non hai sentito l’odore che ha?”

“No… quale odore?”

“Ieri sera sono passato vicino a un edificio pieno di grano e lì l’odore è fortissimo. È un fungo, sai, un fungo piccolissimo che non si vede a occhio nudo, ma se lo mangi ti fa stare molto male: gli animali lo sanno e lo evitano… credevo che anche gli umani lo sapessero.”

“Fungo… oh, una muffa!” esclamò John, battendosi una mano sulla fronte: ma certo! Una muffa aveva contaminato il grano durante l’inverno ed ecco perché i topi non erano più al mulino, perché ne avevano sentito l’odore e si erano allontanati.

Finalmente gli tornarono in mente le esatte parole di Hazel a proposito dei ratti: “Se nemmeno i topi lo mangiano e fuggono, non ti fidare.”

E il grano veniva trasformato in pane, che veniva dato principalmente agli uomini e ai ragazzi, coloro che svolgevano lavori pesanti e avevano più bisogno di sostentamento, infatti erano proprio loro quelli che si erano ammalati di più. Inoltre alcune partite di grano erano state vendute ai villaggi vicini ed ecco come mai la malattia si era diffusa e tutti stavano pensando a una epidemia contagiosa.

“Sei stato fantastico, Sherlock! Hai risolto il mistero della malattia e adesso che so di cosa si tratta, posso dirlo al Dottor Stamford e avremo una cura in poche ore.”

“E poi potremo andarcene?”

Sherlock era chiaramente molto spaventato da ciò che lo circondava e non vedeva l’ora di fare ritorno nella sua Foresta: John non poteva biasimarlo.

“Sì, sì, non ci metterò molto - lo rassicurò - Tu aspettami nascosto qui e non muoverti per nessun motivo: tornerò da te stasera e ce ne andremo domani mattina prima dell’alba.” John suggellò la sua promessa con un bacio e poi corse via in direzione dell’abitazione del Dottor Stamford, mentre Sherlock si arrampicò di nuovo sul fienile con il gatto acciambellato in grembo, e aspettò.

 

Connor schioccò la frusta per convincere il suo cavallo a camminare più veloce.

“La prossima frustata ti arriva sulla groppa, sfaticato” lo minacciò con voce irritata: aveva sperato che, con l’arrivo della primavera, nei villaggi della regione sarebbero ricominciate anche le fiere e le sagre, dove le sue attrazioni avrebbero incuriosito i bambini, facendo sganciare qualche moneta ai loro genitori per osservare i suoi trucchi da prestigiatore o comprare i suoi giocattoli a molla.

Invece ci si era messa quella misteriosa malattia e la gente praticamente non usciva più di casa, di fatti nell’ultimo villaggio aveva racimolato ben poco.

Dannazione, era proprio sfortunato.

Mentre si avvicinava alla porta sud di Forte Barts, ai piedi di cima Baker, pensò che forse sarebbe stato conveniente cambiare attività per un po’, mettere da parte trucchi e giocattoli di latta, riverniciare il carro e mettersi a vendere intrugli a base di erbe e polveri colorate, spacciandoli per rimedi universali e medicine miracolose. Annuì tra sé, sempre più convinto: sfruttare la malattia per guadagnarci qualcosa era un’idea geniale, avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima!

Connor era un uomo privo di scrupoli, un truffatore interessato solo al denaro e non avrebbe esitato a vendere la propria madre in cambio di un lauto guadagno.

Lasciò per un attimo le redini del cavallo, che avanzava ugualmente spinto dall’abitudine, e scomparve dentro al carro: un vestito un po’ elegante per farsi passare da medico l’aveva, della vernice per ridipingere il carro anche, i contenitori per le medicine c’erano. Mancava solo qualche erba o spezia dal sapore forte, e quelle poteva rimediarle proprio a Forte Barts: avrebbe nascosto il carro in un luogo isolato e poi si sarebbe presentato agli abitanti come un salvatore portatore di una cura miracolosa, ripartendo poi nottetempo prima che quegli allocchi si accorgessero della sua truffa, diretto al prossimo villaggio.

 

Sherlock non amava molto l’inattività, e anche se aveva promesso a John che non si sarebbe mosso dal suo nascondiglio, il tempo sembrava non trascorrere mai e lui era veramente annoiato: passato lo shock di essere entrato per la prima volta in un villaggio di umani, si era un po’ abituato ai rumori forti e improvvisi e agli odori alieni di quel posto, e la curiosità era tornata a farsi sentire forte e prepotente, tanto che andava sempre più spesso ad affacciarsi tra le vecchie assi di legno per sbirciare la gente che camminava per strada.

Il gatto restò un po’ con lui, ma qualcuno poco lontano cantilenò “micio, micio” in una vocina sottile, schioccando le labbra, ed il felino uscì dal retro della stalla: un bambino gli aveva portato una testa di pesce da mangiare, che il gatto aveva divorato in pochi bocconi, restando poi a farsi accarezzare e a giocare con lui.

A pomeriggio inoltrato Sherlock sentì un carro avvicinarsi alla stalla e fermarsi proprio lì davanti, quindi si arrampicò veloce sul fienile e si nascose dietro due balle di fieno, restando perfettamente immobile.

La porta della stalla si aprì ed un uomo portò dentro il carro.

“Questo posto è perfetto” disse Connor ad alta voce sganciando il cavallo, che andò subito a mangiare il poco fieno che si trovava sul pavimento.

“Per prima cosa andrò a prendere le erbe per le medicine e poi penserò a riverniciare il carro. Se tutto andrà come spero, entro sera avrò un bel gruzzoletto.”

Si cambiò, indossando il vestito elegante, vi gettò sopra il tabarro, si calò in testa un cappellaccio per ripararsi dalla pioggia ed uscì.

Sherlock, dalle fessure tra le assi, lo vide allontanarsi verso il centro del villaggio e, quando fu certo che non sarebbe tornato indietro subito, scese per osservare il carro da vicino: era dipinto in colori sgargianti e vivaci, anche se un po’ sbiaditi a causa del sole e della pioggia, e sui fianchi c’era una scritta vergata con vernice rossa: l’incredibile Connor e i suoi balocchi.

Di incredibile quell’umano sembrava avere poco, ma il suo carro era molto interessante: incuriosito Sherlock si accostò al cavallo chiedendogli notizie del suo padrone, ma la bestia scalciò innervosita, interessata solo a mangiare qualcosa.

“Maleducato” proclamò Sherlock, poi si avvicinò al carro, scostando la tenda che chiudeva il retro: lì dentro era pieno di oggetti strani e bizzarri che non aveva mai visto e di cui ignorava la funzione, e ne rimase completamente rapito. Sollevò tra le mani un oggetto metallico, che aveva le sembianze di una grossa coccinella con una specie di chiave a farfalla conficcata nella schiena: spingendo con le dita la chiave girò su se stessa e, una volta rilasciata, l’insetto metallico mulinò le zampe; Sherlock ricaricò nuovamente la molla e appoggiò la coccinella sul pavimento del carro, guardandola zampettare fino al limite del cassone.

Ovviamente fu preso dall’impulso di smontarla per vedere come funzionava, ma poi si ricordò che l’oggetto non gli apparteneva e che non aveva il diritto di farlo; tra l’altro, osservando il complesso intreccio di molle, ghiere e fili sotto la pancia della coccinella, dubitava fortemente che avrebbe saputo rimontarla correttamente e l’Incredibile Connor non ne sarebbe stato contento. Nel carro c’erano altri oggetti curiosi, tra cui molte scatole con due fondi, mistero su cui Sherlock si interrogò a lungo senza sapersi dare una risposta: perché due fondi? Così si diminuiva lo spazio complessivo del contenitore. C’era anche un cilindro con disegnate delle immagini al suo interno che, se fatto ruotare, creava l’illusione del movimento, ed era così bello che Sherlock lo avrebbe guardato per ore.

Di fatti perse la cognizione del tempo, come spesso gli accadeva quando era rapito da qualcosa di molto interessante e non si accorse che erano passate almeno un paio d’ore da quando l’uomo si era allontanato dalla stalla, e che sarebbe potuto rientrare da un momento all’altro.

 

Connor era riuscito a rimediare in fretta ciò che gli serviva per la sua falsa panacea, ma giunto davanti alla porta della stalla dove aveva nascosto il suo carretto, il truffatore sentì alcuni rumori provenire dall’interno: qualcuno sembrava interessato alla sua mercanzia, e quel qualcuno stava per passare dei guai.

Sfilò un coltello che portava celato all’interno dello stivale e si accostò al portone: se erano solo dei ragazzini si sarebbe limitato a spaventarli a morte, ma se invece era un adulto in cerca di qualcosa da rubare, gli avrebbe impartito una lezione coi fiocchi; tuttavia la creatura seduta all’interno del suo carro non era né un bambino, né un adulto, né un umano, con le sue sottili zampe posteriori animali, la coda a batuffolo e le lunghe orecchie da cervo.

Lo stupore fu tale che il coltello sfuggì di mano a Connor e cadde a terra: aveva sentito molte leggende sulle creature fatate che abitavano la Foresta maledetta del monte Baker, ma era certo di essere il primo umano a vederne una di persona.

L’avidità ebbe presto il sopravvento sullo stupore: altro che medicine fasulle, quella creatura poteva fruttargli un guadagno inimmaginabile, sufficiente a sistemarsi per la vita, perché sapeva esattamente chi sarebbe stato interessato a comprarla: Lord Charles Augustus Magnussen, il conte della regione.

Per sua fortuna il fauno era così intento a guardare nel suo cilindro magico e il rumore della pioggia così forte, che non si accorse di lui mentre entrava nella stalla e si portava sul retro del carro, chiudendogli l’unica via di fuga.

“Ciao” lo salutò, e la creatura sussultò spaventata, lasciando cadere il cilindro e appiattendosi contro il fondo del carro, raspando il legno con le unghie.

“No, no - Connor indossò il suo più rassicurante sorriso da imbonitore - non devi avere paura di me, non voglio farti del male. Calmati, calmati e respira a fondo.”

Sherlock lo guardò con occhi pieni di terrore: dio, che stupido! Si era fatto scoprire! E adesso?

“Davvero, non c’è motivo di essere così spaventato, guardami, sono disarmato, non potrei mai farti del male.”

Quell’uomo stava dicendo le stesse cose che gli disse John al loro primo incontro, ma sentiva che non era la stessa cosa: nonostante la voce pacata ed il sorriso cortese, l’Incredibile Connor era diverso dal suo compagno, e Sherlock sentiva il pericolo incombere su di sé.

“Tranquillo, tranquillo - ripeté ancora Connor - non sono arrabbiato con te perché hai toccato le mie cose, se è questo che temi. Ti piacciono?”

Sherlock accennò un cauto “Sì” e gli occhi di Connor si illuminarono. 

“Oh, quindi capisci quello che dico?”

Sherlock annuì di nuovo, ma restò appiattito in un angolo del carro, spaventato e guardingo.

“Ne sono contento: sono molto fiero dei miei giocattoli, li costruisco apposta perché la gente si diverta.”

Connor appoggiò il sacchetto con le erbe e le spezie sul pavimento del carro e recuperò la coccinella, la caricò e la fece zampettare in direzione del fauno.

“Se ti piace puoi tenerla.”

“Ma io non ho quella che voi chiamate moneta per comprarla.”

“Non voglio soldi da te, considerala un dono da parte mia, per dimostrarti che puoi fidarti di me e che non sono arrabbiato” gli disse, indossando di nuovo un sorriso smagliante.

“Davvero?”

“Lo giuro sulla testa di mia madre - Connor si finse pensieroso, poi schioccò le dita - Però aspetta, qua dentro ho qualcosa di molto più bello di quella coccinella, sono sicuro che lo adorerai.”

Si avvicinò ad una piccola cassettiera, manovrò per qualche istante e poi ne trasse una piccola pezza di cotone imbevuta in qualcosa dall’odore pungente.

“Cos’è?” domandò Sherlock, ritraendosi ancora: quell’odore lo faceva sentire strano e debole.

“Qua dentro c’è qualcosa di molto piccolo ma molto prezioso, guarda tu stesso.”

Connor gli avvicinò la pezza al viso, ma lì non c’era proprio nulla.

“Non capisco” fece in tempo a dire Sherlock, poi la pezza gli venne premuta sul viso e l’odore forte gli annebbiò la mente. Nonostante la debolezza che gli intorpidiva le membra, si divincolò, impedendo all’uomo di tenerlo fermo, graffiò e morse, ma ad ogni respiro nel cotone, diventava sempre più debole ed assonnato.

Raccolse le ultime forze e si lanciò contro Connor, tirandogli una testata in pieno viso. L’uomo barcollò all’indietro e Sherlock lo calpestò per uscire dal carro.

Riuscì a saltare giù ma, intontito dal cloroformio, non si resse in piedi e Connor lo raggiunse alle spalle, afferrandolo per la collana e tirando finché il laccetto di cuoio non si strappò.

Sherlock gridò, ma Connor gli premette di nuovo la stoffa sul viso finché il Custode non perse i sensi, restando immobile.

“Non sei morto piccolo bastardo, vero? - ringhiò l’uomo, prendendogli le pulsazioni sul collo - No, molto bene.” Recuperò dal carro una robusta corda di canapa e legò strettamente Sherlock in modo che non potesse muoversi. 

“Meglio così: da morto varresti molto meno che da vivo. Tu non puoi saperlo, ma il Conte Magnussen, il signore di questa regione, è un collezionista d’ogni sorta di oggetto e animale esotico e di stranezze provenienti da ogni parte del mondo. Sono certo che mi pagherà l’equivalente del tuo peso in monete d’oro, perciò vedi di restare vivo finché non raggiungiamo il suo castello, e poi che il cielo ti aiuti, cerbiattino mio, perché girano voci che Lord Magnussen abbia gusti molto particolari.”

Sollevò Sherlock su una spalla e lo gettò all’interno del carro, legando la corda a un anello di ferro, poi attaccò il cavallo al carro e lasciò la stalla.

All’esterno, sul retro della vecchia stalla, il bambino che stava giocando col gatto era stato richiamato dalle grida e dal trambusto e, attraverso i buchi delle assi, aveva visto quell’uomo caricare una specie di animale sul carro, mentre parlava tra sé ad alta voce.

“Ehi, hai visto quanto era strano quel cervo? - disse, accarezzando il gatto - Non ne avevo mai visto uno così.”

Il gatto irrigidì la groppa e d’improvviso balzò via: doveva avvisare l’umano amico del Custode al più presto.

“Aspetta micio, ma dove vai?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eehh… qualcuno pensava di scampare l’angst a questo giro?  
> Nope.


	14. Capitolo 14

John era corso dal Dottor Stamford, gli aveva spiegato l’origine della malattia e ora i due stavano cercando di farlo capire anche al Podestà Anderson. Il politico non prestava alcuna attenzione alle parole del presunto speziale, solo a quelle del medico del villaggio, ma a John non interessava prendersi il merito di nulla: era solo sulle spine perché si stava facendo tardi e lui aveva promesso a Sherlock che sarebbe tornato al più presto, e si dondolava impaziente sui talloni, aspettando solo di essere congedato.

Ancora non si dava pace per averlo fatto preoccupare a tal punto da farlo scendere al villaggio e sperava che la vicenda si risolvesse solo con un grande spavento e nessun’altra conseguenza, ma dannazione, era stato proprio stupido a non prendere in considerazione quella eventualità.

“Quindi mi sta dicendo che la malattia non è contagiosa?”

“No, signor Podestà, dipende solo dalle muffe che ci sono sul grano: probabilmente si sono sviluppate quest’inverno per le cattive condizioni del granaio e per l’umidità, è sufficiente distruggere la farina finora utilizzata e trattare il resto del grano con un funghicida finché la muffa non sparirà.”

“Questo è un gran sollievo: il suo aiuto è stato molto prezioso, Dottor Stamford.”

“A dire il vero io ho fatto ben poco - si schermì lo studioso - È il signor Watson che ha avuto l’intuizione ed è lui che dovrebbe ringraziare.”

“Via, via - lo interruppe il Podestà - non sia modesto, dottore.”

“No, dico sul serio” protestò l’altro, ma John scosse la testa senza farsi vedere dal Podestà: davvero, contava solo che la gente sarebbe guarita, tutto il resto era una inutile perdita di tempo. L’unica cosa che gli premeva era tornare da Sherlock, stringerlo forte per rassicurarlo e riportarlo al sicuro nella loro vallata l’indomani mattina: saperlo lì a Forte Barts gli provocava una forte inquietudine. Era vero che nessuno sarebbe andato a curiosare in quella stalla abbandonata e pericolante, ma non sarebbe stato tranquillo finché non fossero stati entrambi al sicuro nella loro baita.

Un miagolio insistente attirò la sua attenzione: sul davanzale della finestra dell’ufficio del Podestà stava il gatto che aveva lasciato con Sherlock, ritto sulle zampe posteriori, che graffiava il vetro con insistenza.

“Brutta bestiaccia!” il Podestà Anderson si sfilò una scarpa per tirargliela dietro e scacciarlo, ma John lo fermò e corse fuori.

“Dio… è successo qualcosa a Sherlock?”

Per tutta risposta il gatto balzò giù dal davanzale, mosse alcuni passi e poi voltò la testa verso John e miagolò di nuovo, agitando nervosamente la coda: indubbiamente voleva che lo seguisse.

“Sbrighiamoci” disse John, e corse dietro al felino con il cuore in gola e un oscuro presentimento dell’animo, mentre gli altri due uomini restarono sulla soglia a guardarlo.

“Il signor Watson stava… stava parlando con il gatto?” domandò il Dottor Stamford, allibito.

“Quell’uomo vive nella Foresta maledetta - replicò Anderson - È ovvio che sia mezzo matto, se ne accorge solo ora, dottor Stamford?”

“Sì, ma il gatto sembrava capirlo...”

“Buon dio, mio caro dottore, lei ha lavorato decisamente troppo in questo periodo.”

 

“Sherlock!” urlò John entrando nella stalla, ma il suo grido si infranse contro le vecchie pareti senza ottenere risposta. “Sherlock!” gridò di nuovo, in preda al panico e alla disperazione, tirandosi i capelli.

“Dove sei? Dove sei? Cos’è successo?”

La punta della sua scarpa urtò qualcosa di piccolo e rotondo: John si chinò e raccolse la collana che aveva regalato a Sherlock, che il Custode non si toglieva mai, ed era strappata.

“No, dio… no!”

Il suo peggior timore si era avverato: Sherlock era stato catturato. Ma da chi?

Quella stalla era ai margini del paese, vicino c’erano solo altre stalle e magazzini, non abitazioni, quindi probabilmente non c’erano testimoni dell’accaduto che potessero aiutarlo.

“Maledizione!”

“Oh, eccoti qua - un ragazzino entrò nella stalla e sollevò il gatto tra le braccia - Dov’eri sparito, micio?”

“Ciao piccolo - lo salutò John, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui - come ti chiami?”

“Archie, e tu?”

“Io sono John.”

“Perché hai quella faccia? Ti è successo qualcosa?” domandò il ragazzino davanti alla sua aria stravolta.

“Sì, purtroppo è successa una cosa molto brutta a… un mio amico che mi aspettava qui.”

“Il signore del carro? Ma no, non gli è successo nulla, è solo andato via.”

“Q-quale signore?”

“Un signore è venuto a lasciare qui il suo carro e se n’è andato per un po’, l’ho visto attraverso le assi di legno - rispose Archie, coccolando il gatto - poi è tornato indietro, ha catturato una specie di cervo molto strano che era qua dentro, l’ha caricato sul carro e ha detto che l’avrebbe portato al castello del Conte Magnussen per venderlo.”

“No… no!”

John corse fuori verso la locanda di Madonna Hudson: doveva raggiungere quel carro e salvare Sherlock ad ogni costo prima che altri umani scoprissero la sua esistenza o sarebbe stata la fine. Non era solo il suo compagno a essere in pericolo, lo era anche tutto il popolo dei Custodi e la Foresta stessa. 

Durante le sue rare visite a Forte Barts, l’anziana locandiera gli aveva sussurrato sottovoce numerosi racconti sull’avidità e l’assenza di scrupoli di Lord Magnussen, signore di quelle terre, e alla luce di quanto accaduto, era molto preoccupante: di sicuro il nobile avrebbe preteso di sapere da dove veniva Sherlock per catturare altri esemplari ed esporli nel suo castello.

Doveva assolutamente far sapere ai Custodi cos’era accaduto, perché fossero preparati, e poi correre a liberare Sherlock. Non si sarebbe mai perdonato se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa… dannazione! Era colpa sua, era tutta colpa sua, avrebbe dovuto riportarlo immediatamente nella Foresta.

Raggiunse la locanda ed entrò direttamente nella stalla, sellando il suo mulo.

“Oh John - Madonna Hudson lo raggiunse - Il Dottor Stamford mi ha raccontato che avete trovato una cura! Sono così sollevata… ma... sta andando da qualche parte?”

“Non ho tempo di spiegarle ora, devo tornare immediatamente nella Foresta.”

“Questo non è proprio possibile, caro.”

“Perché mai?”

“Ormai è sera e le porte del villaggio sono state chiuse, in base all’ultima ordinanza del Podestà emessa dopo l’epidemia, e verranno riaperte solo domani all’alba.”

“Non mi interessa, io devo andare!”

“Le guardie non la lasceranno mai passare - insisté la donna, mentre l’ex soldato spronava il mulo fuori dalla stalla - Insomma, cosa c’è di tanto urgente che non può aspettare domani? Oh, misericordia!”

Ma John era già partito, ben deciso a lasciare il villaggio con le buone o con le cattive; tuttavia, come aveva predetto la locandiera, la porta nord era chiusa e sprangata. John scese dal mulo e bussò con forza alla porta del posto di guardia.

“Cosa vuole?”

“Devo andarmene immediatamente.”

“Nessuno entra o esce dal villaggio dopo il calar del sole, ordini del Podestà.”

“È una emergenza, mi lasci passare.”

“Non se ne parla: o ha una deroga scritta da parte delle autorità, o ritorna domani mattina.”

“Io non posso aspettare fino a domani mattina!” urlò John e il soldato di guardia si innervosì, portando la mano all’elsa della spada.

“Perché ha tanta fretta?”

La guardia iniziò a sospettare che quell’uomo dall’aria stravolta si fosse macchiato di qualche crimine e che stesse cercando di fuggire. John lo sorprese, afferrandogli il polso ed allontanando la mano dalla spada, mentre con l’altro lo colpì in pieno viso con un pugno, facendolo cadere a terra. Il soldato cercò di rialzarsi, ma John gli fu subito addosso, bloccandogli i movimenti: non voleva fargli del male, solo immobilizzarlo il tempo necessario per aprire il portone e lasciare il villaggio. Aveva quasi avuto la meglio su di lui, quando qualcosa lo colpì sulla nuca, facendolo crollare a terra privo di sensi.

 

Connor condusse il carro lungo la strada che portava al castello di Lord Magnussen per un po’, ma poi l’olio della lampada appesa al carro finì, lasciandolo nell’oscurità più completa: nella fretta di lasciare Forte Bats non si era ricordato di comprarlo e non ne aveva altro, così fu costretto a spostarsi dalla carrareccia e ad attendere che albeggiasse prima di poter ripartire: il tempo era ancora nuvoloso, quindi buio pesto, e anche se la strada non costeggiava dirupi, era troppo pericoloso procedere di notte, rischiava di far azzoppare il cavallo o rompere una ruota del carro a causa di un sasso o di una buca o, peggio, di imbattersi in qualche bandito che aspettava acquattato nell’ombra, quindi, per quanto fosse ansioso di incassare la sua ricompensa, si risolse di attendere. Entrò nel carro a controllare la creatura, che ancora dormiva, ma per sicurezza gli premette di nuovo lo straccio imbevuto di cloroformio su viso: più restava incosciente, meno problemi gli procurava.

 

John sentiva le palpebre pesanti come piombo e un dolore pulsante che si irradiava dalla parte posteriore del cranio.

“Dottore, sembra che stia rinvenendo.”

“Oh, questo è un buon segno.”

“Per fortuna il vecchio Gurian non l’ha colpito con troppa forza.”

Lentamente John riconobbe le voci che lo circondavano: erano quelle di Madonna Hudson e del Dottor Stamford. Aprì gli occhi, ma li richiuse subito con una smorfia di fastidio a causa della luce delle candele che, sebbene fosse molto tenue, in quel momento gli sembrava accecante. Era in una piccola stanza della locanda, quindi non era riuscito a lasciare il villaggio.

“Devo… devo andare” biascicò.

“Sarebbe meglio se restasse ancora sdraiato” insisté il medico del villaggio.

“Cosa mi è successo?” chiese John, portandosi una mano alla nuca.

“Un uomo del villaggio l’ha vista mentre aggrediva il soldato al posto di guardia - disse Madonna Hudson - e l’ha colpita con un bastone. Io sono arrivata poco dopo: l’avevo seguita perché sapevo che la cosa non sarebbe andata a finire bene e per fortuna ho chiarito l’equivoco. Poi, con l’aiuto del dottore, l’ho portata qui.”

“Maledizione - nonostante le raccomandazioni, John si tirò a sedere  e mise i piedi giù dal letto - Quanto tempo ho perso?”

“È l’alba.”

“No… oh no…”

“John, perché non ci spiega cos’è successo? Forse possiamo aiutarla.”

“Vi ringrazio, ma no, non potete fare nulla, e io ho già perso fin troppo tempo, devo andare.”

Si congedò da loro frettolosamente, raggiunse di nuovo la porta nord del villaggio, ora aperta, e spronò Rodrigo verso la Foresta: anche il mulo sembrava aver capito che qualcosa non andava, perché trottò molto più velocemente del suo solito passo lento e cadenzato.

“Gregory! Gregory! Qualcuno! Aiuto! Ho bisogno di aiuto!” gridò non appena si fu inoltrato tra i primi abeti. Finalmente udì un fruscio nel bosco sopra di sé e alzò gli occhi, ma non era Gregory, era il fratello di Sherlock.

“Mycroft! È successa una cosa terribile.”

“Sherlock è stato catturato, non è vero?” domandò il Sommo Custode, con aria apparentemente imperturbabile.

“Sì: chi lo ha preso lo sta portando dal Conte Magnussen, il signore di queste terre. Dobbiamo andare a liberarlo.”

Mycroft però non si mosse e John si infuriò: “Hai sentito quello che ho detto?”

“Un figlio della Foresta è stato fatto prigioniero dagli umani: è indubbio che la Foresta reagirà e avrà la sua vendetta.”

“V-vendetta?” balbettò John, che stentava a credere alle sue orecchie.

“Certo, vendetta per la cupidigia ed il disprezzo della vita da parte degli umani.”

“Non mi interessano le vostre questioni filosofiche ora, non sono importanti! - gridò John, alzando le braccia al cielo - Hai capito o no che tuo fratello è stato rapito e si trova in grave pericolo?”

“La Foresta punirà gli umani per il sacrilegio compiuto - proseguì Mycroft come se nemmeno l’avesse udito - ma Sherlock ha infranto una delle nostre regole più importanti, esistente fin dai tempi in cui si ruppe l’alleanza tra Custodi e umani, quella di non varcare mai i confini del nostro mondo per entrare in quello corrotto e contaminato degli umani; ciò che ha fatto va contro le nostre tradizioni.”

“Trad… al diavolo le vostre tradizioni! Non ti importa di ciò che potrebbe accadergli? O di ciò che ne sarà della tua gente se Lord Magnussen verrà qui con il suo esercito?”

“Mio fratello sapeva cosa stava facendo ed era consapevole dei pericoli che si celano oltre il limitare della Foresta. Sapeva, ma nonostante questo ha deciso di rinunciare alla protezione che il nostro mondo gli offre e di recarsi al villaggio ugualmente, ora dovrà affrontare le conseguenze della sua decisione - Mycroft assottigliò gli occhi - Io l’avevo detto a Sherlock: gli avevo detto che la vostra unione non avrebbe portato nulla di buono, se non ti avesse mai conosciuto, ora non si troverebbe in pericolo. Quanto a Lord Magnussen, la Foresta saprà riceverlo come merita, se oserà venire qui: né lui né altra creatura umana possono nulla contro i suoi poteri, e di conseguenza contro di noi.”

John scosse la testa, incredulo, e una smorfia di disgusto si fece largo sul suo viso. “Voi siete… siete davvero incredibili. Ci disprezzate più di ogni altra cosa per la nostra natura, che è fallace e piena di difetti, lo ammetto, ma se vi importa più delle regole e delle tradizioni che della vita di uno della vostra gente, se siete crudeli fino a questo punto, allora non siete migliori di noi. E sì, so che Sherlock è sceso al villaggio per colpa mia, so che non mi avesse conosciuto ora non sarebbe in pericolo, credi che non mi stia tormentando per questo? Non penso ad altro! Ma adesso io andrò a salvarlo: se vuoi venire con me sei il benvenuto, altrimenti resta pure qui a cianciare della vendetta dello spirito della Foresta, però sappi che non è di questo che tuo fratello ha bisogno ora.”

“Noi Custodi obbediamo a leggi antiche come il mondo, non pretendo che un umano come te le comprenda, e poi non possiamo palesarci al mondo degli uomini, sarebbe la rovina della nostra Comunità” concluse il Sommo Custode, prima di andarsene senza voltarsi indietro.

John non aspettò un secondo di più, tornò da Rodrigo, tirò le briglie e lo indirizzò lungo la strada polverosa che conduceva al castello di Lord Magnussen: chi aveva rapito Sherlock aveva molto vantaggio su di lui e non aveva idea di come l’avrebbe liberato quand’anche lo avesse trovato, ma non gli importava: Sherlock era la persona più importante della sua vita, avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvarlo.

O sarebbe morto nel tentativo.

 

Più in alto nella Foresta, nel cuore del giardino di Yggdrasil, i Custodi si erano riuniti in cerchio attorno al Portale, le cui rune splendevano ora di una sinistra luce violacea, e recitavano antiche litanie tramandate di generazione in generazione, sprigionando la loro magia e rendendosi esecutori della volontà dello spirito di quel luogo misterioso ed arcano.

Un umano ne aveva sfidato la furia, ghermendo con l’inganno una sua creatura, ora molti umani avrebbero pagato per questo atto di protervia, così come era accaduto più volte nei secoli passati agli stolti che avevano cercato di conquistare la Foresta e farla propria: dal Portale si sarebbero riversate piaghe sugli uomini finché l’ira della Foresta non si fosse placata.

E dopo aver parlato con John, anche Mycroft tornò al giardino e si unì al cerchio dei Custodi, cantilenando anch’egli le antiche maledizioni.

 

Madonna Hudson aveva appena tirato un sospiro di sollievo perché Sally si era finalmente ripresa dalla malattia che l’aveva colpita, e pensava che adesso che era stata trovata la cura, la vita al villaggio sarebbe ripresa a scorrere serena. Restava solo un po’ in ansia per il signor Watson e sperava che le avrebbe raccontato il motivo della sua frettolosa partenza, la prossima volta che fosse sceso a Forte Barts.

Qualcosa colpì il vetro della finestra della cucina, come un piccolo sasso, poi un’altra volta e un’altra ancora. Incuriosita, la donna si avvicinò al vetro, poi arretrò con un piccolo “Uh” di disgusto quando vide una grossa locusta sbattere contro il vetro. Altri insetti si erano appoggiati alle imposte di legno e frinivano senza sosta. 

_ “Cavallette in questa stagione? E così tante? Che strano”  _ si disse stupita l’anziana. Andò a controllare che le altre finestre della locanda fossero ben chiuse per evitare di essere invasa dagli insetti, quando delle grida concitate provenienti dalla strada attirarono la sua attenzione; aprì con cautela la porta, scacciando le locuste assiepate sullo stipite e si coprì la bocca con una mano, inorridita: dalle alte montagne a nord del villaggio si staccò un enorme sciame di insetti che avanzava rapido verso di loro in una nube talmente densa e compatta da oscurare il sole.

Madonna Turner, la sua dirimpettaia, apparve in quel momento sulla soglia di casa, brandendo una robusta ramazza, con la quale spazzò fuori tre grossi topi.

“Ratti! - urlò - Il cortile dietro casa mia ne è pieno.”

Altri roditori, che provenivano anch’essi dalla Foresta, corsero squittendo giù per la strada e si dispersero nei vicoli, insinuandosi nelle fessure dei muri o arrampicandosi fino ai tetti delle case, pronti a rosicchiare e mangiare ogni cosa. Uno di loro cercò di insinuarsi tra i piedi dell’anziana locandiera, che lo respinse con un calcio e serrò la porta.

Era per quello che John aveva così fretta di tornare nella Foresta? Sapeva cosa stava accadendo e aveva tentato di scongiurarlo?

Un tuono la fece sussultare e un attimo più tardi il pallido sole si oscurò, coperto da nubi nere, e grossi chicchi di grandine si abbatterono sul paese.

Una cosa era certa, pensò la donna, mentre correva a serrare tutti gli scuri: la Foresta era infuriata con loro per qualche motivo, proprio come era accaduto in occasione della Grande Pestilenza e dell’alluvione.

 

Sherlock rimase privo di sensi per tutta la notte e gran parte della mattina, quando Connor si rimise in cammino, tanto che l’uomo entrava di quando in quando nel carro per accertarsi che fosse ancora vivo.

Il Custode si risvegliò verso metà mattina, vomitando più volte a causa del cloroformio e Connor lo sentì scalciare e gridare all’interno del carro, ma poiché era legato per bene e non poteva scappare, l’uomo non si preoccupò: urlasse pure quanto voleva, nessuno poteva sentirlo. 

Poi però il Custode pronunciò alcune parole in una lingua oscura e sconosciuta e l’umano fu attraversato da un brivido di paura nell’udire quella litania ancestrale. Immediatamente il suo cavallo si fermò in mezzo alla strada polverosa, rifiutandosi di avanzare di un solo passo, e né le bestemmie, né le frustate, né le sassate che Connor gli tirò, servirono a smuoverlo di un millimetro: in qualche modo la creatura aveva chiesto al cavallo di fermarsi, e quello aveva obbedito.

“Pensi di essere furbo? Adesso ti faccio vedere io.”

Si sfilò di tasca alcuni mortaretti, che di solito usava per vivacizzare le fiere di paese, ne accese una striscia con l’acciarino e la lasciò cadere tra le zampe del cavallo: lo scoppio improvviso dei petardi riscosse l’animale dallo stato di trance in cui era caduto e, terrorizzato dal rumore, la povera bestia si lanciò al galoppo lungo la strada che conduceva al castello di Lord Magnussen.

Sherlock non si arrese, continuò a gridare a pieni polmoni e altri animali tentarono di affiancarsi al carro per rallentarne il cammino: gufi e falchi planarono dal cielo attaccando Connor, linci, volpi e persino scoiattoli saettarono tra le zampe del cavallo, facendolo imbizzarrire, ma purtroppo i mortaretti di Connor alimentavano la paura atavica che gli animali selvatici avevano per le armi da fuoco e nessuno di loro riuscì a fare qualcosa.

“Taci - urlò Connor battendo un pugno contro la parete del carro - o giuro sulla testa di mia madre che ti faccio passare un brutto quarto d’ora. Non posso ammazzarti, ma posso rendere il tuo viaggio estremamente spiacevole.”

Sherlock non si lasciò intimidire dalla minaccia e lanciò di nuovo il suo grido d’aiuto; alcuni cespugli lungo il declivio a lato della strada si piegarono e si spezzarono e un grosso orso bruno irruppe sulla strada, balzando sul cavallo, che si levò sulle zampe posteriori per colpirlo con gli zoccoli.

Il carro rischiò di ribaltarsi e Connor afferrò le armi che teneva con sé a cassetta, balzò giù e si allontanò di qualche metro, sparando alla fiera prima con un vecchio archibugio, poi con la pistola, che dovette ricaricare più volte prima di vederla stramazzare a terra.

A quel punto però era troppo tardi per il suo cavallo, che si accasciò a terra a causa delle ferite inferte dall’orso e non si rialzò più, ma miracolosamente il carro era ancora intatto.

“Sembra che la fortuna sia dalla mia parte, il che significa che la sfortuna è dalla tua, dannato mostro.”

Connor scostò la tenda che chiudeva il carro: la creatura aveva sciolto coi denti il nodo della corda che lo teneva legato all’anello di metallo e balzò fuori calpestandolo, ma Sherlock riuscì a saltellare solo di alcuni passi prima che l’ingombro delle funi lo facesse cadere a terra e Connor gli fu subito addosso: lo schiacciò a terra con tutto il suo peso, prendendolo a pugni dove capitava. “Non me ne frega nulla se arrivi a destinazione con tutte le ossa rotte e la schiena spezzata! Anzi, forse così mi daresti mi daresti meno problemi, che dici?”

Ma Sherlock non la smise di lottare e ribellarsi e alla fine Connor gli spruzzò il cloroformio in viso direttamente dalla bottiglia che aveva sempre in tasca, poi lo imbavagliò perché non potesse più chiedere aiuto agli animali.

“Per colpa tua ho perso un sacco di tempo, sacco di pulci! Lord Magnussen dovrà pagarmi ben più del tuo peso in oro, con tutti i guai che mi stai procurando, brutta bestiaccia!” ringhiò Connor, assicurandosi che le funi fossero ben strette attorno alla creatura, prima di gettarla di nuovo nel carro.

Staccò la carcassa del cavallo dal carro e tornò indietro di corsa: in un prato poco lontano aveva visto dei bovini al pascolo: rubò due buoi e li agganciò al carro per raggiungere la sua destinazione.

 

Rodrigo trottò il più a lungo possibile, ma non era un animale da corsa e, per quanto John fosse preoccupato per la sorte di Sherlock, non voleva certo far scoppiare il cuore al suo mulo per lo sforzo eccessivo, quindi a un certo punto tirò le briglie e gli impose un passo più lento, mentre con un fazzoletto asciugava il sudore dal pelo dell’animale. Rodrigo rallentò, ma non si fermò, continuando ad avanzare a passo costante lungo la strada con la caparbietà tipica della sua razza. 

“Grazie amico” gli disse John, accarezzandolo sul collo: contava anche sul fatto che il cavallo del rapitore di Sherlock era più delicato di un mulo e aveva bisogno di riposare di tanto in tanto, poiché tirava anche il peso del carro, e sperava quindi di raggiungerli prima che fosse troppo tardi.

A un certo punto la strada si inoltrava in una specie di boscaglia e qui John si imbatté nel macabro spettacolo dell’orso abbattuto e del cavallo sventrato dai suoi artigli: tutt’attorno le tracce delle ruote di un carro erano molto evidenti.

John smontò dal mulo e si inginocchiò a terra, cercando di capire cosa fosse accaduto: l’orso doveva aver aggredito il cavallo, ma in qualche modo poi il carro era riuscito a ripartire, grazie a dei buoi, a giudicare dalle tracce delle zampe.

Provò comunque un briciolo di sollievo nel mare oscuro della sua disperazione: sapeva che Sherlock parlava con gli animali e senza dubbio era stato lui a chiedere all’orso di assalire il carro, perché per loro natura i plantigradi si tenevano lontani dagli uomini, quindi per lo meno era ancora vivo. Inoltre, con sua grande sorpresa scoprì che l’orso e il cavallo erano ancora caldi, quindi il rapitore di Sherlock aveva meno vantaggio su di lui di quanto John aveva calcolato. Ancora troppo, troppo tempo per i suoi gusti, ma la situazione era meno disperata del previsto.

Rodrigo, che si era abbeverato in un rivolo che scorreva lungo la strada, si avvicinò a John, toccandogli la schiena con il muso.

“Hai ragione - disse John rialzandosi - andiamo a riprendere Sherlock.”


	15. Capitolo 15

I soldati a difesa del ponte levatoio del castello del Conte Magnussen non erano minimamente disposti a far passare Connor, né ad annunciare al Conte il suo arrivo.  
“Il nostro Signore è pieno di impegni, non ha tempo di prestare orecchio a ogni vagabondo che bussa alla sua porta.”  
“Egli è un famoso collezionista di rarità ed io ho con me qualcosa che non ha mai visto e che di sicuro vorrà comprare.”  
“Dite tutti la stessa cosa” replicò il soldato che iniziava a infastidirsi per la sua insistenza, ma Connor non demorse.  
“Se non mi fate passare, sarò costretto a vendere il mio carico altrove; in seguito la notizia dell’esistenza di una cosa tanto incredibile si spargerà in fretta, e allora cosa dovrò dire a Lord Magnussen quando mi chiederà perché non l’ho venduta a lui? Dovrò dire per forza la verità…”  
“Lascialo passare - disse la seconda guardia alla prima - Se dice il vero passeremo dei guai, lo sai.”  
“E se mente?”  
“Il nostro Signore lo farà gettare nelle segrete.”  
“E va bene. Prega per te di non averci fatto perdere tempo” disse il soldato in direzione di Connor, poi fece un cenno a un uomo sulla torre e il ponte levatoio si abbassò.  
Connor venne condotto in un cortiletto interno del maniero, dove attese pazientemente che qualcuno si facesse vivo. Pensava di venir ricevuto da un valletto o da un segretario del Conte, invece il nobile si presentò personalmente, accompagnato dalla sua scorta personale.  
Connor si esibì in un inchino esagerato, ma il Conte lo fermò con un gesto della mano che trasudava fastidio.  
“Spero per lei che mi abbia portato qualcosa di davvero unico - disse con voce pacata ma sottilmente minacciosa - non mi farebbe piacere essere stato disturbato per nulla.”  
“Vi assicuro che ne vale la pena” rispose Connor sfregandosi le mani. Si avvicinò al carro per scostare la tenda posteriore, ma Magnussen scosse la testa e schioccò le labbra, e uno dei suoi soldati sbarrò la strada all’imbonitore con la lancia.  
“Preferisco siano i miei uomini a farlo: vorrà perdonarmi, ma la prudenza è ciò che mi mantiene vivo e in salute, con grande dispiacere dei miei nemici.”  
“Mio signore, io non potrei mai-” Connor si zittì da solo, sotto lo sguardo severo del nobile e chinò la testa.  
Il soldato scostò la tenda con molta cautela e fece un balzo all’indietro per la sorpresa alla vista della creatura raggomitolata sul pavimento.  
“In nome di Dio, che cos’è quello?”  
A quel punto Lord Magnussen si avvicinò e guardò dentro al carro: solo una leggera increspatura delle labbra tradì le sue emozioni, ma per il resto il suo viso restò imperturbabile. Studiò a lungo la creatura addormentata, poi si rivolse di nuovo a Connor, che lo guardava pieno di aspettativa.  
“Dove l’ha trovato?”  
“A Forte Barts, il villaggio vicino alla catena montuosa di Cima Baker.”  
L’ultimo villaggio della regione, quello che si trovava ai piedi della cosiddetta Foresta maledetta: interessante.  
“Parla?”  
“Oh si: parla e capisce perfettamente la nostra lingua, ma parla anche un linguaggio oscuro e misterioso che in qualche modo influenza gli animali.”  
Il nobile tornò a contemplare il Custode e Connor gli si fece più vicino.  
“Non è la creatura più straordinaria su cui abbiate mai posato gli occhi, mio Signore? Sarà il fiore all’occhiello della Vostra già vasta collezione e tutto il Regno Vi invidierà.”  
“Quanto vuole?”  
“Direi almeno il peso della creatura in monete d’oro.”  
“Ambizioso.”  
“Per una creatura di tale bellezza è fin poco!” protestò l’imbonitore.  
“Potrei essere d’accordo sul prezzo, tuttavia - Magnussen si girò con indolenza verso uno dei soldati e mosse una mano nell’aria - Tobias, vuoi gentilmente ricordare ai presenti qual è la pena per il furto di bestiame?”  
“Certamente mio Signore: cinque giorni di prigione senza acqua né cibo e cento frustate.”  
Il Conte si portò davanti al carro, carezzando la groppa di uno dei buoi con aria meditabonda. “Temo che non sia un deterrente sufficiente per i ladri, visto che abbiamo sotto gli occhi la prova di un furto. Ho appena deciso che da oggi in poi la pena sarà la decapitazione.”  
“Non-non capisco - balbettò Connor, improvvisamente nervoso - cosa c’entra questo adesso? Si stava parlando del mio compenso.”  
“Il marchio sulla coscia di questi buoi è quello di un allevamento qua vicino, vuole forse negarlo? E non mi risulta che sia lei il proprietario, signor Incredibile Connor.”  
“Ma no, non li ho rubati, li ho solo presi in prestito perché un orso ha ucciso il mio cavallo.”  
“Che scusa poco originale.”  
“Non è una scusa, è la verità: quella creatura ha parlato nella sua lingua e ha ordinato a un orso di sbranare il mio cavallo. Mi serviva un altro animale per poter arrivare fin qua e ho preso questi buoi, ma li restituirò al loro proprietario, lo giuro! L’ho fatto solo per consegnarvi la creatura, mio Signore!”  
“Ecco, questo è già più fantasioso.”  
“No, no, non sto mentendo!”  
“Forse no, ma la legge non ammette eccezioni: se le facessi per lei, dovrei farle per tutti e in breve si scatenerebbe l’anarchia” concluse il nobile con voce soave.  
Il Conte indirizzò un breve cenno del capo a due delle guardie, che sollevarono Connor di peso e lo portarono via, mentre l’uomo si dimenava inutilmente e invocava pietà, poi si rivolse ad altri tre soldati e indicò Sherlock: “Prendetelo, portatelo nella Stanza delle Meraviglie e incatenatelo al muro.”  
  
Lontano, nel giardino della grande Yggdrasil, i Custodi ruppero il cerchio e un mormorio si levò nell’aria immota.  
“La punizione è stata attuata.”  
“Le piaghe si sono abbattuti sugli stolti esseri umani.”  
“La Foresta ha avuto la sua vendetta.”  
“L’ordine delle cose è stato restaurato.”  
“Mycroft - interloquì uno dei Custodi, vedendo che le rune erano ancora attive - è tempo di chiudere il Portale.”  
“No, lo lasceremo aperto.”  
“Per quanto?”  
“Per tutto il tempo che sarà necessario.”  
“Questo è fortemente irregolare.”  
“Così ho deciso.”  
Irene scosse la testa, avendo intuito le intenzioni del Sommo Custode. “Sherlock è lontano, ben al di fuori dei confini della Foresta: essa non può più aiutarlo né offrirgli protezione, la tua è solo una mossa inutile e disperata, e sai bene che ci costa un notevole dispendio di forze magiche tenere aperto il Portale.”  
“Irene!” la ammonì Gregory.  
“Se devo compiere un tale sforzo vorrei comprenderne il motivo, e non penso di essere l’unica” insisté lei.  
“Non è uno sforzo vano, lo facciamo per aiutare un membro della nostra comunità - ribatté il fauno grigio - Voi tutti sottovalutate Sherlock: il fatto che il più delle volte si disinteressi dei suoi doveri di Custode, non significa che non sappia utilizzare il Portale; la sua magia è potente e può farlo meglio di tutti noi messi insieme, anche se adesso è lontano da qui.”  
Sapeva che Mycroft si trovava in una posizione delicata, schiacciato tra i suoi doveri di Sommo Custode protettore della Comunità e i sentimenti fraterni verso Sherlock, quindi decise di fare un passo in avanti e sostenere a gran voce quella decisione: dopotutto aveva anche lui un certo peso all’interno della Comunità.  
“Mi sembra impossibile. Irene ha ragione, l’amore fraterno offusca il giudizio di Mycroft” affermò un altro Custode.  
“È di uno di noi che stiamo parlando, dobbiamo tentare ogni strada per salvarlo e questa è l’unica che abbiamo senza esporci al mondo esterno” ribatté Gregory.  
“Per quanto mi costi ammetterlo - intervenne Molly - sono d’accordo con gli altri: anche se Sherlock riuscisse ad usare il Portale per chiedere l’aiuto della Foresta, lo sforzo per lui sarebbe enorme ed il suo fisico ne uscirebbe provato al punto che non sarebbe in grado di muoversi, e allora come potrebbe tornare qui? È solo, non può farcela.”  
“Manterremo aperto il Portale” decretò Mycroft, ponendo fine alla discussione, e Gregory restò a controllare che l’ordine venisse eseguito, mentre lui si allontanava dal giardino fino al picco da cui si poteva dominare tutta la valle sottostante. “E Sherlock non è solo” mormorò a mezza voce.  
Una lucertola si arrampicò su un sasso e alzò la testa verso di lui, come se fosse in attesa di qualcosa. Mycroft le toccò la testa con la punta di un dito e le disse “Sii mia messaggera, aiuta quei due”, poi alzò un braccio e richiamò tre enormi aquile. La lucertola salì sul dorso di una di loro e poi i rapaci spiccarono il volo verso il castello di Lord Magnussen, sospinte da un vento favorevole apparso all’improvviso.  
  
Un canto dolce e tristissimo avvolse con delicatezza la coscienza di Sherlock, facendolo riemergere lentamente dalle spire del sonno privo di sogni indotto dal cloroformio; il Custode fluttuò in una oscurità che si faceva via via meno densa e opprimente, fino a risvegliarsi del tutto. Quella melodia arcana e misteriosa sussurrava all’anima e raccontava di una struggente nostalgia di casa, della speranza ormai perduta di farvi ritorno e del dolore della lontananza.  
Sherlock aprì gli occhi su una stanza priva di finestre illuminata da molte candele: era incatenato al muro per un braccio e sdraiato su un tappeto molto morbido che però non gli era di alcun conforto. L’ambiente attorno a lui traboccava di oggetti strani d’ogni sorta e foggia, ma anche di gabbie dove erano rinchiusi animali che non aveva mai visto prima: un grosso uccello dalle piume variopinte che gracchiava tra sé e sé in un linguaggio rozzo e confuso che ricordava quello degli umani, un animale simile a un orsetto, dalla pelliccia grigio chiara e dal grosso naso nero che sonnecchiava abbarbicato a una pianta dalle foglie lunghe e sottili, una volpe dalle orecchie enormi che camminava avanti e indietro nella sua gabbia. Infine Sherlock posò gli occhi su colei che stava cantando: una creatura dal busto umano e dalla coda di pesce argentata, immersa in una grande boccia di vetro piena d’acqua, la cui parte superiore era chiusa da una pesante grata di ferro.  
“Sei una sirena?” le domandò Sherlock nella lingua dei Custodi. I loro popoli non si erano mai incontrati di persona, ma sapevano reciprocamente della loro esistenza per via dei racconti degli uccelli migratori, che fungevano da messaggeri fra montagne e oceani.  
“Sì. Come mai sei finito qui, Custode della Foresta?”  
“Perché non ho ascoltato le parole di John.”  
“Chi è John?”  
“Un umano.”  
“Oh… era il tuo precedente padrone? Ti ha venduto?”  
“No, John è il mio compagno.”  
La sirena scosse i lunghi capelli biondi, che ondeggiarono lenti nell’acqua. “Questo è impossibile: gli umani non ci trattano come loro pari, per loro siamo solo schiavi o oggetti strani da rimirare e vendere.”  
“John è diverso da tutti gli altri umani - Sherlock lo difese con veemenza - lui è speciale, è buono e mi ama!”  
“Dici? Non mi sembra che tenga molto a te, visto che sei finito qui anche tu.”  
“Quello che è successo è solo colpa mia - sospirò Sherlock - Dove siamo?”  
“All’inferno” si intromise la volpe dalle grandi orecchie.  
“Siamo prigionieri nel castello di Lord Magnussen. Rassegnati, Custode: d’ora in poi questa sarà la tua nuova casa, finché non morirai” aggiunse l’uccello variopinto.  
“No - Sherlock scosse la testa - io riuscirò a fuggire e tornerò da John: lui mi sta aspettando.”  
La donna lo guardò con compassione materna. “Anch’io quando arrivai qui nutrivo la tua stessa, vana speranza, ma la persi quasi subito - abbassò gli occhi e le sue lacrime si confusero con l’acqua - La perderai anche tu, quando avrai conosciuto il Conte.”  
“No, mai!” Sherlock afferrò la catena che lo teneva legato al muro e tirò con tutte le sue forze, ma non ottenne alcun risultato.  
“Vedi? È inutile - disse la sirena - prima perderai la speranza di lasciare questo luogo, meglio sarà per te. Se non lo farai, finirai per impazzire: molti animali qui sono morti perché non hanno saputo accettare il loro destino.”  
  
Più tardi (Sherlock non seppe dire quanto tempo era passato a causa dell’assenza di luce solare nella stanza) entrò un uomo riccamente vestito con un vassoio in mano. Era accompagnato da due uomini armati, ma bastò un suo cenno del capo per farli allontanare. Sherlock lo fissò guardingo mentre si avvicinava, rincagnando contro il muro e mostrando i denti, ma l’altro non ne fu per nulla impressionato. Posò il vassoio a terra e versò un bicchiere d’acqua in una caraffa.  
“Avrai sete, bevi. Quel barbaro che ti ha catturato non ti ha trattato molto bene, ma le cose possono cambiare. Se in meglio o in peggio dipende esclusivamente da te.”  
Gli avvicinò il bicchiere alle labbra e Sherlock lo annusò sospettoso.  
“È solo acqua. Per ora…” aggiunse in tono indolente.  
Sherlock non avrebbe voluto bere, ma aveva davvero molta sete, era quasi disidratato, e alla fine accettò.  
“Se mi dici cosa mangi, più tardi potrei portati qualcosa. Il mio nome è Charles Augustus Magnussen, Conte del Regno di Northumberland e Signore di questa regione. Qual è il tuo nome?”  
Sherlock scaraventò il bicchiere a terra mandandolo in frantumi e lo guardò serrando le labbra in una sottile linea ostile, ma l’umano non si scompose.  
“Possiedo un antichissimo manoscritto dove si parla di voi, più vecchio delle Cronache Antiche - proseguì Magnussen - Ci sono solo poche annotazioni vergate a mano a margine di altri racconti, poiché siete davvero creature sfuggenti e molte testimonianze su di voi sono andate perdute a causa del tempo, nondimeno gli umani vi conoscevano, in tempi antichissimi. Siete intelligenti, vivete nella Foresta maledetta e rifiutate ogni contatto con gli esseri umani.”  
D’improvviso Magnussen gli afferrò il braccio libero dalla catena e lo tirò a sé; Sherlock cercò di divincolarsi, scalciare e mordere, ma Magnussen si mantenne fuori dalla sua portata.  
“È un tale peccato che viviate nascosti, siete così belli - con orrore di Sherlock, Magnussen posò le labbra sul dorso della sua mano, mentre una luce fanatica si accendeva nei suoi occhi - tutto il mondo dovrebbe ammirarvi: il vostro posto è in una stanza come questa.”  
“Gli esseri viventi non sono oggetti da esporre” sibilò Sherlock sottraendo la mano alla stretta di Magnussen e strofinandola sul tappeto per cancellare la nauseante sensazione delle sue labbra e l’odore disgustoso di quell’umano.  
“Quando uno possiede tante ricchezze come me, ogni cosa è un oggetto, che respiri oppure no.”  
Era quella la vera, terribile natura degli esseri umani, quella da cui suo fratello e persino John avevano cercato di metterlo in guardia?  
John… in quel momento provò una acutissima fitta di nostalgia per il suo compagno e la loro vita semplice nella radura, e si sentì ancora più solo e disperato.  
“Ce ne sono tanti come te?” domandò Magnussen, ma Sherlock non rispose: non avrebbe detto una parola sulla sua gente.  
L’uomo sospirò con fare annoiato, come se avesse a che fare con un bambino capriccioso. “Temo che tu non capisca ancora bene la tua situazione, quindi vedrò di essere più chiaro: tu mi dirai tutto ciò che voglio sapere e farai tutto ciò che voglio, che ti piaccia o no. Devi solo scegliere se lo farai di tua spontanea volontà, cosa che ti consiglio caldamente, oppure se devo essere io a farti parlare. Ma ti avverto che potresti trovare l’esperienza assai spiacevole, vero tesoro?” Magnussen si voltò verso la vasca della sirena e le rivolse un sorriso viscido e malato, al quale la creatura non rispose, galleggiando nell’acqua con gli occhi chiusi e il viso più rassegnato che mai.  
  
John arrivò finalmente in vista del castello di Lord Magnussen e osservò la situazione da un boschetto sul lato est del maniero.  
Il pensiero di sapere Sherlock rinchiuso lì dentro, nelle mani di uomini crudeli e senza scrupoli, gli procurava violente ondate di rabbia e la sua mano si stringeva ritmicamente attorno all’elsa del pugnale, ma c’erano diverse guardie armate, assaltare il castello da solo in pieno giorno sarebbe stato solo un suicidio e non avrebbe aiutato Sherlock, ed era solo quel pensiero lo tratteneva dal lanciarsi contro i soldati: doveva portare in salvo Sherlock, e da morto non avrebbe potuto farlo.  
Iniziò ad elaborare un piano che prevedeva l’attendere il calare delle tenebre per cercare di intrufolarsi di nascosto nel castello, sfruttando le fogne che sfogavano nel fossato circostante: quando era soldato, gli era capitato di assaltare un castello fortificato del Regno di Reichenbach proprio con quel sistema e sapeva che tutte le fortezze erano costruite con una logica e dei criteri simili.  
Poteva farcela.  
Doveva farcela.  
Per Sherlock.  
Una lucertola si arrampicò sul tronco dell’albero dietro il quale John era nascosto e restò a guardarlo, molto vicino alla sua mano, e quel particolare attirò la sua attenzione: era molto strano, le lucertole solitamente non erano così spavalde, ma il piccolo rettile lo fissava con aria tranquilla, come se conoscesse lui e le sue intenzioni.  
“Ti mandano i Custodi?” azzardò John.  
La bestiola ovviamente non rispose, ma sollevò e abbassò la testa in un cenno di assenso.  
“Allora ti prego, entra nel castello, trova Sherlock e digli che non deve avere paura: io sono qui, sto arrivando e lo porterò via da questo brutto posto. Deve solo pazientare un altro po’.”  
La lucertola scattò, scese dal tronco dell’albero e scomparve tra l’erba alta, in direzione del castello.  
  
Magnussen estrasse dalla tasca della sua veste da camera un contenitore, lo aprì e un odore pungente impregnò l’aria.  
“È la tua ultima occasione per parlare di tua spontanea volontà - lo avvertì, sfilando alcuni lunghi aghi da un astuccio di metallo - e preferirei davvero che tu lo facessi: non conosco il dosaggio esatto di questa droga per un fauno e non so quali effetti collaterali potrebbe provocarti. Sarebbe meglio non scoprirlo, a mio avviso.”  
Sherlock scattò in avanti per quanto glielo consentisse la catena e cercò di colpire Magnussen con un calcio, ma l’uomo si ritrasse per tempo.  
“No? Peccato. Il tuo silenzio ostile non ti servirà proprio a nulla: con questa droga parlerai, mi racconterai ogni cosa del tuo popolo, incluso come potervi soggiogare, ma potresti non uscire vivo dall’esperienza.”  
Intinse l’ago nella droga e si avvicinò a lui, pungendolo su un braccio.  
  
John camminava cautamente lungo il confine del boschetto, continuando ad osservare il castello alla ricerca del punto migliore per entrare: mancavano ancora diverse ore al tramonto e l’attesa si faceva sempre più snervante: chissà se la lucertola aveva già trovato Sherlock e gli aveva consegnato il suo messaggio? Sperava che l’idea di non essere solo portasse un po’ di conforto al suo compagno: Sherlock doveva aver passato dei momenti terribili.  
Non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso le parole piene di disprezzo che Mycroft gli aveva rivolto:  se non si fossero mai incontrati… se non fossero stati compagni…  
Era vero: se non lo fossero stati, se non si fossero conosciuti, Sherlock non sarebbe mai sceso a Forte Barts a cercarlo e nulla di tutto quello sarebbe accaduto, il fauno avrebbe continuato a vivere felice e al sicuro nel suo mondo perfetto, lontano dalla corruzione e dai pericoli della civiltà umana. Quello che era accaduto era colpa sua e ora John doveva rimediare. E, se ci fosse riuscito, poi avrebbe dovuto prendere anche altre decisioni per il bene di Sherlock, perché in futuro non gli capitasse più nulla di male.  
  
Sherlock barcollò sulle zampe posteriori: la testa gli girava e dove l’ago era penetrato sottopelle la carne bruciava come se avesse preso fuoco; crollò a terra e vomitò la poca acqua che aveva bevuto.  
“Ti avevo avvertito - commentò Magnussen in piedi accanto a lui, guardandolo impassibile - dovevi parlare di tua spontanea volontà. Adesso dimmi, dove vive il tuo popolo?”  
Sherlock si sdraiò su un fianco, respirando affannosamente: era provato, esausto, senza più forze né speranza e la sua mente era offuscata. Magnussen continuava a ripetere le sue domande, ancora e ancora, senza sosta, con una cadenza imperturbabile, quasi ipnotica.  
Sherlock non voleva rispondere, si sarebbe fatto uccidere piuttosto che consegnare la Foresta e la sua gente a quel mostro, ma quella droga che gli aveva somministrato scavalcava la sua volontà e stava facendo effetto: era come se una forza invisibile stesse cercando di cavargli le parole fuori dalla gola.  
Un’altra puntura gli mandò in fiamme il fianco sinistro, facendolo urlare, e Magnussen si chinò su di lui, sussurrando al suo orecchio: “Non puoi resistere oltre: arrenditi e dimmi la strada per arrivare al luogo dove vive la tua gente, poi sarà tutto finito e potremo dedicarci ad attività più piacevoli.” Magnussen fece scorrere le mani lascive lungo i suoi fianchi, e la cosa gli provocò un altro urto di vomito; ebbe almeno la soddisfazione di insozzargli la veste da camera e vedere che l’uomo se ne liberava con aria disgustata.  
“Seccante, ma inutile: tu parlerai e mi dirai tutto ciò che voglio sapere.”  
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, cercando disperatamente di bloccare il suono della voce dell’uomo, e in un ultimo, disperato, tentativo di difesa rifugiò tutti i suoi pensieri in una Foresta immaginaria, che esisteva solo nella sua mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnussen si rivolge a Connor usando il “lei”, mentre gli altri parlano al Conte dandogli del “voi”. La differenza è voluta, in quando il “voi” è considerato più rispettoso e deferente rispetto al semplice “lei” e pertanto più adatto a rivolgersi a un nobile.
> 
> Gli animali della stanza delle meraviglie sono rispettivamente un pappagallo, un koala e un fennec.


	16. Capitolo 16

La piccola lucertola non ebbe alcuna difficoltà ad attraversare il ponte levatoio, ancora abbassato dopo il passaggio del carro di Connor, senza essere vista dai due soldati di guardia che tenevano lo sguardo fisso davanti a loro. Entrò nel cortile del castello, tenendosi nascosta dietro casse, botti e colonne per sfuggire agli sguardi degli uomini, e saggiò l’aria con la lingua biforcuta alla ricerca dell’odore del Custode prigioniero: aveva delle notizie importanti da recapitare e doveva trovarlo a tutti i costi.

Si intrufolò sotto le porte, sfruttò le crepe nei muri e finalmente individuò l’odore di Sherlock, seguendolo fino alla Stanza delle Meraviglie; inosservata sgusciò alle spalle dell’umano, si infilò sotto al tappeto sul quale Sherlock era sdraiato, raggiunse l’orecchio del Custode e gli parlò.

 

Sherlock e Mycroft erano chiusi nella baita nella radura, accucciati sotto al tavolo mentre fuori infuriava una bufera: la pioggia cadeva pesante sui vetri, i lampi illuminavano a giorno la stanza, il frastuono dei tuoni copriva le loro voci ed il vento soffiava così forte da far scricchiolare il vecchio legno.

Sembrava che ogni cosa fosse sul punto di venir spazzata via dalla furia degli elementi da un momento all’altro.

Sherlock aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno, poi si rivolse all’altro Custode: “Non siamo realmente nella Foresta, vero?”

“No Sherlock, questo è l’interno della è la tua mente. Hai trovato rifugio in questa baita immaginaria e non ne sono stupito, francamente.”

“Nemmeno tu sei qui per davvero.”

“No.”

“Questo è quasi un sollievo.”

“È davvero il momento di scherzare, fratellino?”

“No, hai ragione, non lo è. Non so per quanto tempo resisterò ancora: quell’uomo mi ha iniettato qualcosa di strano e adesso mi sento obbligato a rispondere alle sue domande, cederò, parlerò, e sarà la fine per tutti noi.”

Mycroft gli strinse la mano. “Hai ancora una possibilità di salvarti.”

“Come?”

“Tu lo sai.”

“Sono stanco e confuso.”

“Lo so, ma devi concentrarti lo stesso.”

Sherlock si sforzò: perché la sua mente gli aveva mostrato la Foresta e la sua casa? Per fargli capire cosa stava per perdere?

Forse, ma non era l’unica ragione: gliel’aveva mostrata perché lui era un Custode della Foresta ed era lì che risiedeva la sua forza, lì avrebbe trovato le armi per combattere Magnussen… e se le droghe lo invogliavano a parlare e rendevano impossibile resistere, allora avrebbe parlato, ma non nel linguaggio umano, bensì nella antica lingua dei Custodi, che il Conte mai avrebbe compreso.

 

“Dimmi come soggiogare il tuo popolo” ripeté ancora una volta Lord Magnussen e questa volte un flebile lamento lasciò le labbra di Sherlock.

“Molto bene - disse l’uomo con aria compiaciuta - devi solo parlare un po’ più forte, in modo che io capisca.”

Sherlock alzò la voce, ma le parole che fuoriuscivano dalle sue labbra non avevano alcun senso e suonavano aliene e incomprensibili, del tutto differenti da qualunque linguaggio conosciuto.

“No! - sibilò Magnussen con rabbia afferrandogli la testa - devi parlare la mia lingua, dannazione!”

 

“Funziona” disse il Mycroft nei recessi della sua mente.

“Per ora, ma se dovesse usare ancora le droghe…”

“Allora devi fuggire.”

“Non posso usare la magia dei Custodi da solo, se il Portale è chiuso.”

“E chi ti dice che lo sia? Dovresti avere più fiducia nella tua gente, Sherlock.”

In quel momento una lucertola si materializzò sotto al tavolo.

“Mi manda il Sommo Mycroft, Custode, per dirti che il Portale è stato lasciato aperto per te, fanne l’uso che più ritieni giusto. Inoltre John, il tuo compagno umano, è fuori dal castello e attende il momento migliore per assaltarlo e venire a salvarti, anche se è solo. Devi aiutarlo Custode, se vuoi aiutare te stesso.”

“John… John è qui...” sussurrò Sherlock, incredulo.

In qualche modo John l’aveva ritrovato, non l’aveva lasciato solo.

Come aveva promesso.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi: sapeva di essere in grado di evocare la magia della Foresta anche se si trovava fuori dai suoi confini, pur non avendolo mai fatto prima d’ora. Usare la magia a quella distanza e nelle sue condizioni avrebbe potuto essergli fatale, ne era consapevole, ma Sherlock non esitò nemmeno un attimo, perché John era pronto ad affrontare da solo un castello pieno di soldati armati per salvarlo; e forse era troppo tardi per salvare se stesso, ma avrebbe protetto il suo compagno fino all’ultimo istante, così come John stava proteggendo lui.

Sherlock appoggiò la mano libera sul tappeto e fece leva per rialzarsi da terra, piantando su Magnussen due occhi gelidi e carichi di odio, e il tenore delle sue parole cambiò completamente.

Il Conte non ne coglieva il senso, ma la nuova litania del fauno aveva un’inflessione dura e minacciosa, e per la prima volta da quando era al suo cospetto, pensò di aver sottovalutato quella creatura: forse era più forte di quanto il suo aspetto delicato facesse intendere, forse provocare la sua ira era una pessima idea, forse possedeva poteri che andavano al di là della sua comprensione e che erano estremamente pericolosi.

L’umano indietreggiò per la paura, mentre gli altri animali chiusi nelle proprie gabbie si agitarono inquieti al suono di quelle parole e anche la sirena corse a nascondersi tra le rocce sul fondo della sua vasca mentre si tappava le orecchie e lanciava un acuto grido spaventato.

 

Gregory era rimasto vicino al Portale tutto il tempo: era certo che gli altri Custodi avrebbero obbedito alla volontà di Mycroft e nessuno si sarebbe azzardato a richiuderlo, ma in realtà sperava di veder accadere qualcosa, qualunque cosa: ogni minuto di inattività in più era un brutto segno, significava che Sherlock non era in grado di richiamare a sé la magia della Foresta, e lui poteva solo sperare che fosse incapacitato in qualche modo e non già morto.

Mycroft e gli altri membri della comunità ritenevano Sherlock l’unico responsabile della scelta che aveva compiuto e della brutta situazione in cui si trovava ora, ma lui non era del tutto d’accordo: inizialmente anche lui aveva creduto che l’unione tra un umano e un Custode fosse qualcosa di eretico e sbagliato, ma poi aveva avuto modo di osservarli, aveva conosciuto meglio John e parte delle sue barriere mentali erano cadute. Solo le sue, purtroppo: tutti gli altri erano rimasti graniticamente sulle loro posizioni e non avevano esitato a esporle ad alta voce ogni volta che Sherlock tornava al giardino di Yggdrasil e così facendo avevano alimentato i suoi dubbi e le sue paure; se lo avessero appoggiato, se non avessero denigrato l’umano in ogni modo possibile, forse Sherlock non sarebbe stato così in ansia quando John era sceso al villaggio e non lo avrebbe seguito. Invece non si erano comportati come una Comunità, ma da nemici, e alla prossima riunione del Consiglio, Gregory avrebbe chiesto conto del loro comportamento.

Finalmente una luce accecante si accese sul fondo del Portale e un attimo dopo un’alta colonna di nebbia schizzò verso l’alto, piegandosi come un’onda, poi puntò decisa e veloce verso il fondovalle.

Sherlock aveva evocato il labirinto di nebbia, uno dei sortilegi più potenti e spaventosi dei Custodi.

“Ce la farà, non è vero, Mycroft?” domandò Gregory, rivolto al Sommo Custode nascosto all’ombra di Yggdrasil, ma Mycroft non rispose.

 

John si era leggermente assopito, appoggiato al tronco di un albero: doveva raccogliere tutte le forze ed essere lucido, se al tramonto voleva avere una minima speranza di farcela.

Rodrigo ragliò forte, destandolo di colpo, e John corse a tappargli il muso.

“Taci, accidenti a te! Ci farai scoprire.”

Dalla direzione del castello giunsero fin lì voci concitate e il suono di un corno, così l’ex soldato corse a vedere e spalancò la bocca per lo stupore: dalla strada avanzava veloce e implacabile verso il maniero una cortina di nebbia bianca, talmente densa da dare l’impressione di essere solida, come quella usata da Mycroft durante il loro primo e unico incontro.

Lungo il fronte di avanzamento, la nebbia si ispessiva e vorticava su se stessa, creando sagome di creature terribili: mostri a due teste, enormi felini, draghi alati, demoni dalle corna enormi, giganti deformi e spaventosi troll, che stavano facendo impazzire di terrore i soldati di guardia.

Dalla massa bianca una porzione si staccò e avanzò verso di lui, ma John non fuggì né ebbe paura, al contrario degli uomini al castello: sapeva che quella nebbia veniva dalla Foresta, evocata dai Custodi o forse proprio da Sherlock, l’aveva già vista e sapeva cos’era, quindi non c’era motivo di temerla.

La cortina bianca lo avvolse, nascondendolo alla vista dei suoi nemici e, sentendosi protetto, decise di non attendere oltre, e avanzò deciso verso il castello.

I suoi nemici, a dire il vero, erano talmente terrorizzati dall’apparizione magica da non badare assolutamente a lui: i più, alla vista delle mostruose creature, avevano gettato a terra spade, scudi e lance e si erano dati a una fuga precipitosa in ogni direzione, altri, dopo aver dato l’allarme col corno, correvano senza meta da un lato all’altro del maniero, i soldati sul cammino di ronda, disorientati dalla nebbia fitta, precipitavano al suolo come mosche, altri si erano rinchiusi in qualche stanza a invocare pietà a Dio.

Lord Magnussen, sentito il clamore proveniente dai corridoi, lasciò perdere momentaneamente il fauno e si alzò per andare a controllare cosa stesse accadendo.

“Sei stato tu, vero? Qualunque cosa sia successa, la pagherai molto cara.” E, a sfregio, lo punse di nuovo con un ago drogato.

Prima di perdere i sensi, una singola parola sfuggì dalle labbra del Custode.

“John…”

 

John giunse al ponte levatoio, trovandolo sguarnito, raccolse da terra una spada che qualcuno aveva abbandonato ed entrò. Nel cortile principale un soldato si era rannicchiato piagnucolante dietro ad alcuni barili: John uscì dalla cortina di nebbia che lo proteggeva e gli arrivò alle spalle, puntandogli la spada alla gola. 

“Te lo domanderò una volta soltanto: lui dov’è?”

“C-chi?” balbettò l’altro, terrorizzato.

“Non mettere alla prova la mia pazienza: una creatura è stata fatta prigioniera e portata al tuo Conte, dimmi dove si trova o…” John premette la lama della spada contro la giugulare del soldato.

“La stanza delle collezioni è nell’ala ovest, secondo pia-ah!”

Una freccia scoccata da una balestra interruppe le sue parole e il corpo del soldato si afflosciò pesante tra le braccia di John; l’uomo seguì con lo sguardo la traiettoria della freccia, incrociò lo sguardo di Lord Magnussen in persona e fece giusto in tempo a sollevare la spada per evitare di essere colpito a sua volta. Approfittò dei momenti impiegati da Magnussen per ricaricare la balestra per gettarsi contro di lui con un grido feroce e la spada sollevata in aria; il Conte sollevò l’arma per difendersi, ma la furia di John era tale che la balestra gli cadde di mano, frantumandosi. 

Il nobile allora sguainò la spada ed ingaggiò duello con John.

“Portami da Sherlock!” ordinò John, gettandosi su di lui.

“No, lui mi appartiene e non sono solito farmi rubare le mie cose senza reagire.”

“Sherlock è una creatura vivente, non un oggetto, e non appartiene a nessuno tranne che a se stesso, men che meno a un mostro come te.”

“Non è umano e per la mia legge non ha diritti.”

Un fendente di John sibilò vicino al braccio destro del Conte, lacerando la stoffa e la pelle.

“Guardami! Ti sembra che mi importi qualcosa della tua legge?”

“Hai appena commesso un delitto di lesa maestà: non esiste luogo su questa terra ove tu e quella creatura possiate nascondervi dalla mia collera, io vi troverò ovunque e vi giustizierò entrambi, quindi arrenditi immediatamente e risparmiati lo strazio.”

Fu la volta di Magnussen a ferire John su una guancia, ma l’ex soldato contrattaccò abilmente, facendolo arretrare. “Mai!”

Il Conte era uno spadaccino formidabile, ma John era retto dal desiderio di salvare la persona che più amava al mondo e nemmeno Magnussen poté qualcosa contro la sua determinazione: a un certo punto John lo disarmò, facendogli volare via la spada, il nobile fuggì su per le scale che conducevano al cammino di ronda, e John lo inseguì per un tratto, ma poi si ricordò che non era lì per quello. La cosa più importante non era la vendetta, ma trovare Sherlock e portarlo via da lì al più presto, quindi tornò indietro a cercare la stanza che gli aveva indicato il soldato.

 

“Guardie! Guardie, a me!” urlo Lord Magnussen, ma nessuno si presentò davanti a lui: i vigliacchi avevano abbandonato in massa il castello alla vista della nebbia. Pavida, inetta, inutile e superstiziosa plebaglia! Alla fine di quella giornata li avrebbe impiccati tutti per alto tradimento.

Ma prima doveva sbarazzarsi di quell’uomo fastidioso ed impedirgli di rubare il suo fauno: nella torretta di nord erano custoditi fucili e pistole e, per quanto il biondino fosse abile con la spada, non poteva fermare le pallottole.

Il cammino di ronda, però, era immerso nella nebbia più fitta, tanto che che Magnussen non riusciva a vedere assolutamente nulla: era una sensazione disorientante che provocava le vertigini e non faticava a credere che molti soldati fossero precipitati nel vuoto, incapaci di capire dove si trovavano. Strisciando i piedi a terra per mantenere un contatto costante col suolo, avanzò cautamente fino a toccare il basso muretto merlato che proteggeva il passaggio: visibile o meno, se avesse tenuto una mano sul muro, avrebbe sempre saputo dov’era e avrebbe raggiunto la torretta senza problemi.

Era quasi a metà del percorso quando percepì uno spostamento d’aria alle sue spalle e un vento freddo gli accarezzò per un attimo la nuca, facendogli rizzare i capelli.

“Chi è là?” domandò, voltandosi di scatto.

Nessuno rispose, ma poco dopo la sensazione si ripeté, di nuovo alle sue spalle.

“Ti ordino di mostrare il tuo volto, vigliacco!” urlò, girandosi di nuovo, ma in quel momento si accorse dell’errore che aveva commesso: per il nervosismo aveva lasciato la presa sul muro e ora non riusciva nemmeno più a capire in che direzione stesse andando, se avanti o indietro.

Allungò le mani a tentoni, cercando di nuovo le merlature, mentre al suo orecchio giunse uno stranissimo scalpiccio, come i passetti di un bambino in corsa, poco distante da lui e in avvicinamento rapido -  _ TIP TIP TIP TIP TIP _ \- 

“Sono armato - bluffò - e ti taglierò la gola, chiunque tu sia.”

Finalmente la mano sinistra del Conte urtò la fredda pietra del muro, ma il suo sollievo durò ben poco, perché un becco affilato come un rasoio spuntò dalla coltre bianca e gli lacerò la carne.

“AH! Bestia dannata, che tu sia maledetta!” guaì, stringendo al petto l’arto ferito.

Un’aquila, c’era una enorme aquila lì con lui, che si muoveva rapida e sicura nonostante la nebbia, chiaramente in combutta con quel fauno.

Sottovalutarlo era stato un grave errore.

“Vi ammazzo! Vi ammazzo tutti!” minacciò, sull’orlo dell’isteria.

Un poderoso battito d’ali si fece udire alle sue spalle, mentre alla sua sinistra riprese rapido il ticchettio degli artigli del rapace sulla pietra: le aquile erano più di una.

La prima lo colpì con gli artigli sulla nuca, facendolo barcollare, e quando l’uomo si voltò per difendersi, fu il turno di una seconda di aggredirlo e di tranciargli di netto un orecchio col becco.

In preda al panico e al dolore, l’uomo mulinò le braccia nel tentativo di allontanare da sé i rapaci, indietreggiò e le sue cosce urtarono il basso muretto: restò un attimo come sospeso, poi un terzo uccello gli si lanciò contro, colpendolo in pieno petto con tutta la sua forza e Lord Magnussen precipitò nel vuoto con un grido, schiantandosi a terra nel cortile interno del suo castello.

 

“Sherlock! Sherlock, dove sei?” 

John aveva raggiunto il secondo piano del castello ed apriva ogni porta alla frenetica ricerca del compagni.

“Sherlock, ti prego, rispondimi!”

“È qui!” gridò una voce di donna da dietro una spessa porta di radica finemente intarsiata. L’uscio era chiuso a chiave, ma John afferrò un’ascia appesa alla parete e fece a pezzi tutto quanto.

“Devi sbrigarti, sta molto male. Ho provato a cantare per risvegliarlo, ma non mi sente più” gli disse la sirena non appena John riuscì a entrare nella stanza. L’uomo registrò appena la strana creatura metà donna e metà pesce nella grande boccia di vetro o le altre meraviglie della stanza, e si precipitò verso il suo compagno, steso a terra, incosciente.

Con l’aiuto dell’ascia liberò Sherlock dalla catena e lo raccolse tra le braccia: era esangue e il suo respiro era molto debole.

“Dio Sherlock, cosa ti ha fatto quel mostro?” sussurrò John accarezzandogli il viso.

Accanto al corpo di Sherlock c’era il contenitore con gli aghi e la droga e l’uomo capì immediatamente: purtroppo non aveva familiarità con quel particolare tipo di stupefacente e non sapeva come intervenire, né conosceva se esistessero delle erbe in grado di contrastarne gli effetti.

Tuttavia, se lui non possedeva la scienza e gli strumenti per aiutarlo, sapeva benissimo chi avrebbe potuto farlo.

“Ti prego, resisti. Ti prometto che presto starai meglio.”

Lo sollevò da terra e si voltò per andarsene, ma la sirena batté con forza col pugno sul vetro della sua vasca.

“Aiuta anche noi: se sei buono solo la metà di quanto ha detto Sherlock, non ci lascerai in questa prigione.”

John si guardò intorno e vide le altre creature esotiche, infelici e sofferenti nelle loro prigioni, e annuì con decisione: fece saltare i cardini della grata che chiudeva la vasca della sirena e l’aiutò ad uscire da lì, facendola sedere su una poltrona e coprendola con un arazzo perché non avesse freddo, poi aprì le gabbie degli altri animali e li liberò.

“Ci basta questo - disse la donna - quando la mia coda sarà completamente asciutta, si trasformerà in gambe umane e potremo andarcene: mi occuperò io degli animali.”

“Ti lascerò due cavalli legati a un carro e anche un’arma da fuoco per difenderti: sai usarla?”

“Sì. Ti ringrazio John, Sherlock aveva ragione su di te.”

L’uomo scosse la testa e la guardò con aria miserabile. “No: Sherlock è in questa situazione per colpa mia. Ho fatto del male alla persona più importante della mia vita, non sono buono, non sono migliore di questa gente.”

Raccolse Sherlock e uscì dalla stanza, mentre la sirena scosse la testa. “Sciocco umano che non sai vedere al là del tuo naso: sei tu la sola ragione che ha permesso a Sherlock di tenere duro.”

John preparò il carro per la sirena, poi scelse i sei cavalli più forti della scuderia, li attaccò a un carro più piccolo e leggero, e lasciò quel luogo di morte.

La nebbia si era dissolta, ma il maniero era ancora deserto e non vi si era avvicinata anima viva dal villaggio vicino: probabilmente tutti erano ancora troppo terrorizzati da quella strana magia e si erano chiusi in casa.

Rodrigo lo aspettava nel prato appena fuori dal castello, ma John scosse la testa, accarezzandolo sul muso: “Ti ringrazio per tutto ciò che hai fatto per me, ma ora ho bisogno di riportare Sherlock alla Foresta il più velocemente possibile. Lo capisci, vero? Puoi avviarti lungo la strada col tuo passo e tornare alla locanda di Madonna Hudson: sono certo che avrà cura di te.”

John spronò i cavalli al galoppo e il mulo restò a guardarli finché non furono scomparsi lungo la strada. Avrebbe eseguito gli ordini di John, ma non prima di aver fatto una cosa importante: rientrò nel castello, si avvicinò a una porta socchiusa e la aprì col muso. La parola “economato”, vergata sul legno, non gli disse nulla, ma sapeva bene cosa conteneva il sacchetto di cuoio tintinnante che raccolse da terra: gli umani tenevano in grande considerazione quei dischetti di metallo giallo e sarebbero stati il giusto risarcimento per ciò che il suo povero padrone e Sherlock avevano patito.

 

John provò più volte a svegliare Sherlock durante il viaggio, cercando di far scivolare qualche goccia d’acqua tra le sue labbra, ma fu tutto inutile: il Custode non reagiva a nulla. Quando i cavalli iniziarono a dare segni di stanchezza, altri cavalli selvaggi si affiancarono al carro per dare loro il cambio, sicuramente richiamati dagli altri Custodi, che stavano aspettando Sherlock per ricondurlo alla Foresta, il luogo puro e incontaminato cui apparteneva, tra la sua gente che l’avrebbe curato e dove più nessuno gli avrebbe fatto del male.

A differenza di quanto aveva fatto lui, pensò mentre spronava i nuovi cavalli al galoppo.

Grazie a questa staffetta, John raggiunse il limitare del bosco ai piedi di Cima Baker prima che fosse completamente buio, smontò dal carro reggendo Sherlock tra le braccia e corse verso il bosco, sapendo che ogni secondo era determinante per salvargli la vita.

Lui doveva farsi da parte, perché Mycroft aveva ragione: sua era la colpa se Sherlock era sceso al villaggio ed era stato catturato e drogato e doveva fare in modo che ciò che era accaduto non si ripetesse. Lontano da lui Sherlock non avrebbe più corso pericoli di quel genere, perché gli uomini erano troppo crudeli e meschini ed erano bravi solo a far del male e distruggere.

Lui e Sherlock appartenevano a due mondi lontani e diversi, forse inconciliabili e, per il suo bene, John doveva lasciarlo andare, doveva fare in modo che Sherlock si dimenticasse di lui e tornasse a fare la vita che conduceva prima di conoscerlo, che l’avrebbe tenuto al sicuro dalla malvagità e dalla corruzione degli uomini.

L’idea di rinunciare a lui era straziante, ma John lo amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e la vita e la sicurezza di Sherlock erano più importanti della sua stessa felicità, perché era ben consapevole che lontano da Sherlock e dalla vita idilliaca della radura, non sarebbe stato felice.

Si inoltrò nel bosco che aveva imparato a conoscere bene e, giusto all’inizio della prima salita, vide tre figure immobili stagliarsi contro la luna piena che sorgeva ora dai monti. Tra di essi non c’erano né Gregory né Mycroft, e nessuno di loro gli rivolse la parola o mosse un passo verso di lui. Attendevano e basta, freddi e distanti come divinità intoccabili.

John si avvicinò a passo lento e con la morte nel cuore, ma prima di depositare Sherlock tra le loro braccia, lo strinse a sé un’ultima volta, depositandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

“Perdonami se puoi, amore mio, non avrei mai voluto farti del male.”

Lo affidò ad uno di loro ed i tre Custodi si allontanarono senza proferire verbo; John restò a guardarli finché non furono scomparsi tra il folto degli alberi, poi crollò a terra in ginocchio e pianse lacrime silenziose con il viso nascosto tra le mani.

Infine tornò a valle, sciolse i cavalli dalle briglie e li lasciò liberi, poi, senza più un luogo dove fare ritorno, decise di andare alla locanda di Madonna Hudson a Forte Barts.


	17. Capitolo 17

“Sono arrivati.”

“Presto, presto, lasciateli passare.”

“Il figlio della Foresta è tornato alla sua casa.”

I tre Custodi portarono Sherlock vicino al Portale, che ora si era richiuso e aveva tornato ad assumere l’aspetto di un innocuo stagno. Lo adagiarono lentamente sulla superficie dell’acqua, dove il corpo inerte galleggiò placidamente, poi Yggdrasil piegò un ramo verso di lui e dalla punta sbocciò prima un fiore viola scuro simile a una stella, che sfiorì a vista d’occhio, lasciando cadere i suoi petali sul viso del Custode addormentato, e al suo posto crebbe un frutto azzurro e oblungo dalla buccia liscia che, giunto a maturazione nel giro di pochi minuti, cadde tra le braccia di Mycroft.

“Portatelo nella sua grotta.”

Molly prese il frutto dalle mani del Sommo Custode.

“Ci penso io.”

 

Sherlock aprì gli occhi con un grande sforzo: era sdraiato in un campo dall’erba altissima, soffice e profumata, che ondeggiava lentamente al vento.

_ “Dove sono?” _ domandò il Custode senza aprire la bocca.

_ “Sei al sicuro adesso”  _ rispose una voce familiare, che però non aveva forma né sesso e sembrava galleggiare nell’aria attorno a lui.

_ “Sono ancora nella mia mente, però.” _

Alla sua destra, una striscia d’erba si piegò, come pressata da una mano invisibile, ed apparve un sentiero, che pareva snodarsi all’infinito verso l’orizzonte, ma in lontananza Sherlock intravide il profilo di Cima Baker.

_ “Sei al sicuro -  _ ripeté la voce -  _ segui il sentiero e tornerai a casa.” _

_ “Yggdrasil?” _

_ “Sì, sono io.” _

Sentendosi protetto, Sherlock si incamminò lungo il sentiero tracciato dal Grande Albero della Vita. Era un giorno d’estate in quel luogo immaginario, in cielo non c’era nemmeno una nuvola, le lucertole si scaldavano al sole sulle rocce, incuranti del suo passaggio; tutto era calmo e pacifico e i rumori più forti che si udivano erano i lievi cinguettii degli uccelli nascosti tra le fronde di qualche albero lontano, ma dopo un po’ Sherlock si fermò, tendendo i palmi delle mani verso il sole.

_ “Cosa c’è?” _

_ “Qualcosa non va.” _

_ “Non fermarti ora, sei quasi a casa.” _

_ “Ma manca qualcosa, qualcosa d’importante, e io ho freddo.” _

Nonostante l’astro giallo splendesse a picco sulla sua testa, Sherlock provava una tremenda sensazione di abbandono e gelo dentro di sé.

_ “Manca…” _

 

Molly aveva ridotto il Frutto della Guarigione in poltiglia, aveva spremuto il suo succo nella bocca di Sherlock e attendeva pazientemente da ore che facesse effetto.

Le ciglia di Sherlock sfarfallarono velocemente e i suoi occhi si aprirono, ma la Custode non era sicura che fosse già cosciente, era troppo presto.

Sherlock aprì la bocca, ma non ne uscì alcun suono, e Molly gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

“Sei ancora molto debole, è un miracolo che tu sia vivo, non devi sforzarti di fare nulla, se non di provare a mangiare il Frutto della Guarigione.”

Gli accostò un po’ della polpa blu al viso, ma Sherlock si limitò a guardarsi intorno, come se non si rendesse conto di dove si trovava.

“Sei a casa, sei nella tua grotta. Su, fai uno sforzo e mangia il frutto, presto starai meglio.”

Sherlock obbedì, ma il solo sollevare la testa dal giaciglio fu una sforzo così grande per lui, che si riaddormentò immediatamente.

Nel sonno, biascicò alcune parole confuse.

“John… manca John…”

Molly chinò la testa sul petto e sospirò rassegnata.

Dopo qualche ora, quando il sole era già tramontato oltre le montagne, Gregory entrò nella grotta.

“Come sta?”

“È ancora incosciente, apre gli occhi solo per pochi istanti e poi si riaddormenta di nuovo. Ci vorrà del tempo perché guarisca, gli uomini devono avergli fatto qualcosa di terribile.”

“Le aquile e la lucertola mandati da Mycroft al castello sono tornati e stanno raccontando cosa è accaduto. Puoi andare a sentirli se vuoi, ti do il cambio.”

“Ti ringrazio.”

Gregory si avvide che Molly aveva attivato i cristalli della grotta che generavano calore, ma faceva fin troppo caldo per i suoi gusti.

“Perché i cristalli?”

“Quando riprende conoscenza continua a lamentarsi che ha freddo.”

“Nonostante il Frutto della Guarigione?”

Molly si strinse nelle spalle. “Non so che dirti, non capisco.”

Sherlock si agitò, girandosi su un fianco, e invocò di nuovo il nome di John.

“Non è il suo corpo ad avere freddo, ma il suo cuore” disse Gregory, sedendosi accanto al fauno addormentato.

“Come può volerlo ancora, nonostante tutto quello che ha passato nel mondo degli uomini?”

“Perché sono compagni e si amano.”

“Parli come se il sentimento di Sherlock fosse ricambiato dall’umano.”

“È così.”

“Lui l’ha abbandonato per tornare a vivere tra i suoi simili.”

“Le aquile e la lucertola non sono gli unici animali presenti nel giardino al momento. Anche un gatto è salito dal villaggio umano a chiedere udienza. Se vorrai ascoltarlo, ti spiegherà come si sono svolti i fatti e perché John Watson non tornava.”

“E sia” accosentì lei. Dopotutto restare ostinatamente ancorati sulle proprie posizioni senza conoscere i fatti era sintomo di grande ottusità: non sarebbe stata una buona Custode se non fosse stata propensa all’ascolto.

  
  


Nonostante John avesse lasciato l’abitato solo il giorno prima, ora Forte Barts aveva un aspetto spettrale: eppure era convinto che, una volta debellata la malattia portata dalla muffa del grano, le strade del villaggio si sarebbero ripopolate e sarebbe ripresa la consueta quotidianità fatta di bottegai che gridavano per vendere le merci, bambini per strada che inseguivano una palla o un cerchio di legno e dame riunite in crocchio a parlare. Invece questa volta nessuna guardia lo fermò alla porta nord, nonostante fosse già buio, e per le strade non c’era anima viva, come se tutti gli abitanti fossero fuggiti.

Bussò alla porta della locanda e Madonna Hudson lo accolse con un abbraccio pieno di sollievo.

“John, sono così contenta di rivederla! Oh, ma cosa ha fatto al viso?”

Dove Lord Magnussen l’aveva ferito con la spada il sangue era colato via e poi si era rappreso, ma John non ci aveva minimamente fatto caso.

“Non è nulla.”

“A me non sembra. Venga, venga, le darò una ripulita.”

L’anziana lo fece sedere, prese una bacinella d’acqua calda e gli passò una pezza umida sul viso.

“Sa, quando ieri i suoi animali sono venuti fin qua, ho temuto che le fosse successo qualcosa di grave.”

“I miei animali?”

Durante la sua assenza, Betta, il gallo e le galline erano scesi dalla baita fino alla locanda di Madonna Hudson, dove si erano fermati, e l’uomo lo prese come l’ennesimo segno che i Custodi e la Foresta non volevano più averlo tra loro.

“Mi dispiace per il disturbo che le hanno arrecato.”

“Ho avuto latte e uova gratis, non lo definirei un disturbo. Ma può spiegarmi cosa le è successo, John? È scappato via così all’improvviso…”

John scosse la testa senza dire nulla e l’anziana comprese che l’uomo non aveva voglia di parlare e che quindi non era il caso di insistere con le domande, anche se appariva davvero molto turbato.

“Pensa di fermarsi qualche giorno?”

“Molto di più, nella Foresta non posso più tornare, ma non mi fermerò qui da lei.”

“E dove andrà?”

John si strinse nelle spalle. “In una stalla, all’aperto… non mi importa.”

“Non dica sciocchezze - ribatté la locandiera piantandosi le mani sui fianchi - Con tutti i ratti che ci sono ancora in giro non le permetterò di dormire in strada.”

“Ratti?”

Madonna Hudson gli offrì una tazza di tè e gli raccontò delle terribili piaghe che si erano abbattute sul villaggio il giorno prima, poco dopo la sua partenza. 

“Per fortuna le cavallette sono scomparse nel giro di poche ore, ma purtroppo sono state sufficienti per causare gravi danni ai germogli delle coltivazioni, assieme alla grandine, e la gente ha ancora paura: per questo resta chiusa in casa.”

Ecco spiegato il perché della quiete surreale che regnava a Forte Barts, ma ora che Sherlock era tornato fra la sua gente, l’ira della Foresta probabilmente si era placata e le cose sarebbero tornate come prima.

Per tutti, tranne che per lui, lontano per sempre dalla persona che amava.

“Non si preoccupi Madonna Hudson, sono certo che anche i ratti spariranno a breve.”

John la ringraziò per il tè e si alzò per andarsene, ma la donna non voleva saperne di lasciarlo andare. 

“Sally ha deciso di trascorrere la sua convalescenza a casa del Podestà: sa, quei due… quindi dubito che tornerà al lavoro dopo essere guarita, e io non ho più nessuno che mi aiuti in cucina e con le camere. Le andrebbe di farlo lei, John?”

Era una buona proposta, e così John restò nella locanda.

Il mattino seguente anche Rodrigo fece ritorno al villaggio con il suo passo lento e cadenzato; John gli andò incontro per condurlo all’abbeveratoio, e notò il sacchetto che l’animale reggeva tra i denti.

“Cos’hai lì? Fammi vedere.”

Obbediente, il mulo lasciò cadere il sacchetto tra le mani del suo padrone e John, con suo sommo stupore, vi contò non meno di cinquanta monete d’oro.

“Ma… ma cosa…?”

Il mulo gli tirò una debole testata sulla spalla, come a dirgli di accettare quel regalo senza farsi troppe domande, e scoprì i grandi denti nel sorriso di uno che la sa lunga, si abbeverò e poi si diresse verso la stalla della locanda dove c’era anche Betta: i due animali alzarono il muso uno verso l’altro e parvero confabulare silenziosamente tra loro.

Fino a pochi giorni prima la cosa l’avrebbe reso euforico, perché avrebbe significato non doversi più preoccupare di lasciare la sua baita per guadagnare dei soldi, e non dover lasciare Sherlock...

Ma ora tutto era cambiato, non avrebbe mai più rivisto il suo compagno e di avere quei soldi non gli importava più. Ad ogni modo li nascose in una intercapedine della stalla, perché magari la gentile locandiera o qualche altro povero sventurato poteva averne bisogno.

Nel giro di poche ore, in paese giunse la notizia che il Conte Magnussen e molti soldati del castello erano morti, uccisi da una spaventosa magia, cosa che non fece altro che rafforzare l’atavico terrore che i valligiani già nutrivano nei confronti della Foresta maledetta.

Nll’attesa che un nuovo Conte venisse nominato, il Sovrano di Northumberland inviò un reggente temporaneo dalla capitale, in seguito i viaggi di diplomatici ed emissari di corte verso il capoluogo della regione si intensificarono, e questo significava un gran lavoro per le due locande e il mercato di Forte Barts. In questo modo il villaggio ebbe modo di riprendersi, almeno in parte, dalle sciagure che si erano abbattute su di esso negli ultimi tempi.

John aiutava Madonna Hudson svolgendo impeccabilmente i suoi compiti, ma senza alcun entusiasmo; diverse volte, la sera, gli avventori del locale lo invitavano a sedersi con loro a bere vino e giocare a carte, ma lui declinava sempre l’offerta, si scusava educatamente e usciva dal locale, rifugiandosi nella stalla a spazzolare i suoi animali con la brusca, o in soffitta per restare solo. Trascorreva ogni attimo libero nei prati appena fuori dal villaggio, nascosto alla vista di tutti dall’erba alta, con lo sguardo rivolto verso la Foresta.

Chissà come stava Sherlock? Era guarito? Costa stava facendo? Pensava ancora a lui ogni tanto? No… probabilmente dopo la terribile esperienza patita, si era pentito di averlo conosciuto e stava cercando di dimenticarlo. Era felice? Si annoiava? Si era riappacificato con Mycroft e gli altri Custodi? Sperava tanto di sì.

Si era imposto di stargli lontano per il suo bene ed evitargli ulteriori rischi inutili, ma non era affatto facile e pensava sempre a lui, ai suoi occhi chiari, alle sue mille domande, all’entusiasmo con cui chiamava il suo nome, alla sua bocca morbida e al calore avvolgente del suo corpo.

John aveva ancora nel suo fagotto da viaggio la collana che Sherlock aveva perduto durante la colluttazione con Connor e il libro che aveva acquistato per lui lì al villaggio, e non si separava mai dal ciondolo che Sherlock aveva forgiato per lui, e mai l’avrebbe fatto: avrebbe chiesto di essere seppellito con quel monile addosso, quando fosse giunto il tempo.

Ogni tanto si era spinto fino al limitare del bosco, ma non credeva di essere più degno di varcare quella soglia invisibile ed inoltrarsi sotto le fronde degli abeti, quindi faceva ritorno al villaggio a testa china, sempre più silenzioso e depresso.

 

Una fredda mattina di inizio maggio, John era seduto sul terreno ancora umido di rugiada a osservare le nuvole che scorrevano veloci oltre le cime dei monti e, distrattamente, percepì il fruscio di qualcuno che si muoveva nell’erba in avvicinamento a lui, ma non ci fece caso più di tanto e se ne disinteressò.

“Avrei potuto essere un orso e in quel caso ti avrei già sbranato: come facciano gli umani a non essersi ancora estinti va al di là della mia comprensione” disse una voce carica di fastidio e disapprovazione proveniente da dietro di lui.

John balzò in piedi e si trovò davanti Mycroft.

“Cosa fai qui? - domandò l’umano, lanciando uno sguardo nervoso in direzione della porta di Forte Barts - Qualcuno potrebbe vederti.”

“No, sono tutti impegnati con qualcosa al momento, non verrà nessuno” affermò Mycroft con indolenza.

“Oh… hai usato la tua magia?”

“Precisamente - Mycroft fece vagare lo sguardo oltre la spalla di John - E così questo è il villaggio di Saint Bartholomew. Caotico e terribile” osservò il Custode con aria critica.

“Non… non c’eri mai stato prima?”

“Da quando sono nato non ho mai varcato i confini della Foresta.” Calcò con enfasi su ogni parola per mettere in risalto l’importanza di tale avvenimento.

“E come mai sei qui? È successo qualcosa a Sherlock? Ti prego - lo implorò John a mani giunte - Dimmi che sta bene, mi basta sapere questo, non pretendo altro dopo ciò che è accaduto.”

“Gli abbiamo fatto mangiare un Frutto della Guarigione di Yggdrasil, e lentamente si è ripreso, sia dalla droga usata da quell’umano, sia dallo sforzo di aver usato la magia così lontano da casa. E credevo davvero che allontanarlo per sempre da te e dal mondo degli uomini fosse la cosa migliore, per lui e per tutti noi.”

John lo ascoltò in silenzio, non replicò alle accuse e non si difese, perché il Sommo Custode aveva ragione: incontrarlo aveva portato Sherlock vicino alla morte, perciò era meglio così.

Quanto a lui si sarebbe fatto bastare il sapere che Sherlock era guarito e stava bene.

“Tuttavia, ovviamente Sherlock non è dello stesso parere - Mycroft distolse lo sguardo dal villaggio e sembrò restio a proseguire - Subito dopo essersi rimesso e non appena è stato in grado di muoversi, si è chiuso nella vostra baita, anche se gli ho detto che non saresti tornato, e ora si rifiuta ostinatamente di uscire da lì, di mangiare o bere o di rivolgere la parola a chiunque, ed è ancora più scostante e ombroso di prima.”

“Così finirà per ammalarsi di nuovo - urlò John - Sei suo fratello, devi convincerlo a mangiare per il suo bene!”

“Credi che non gliel’abbia detto? - sospirò Mycroft, la frustrazione evidente nella sua voce - Ma tu sai quanto possa essere testardo mio fratello: vuole che torni da lui e non porrà fine a questo sciocco sciopero della fame e della sete finché non avrà ottenuto quello che vuole. Inoltre… pare che questa volta abbia un alleato dalla sua parte.”

“Un alleato?”

“Gregory mi ha espresso chiaramente e più volte la sua opinione: ritiene che io sia stato troppo duro con te e ti abbia attribuito anche colpe che non ti appartengono. Inoltre dice che sono stato io, insieme agli altri Custodi, a insinuare in Sherlock troppi dubbi riguardo al vostro rapporto, dubbi che lo hanno spinto a lasciare la Foresta per scoprire cosa stava accadendo. Ed effettivamente tu non volevi abbandonarlo, gli eri fedele, ma restavi qui spinto da nobili ragioni, di questo devo darti atto.”

“Non devi scusarti.”

“Non lo sto facendo - rispose Mycroft in tono piccato - Ti sto solo dicendo che se ti sei convinto di non poter più mettere piede nel bosco a causa mia o degli altri Custodi, sei in errore: non attenteremo alla tua vita.”

John desiderava tornare dal suo compagno e alla vita semplice che conducevano nella radura più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, perché la vita lì al villaggio e le chiacchiere vuote della gente gli erano ormai insopportabili, ma dopo quello che era capitato a Sherlock, non credeva di averne diritto e non sapeva se lo spirito della Foresta lo avrebbe accettato di nuovo.

“Questo non so dirtelo - disse Mycroft, intercettando i suoi pensieri - come Sherlock ebbe a dirti in più di una occasione, la Foresta agisce in modi misteriosi e non sempre noi Custodi ne comprendiamo sino in fondo la volontà. Può essere che essa sia indulgente con te e ti perdoni, così come che ti uccida alla prima occasione: sta a te scoprirlo, se vorrai. Come ti ho detto, i Custodi non ti ostacoleranno né ti saranno ostili, hai la mia parola. Comunque ora Sherlock è una tua completa responsabilità e se sei un uomo d’onore come sostieni di essere, io ritengo che dovresti assumertela.”

“Cosa vorresti dire?”

Mycroft gli voltò le spalle senza replicare e si incamminò verso il bosco, scomparendo tra gli alberi.

Se avesse potuto, John lo avrebbe seguito immediatamente su due piedi e senza dirlo a nessuno, ma lasciare da sola la povera Madonna Hudson con tutto il lavoro che c’era, sarebbe stato un gesto di enorme ingratitudine da parte sua, dopo  che la locandiera era stata così buona con lui. Così corse nella piazza principale del paese, dove bighellonava sempre un certo Billy Wiggins, un giovane che viveva di espedienti perché non aveva mai trovato un lavoro fisso, e che si mostrò entusiasta all’idea di lavorare per Madonna Hudson, avere un tetto sulla testa e un lavoro vero alla locanda, e la donna non ebbe nulla da ridire sullo scambio tra i due aiutanti.

“Mi dispiace fare sempre tutto così all’improvviso” si scusò John.

“Non lo dica nemmeno: a dire il vero mi chiedevo quanto ancora avrebbe resistito qui al villaggio, John. Lo vedo che è sempre con la testa altrove e che non vede l’ora di tornarsene lassù, quindi cosa sta aspettando?”

John raccolse le sue poche cose, radunò gli animali e salutò un’ultima volta l’anziana prima di mettersi in cammino.

“John - lo richiamò lei - non so cosa le sia successo, ma sono sicura che andrà tutto bene.”

“Vorrei avere il suo ottimismo.”

“Lei è un uomo di buon cuore, non può che essere così.”

John si inoltrò quindi nella Foresta, sottoponendosi al suo giudizio, ma non ebbe fatto che pochi passi, che i suoi animali si fermarono e lo guardarono seri. Strano, di solito lo precedevano sempre lungo il sentiero con un passo ben più svelto del suo.

“Capisco: è una prova che devo affrontare da solo, vero? Va bene, è giusto così.”

Ricalcò i passi già compiuti altre volte e superò la prima salita, ma giunto in vista del punto dove il sentiero si restringeva e affiancava l’orrido, dovette tirarsi indietro precipitosamente a causa di una scarica di sassi; non demorse né si lasciò intimidire, cercò un altro passaggio in mezzo al bosco e superò quel punto pericoloso, ma le insidie non erano finite: rischiò di mettere il piede in fallo in una buca nascosta del terreno, altri sassi si staccavano d’improvviso dalle pareti rocciose e sembravano rotolare direttamente verso di lui, costringendolo a ripararsi precipitosamente dietro al tronco di un albero.

Sembrava proprio che la Foresta lo stesse minacciando, ma John, invece di lasciarsi prendere dallo sconforto e rinunciare, procedette il più velocemente possibile, incurante della fatica e dei pericoli: voleva arrivare al più presto da Sherlock e nulla lo avrebbe fermato.

Anche un orso gli sbarrò il cammino, ergendosi in mezzo al sentiero ritto sulle zampe posteriori, la bocca spalancata in un ringhio minaccioso e i lunghi artigli che fendevano l’aria.

John si sfilò lentamente il moschetto dalla spalla e lo puntò verso l’animale, pronto ad accendere la miccia.

“Spostati dal mio cammino, perché io non torno indietro!” gridò con voce ferma e fiera.

L’orso fintò un attacco, avanzando verso di lui, ma John non si mosse e alla fine la fiera sollevò il muso in aria, quasi avesse udito un richiamo e,così come era apparso, scomparve tra il folto degli alberi.

John si fermò un solo istante a riprendere fiato ai piedi della grande cascata e guardò verso l’alto: il tratto di strada più duro e pericoloso era proprio quello che si inerpicava sulla destra del salto d’acqua e se le forze della Natura avessero voluto ucciderlo, sarebbe stato il posto migliore.

L’acqua sembrava precipitare dall’alto con un rombo più minaccioso del solito e John salì a passo più lento, un po’ perché era esausto, un po’ perché non voleva correre rischi inutili ora che era così vicino a casa; era quasi a metà della salita, quando mise il piede in fallo su una roccia mobile ed evitò di cadere per un soffio, aggrappandosi ad alcuni ciuffi d’erba. I suoi piedi mulinarono per lunghi, terrificanti istanti nel vuoto, poi trovarono un appoggio su delle rocce solide e riuscì a issarsi in salvo.

“Io non torno indietro” ripeté ancora.

Respirò profondamente con la fronte appoggiata alle mani che ancora stringevano l’erba, poi si rimise in piedi cautamente e ricominciò a salire, pronto ad affrontare altre insidie, invece non gli accadde altro, e John quasi non riusciva a crederci.

Finalmente le parole incise sul monolito assunsero un significato anche per lui: la prima volta si era inoltrato in quel bosco con l’animo stanco di una persona morente, che nulla aveva da perdere, ma poi tutto era cambiato, era rinato e aveva ritrovato se stesso, un nuovo se stesso, migliore e più tenace dell’uomo spento che era stato in passato.

E quel nuovo se stesso aveva fatto una promessa a Sherlock. 

Giunse finalmente in vista della radura: la piccola baita si stagliava come un dolce miraggio contro il cielo sereno, una benedizione, un porto sicuro dopo una notte trascorsa in balia della tempesta.

John si liberò della pesante sacca che portava a tracolla, correndo a perdifiato verso la loro casa ed urlando il nome del suo amore.

La porta si spalancò, Sherlock apparve sulla soglia e per un istante restò paralizzato dallo stupore e dall’emozione, poi si lanciò a capofitto tra le braccia di John, talmente fuori di sé dalla felicità che si dimenticò della lingua dell’umano e gli sussurrò febbrilmente qualcosa nella lingua dei Custodi.

John non lo interruppe, chiuse gli occhi e lo strinse forte a sé, sollevandolo da terra e girando su se stesso, e alla fine crollò nel prato con Sherlock tra le braccia.

“Perdonami” sussurrò Sherlock dopo un po’, col viso affondato contro il suo petto.

John lo afferrò per le spalle e lo scostò leggermente per poterlo guardare in viso: il Custode era serio.

“Di cosa ti stai scusando, Sherlock? Dio… tu non hai fatto nulla di male, sono io che dovrei scusarmi con te, mille volte e mille altre ancora.”

Il Custode sollevò una mano e accarezzò con delicatezza la cicatrice sulla guancia del compagno. “Se fossi rimasto qui ad aspettarti come mi avevi chiesto, non ti sarebbe successo nulla.”

“Questa è una sciocchezza, solo un graffio” minimizzò l’altro.

“No, non è vero: avresti potuto restare ucciso o essere catturato dai soldati del castello.”

“Per liberarti avrei fatto questo e altro.”

“Quindi tu… non sei arrabbiato con me?” domandò Sherlock con aria confusa.

“No! - John negò con forza - Perché dovrei esserlo?”

Il Custode distolse lo sguardo. “Mi hai affidato alla mia gente e te ne sei andato, non sei più tornato qui, a casa nostra. Pensavo ne avessi abbastanza di me.”

John lo abbracciò di nuovo, accarezzandogli i ricci morbidi.

“Assolutamente no! Se non sono più tornato era perché mi sentivo troppo in colpa per quanto ti era successo. È stata colpa mia: ti ho fatto stare in pensiero con la mia assenza, costringendoti a scendere al villaggio, e se tu non mi avessi mai conosciuto non avresti mai vissuto un’esperienza così terribile, quindi pensavo che saresti stato meglio senza di me. Ero io quello che credeva che non volessi più rivedermi.”

“No John, non potrei mai stare bene senza di te, mai.”

Sentendo quelle parole così appassionate e sincere, John si sentì estremamente sciocco: aveva lasciato Sherlock con la sua gente per il suo bene, ma non aveva considerato quanto Sherlock avrebbe sofferto senza lui.

“Nemmeno io - confessò John - giù al villaggio mi sentivo così solo senza te. Anche se è pieno di gente, per me era come se non ci fosse nessuno, e pensavo solo a te.”

“Quindi… resterai?”

“Se tu mi vuoi ancora.”

“Sempre John, io ti vorrò sempre.”

Si mossero nello stesso momento, baciandosi quasi con disperazione fino a non avere più fiato, mentre rotolavano nell’erba profumata di fiori. John gli prese il viso sottile tra le mano e gli accarezzò la testa, quando a un certo punto sentì uno strano rilievo sotto le dita e si allarmò.

“Che cos’hai? - domandò, tastandolo con attenzione - Hai preso una botta? Sei ferito?”

“No” borbottò Sherlock distogliendo lo sguardo: sembrava quasi in imbarazzo.

“E allora cosa sono questi bozzi?”

“Mi stanno solo spuntando le corna.”

“Ah, meno male, mi stavo già preoccupando.”

“No, non devi, è normale per noi: succede quando troviamo un compagno.”

“Oh…” John arrossì leggermente: ora capiva le parole di Mycroft sul fatto che Sherlock fosse ora una sua piena responsabilità.

“Voi umani non cambiate in qualche modo dopo l’accoppiamento?”

“Non esternamente, però quando incontriamo qualcuno di speciale, di veramente unico e speciale, poi desideriamo trascorrere tutta la vita con lui e proteggerlo ad ogni costo - gli strinse le mani e se le portò alle labbra - Ed è questa la promessa che io faccio a te, Sherlock: per te ci sarò sempre, farò qualunque cosa per proteggere te, questo luogo che ci ha fatto incontrare, quello che abbiamo costruito qui e il nostro amore.”

“Anch’io voglio le stesse cose, John.”

“E allora per prima cosa devi riprendere subito a mangiare e a bere e rimetterti in salute, va bene?”

“Sì” rispose Sherlock, appoggiando di nuovo la testa sul suo petto, ascoltando il battito del cuore del suo compagno, mentre John tornava a circondarlo in un abbraccio che gli fece dimenticare l’atroce esperienza vissuta al castello di Magnussen e la solitudine degli ultimi giorni.

La voce di John era incerta e tremante quando parlò di nuovo.

“Mi sei mancato da morire, è stato orribile stare senza di te.”

“Non ci pensare John, ora sei tornato, sei a casa.”

“Sì, lo sono.”

Sherlock strofinò il viso sul suo collo, finalmente felice, e la sensazione di gelo che aveva attanagliato il suo cuore fin dal suo risveglio, scomparve per sempre.


	18. Capitolo 18 - Epilogo

Nei giorni seguenti John ebbe molto lavoro da fare: l’orto era stato trascurato e i cinghiali ne avevano approfittato per grufolare e mangiare tutto ciò che avevano trovato.

Con l’aiuto di Rodrigo (salito nella radura assieme agli altri animali poco dopo l’arrivo di John), aveva arato di nuovo il terreno e riseminato, perché alcune colture erano irrecuperabili e dovette ricominciare tutto da capo, nonostante fosse ormai primavera inoltrata: sicuramente il raccolto non sarebbe stato ricco come quello dell’anno precedente e quell’inverno avrebbe dovuto tirare un po’ la cinghia. La prospettiva tuttavia non lo spaventava più di tanto: da quando era tornato a vivere lì assieme a Sherlock, aveva ripreso a sperare e a guardare al futuro con positività, anche se lo stesso restava incerto.

Lo spirito della Foresta lo aveva accettato di nuovo, non lo aveva punito per quanto era accaduto a Sherlock e ora tutto era nelle sue mani: farcela o meno dipendeva unicamente dalla sua voglia di vivere, e con Sherlock al suo fianco, ne aveva molta.

Smise per un attimo di zappare il terreno e si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte col dorso della mano, sollevando lo sguardo verso il cielo limpido, nel quale il vento sollevava i semi di tarassaco, come una lieve pioggia di cotone.

“Tutto bene, John?” domandò Sherlock porgendogli l’otre dell’acqua.

“Benissimo, amore.” John lo baciò sulla fronte e poi si rimise al lavoro, mentre Sherlock rimproverava i pulcini appena nati perché si erano allontanati troppo dalla chioccia: gliel’aveva già detto chissà quante volte che era pericoloso e potevano finire mangiati dalle volpi, perché non lo ascoltavano mai?

 

Un pomeriggio di fine giugno, mentre Sherlock era al torrente intento a sperimentare nuove tecniche di pesca e John stava spaccando la legna per l’inverno, l’umano ricevette la visita di Gregory, al quale offrì il consueto tè, e ne approfittò per ringraziarlo dell’appoggio che gli aveva dato con Mycroft e gli altri Custodi.

“Ho visto Sherlock fare più cose in questi ultimi mesi che in tutta la sua vita” osservò Gregory, con un tono a metà tra l’incredulo e il divertito.

“Ha calcolato di quanto saranno inferiori le mie scorte di frutta e verdura rispetto all’anno scorso, ed è determinato a farmi mettere da parte quanto più carne e pesce essiccato possibile.”

“Se proprio dovessi trovarti in difficoltà con le riserve di cibo… tieni, ma non farlo sapere a nessuno, sto facendo uno strappo alle regole per te - Gregory gli porse un frutto grosso come una melagrana, dalla buccia bitorzoluta, di un colore rosa acceso, che emanava un forte profumo speziato - È un frutto di Yggdrasil” spiegò.

“Ma ora di questo inverno sarà andato a male.”

“No - il Custode gli rivolse uno sguardo di paziente indulgenza a quelle parole - fidati di Yggdrasil, lei è come una madre per tutti noi, e una madre sa prendersi cura dei suoi figli.”

“Grazie” John prese il frutto dalle sue mani come se fosse qualcosa di fragile e prezioso.

“Non lo faccio solo per te, ma anche per lui: nonostante tutto sono affezionato a quel disgraziato.”

Quelle parole riportarono alla mente di John una conversazione avuta proprio con Gregory qualche mese prima, su quanto fosse inferiore la durata della vita umana rispetto a quella di Custodi.

“Devi promettermi una cosa, Gregory - esordì l’umano, guardandolo con solennità - Quando io non ci sarò più, occupatevi voi di lui. Consolatelo e costringetelo a prendersi cura di se stesso.”

Gregory esitò un istante e si morse le labbra.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Non è una cosa che mi riguarda e non so se faccio bene a parlartene, ma qualche tempo fa Mycroft mi ha confidato i suoi pensieri a questo proposito.”

“E cioè?”

“Non è convinto che la lunghezza della vita del fratello sia rimasta la stessa, dopo averti conosciuto.”

John sbiancò e il suo respiro si fece pesante. “Dio… è per lo sforzo che ha fatto, quando ha usato la magia al castello di Magnussen?”

“No, no, sei fuori strada di nuovo… ma perché devo essere sempre io ad affrontare certi argomenti?” mormorò tra sé.

“Oh, riguarda…” John arrossì e gesticolò con le mani.

“Sì: come hai visto il nostro fisico cambia quando ci uniamo a un compagno.”

“Lo so, vi spuntano le corna, come sta succedendo ora a Sherlock, ma questo che c’entra con la durata della sua vita?”

“Vedi, c’è un motivo per cui noi Custodi viviamo così a lungo: siamo in simbiosi con questa Foresta e la proteggiamo, ma abbiamo bisogno di molto tempo per imparare a usare la magia e raggiungere il giusto grado di saggezza che ci permette di agire sempre per il meglio, in accordo con le leggi della Natura. Secondo degli studi antichissimi compiuti dai nostri avi, unirci ad altre razze più deboli e meno longeve provoca in noi dei cambiamenti molto più seri delle sole corna, ed è per questo motivo che non è mai accaduto che un umano e un Custode si unissero come compagni, nemmeno prima che i nostri due popoli diventassero nemici, perché non era vantaggioso per noi, non sarebbe stato saggio e ci avrebbe impedito di svolgere al meglio i nostri compiti e adempiere ai nostri doveri verso la Foresta. Ma Sherlock ha altre priorità, a quanto pare.”

“Ti prego, parla chiaro Gregory: di che cambiamenti stai parlando?” sussurrò John, sempre più teso.

“Ecco, secondo Mycroft la vostra unione ha comportato dei mutamenti profondi nei bioritmi di Sherlock, che si è adattato alla tua durata della vita.”

John rimase talmente scioccato dalla rivelazione che dovette appoggiarsi alla parete della baita perché la testa gli girava: il suo compagno aveva la vita più che dimezzata.

“Mio dio, Sherlock è consapevole di questo?”

“Sono convinto che lo sia, fin da quando ha preso la decisione di scegliere te come compagno. Come ebbi a dirti, Sherlock è un Custode, conosce tutto riguardo al nostro popolo, anche se spesso non si direbbe.”

“Io…”

“Non è con me che dovresti parlarne. Ora ti lascio, so che Sherlock è sempre di malumore se mi vede gironzolare attorno a te.”

Quella sera a cena John fu molto taciturno e quasi non toccò cibo: seppur inconsapevolmente, gli sembrava di aver privato Sherlock di qualcosa di importante, anni della sua vita che avrebbe potuto vivere, cose che avrebbe potuto fare, avventure che avrebbe potuto avere, tutte cose che si era negato diventando il suo compagno. Pensò anche che, da quando stava con lui, non aveva fatto altro che danneggiarlo in qualche modo e che lui non meritava un dono così grande come l’averlo al suo fianco.

Il Custode allungò la mano destra sul tavolo e la chiuse con fermezza attorno alla sinistra di John.

“Non sono interessato a vivere numerosi anni, se questi sono soltanto una lunga sequela di giorni di solitudine e dolore senza di te.”

“Ci hai sentiti, dunque.”

“Dimentichi che ho un buon udito.”

“Sherlock, io…”

“No - Sherlock gli strinse più forte la mano - finiresti per dire qualcosa di estremamente sciocco.”

“Ma…”

“Lo sapevo John, sapevo fin dall’inizio cosa avrebbe comportato unirmi a te, sapevo che le mie funzioni vitali si sarebbero armonizzate con le tue, ho preso la mia decisione in assoluta consapevolezza e, se la cosa ti fa stare meglio, sappi che non me ne sono mai pentito: io voglio stare con te, per tutto il tempo che ci sarà concesso, non mi interessa altro.”

“Ma tutte le cose che potresti fare…” protestò John.

“Senza di te ogni cosa perderebbe attrattiva, lo sai, non avrei voglia di nulla, se non di ricongiungermi a te.”

“È solo che a volte mi sembra che tu faccia solo rinunce e sacrifici a causa mia, e che non mi basterebbero tre vite intere per ripagarti.”

“Ecco, vedi? Avevo ragione io: dici cose molto sciocche.”

“E tu sei legato per la vita a uno sciocco.”

“L’unico sciocco che vorrei.”

Senza dire altro, John si alzò, intrecciò le dita della mano a quelle di Sherlock, lo portò a letto e lo amò teneramente per tutta la notte.

 

Una sera di pioggia Sherlock stava cercando delle candele nel baule, per poter giocare a dama con John, e trovò un oggetto avvolto nella stoffa.

“Cos’è questo? - annusò l’involucro e capì - Un libro, un libro nuovo! Quando l’hai preso?”

“Oh, con tutto quello che è successo me ne ero completamente dimenticato: l’avevo preso per te quando ero a Forte Barts a curare i malati. È un libro che parla di viaggi attorno al mondo, ma - John si strinse nelle spalle e fece una smorfia - dopo quanto ti è accaduto, immagino che tu non voglia più sentir parlare di ciò che esiste al di fuori della Foresta.”

“Il mondo non mi ha fatto nulla di male, non vedo proprio perché dovrei provare del risentimento verso di esso - rispose Sherlock con la sua consueta, semplice saggezza, sciogliendo il nodo della stoffa - A ferirmi sono stati solo alcuni uomini, che non rappresentano affatto l’intero pianeta.”

“È molto nobile da parte tua vederla ancora così.”

“È oggettivo, John: nel mondo ci sei anche tu e lo rappresenti molto meglio di Connor o di Magnussen.”

“Finirai mai di adularmi?” domandò John chinandosi per baciarlo sulle labbra.

“Non finché avrò fiato.”

L’umano ravvivò il fuoco nel camino, Sherlock gattonò fino a lui e gli porse il libro con occhi speranzosi. “Vuoi leggermi qualcosa?”

“Credevo ti piacesse leggere da solo” rispose l’uomo, ma prese comunque il volume dalle mani di Sherlock e si sedette a terra allungando le gambe davanti a sé.

“Quando leggi tu è più bello, le parole sono diverse, più vere, e se mi parli di luoghi lontani, chiudo gli occhi e mi sembra di essere lì per davvero.”

“Va bene.”

John aprì il libro, mentre Sherlock appoggiò la testa sulle sue cosce e lasciò che la voce del suo compagno lo trasportasse altrove, fuori dai confini della Foresta, solo con il pensiero questa volta, ma in modo decisamente più sicuro.

 

Ancora una volta l’estate alpina trascorse in un lampo e un pomeriggio di fine settembre, dopo aver trascorso la mattinata a raccogliere noci, che ora stavano seccando nell’aia, John si concesse una lunga passeggiata fino a declivio poco scosceso che si trovava proprio davanti al maestoso Monte Baker. Si sdraiò sull’erba che iniziava a scolorire, incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dal fruscio del vento e dall’odore della terra, mentre il sole gli scaldava il viso.

Sherlock lo raggiunse poco dopo, sdraiandosi vicino a lui a pancia in giù e strofinando il viso sui suoi capelli, facendo però attenzione a non urtarlo con le sue corna, ormai ben visibili, e che in quel momento sfoggiavano una corona di fiori intrecciati. C’erano già stati un paio di incidenti con le corna, per fortuna non gravi, dovuti all’irruenza del Custode, che ancora non sapeva bene calcolare le distanze con le nuove appendici che aveva sul capo.

John accettò una analoga ghirlanda di fiori che Sherlock gli posò sulla testa.

“Ti piacciono i fiori, John?”

“Sì, molto.”

“E qual è il tuo preferito?”

“Il tarassaco” rispose lui senza esitazione.

“Oh.” 

Sherlock aggrottò leggermente la fronte, perplesso davanti alla scelta di John di un fiore tanto semplice e comune: avrebbe pensato piuttosto a una orchidea selvatica o a un raponzolo di roccia, perché ai suoi occhi John era straordinario.

“Perché il tarassaco?”

“Perché è un fiore pieno di speranza: quando matura e affida i suoi semi al vento, non sa dove essi andranno a finire. Potrebbero cadere in un torrente, tra le rocce o su un albero, e in quel caso non germoglieranno mai, ma nonostante non abbia la certezza che i suoi semi fioriranno, il tarassaco non smette mai di sperare che una minima quantità cada su un terreno fertile e ricominci il ciclo della vita. E io voglio vivere con la stessa speranza di quel fiore” aggiunse, dopo una breve pausa.

“Ho capito - disse Sherlock - È un bel pensiero, mi piace.”

Anche se adesso, grazie al “furto risarcitorio” di Rodrigo, non avrebbe più avuto problemi economici e non avrebbe più dovuto abbandonare la valle per lavorare giù al villaggio, molte cose potevano ancora andare male: un attacco da parte di lupi ribelli, di un orso o di un cinghiale, una valanga, un incendio, una ferita o una malattia trascurata, uomini la cui avidità era più forte del timore che la Foresta incuteva.

Numerose erano le incognite che incombevano sulla sua fragile vita di uomo inerme davanti al fato e alla potenza della Natura, ma John aveva deciso di sperare che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, come faceva il tenace fiore giallo.

Sherlock gli appoggiò la testa sul petto, John gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e i due restarono ancora un po’ sdraiati sull’erba profumata, a guardare gli ultimi fiori di tarassaco dell’estate che spargevano al vento i loro semi.

 

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che dire? Grazie, grazie, grazie di cuore a tutti per i vostri commenti e il sostegno che avete dato a questa storia.  
> Sinceramente, dati l’ambientazione particolare e il fatto che Fawnlock non sia molto conosciuto nel fandom italiano, non mi aspettavo che vi piacesse così tanto, ma ne sono felice ^_^
> 
> Nel caso qualcuno si stesse domandando quale sia lo scenario che ha fatto da sfondo a questa storia di Sherlock e John, eccovi qualche spunto (le foto sono mie, prese dalla mia pagina su DeviantArt):  
> \- la strada che percorre John nel capitolo 3 per arrivare a Forte Barts, che si intravede ai piedi della montagna: [X](http://orig14.deviantart.net/0ae1/f/2009/029/1/5/fiave___3_by_hotaru_tomoe78.jpg)  
> \- il sentiero che conduce nella Foresta: [X](http://pre09.deviantart.net/8a5f/th/pre/i/2014/244/5/4/mystic_wood_2_by_hotaru_tomoe78-d7xiom3.jpg)  
> \- la cascata che si incontra prima di arrivare nella radura (ovviamente immaginatela senza ponte in cima): [X](http://orig06.deviantart.net/0071/f/2010/246/0/3/cascata_del_pedruc_by_hotaru_tomoe78-d2xx9x9.jpg)  
> \- la baita di John e Sherlock nella radura: [X](http://img12.deviantart.net/a2f9/i/2012/272/a/1/plaza_by_hotaru_tomoe78-d5g9rk9.jpg)  
> \- il torrente che scorre a margine della radura: [X](http://orig10.deviantart.net/95b7/f/2013/256/c/a/val_nambrone_by_hotaru_tomoe78-d6m5icc.jpg)  
> \- il freddo inverno alpino: [X](http://orig02.deviantart.net/117e/f/2011/010/5/d/lost_by_hotaru_tomoe78-d36uqwd.jpg) [X](http://pre02.deviantart.net/3118/th/pre/i/2013/013/1/6/frozen_wonderland_by_hotaru_tomoe78-d5rdlom.jpg)  
> \- Cima Baker (in realtà è il ghiacciaio dell’Adamello): [X](http://orig10.deviantart.net/5bae/f/2010/022/e/2/adamello_2_by_hotaru_tomoe78.jpg)  
> \- la valletta dei Custodi: [X](http://orig03.deviantart.net/380d/f/2009/021/7/c/cascata_del_matarot_by_hotaru_tomoe78.jpg)  
> \- il prato dove si sdraiano John e Sherlock nell’ultima scena: [X](http://orig05.deviantart.net/cd9f/f/2010/245/9/1/prato_d__estate_2_by_hotaru_tomoe78-d2xudsn.jpg)


End file.
